


Grand Theft Auto 8: Pokemon

by Witchan



Series: GTA [8]
Category: Dragon Ball, Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), Overwatch (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Gen, Gun Violence, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Violence, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Threats of Violence, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 90,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchan/pseuds/Witchan
Summary: After a mega dangerous non-Pokemon antagonist comes back to life for the second time, she and her mother force Moon into completing the impossible around the world, with the world being a chaotic mess. Can Moon complete all hard objectives? Rated NC-17 for Horror Graphic Violent Images throughout/Gore/Disturbing and Graphic Deception of Violent Beatings, Disturbing Graphic Images, Graphic War Combat throughout, Graphic Language throughout, Strong Sexual Content/Graphic Nudity, Mature Humor, and Substance Abuse/Drug References.





	1. The beginning of the apocalypse

A/N: GTA 8 is FINALLY here. It's the actual last story of the GTA: Pokemon series. And again, ALL common characters and OCs from the previous stories will appear in this one. There are more than fifteen antagonists that'll go EXTREMELY hostile towards Moon during the worldwide chaos, making it very difficult for her to beat a lot of missions.

Oh, and like GTA 5, this fic will be like a Dragonball Z type fic, mixed with Grand Theft Auto elements. Enjoy!

Flashback/GTA 5/October, 2016...

"T-Team Ragyo was supposed to be victorious..." Ragyo (Kill La Kill) was finished; she wasn't looking at her enemies.

"You thought wrong, you fuck!" Moon said before killing Ragyo with a brutal weapon, the Megaton Hammer, a heavy one.

* * *

 

The present/November 28, 2019/Honolulu, Alola/Moon's house/3:51 p.m....

"A few more days, Moon," spirited Ragyo thought, having her mother by her side and floating behind Moon, who was sitting on her sofa with Plumeria (Pokemon) while watching television. Ragyo was a tall and creepy woman, with a strange looking dress and rainbow hair. Ragyo's mother almost looked exactly like her daughter; her rainbow hair was a tad darker, she was slightly taller, and her dress, the same style, had spikes around it.

Moon and Plumeria were lesbian partners. The two had met days before a vicious war between their team and Ragyo's team had commenced, a war between life and death. Plumeria and Moon were in a team called Team Val and Oly, arguably the most dangerous gang in the world. 90% of Team Val and Oly had died during the war, but thanks to Moon reviving God and Satan, the two afterlife guardians brought those Team Val and Oly members back to life, courtesy of one of Moon's seven free wishes. God was a centaur, while Satan was a demonic angel with horns. Interestingly, Satan was originally a good angel before turning against God and creating hell, and that was MANY centuries ago. Centuries later, however, God and Satan got even, after a rude human being had over-abused seven special ancient balls, almost destroying earth.

Moon didn't buy this house; her mom had bought it years ago, after her father went to prison for killing her grandparents. Before her father's imprisonment, Moon, her father, her mother, and her mother's side of the family had moved from Kanto, her birth region in Japan, to Alola, and she had a great life, but after the imprisonment, Moon and her family were cursed for years, being slightly poor. But three years ago, three Team Val and Oly members had saved Moon from a couple of bullies, and Moon agreed to join the powerful team, thus breaking the curse. Only Moon's mom had known about Moon's secret and alternate life; at first, she was upset at Moon for it because of her ex-husband murdering her parents, but Moon said she wasn't like her father and wanted to support her family instead of killing them, and Moon's mom accepted her alternate life. At one point, Moon's mom jokingly wanted to dispose dead bodies for Moon, but Moon said no in a serious tone, wanting Plumeria to do it instead.

Both Moon and Plumeria were a bit muscular; Plumeria was like this before her encounter with Moon. And speaking of Moon, she used to be skinny before the end of her long adventure, and after the adventure, she had gained muscle at Castelia City's World Fitness, the best place to train and exercise, surpassing other Fitness-related place on earth. Also, she never had pigtails before, her current hairstyle.

The women were wearing the same attire, which were black jeans, a white shirt, and black shoes, but Moon was wearing a San Antonio Spurs necklace. The two had bought better attire during Moon's adventure, but they wanted to stay this way. Sometime before Moon's adventure had started, Plumeria's brothers and sisters had died in a tragic accident, and Plumeria's parents blamed and disowned her. But Moon had brought all of them back to life, and Plumeria's parents accepted their eldest daughter once again, thus having Moon as a great daughter-in-law.

This house originally had a boring design, but it wasn't Moon's mom's fault for not wanting to waste money on making it better. Right now, the house had black skulls, Assault Rifle, Handgun, and Team Val and Oly forever paintings all over it, which was a lot better.

Moon wasn't really sure about her future as a criminal. Before Team Val and Oly's war against Team Ragyo had begun, Moon had to do a lot of missions, important and filler ones, with the latter being rare for her. Since Team Ragyo's death, Moon didn't do much for her bosses because they were already mega rich and serious threats were no longer on this earth, and the only common characters she had killed were three racists and three rapists, and that was two years ago. She was obviously loyal to Team Val and Oly, but the missions from the post-war had been way too easy for her and the rest of the team.

Ragyo and Ragyo's mother couldn't wait to come back to life, especially the latter, due to her staying dead for nineteen years. Ragyo's mother had died from cancer in 2000, and she became leader of hell's second dimension, a dimension where its spirits couldn't interact with alive beings. Prior to mid-2017, the year that they had reunited and combined their teams together, Ragyo's mother had acted like a mega bitch towards almost minion of hers, only having a few favorites.

All current Team Ragyo members had died twice; their second deaths had occurred from a big war in late 2016. Former members, current Team Val and Oly members and non-Team Val and Oly members, had died once or twice. Ragyo also had some favorites, especially her wife, her daughters, and the people from her traditional sex orgies. Speaking of orgies, a lot had existed in her mother's mansion, the only exclusive place. Her mother had participated in the orgies as well. The tradition had died in late 2013 because one of Moon's friends, a former GTA protagonist and a mega sex pervert, had set the mansion on fire as an act of retaliation, after Ragyo almost got one of his friends killed during a religion-related event.

The relatives' plan was to turn the world into a chaotic mess while torturing Moon, with the latter doing difficult missions for them around the world. Their other plan was to commence a mega war, should Moon complete the impossible. But how would this go?

* * *

 

November 30, 2019/Hoenn/Littleroot Town/In a lab/12:10 a.m....

"The revival orbs... THEY ARE READY TO BE USED!" a rogue scientist and other rogue scientists finalized the revival orbs, 100%. Neither scientist hadn't thought about creating them before; its original creator had made them a long time ago, and that original creator was floating with Ragyo, Ragyo's mother, and her special someone.

The rogue scientists had wasted two years on working the revival orbs. (Professor) Birch (Pokemon) was the head scientist, and he was the adopted father of another former GTA protagonist. Six years ago, he had aided Team Aqua and Magma, a merged team, by giving them one of his inventions, but after the teams' demise, he went into hiding for for several years.

The other rogue scientists were (Professor) Rowan (Pokemon), (Professor) Krane (Pokemon), (Professor) Ivy (Pokemon), and (Professor) Elm (Pokemon). Rowan, a Sinnohian, looked more like a serial killer than a scientist, and he was the tallest and oldest. Krane was the only Caucasian people; his birth place was Orre (Phoenix), Arizona. Ivy was the shortest and youngest scientist, and she was obviously the only female. And Elm was the skinniest, even skinnier than Ivy. Even for a rogue scientist, Elm wasn't fearless, looking less serious than the others.

The rogue scientists were wearing lab coats, with underneath regular clothes. They had started the experiment sometime after the merger between the two tall relatives. They had taken seven days off per month, showing how serious this experiment could be. If not for the large amount of breaks, the scientists would be done in a previous month instead of this one. Hell, even in 2018! But some experiments like the revival orbs could take an awfully long time to complete, hence the high number of breaks.

"Weaken them... For good!" Ragyo was referring to God and Satan.

* * *

 

In heaven and in hell's first dimension...

Simultaneously, both Satan and God were twitching uncontrollably as if they were having seizures, but their fates were far more dangerous than seizures. Ragyo and her mother were right next to Satan; they were giving the guardian evil smiles, and he couldn't do anything. After thirty seconds, every detail of God and Satan absorbed into the relatives, changing them into horrified forms of themselves. They had green eyes and red pupils, sharper nails, large horns on their heads, and a golden cross-like wheel attached to their bodies by their round abdomen. Ragyo had this transformation three years ago. The colors from Ragyo's mother were darker, to avoid confusion from the merged teams.

* * *

 

In hell/The second dimension/Minutes later...

"WE ARE ALL ALIVE!" Ragyo's mother shouted. Everybody cheered, but that didn't change her mistreated minions' opinions towards her.

"Now, revive her. Get her out of heaven," the brash Ryo (Ronin Warriors) said. His Ronin Warriors gang was born in the early 80s. Between that time and 1992, it was one of the few gangs to rule Japan's Saffron City, one of Japan's best cities, Ragyo's birth place. Two decades later, the gang had died in New York's Castelia City.

"Very well," Ragyo had kept her promise for two years.

The revival orbs were in Ragyo's possession, but her team, the ones that didn't take part of her sex orgies, trusted her; three years ago, before they were killed again, they had learned that Ragyo wanted people to accept her uncomfortable sexual traits or they'd permanently suffer, but they didn't defect, wanting revenge against the people that killed them the first time.

This hell was the perfect place to get things started. Because of both teams having more than one-hundred and fifty people, another place wouldn't make a lot of sense, especially almost anywhere on earth. Although a few places on earth had zero population, this place was a lot better. Shortly after Ragyo and Ragyo's mother's revival, they had altered the second hell, making it look like a generic cave on earth. Unlike the ancient balls, the revival orbs could be used five to ten times a day. Also, it'd grant other wishes.

Who was revived? Phoebe (Hey Arnold), a former member of the dead Hey Arnold gang, a gang that Ryo technically created in 2001, after he had corrupted Phoebe and the other members into acting like criminals to survive, but his corrupted words were the truth. Phoebe was 5'1, but her shortness didn't stop her from being super smart and vicious.

Ryo and Phoebe embraced a hug, crying. It's been seven years since they were both alive. Prior to Ryo's first death and after Phoebe's eighteenth birthday, Ryo and Phoebe had a secret affair, with Phoebe cheating on one of the Hey Arnold gang members. Speaking of secrets, Ryo had murdered a member's love interest, and Phoebe witnessed it, and after Moon had sent the Hey Arnold gang to heaven three years ago, the love interest cried that Phoebe had witnessed her getting killed by Ryo, and Phoebe admitted that and the secret relationship, causing the dead group to hate her and Ryo forever.

"I miss you, Ryo," Phoebe said.

"I miss you, too, Phoebe," Ryo said.

"Get a room!" Talpa (Ronin Warriors; human form), another favorite of Ragyo's mother, insulted the lovers. On January 30, 1992, Ryo and his Ronin Warriors gang had murdered Talpa and Talpa's team, after Talpa murdered five of Ryo's grunts during a drug deal that backfired. Talpa getting murdered wasn't the only special thing that had happened that day; a common Ronin Warriors character was saved from Talpa's control.

"Piss off, Talpa," Ryo and his common friends never got along with Talpa, but before today, Ragyo thought about making Ryo, Talpa, and Phoebe work together.

"Listen, all of you!" Ragyo shouted, getting attention. "An ultimate weapon is about to be created! BEHOLD!" Ragyo then changed Cell (Dragon Ball series) into his Imperfect form.

Cell was designed to steal other characters' personalities and traits by collecting their cells, and he had a stinger tail that could suck humans, which sounded scary. When he was alive, he had drank a special potion, turning him into the Imperfect form. That there was a part of two attempted plans from Mai (Dragon Ball series), Videl (Dragon Ball series), and Pan (Dragon Ball series), to take over Trovitopolis and to murder Team Val and Oly, but SSJ2 Gohan (Dragon Ball series) and Moon prevented and folded the latter plan, killing Cell and saving their team's lives. Cell was imprisoned for years before Mai, Videl, and Pan had released him, and prior to his imprisonment, Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball series), who was currently here, wanted to test Cell as the perfect, ultimate weapon, but Cell declined the offer before killing the mad scientist.

"What about me!? I want to become an ultimate weapon! I'M THE BEST SAIYAN EVER, BETTER THAN GOHAN!" Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) was arrogant, intelligent, and serious, underestimating and mocking most of his opponents because of his high-level fighting skills.

"Yeah, give my Vegeta a chance to shine!" Bulma (Dragon Ball series) had a temperamental personality. While known for her intellect, she was also considerably spoiled and vain.

"Patience, Vegeta. I'll change you. And Bulma, you'll get special treatment as well," Ragyo said.

"Hooray! And please make Yamcha's (Dragon Ball series) life a living hell, not just Moon!" Bulma, and Vegeta, was responsible for Yamcha's twenty-four year sentence in prison, after accusing him of raping her. Bulma and Vegeta were killed twice by Yamcha because of Bulma's obvious lies.

"Anyway, some sacrifices shall commence! MAKE CELL PROUD!" Ragyo shouted.

"You heard mother, you worthless SJW pigs!" Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Ragyo's eldest daughter, was forcing Steven (Steven Universe), Garnet (Steven Universe), Pearl (Steven Universe), and Amethyst (Steven Universe) to get close to Cell.

"Do not worry, Cell. I'll remove their pitiful SJW DNA. Now, do it!" Ragyo said.

Cell chose Steven first. Steven screamed in agony while being sucked in. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst had frightening looks on their faces, but it weren't just them; most of Ragyo's mother's minions and some of Team Ragyo had the same expression. Vegeta was laughing like it was one of the funniest moments ever. Moira (Overwatch), the original creator of the revival orbs, and Sombra (Overwatch), Moira's special someone, were laughing, too; Moira's laugh was almost as scary as Ragyo's.

Now, it was Garnet's turn to become a victim.

"Keep it up, Cell!" the ugly Emily's (Overwatch) hatred towards Tracer (Overwatch), her ex-girlfriend, and Mei (Overwatch), Tracer's current girlfriend, was super high. She hated birds because when she was little, birds from the air kept pooping on her. Like cherries, she loved carrots. She hated candy, chips, and other junk food, too. The only holiday she despised was Christmas. Jesus, that look on Emily's face! Ugliest woman on the merged team! Ugh!

"This is equivalent as a pathetic soul getting sniped. Lovely," Widowmaker (Overwatch), Emily's girlfriend, had a malevolent disposition, showing no mercy for her targets no matter who they were and having a love for killing, making her feel alive. She had also seemed to posses vanity when it comes to her skills and looks.

"And just where do you think you're going, Nappa (Dragon Ball series)!?" Vegeta caught Nappa from trying to hide. "Get him!" Vegeta commanded.

"NO, NO, NO!" Nappa was being dragged by Doomfist (Overwatch), Zarya (Overwatch), Marshal (Pokemon), and Alder (Pokemon). Nappa and Vegeta were former comrades; they used to commit serious crimes together, and Vegeta had betrayed and killed Nappa for looking pathetically weak against Gohan's deceased father.

"Vegeta, you're a monster! You're all nuts!" Raditz (Dragon Ball series) cried; he didn't like being around most of the people here, especially Ragyo's mother, Sombra, and Moira. When Gohan was a kid, Raditz had kidnapped Gohan, and he wanted Goku (Dragon Ball series) to join his Saiyan gang in an exchange for Gohan's freedom. But instead, Gohan's deceased father figure, a former rival of Goku's, murdered him. The former Saiyan gang was just Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta; the latter two always thought of Raditz as the weakest link.

"Don't let Raditz get away!" Vegeta ordered.

Videl, Pan, Mai, Satsuki, Rei (Kill La Kill), Nui (Kill La Kill), and Ryuko (Kill La Kill) got poor Raditz; Rei was Ragyo's wife, Nui was Ragyo's adopted daughter, and Ryuko was Ragyo's other biological daughter. As time went by, more sacrifices were made. Dr. Gero and the unstable Beerus (Dragon Ball series) were sacrificed. Many other common Dragon Ball series characters, the villains and side villains from the shows, were sacrificed, too. With that, Semi-Perfect cell was born.

"You are almost done, Cell," Ragyo reminded.

Former Talon members and leaders, Hakim (Overwatch), Sanjay Korpal (Overwatch), and Maximilien (Overwatch; human form) became victims. Doomfist was also another former leader, but Ragyo chose him as one of Moon's many antagonists. After the teams were merged, Sanjay, Maximilien, Doomfist, Hakim, all Talon grunts, and all Blackwatch grunts held a grudge towards Widowmaker and Reaper (Overwatch) because the latter two had discontinued both Talon and Blackwatch by murdering almost every member, but Doomfist eventually forgave them.

Jimmy, Russell, Davis, Ethan, Tom, Trent, Troy, Wade, Derby, Bif, Bryce, Chad, Gord, Justin, Parker, Tad, Pinky, Ted, Bo, Damon, Dan, Juri, Kirby, Luis, Bob, Mandy, Earnest, Algernon, Bucky, Cornelius, Donald, Fatty, Melvin, Thad, Beatrice, Edgar, Clint, Duncan, Gurney, Jerry, Leon, Omar, Otto, Zoe, Hal, Lefty, Lucky, Norton, Peanut, Ricky, and Vance, Bully characters, all got the same treatment, but only Lola (Bully) and Casey (Bully) were spared; the reason Casey was spared was because of him and a former GTA protagonist sharing the same name.

"Wait a minute! Wait!" Phoebe disrupted the sick activity. "My old gang, Ragyo. Please."

"As you wish," Ragyo agreed.

Seconds later, the Hey Arnold characters, Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Eugene, Lila, Rhonda, Nadine, Big Patty, Curly, Lorenzo, Brainy, Torvald, and Sheena magically appeared. All characters, including Phoebe, had unique personalities when they were kids, but after the corruption, some of their personalities and traits faded away. Big Patty wasn't a member of the gang; she was Harold's love interest. Also, Gerald was Phoebe's ex.

"Phoebe!? Ryo!? What is this!?" a shocked Arnold asked, but Phoebe giggled very weird; the others were shocked, too.

"Miserable football head," Ragyo then put the entire group in a human cube.

After Cell had sucked the human cube, Ragyo and Ragyo's mother selected more victims, most OCs, some worthless common characters from Team Ragyo, and more common characters from her mother's team. Then, Perfect Cell came to life.

"Beautiful Cell," Ragyo's mother said.

"I feel better than ever! When the time comes, I'll demonstrate my pure strength against Gohan, and I won't be stopped!" Cell said.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Bulma reminded.

"Vegeta, I give you... SUPER SAIYAN THREE!" Ragyo overpowered Vegeta by giving him SSJ3, the same level as Gohan.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS SUPER SAIYAN WILL RULE ALL!" Vegeta said.

"And Bulma... Endurance and Speed," Ragyo gave it to Bulma.

"That's it!? Well, it's better than nothing anyway," Bulma said.

"No gifts for me, their son!?" Trunks (Dragon Ball series) was cocky and proud like Vegeta and spoiled and vain like Bulma.

"Be yourself," Ragyo said.

"Be myself!? But I want to be a super saiyan!" Trunks whined.

"Trunks, quit your whining and listen to Ragyo! Show Moon and the world what you're capable of!" Vegeta said.

Trunks sighed. "Right..." Trunks said.

Someone started crying on Videl! But who was crying? Mr. Satan (Dragon Ball series), a fraud and a loser. Mr. Satan used to be rich and famous, but also an egomaniac. He had boasted endlessly on television about his strength, and that he was the "best fighter in the world". But in the eyes of people who knew otherwise, he was considered to be a lying, showboating blowhard. Mr. Satan was also quite an unrepentant lech whose head was easily turned by a pretty face, and he had selfishly used his fame as "the Hero who defeated Cell" to seduce and sleep with multiple women after Videl's biological mother left.

"It's over, dad," Videl's personality used to be about her bragging about how unstoppable her dumbass father was and violently attacking anyone that'd say otherwise.

"I know, but it was scary..." Mr. Satan continued to cry like a pussy.

"Oh, suck it up, pussy!" Reaper was a high-functioning psychopath, having a passion for murder and vengeance and was willing to kill even without a solid motivation, he was conceited and sadistic, often toying with his enemies while having the upper hand, and in spite of how cold-hearted he was, he didn't seem to mind cracking jokes related to death and The Grim Reaper.

"Hey, don't talk to my father-in-law like that, asshole!" Mai was romantic with Videl and Trunks, she had a dirty sense of humor, she was violent, and she was somewhat comedic.

"Druaga (The Tower of Druaga; human form). Bowser (Super Mario Bros. series; human form). You two will control your own worlds (like in the games)," Ragyo then changed the two humans into the right type of monsters. Ragyo also changed Bowser's son and Koopalings into the same type of monster.

"Shit! Ragyo, I've forgot about something! I want my (Lt.) Surge (Pokemon) with us!" Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; human form) was one of the founders of the infamous My Little Dolly franchise, Ragyo's suggestion. It was so hated, Twilight Sparkle, the other founders, and Surge and many other virgin fanboys had ended up dead because of it.

"And revive Bulla (Dragon Ball series) and my parents while you're at it!" Bulma said.

After a few seconds, Surge, Bulla, Panchy (Dragon Ball series), and Dr. Brief (Dragon Ball series) showed up. Bulma and Vegeta hugged the latter three, and Twilight Sparkle hugged Surge, but Surge shoved Twilight Sparkle off her.

"What did you do that for, Surge!? I'm Twilight Sparkle, your Queen!" Twilight Sparkle cried.

"Wimpy and ugly looking women like you shouldn't hug me! Only sexy women should hugged the muscular and badass Surge!" Surge wasn't like this during GTA 7, GTA 1, and GTA 2, and before GTA 7's events. Was this his original persona?

"Ragyo, this is not the same Surge!" Twilight Sparkle cried again. "Are you able to dig deep into people's pasts!?"

"Yes, Twilight. Just give me a few seconds," Ragyo then discovered Surge's shocking past. "Quite interesting."

"What!? WHAT!?" Twilight Sparkle wanted to know.

"Surge had served in the military between 1994 and 1998, and his voice was super manly," Ragyo said.

"I was nicknamed "The Terminator", being an unstoppable killing machine!" Surge said.

"On October 27, 1999, Surge had purchased a $50,000 pill from (Professor) Willow (Pokemon), wanting to become a 100% chick magnet. But Surge was conned. The pill had permanently turned him into a weak-minded person," Ragyo said.

"Ragyo is right," Willow revealed himself to Surge and Twilight Sparkle. Willow was GTA 5's final antagonist; he was also known for manipulating Sun (Pokemon), Moon's best friend, in that story.

"You. I didn't expect you be here. Now, will you imbeciles excuse me? I've got to search for hot chicks to screw," Surge said.

"Please make me happy, Ragyo! Pretty please!" Twilight Sparkle cried once again.

"Alright," Ragyo said, changing Surge into his wimpy form.

"Twilight Sparkle, my Queen!" Surge said excitingly.

"Oh, Surge, you're back!" Twilight Sparkle shouted with joy.

Both hugged.

* * *

 

The first hell/Minutes later...

Only Ragyo, Ragyo's mother, Sombra, Moira, Ryo, and Phoebe had came here. Why were they here? To look at six trapped outcasts, the same rapists and racists Moon had killed after GTA 5. A former GTA protagonist had killed them in GTA 1, too. Why were they outcasts? Because of the racists. The racists and rapists had a weird history together, alive and dead.

"Let us go..." one of the them, the youngest rapist, cried softly.

"Never," Ragyo said.

"You're pathetic, having the same name as me and another Team Ragyo member. Pink flower wearing cunt," Phoebe said.

* * *

 

Earth/Many hours later...

"Listen to me, humans!" Ragyo was able to let almost every on the planet hear her; only Team Val and Oly members and their family and friends couldn't hear her. "I am not God. I am not Satan. I am the apocalypse, and you people do as I say! The first and only thing you all shall commit is GRAND THEFT AUTO! SURVIVAL TO THE FITTEST!"

* * *

 

Oakland, California/Below Oracle Arena/Minutes later...

Moon was here, and she was unconscious! But she wasn't alone! A tall man, an OC, was in the same area, and he, too, was unconscious! Moon was still wearing the same clothes, and she had her necklace and phone.

Moon finally woke up, but she didn't know where the hell she was. She was confused.

"W-W-Where the fuck am I...?" Moon said.

"Below Oracle arena!" a familiar voice replied.

"RAGYO!" Moon knew that voice.

"Back from the dead," Ragyo said.

"B-But how did-"

"Revival orbs, Moon. They were made by a member of my mother's a long time ago. Four scientists had finalized it hours ago," Ragyo explained. "Do as I say, or our final war won't happen."

"What happens if I fail!?" Moon asked.

"Team Val and Oly will perish, and the whole world will perish as well!" Ragyo replied.

"Damn it..." Moon cursed.

"Need I remind you that if you were to pass all missions, I'd revive your grandparents, your father's victims," Ragyo said.

"REALLY!?" Moon was shocked to hear that.

"The dead Overwatch gang, and other dead people. They, too, will participate in the war," Ragyo said.

Moon now noticed the same unconscious fellow. "Who the hell is he?"

"A chosen nickname for him? Zeze, a 6'11 Georgian. In the past, he had wanted to play for Uikerspor, a Turkish professional basketball club, but he wasn't skillful enough to compete with other professionals. I'll possess him," Ragyo said.

"You what me to kill him!?" Moon asked.

"Target the quadriceps until he falls down, then kill him. Unleash your frustration from the past," Ragyo said.

The possessed Zeze woke up.

"He is waking up, Moon. No, you are a Leopard. You had suffered a quadriceps injury above here two years ago! Use your only weapon against the Georgian that was responsible for the injury!" Ragyo said.

Moon's anger grew! The possessed Zeze targeted Moon, but Moon dodged his attacks. Moon removed the San Antonio Spurs necklace off her, then she targeted the quadriceps, slowly draining Zeze's health. Zeze punched Moon's forehead, but Moon retaliated, damaging the quadriceps again and again. Moon's health bar was already at 50% before the battle, and that didn't look good at all. It was currently at 25%. Moon needed to avoid one more attack or she'd die.

Moon barely eluded Zeze's slap attack, then she made him scream, preventing him from attacking again. Moon's main weapon was fairly weak, but it was indestructible, which was a saving grace.

After Moon had weakened the possessed Zeze, Ragyo turned him back to normal. Zeze looked extremely astonished at his brutal injuries and the bloody Moon. He had never visited anywhere from Unova before, not even here; he had stayed at his home country throughout his life.

"M-My legs...! Don't kill me...! Take me to a doctor...!" Zeze cried for his life.

"Do not listen to him, protagonist Moon. Keep pretending it's the same Georgian with the first vowel," Ragyo said.

With that said, Moon savagely stabbed the hell out of Zeze's neck. How many times? Thirty-five. Zeze had already died after the fourth stab, but Ragyo wanted Moon to act like a wild animal against him.

"Now, get out," Ragyo said.

Above, Moon looked shocked to see a lot of dead bodies, and Ragyo said, "Why are you shocked when you're holding your favorite logo and weapon!? Keep moving!"

Outside, Moon saw a lot of shit going on all at once. Cars were burning, innocent people were trying to escape, old people were robbed, people were spraying graffiti on the Oracle Arena, and much more.

"Moon, welcome to Grand Theft Auto: The Apocalypse!" Ragyo said.

"Shit..." Moon cursed lightly. This was just the beginning.

End of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to get this chapter over with a few weeks ago, but... I had to work THIRTEEN straight days, the second time in two months. Man, it was BRUTAL. Why did it happen this month? Because of the fucking weather, that's why. During that stretch, I had worked OVER eight hours in FIVE DAYS, and I felt EXTREMELY burned out yesterday, Sunday! That sounds like a very nice paycheck, but damn! Thank goodness I didn't have to work on Monday, an automatic off day for me.  
> I'd promised myself that this chapter would be long, and it was. I tried to put much detail into characters and their pasts as much as possible. A few more characters from heaven will also go up against Moon. Also, I'll put more detail on more enemy members and others as well. 
> 
> Over the past few days, I've learned that Dragon Ball Super is FINALLY ending in the near future, and all I have to say it THANK FUCKING GOD! While writing and ending GTA 3, 5, 6, and 7, I had ranted the hell out of that disgrace of an anime show. Holy fuck, it's one of the worst anime shows I've ever watched. Although it's coming to an end, a movie will be released in late 2018. I'm not sure how that would go. 
> 
> BTW, Ragyo's mother doesn't exist on Kill La Kill. Ragyo's one of those many fictional characters with non-existent parents, and many fanfiction writers have them interact with their non-existing parents from their stories. It's pretty common.


	2. Forced fight

"This is Ragyo's mother speaking, Moon. Your next stop? Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum," Ragyo's mother said.

"That piece of shit coliseum!? Fucking hell!" Moon was already heading there, to get it over with.

"Moon, we've enabled your phone, but do not inform your allies about my plan until your adventure is 100% finished," Ragyo said.

"Fuck you, cunt motherfucker!" Moon cursed in frustration.

A random OC came up to Moon and held her at gunpoint, telling her fork over her cash or else. But Moon sliced his throat, killing the idiot. Moon collected the Handgun, which had thirty bullets.

"The Handgun has thirty bullets, Moon. I'll deduct the number to fifteen," Ragyo just reduced Moon's little luck.

"Whatever, fucker! I won't waste my bullets against weaklings!" Moon was also there.

Near the stadium, two muscular and inexperienced OCs were blocking the entrance, but Moon screamed loud while charging towards them. Moon stabbed the left OC's left eye, and he collapsed in pain. Next, Moon targeted the other OC's right side of the neck, instantly murdering him. She finished off the other victim, stabbing his other eye, slashing the back of his neck.

* * *

 

On the Coliseum's field...

"Is anybody here!?" Moon shouted, holding her Handgun.

"Not yet, Moon. Wait for a bit," Ragyo said.

*call*

"Moon, thank friggin' goodness you're safe! I was worried!" Plumeria, the former Team Skull admin, was relieved; she had saved her brothers, her sisters, her parents, and Moon's mom from five OCs seconds ago. "Honolulu and other places have gone into total shit lately! Where are you!?"

"I know we love each other, Plumeria, but I cannot tell you!" Moon didn't feel comfortable saying the last five words from her sentence; she had always told Plumeria were she was, but today, she was forced not to tell her.

"Why not!?" Plumeria sounded like she was yelling at Moon, but it wasn't really a yell; she was astonished.

"You have to trust me on this! I promise that everything will be okay when we reunite!" Moon said.

"I trust you, Moon. I always do. I'll continue to protect my family and your mom, Moon," Plumeria said.

"Have you contacted our team?" Moon asked.

"Valerie (Pokemon) and Olympia (Pokemon) are fine," Valerie and Olympia were their leaders; Team Val and Oly were born during GTA 3's storyline, it grew into an unstoppable monster during GTA 2, and it became more powerful than ever during and after GTA 5.

"What about Ash (Pokemon), (Professor) Burnet (Pokemon), Cheren (Pokemon), Red (Pokemon), Hilbert (Pokemon), Brendan (Pokemon), Casey (Pokemon), and Giselle (Pokemon)?" the teammates Moon had mentioned were former GTA protagonists; Ash was a huge sex pervert, Burnet was bold, Cheren had a slight girly look, Red was silent, Hilbert was sarcastic, Brendan was a former military guy, Casey (Pokemon) loved baseball and softball, and Giselle was a former professor at the University of Fuchsia. The latter three had joined Team Val and Oly in late 2017.

"Ash, Casey (Pokemon), Burnet, Cheren, Giselle, Brendan, and Red are safe, but Hilbert and his harem are missing!" Plumeria said.

"Oh, man... Call me back later, okay? I'll stay alive," Moon said.

"I love you, Moon," Plumeria said.

"Bye, my heart," Moon said.

*end call*

"You didn't break my rule, Moon. Onto to the mission. Who is she? You'll recognize her," Ragyo said.

Seconds later, the half-naked (Lady) Kayura (Ronin Warriors), one of Hilbert's girls, appeared, but she didn't look right, being a lot different. In 1969, four years before Kayura was born, her parents were a runaway couple, and they were working for Talpa. But when Kayura was fifteen years old, her parents left Talpa and his gang and Talpa didn't like it, due to them being rich enough to take care of her and themselves without having a real job. Talpa had killed Kayura's parents, thus controlling Kayura for four years, in which Kayura was almost arrested, captured, and killed non-stop until her freedom.

"Kayura...!? You're alone..." Moon did not expect an appearance from Kayura, but Plumeria did say that Hilbert and his harem were missing.

"It's just you and me, just for a few minutes!" Kayura's voice was a tad different, too. Kayura's personality wasn't much; she just loved dancing, hated slugs, and loved Hilbert and his cock.

"Wait, the shit around your eyes...! Are those... no..." Moon had learned about Kayura's past; during Kayura's four-year imprisonment, Talpa had put red streaks around Kayura's eyes, reminding his gang that he was controlling her.

"KILL ME!" Kayura shouted, going after Moon.

"FUCK!" Moon shouted, running away from Kayura. Moon wouldn't normally run away from targets, but possessed Kayura was a lot faster than her, and Moon had little health left, which made sense.

"KILL ME NOW! DON'T LET MY TWIN SAIS HACK YOU!" Kayura begged, still pursuing Moon.

Kayura was near Moon! But Moon eluded Kayura's rapid slash attacks. Leaving no choice but to protect herself and advance, Moon fired one bullet, but Kayura deflected the bullet. Fourteen bullets remaining.

"You'll have to do better than that, Moon!" Kayura taunted Moon.

"I'm sorry, Kayura..." Moon apologized softly.

Rushing forward, Moon triggered seven more bullets. Kayura deflected them, too, but Moon slid forward, slashed Kayura's lower right leg, got up quickly, and then stabbed Kayura's head twice. Kayura turned around while attempting to kill Moon with another slash attack, but Moon ducked before stabbing Kayura's midsection four times. Moon back-flipped at the precise moment, barely avoiding Kayura's double-slash move. Then, Moon planted two bullets against Kayura's head, making her fall and defeating her.

"Useless bitch!" the monster Talpa yelled, having Ryo, Phoebe, and another common character, a new non-Pokemon antagonist, by his side.

"Talpa!?" Moon guessed.

"You are correct, protagonist," Ragyo said, healing Kayura's wounds and immobilizing her.

"We have something to show you," Ragyo's mother then showed Moon a giant floaty bubble.

"The fuck...?" Moon was confused, but Ragyo snapped her fingers once, making Hilbert, Linda (Pokemon; Unova), Ami (Sailor Moon), Minako (Sailor Moon), Makoto (Sailor Moon), Rei (Sailor Moon), Hotaru (Sailor Moon), Setsuna (Sailor Moon), Michiru (Sailor Moon), Haruka (Sailor Moon), and Usagi (Sailor Moon) appear inside the bubble. The trapped common characters were scared. Even Hilbert, who had never feared anything before because to his GTA-like personality, was scared.

One of Linda's common traits was her loving ice cream. Usagi used to be a massive crybaby, immature, and a terrible cook, Minako was very silly and serious, Makoto had a thing for cooking, gardening, flower arranging, and handicrafts, Ami was calm and level-headed, and Rei (Sailor Moon) had a passionate, quick-tempered nature.

Haruka loved race car driving, sports, track, field, racing, salad, amber, the color gold, and Michiru, but she hated natto, modern language arts, and popular men. Other than Haruka, Michiru had a thing for playing violins, painting, swimming, the colors turquoise and aquamarine, sashimi, and music. But sea cucumbers, kikurage and physical education were her strongest dislikes. Setsuna was the tallest and oldest of the Sailor Moon group. She liked physics, green tea, shopping, sewing, and Hotaru's vagina, especially, but she loathed cockroaches, eggplants, and the study of music. Hotaru was the shortest, and she hated milk, marathons, and sports, but loved Japanese buckwheat, noodles, the color purple, collecting lamps, world history, and Setsuna's massive breasts.

Like Ryo's old Ronin Warriors gang, the Sailor Moon gang had owned Japan, with both gangs having a heated rivalry until 1987. In 1993, their rivalry was revived in Castelia City, but they didn't do much against each other. In late 2011, however, Kayura had witnessed Usagi, Rei (Sailor Moon), Ami, Minako, and Makoto going up against Ryo and his common friends, and she teamed up with the Sailor Moon gang, turning the rivalry into a bad-blood rivalry like in the past. Usagi was the founder of Sailor Moon, Rei (Sailor Moon), Makoto, Ami, Minako, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru joined during the early 80s, and Hotaru, who was kept off Saffron's streets by Setsuna in 1991, joined in 2004.

The day when Hilbert had got out of prison in GTA 4, he and Usagi encountered each other, and because of Usagi's immediate love towards him, she let him stay with her and become a member of her gang. With Hilbert involved in the Sailor Moon girls' lives, the Ronin Warriors gang slowly went downhill, and during that time, Hilbert had met and saved Linda at Opelucid City's casino. Usagi, Rei (Sailor Moon), Ami, Makoto, and Minako didn't mind Linda, but they ultimately held a grudge towards her for hanging around with Hilbert way too much. Before Ryo's first death, the five Sailor Moon girls, the other four Sailor Moon girls, and Linda had a tea party, with the former five apologizing to Linda for being mean to her, but Kayura wasn't buying the apology.

After Ryo's first death and the end of the Ronin Warriors as a whole, the nine Sailor Moon girls, another Sailor Moon character, a young female, that used to be an antagonist like them, and a couple of Pokemon antagonists went up against both Hilbert and Linda, but all of them ended up dead. While in spirit form, the nine had constantly apologized to Hilbert, Linda, and Kayura, but the trio refused to forgive them. During GTA 5, however, Moon told the trio that Ragyo was far worse than the nine Sailor Moon chicks, which was a fact, and before the nine were revived with other fake Team Ragyo members, and real ones, Hilbert, Kayura, and Linda forgave them, and they were added to Hilbert's harem. Since then, Hilbert had a lot of harem moments with his eleven girls, but this wasn't one of them. They were in danger.

Linda's skirt, orange, and upper clothing were exactly like the Sailor Moon girls' (like in the Sailor Moon anime shows) because they were best friends, and they were in the same harem. Adding on, they had no bra and panties on, making it quicker for them to lick each other's ladybits and have sex with Hilbert anywhere. Kayura was like them, too, but today, she, again, was half-naked, wearing dark blue bra and panties.

"Save us, Moon! You're our only hope!" Hilbert cried.

"Moon..." Kayura was her normal self; she sounded very weak, and she could barely move. "Please free us all..." Kayura spoke more before being immobilized and silent again.

"I will, no matter how frustrating my next missions will be!" Moon said.

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's so much detail and backstory from common characters, but again, I'll do more, especially the antagonist.
> 
> In a GTA 6 note, I said that a former GTA male protagonist and his harem would in be in great danger during GTA 8. Ash and Cheren have harems, too, BTW.
> 
> I had paid a commission pic of Hilbert X the nine Sailor Moon girls before. I'll do it again, but Hilbert will have fun with two, three, or four Sailor Moon girls in separate pics. Oh, and Linda and Kayura will get involved in one of the pics, with it being a triple crossover pic.
> 
> Who is the other common antagonist with Ryo, Phoebe, and Talpa? Hint: a very common male Sailor Moon character. It makes a lot of sense, due to Usagi being a part of Hilbert's harem.
> 
> BTW, while writing GTA 7, I had confirmed a lot of GTA 8 antagonists, including Ragyo, Ragyo's mother, Talpa, Ryo, Phoebe, Reaper, Widowmaker, Emily, Vegeta, Bulma, and Druaga. Bowser had died twice in both GTA 3 and GTA 5. But in GTA 8, Ragyo has revived a common Super Mario Bros. characters, using her as a kidnapped victim for Bowser in Bowser's world (like in the Super Mario Bros. games). Also, Ragyo has revived another Super Mario Bros. character, the obvious main hero from the games, and the main hero is forced to save his love. Moon will get involved in Bowser's world, and Druaga's world, later in the story.


	3. Frustrated mask antagonist

"Come on out!" Ragyo ordered, then Ryo, Talpa, Phoebe, and the new common antagonist, Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) stood next to the helpless Kayura.

"MAMORU!? YOU'RE ON RAYGO'S SIDE!?" Usagi screamed in shock; Linda, Hilbert, the other Sailor girls, and Moon were shocked, too.

"Shut up, Usagi, you ungrateful slut!" Mamoru despised Hilbert and Hilbert's harem to the extreme, to a point where he wanted to see them suffer greatly. Mamoru was an old member of the Sailor Moon gang; he had joined in 1981, later married Usagi, and died in a car accident in the late 80s. Before and during GTA 5's early events, Mamoru had wanted Usagi, Rei (Sailor Moon), Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Minako, and Makoto to forget about Hilbert and move on, but the latter nine didn't want to, and a few days before pretending to become a Team Ragyo to get revived, he called it quits on Usagi and the other girls, never wanting to see them again. Between 2017 and mid-2019, however, he had encounted them, Hilbert, Linda, and Kayura a few times, and he didn't like every encounter, especially the last one. Mamoru didn't mind Rei (Sailor Moon), Setsuna, Haruka, Ami, Michiru, Minako, and Makoto during the old days, and even Hotaru during their time in hell, but that all changed because of the girls' extreme obsession with Hilbert.

Mamoru would usually wear his common tuxedo and mask during crimes and free time. His current tuxedo and mask were different; the mask's rainbow colors were dark, and his dark tuxedo looked like Ragyo's ordinary clothing, showing that he and Ragyo were on the same side.

"Don't tell my girl to shut up, asshole!" Hilbert yelled.

"Ragyo and Talpa! Turn Kayura back to normal!" Mamoru said, and the taller antagonists agreed.

After Kayura turned back to her normal self again, Mamoru stomped on the poor woman's head repeatedly, laughing like a maniac and making her sex partners curse and cry at him. Mamoru was imagining stomping on Usagi, hating her more than the others.

"Don't even think about it, Moon!" Talpa threatened.

"Mamoru, you fuckin' cunt bitch!" Moon was forced not to stop Mamoru's actions against Kayura.

Mamoru glanced at the eleven, taunting, "More tears! They look so delicious, like Kayura's tears! Ahahaha!"

Twenty-six seconds later, Mamoru ended the brutal assault.

"That felt great, Moon... It... It... It did..." Mamoru suddenly didn't look right; he looked like he was about to cry himself.

"The fuck's wrong with you!?" Moon asked.

"N-Nothing...!" Mamoru lied. "Usagi...! You fucking whore! YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU FUCKING DISGUSTING WHORE! PIECE OF SHIT!" Mamoru then shedded tears, ragingly punching the ground. "YOU FUCKING BETRAYED ME!"

"Neither of you fellow antagonists stop him. Let him finish crying it out," Ragyo said.

"Fucking pussy," Moon insulted Mamoru.

* * *

 

After the crying...

"Moon... The day when Usagi and I had reunited in hell, we hugged... and we kissed... I had suggested that we should re-marry and fuck each other like old times, but... Usagi declined it... The obvious reason was your fucking Grand Theft Auto protagonist counterpart... After getting revived, I went solo... Life was great for me again, but... I had bumped into Hilbert and his disgusting harem a few times... The pain..." Mamoru was still hurt.

* * *

 

Flashback/Castelia City/February 20, 2017; 1:01 p.m....

"Great..." Mamoru, in a stolen car, was seeing Hilbert, Usagi, Kayura, Linda, Makoto, Rei (Sailor Moon), Minako, Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru, Ami, and Michiru walking together and crossing the street. "I should settle in another city..."

Flashback/Boston, Massachusetts/September 15, 2018; 4:29 p.m....

"Hi, Mamoru!" Usagi unintentionally scared Mamoru, who just got through taking a fourteen-minute nap outside his stolen red Toyota.

"Usagi!?" Mamoru was surprised to see her alone. But seconds later, her partners appeared, and Mamoru deadpanned."And you guys..."

"Our mission was so much fun! If only you were there to see it!" Usagi and company had done a mission for two primate-zoo owners, who also worked for Valerie and Olympia; all they had to do was to identify a dirty and disloyal employee, an employee that had recently poisoned most of the primates. The primates were cured. "You live here, right? If we do more missions here, we might bump into you again!"

"Good-bye..." Mamoru didn't feel like talking anymore; he went into his car.

"What's wrong, Mamoru?" Usagi asked.

"NOTHING!" Mamoru yelled before driving away.

Flashback/Philadelphia, Pennsylvania/July 21, 2019; 8:37 p.m....

"Boy, that was close..." Mamoru just hid in an old Philadelphia sports shop, avoiding the cops; the cops had caught Mamoru and two OCs dealing weapons in an alley. Now, he heard moaning from the back. "The heck...?" Curious to see what it was, Mamoru went to the back. Then, he saw something unexpected, a moment that instantly hurt him inside. "N-No..." Mamoru was seeing Hilbert and the harem naked; Hilbert was fucking Usagi's vagina, and Kayura, Linda, Hotaru, Setsuna, Minako, Michiru, Haruka, Makoto, Rei (Sailor Moon), and Ami were sitting and standing behind Usagi while smiling at Hilbert.

"Oh, Hilbert... You're always better than Mamoru... Feels so fucking great..." Usagi moaned more, smiling at Hilbert as well.

Those words. It damaged Mamoru a lot worse. Tears were falling from Mamoru's eyes. He thought about killing himself. Why was the group here? A vacation, to go to a city they hadn't visited before, and Philadelphia was one of those many cities.

Flashback/Later at night...

"Good-bye, cruel word..." Mamoru was in another car, holding his Handgun next to his head.

"No, Mamoru," Ragyo's spirit sat next to the depressing Mamoru.

"Ragyo...!?" Mamoru was in shock.

"It is not worth it, Mamoru. Join Team Ragyo in late 2019. I promise you that everything will be alright," Ragyo said.

"B-But h-how is that p-possible...?" Mamoru asked.

"Revival orbs. The ancient balls are no more," Ragyo replied. "Be a good man and put the Handgun down".

Mamoru did.

"Now, wait. Wait for my announcement. I'll speak to everybody on earth except for Team Val and Oly and their family and friends," Ragyo said.

"What announcement?" Mamoru asked.

"Grand Theft Auto," Ragyo replied.

* * *

 

The present...

"That is enough talking. Enough flashbacks. Moon. There are one-hundred floating plastic human hearts, collectibles, around the coliseum. To decline the challenge, leave. But for more health, you must avoid the antagonists' savage attacks until you collect all plastic human hearts," Ragyo said.

"I'll accept!" Moon said.

"With 25% health remaining, Moon? I admire your courage, but at the same time, I'm surprised that you'd take the risk. It is the hardest task we've given you as of now. Begin," Ragyo said.

"Again, Kayura!" Talpa was controlling Kayura again; Moon went straight into the inside.

Moon collected ten straight human hearts without a problem, but after Moon collected the sixteenth fake human heart, the four antagonists and the possessed Kayura began to act super aggressive, moving faster and throwing more attacks. In spite of Talpa's projectile attacks being 99.1% accurate, Moon dodged all of his attacks while getting more collectibles, and he got very mad.

Ryo, Mamoru, and Phoebe were getting frustrated, too, failing to kill Moon. Seconds later, Phoebe separated herself from the group, going to another path to get to Moon. Moon didn't just train at World Fitness to gain more muscle, but to gain more survival experience, a vital activity.

Moon grabbed the ninety-ninth collectible at the upper southwestern part of the coliseum, but seconds later, Phoebe got her at gunpoint.

"Freeze, Moon!" Phoebe shouted.

"FUCK!" Moon cursed, raising her hands.

"I'VE GOT HER, GUYS!" Phoebe shouted, then Ryo, Mamoru, Talpa, and the possessed Kayura grouped up with her. "You are surrounded, Moon!" Phoebe said.

"No shit!" Moon cursed more.

"Is cursing your thing, Moon?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, bitch! If you got a problem with excessive cursing, you're a fucking hypocrite! Swearing is swearing!" Moon said.

"I don't swear much, but I don't mind a lot of swearing from others. None of my former teammates had cursed as much as you," Phoebe said.

"You mean the motherfuckers I had killed three years ago!?" Moon asked.

"Yes. But you didn't kill all of us. Four of them (Lorenzo, Curly, Brainy, and Torvald) were already dead before October 2016. Ragyo had showed me who had killed them, and the murderers were seven of your Team Val and Oly teammates, including Kayura and Linda!" Phoebe said. "Anyway, there was one person that wanted to join the Hey Arnold gang, but he was rejected so many times. Your pal, Red, and the Furisode girls had murdered him six years ago (GTA 3). Where is he now? He's inside the ultimate weapon, a monster you and Gohan had murdered before. He and many other lifeless victims were sacrificed."

* * *

 

Flashback/After Team Ragyo's second revival/During the sacrifice...

"PHOEBE, NO! LET ME STAY WITH TEAM RAGYO! I'LL BE A GOOD TROUBLEMAKER, I SWEAR!" Iggy (Hey Arnold) sobbed, getting carried by Emily, Widowmaker, Doomfist, and Reaper. Iggy used to be somehow "cool" as a kid, until Arnold "betrayed" his trust (reflects the Arnold betrays Iggy episode).

"Sorry, Iggy, but annoying little shitheads like you aren't allowed!" Phoebe said.

* * *

 

End of Flashback...

"He wasn't the only piece of shit in the past. A fraud singer, four annoying six grade girls, and many bullies (all from the Hey Arnold show) received the same treatment! As for you, DIE!" Phoebe said.

Moon commenced a right sideflip, hardly dodging Phoebe's Desert Eagle bullet and Talpa's projectiles, and while in mid-air, Moon shot Talpa's monster face, Phoebe's heart, Ryo's throat, Mamoru's eye and head, and possessed Kayura's forehead, killing all four antagonists and running out of bullets. Only the possessed and unconscious Kayura survived; Ragyo and Ragyo's mother put Kayura's unconscious body next to them.

"Superb, Moon, but you have twenty seconds to collect the last collectible. Think you can escape the coliseum alive?" Ragyo said.

Moon hurried to the spots she hadn't been to before. Moon finally got the last collectible, but only four seconds remained on the time clock! Moon leaped off the edge of the coliseum, and it exploded behind her. Moon landed, but she suffered a lot of fall damage, decreasing 225% of her health, matching the same amount of health she had during and after the fight below Oracle Arena.

"Nice thinking, Moon, but you're back to 25% health!" Ragyo's mother said.

"Go fuck yourself, old bitch!" Moon said.

"Your next stop is Malibu, California, then Los Angeles," Ragyo said.

"Kayura won't be used against you in Malibu and Los Angeles," Ragyo's mother said, turning Kayura back to normal, waking her up, and putting her in the bubble.

"Kayura!" Hilbert, Rei (Sailor Moon), Minako, Usagi, Ami, Michiru, Linda, Hotaru, Haruka, Makoto, and Setsuna shouted excitingly in unison, having their sex partner back.

"We're together again," Kayura smiled.

"Not for long," Ragyo received a lot of angry looks from Hilbert and the harem.

"Piss the fuck off, bitch!" Hilbert cursed at Ragyo. "Keep up the great work, Moon!"

"Much appreciated, Hilbert!" Moon said.

On the streets, someone in a car stopped near Moon. Moon held her empty Handgun, yelling at the driver to get out of the car. Thinking the Handgun had bullets in it, the driver forced himself out of the car. Moon kicked him square in the nuts, then she stole his ride, leaving him in the streets to die.

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Iggy. Fuck that fucking motherfucker. I had ranted on the shithead before. I'd heard rumors that the Hey Arnold show would continue on after its recent movie. That's super great and all, but if Iggy's not treated like a generic background character, a useless character with no dialogue, then something's wrong with the show. As of 2018, he is STILL one of the most HATED cartoon characters ever.
> 
> Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask as an antagonist is sensible. 
> 
> Yesterday, I seen a sketch commission pic, in which I had paid, of Hilbert, Kayura, Linda, Rei (Sailor Moon), and Usagi having fun together. Man, I love it! Most of the commission pics I've paid are based on the scenes from all of my GTA: Pokemon stories, ESPECIALLY the PokemonXDrawn Together commission pics. The commission pics are on Rule34.
> 
> BTW, antagonist Phoebe and Moon's current enemy is still the Hey Arnold character, not you-know-who (my old GTA viewers know who the other one is).


	4. Missing allies

*call*

"Moon, I've got bad news! More of our teammates have gone missing!" Plumeria was standing on top of her parents' house while holding a Sniper Rifle; the others were safe inside the house's basement, a basement with food and water.

"Who's missing?" Moon asked.

"Johnny (Bully), Tracer, Mei, and Yamcha!" Plumeria replied.

"Damn..." Moon cursed.

"Moon... Wherever you are, please stay alive... Love you," Plumeria said.

*end call*

*another call*

"You're still alive, Moon! But unfortunanely, the mansion is no longer with us..." Olympia was one of Moon's leaders, tall and middle-aged. She had on expensive earrings, a tight black outfit, and a large cape, and she was armed with an M16 Assault Rifle.

The mansion, an Anistar City mansion from Kalos, was a legendary key hideout. It was bought by both Valerie and Olympia during GTA 3, after their former leader from an old criminal organization passed away. In GTA 1, Ash had been close to it twice; he had taken a picture of Valerie and Olympia rubbing each other's nipples, and he had later invited the girls to a second wid party. In GTA 2, Valerie and Olympia had recruited Cheren, Burnet, and a few others for a big war against the Furisode girls, and they got more since then, even animals; Mei and Tracer were the first few people to be asked to joined, but both declined the offer.

In GTA 5, the mansion was targeted twice; Videl, Mai, and Pan had ordered Cell, Beerus, and five other Dragon Ball series characters to wipe out Team Val and Oly and the mansion, but the monsters failed, and a former Team Ragyo member had forced Moon into doing missions for her to save the mansion and another Team Val and Oly member, in which Phoebe was killed in one of those missions, a mission that Ragyo didn't want Ryo to interfere in, back when the two antagonists were spirits for the first time.

The mansion was the biggest mansion in Kalos, if not one of the biggest in Europe. It was so big, over one-hundred members were able to fit in without a problem. Although gigantic, some members had other homes and hideouts around the world, especially Ash, who had bought plenty of houses during GTA 1 and GTA 2. Plenty of non-members, trusted people like Moon's mom, had visited it.

"IT'S GONE!?" that shocked look on Moon's face. Moon really loved that mansion, her fourth home in twenty-six years, a beloved home.

"Intruders had tried to kill us inside, claiming that the apocalypse wanted them and the world to commit Grand Theft Auto against each other. But neither of them had attempted to use a Molotov Cocktail, a Flamethrower, or other fiery, explosive weapons," Valerie was six inches shorter than Olympia, her birthplace was Johto, and she was a serious leader despite her young age. Her clothing was like a fairy, her top favorite fictional icon. Her weapon was a RC-P90.

"The others weren't at the mansion when the attack happened. It was just us... But we had learned about our employees' status..." Olympia said.

"Hilbert and all of his women are missing in action..." Valerie said.

"Four others are missing, too. Mei, Yamcha, Johnny, and Tracer," Moon reminded.

"Let's hope that they are safe. We cannot lose our people in this so-called apocalypse," Olympia said.

"The world didn't end on June 6, 2006, 666, and it didn't occur on late December of 2012. But why now? Was it something we human beings didn't know about?" Valerie said. "Unless... N-No... It cannot be... She cannot be back..." Valerie didn't really want to believe it.

"Valerie, listen! DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT think about it! Think about survivalibility and love ones! Think about that until we meet again! Tell the others to do the same!" Moon suggested.

"You're one of our trusted employees, Moon. We shall," Valerie agreed.

"How did the mansion die?" Moon asked.

"After we came back from Yellowknife, we saw it in ashes... We didn't see the attacker..." Olympia replied.

"I see... Call me back later..." Moon said.

*end call*

"You said the right words, Moon, telling them not to think about me. One thought about me and I'd make their lives more difficult!" Ragyo was sitting on the passenger's seat, matching Moon's height, 5'5.

"Fuck you!" Moon cursed. "And where the fuck are my other missing friends!?"

"With their rivals, but they won't die as long as you live," Ragyo replied. "Anyway, two tall and ferocious antagonists will arrive in several minutes. You've met them in London before."

"Oh, goddamnit!" Moon knew who they were.

"How will you be able to avoid getting exploded into pieces while trying to murder them? You've previously overcome over four antagonists and possessed Kayura, but this challenge will be a tad more difficult. Have fun," Ragyo said, then she left Moon alone.

Bullworth, New Hampshire/Bullworth Academy...

"Oh, Johnny... Johnny... I'm here with you..." a familiar rival sang, waking up Johnny.

"Lola... Y-You're supposed to be dead..." Johnny felt like he was drugged. While Johnny had attended here as a teenager, he was in a clique, and gang, called the Greasers, with him being the leader. Also, he was one of the few people to dislike the Bully game, which was released several years after the real-life Bully events, late 2000 to mid 2001.

"I'm back, Johnny..." Lola revealed herself to Johnny, being naked. Lola was Johnny's ex, a super bisexual slut, an attention whore. Lola and Johnny held a grudge towards one another after breaking up, and the rivalry intensified in GTA 7, with it being life-threatening. Casey (Pokemon), Giselle, Ryo, Phoebe, Gary (Bully), former Greasers, Beatrice and her fellow Nerds, former Townies, former Jocks, Pinky and her fellow Preppies, former Bully clique members, a GTA 5 antagonist, two GTA 6 antagonists, a former GTA 3 final antagonist and a current team Val and Oly member, other common characters, and even Red were in the mix, and the heated rivalry concluded in a giant brawl, with Johnny, Gary, and the non-Bully characters being victorious.

"Y-You can't be back... this is a dream..." Johnny didn't want to believe it, but Lola was really alive.

"This ain't a dream!" Lola screamed, kicking Johnny's face.

"Damn..." Johnny groaned in pain.

"I wish I'd kill you right now, but Ragyo doesn't want me to!" Lola said.

"Ragyo...!? No...!" Johnny had learned a lot about the tall and creepy pervert; he was one of her many victims back in 2013, putting him in a fake institution. But he and the other victims were saved in GTA 2. Also, he had encountered Ragyo twice in GTA 7, three years before his imprisonment.

"Unless Moon dies, Ragyo wants me to remininsce you about our past while hurting you instead, which is good because I LOVE TORTURING YOUR PATHETIC ASS!" Lola said.

"M-Moon...?" Johnny said.

"Ragyo and her mother want Moon to do impossible shit!" Lola explained. "Moon will likely die! Now, let me begin the torture!"

"Please save me, Moon..." Johnny said weakly, getting more affected by the unknown drug.

Trovitopolis/In the city's male prison...

"IS ANYBODY STILL HERE!? LET ME OUT!" Yamcha was attached on a prison cell door; his special weapon was below his feet, a weapon a team Val and Oly member had created in late 2016, to overpower SSJ3 Gohan. Yamcha hadn't used it yet, even when he was teaming up with his allies minutes ago.

"You're not the only one alone, faggot!" Bulma magically appeared infront of Yamcha, holding a Windpipe.

"You're revived, Bulma...!? Then, that means-"

"Yep! She's back! Vegeta's back, too, and he's out to decimate worthless cunts with his new form! And speaking of worthless, you won't leave here alive, and there's no way that Moon and that weapon of yours will save your ass!" Bulma said.

Flashback/Valerie and Olympia's mansion/September 30, 2019...

"I've finalized the fifth and final bullet, Yamcha!" Shiro (Kill La Kill) was giving Yamcha the final bullet for Yamcha's super weapon, a specialized and large Shotgun with explosive bullets, powerful enough to surpass SSJ3 Gohan's attacks and liquidate even the sturdiest objects on earth. It had taken Shiro several weeks to successfully create a single bullet, but it was worth the getting paid for it. A long time ago, Shiro was once poor, but one day, he discovered his true talents, specializing weapons, using the true talents to get money and gain allies.

"Friggin' sweet!" Yamcha said.

The present/London/On top of a rooftop...

"I love killing," Widowmaker was sniping a lot of random victims, smiling.

"We get it, you bloody bitch! You've repeated yourself over and over like a bloody broken record!" Tracer was an energetic and cheeky girl, often loving a good joke and giggling during drug battles and other fights. She was often quick witted and displayed great affection and ever insight towards her friends. She was lionhearted and determined, not being afraid to take chances, as well as enthusiastic, and she loved discovering new things and places.

Next to the bound Tracer was Mei, who was also bound. Mei was very kindhearted and positive, showing compassion for her partners, family, and friends, and having a desire to succeed in the drug world. She had a grudge against people tricking her and her allies during drug deals, wanting them to suffer. But despite that, she was very apologetic, often saying "Sorry!" when injuring or killing her enemies.

"She has every right to repeat herself, Lena!" Emily shouted, smacking Tracer's head with the her signature Baseball Bat.

"Leave Tracer alone, you ugly freckle-face bitch!" Mei yelled.

"NEVER CALL ME THE FUCKIN' U WORD, YOU FUCKIN' FAT BITCH!" Emily shrieked.

Emily proceed to beat the hell out of Mei, making the overweight Chinese woman cry. Tracer cried, too, failing to protect her love thanks to the bindness, being unable to free her love and herself. Emily and Widowmaker had originally planned on raping Mei and Tracer, but both ultimately cancelled the plan, wanting to go with the usual assault instead of rape.

Back to Moon...

"It's been five minutes..." Moon had been looking at the rear-view window all this time, not seeing anything behind her.

But suddenly...

"IT'S A PERFFECT TIME FOR SOME MAYHEM!" one of the antagonists yelled, standing on a monsterous, rainbow-type vehicle; the other antagonist was the driver.

"Fuck, it's them!" Moon finally saw them. She had easily killed them twice before, but how she'd fare off against them at this point?

End of Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit, I apologize for posting so late! My desktop computer is fucked. I mean, completely fucked. Its internet connection is completely gone thanks to an anti-virus software, the Spyhunter 4. Most anti-virus softwares eliminate viruses, even the deadliest ones, but at the same time, they'll fuck up your internet connection, and Spyhunter 4 will fuck it up a lot more. About Spyhunter 4, it has received TONS of negative reviews, due to it fucking up internet connections. Some like it, but that doesn't mean that all internet connections are equal. They're not the same. Hell, I've also learned about the large number of complaints from Spyhunter 4 users, due to them lacking internet. 
> 
> What was the virus I was trying to get rid of? Dreamscreen/Dreamcompress. The first name tries to sound innocent, but it's a virus you shouldn't fuck with. How did I unintentionally get it? A fucking Zip folder I've downloaded by mistake. I've read that the virus could come from Zip folders, which is unexpected and scary. When I first got the virus, my screen saver got disabled. Instead of seeing your collection of pictures, you'll see a faceless character wearing a fucking hat while standing. Also, you'll see the current time for whatever reason. I wanted to see my collection of SFW/NSFW pics so bad, I got desperate. And what did I get? A big fuck you to the face. 
> 
> I'll NEVER attempt to download a Zip file EVER again. I don't recommend it, even if it looks innocent and safe. Also, I don't recommend buying Spyhunter 4. $39.99 is TOO MUCH for an anti-virus software, and not only it can mess up your internet connection, but it can also corrupt important files like DHCP and Winsock as well. The DHCP from my desktop couldn't start, the Winsock had permanently died despite me typing in the right words to get it fixed in the command prompt menu, System Restore wouldn't let me restore my desktop from an earlier time, and the "Repair Your Computer" option, without a disk, doesn't work AT ALL. 
> 
> Thank friggin' God that tax time occurred this month. Also, I got super lucky that my tax money came in VERY early, Man, I love my new laptop. It was expensive, but it was worth spending on. 
> 
> Anyway, Johnny had appeared in GTA 2, but the appearance was a deleted scene. 
> 
> Oh, and that Hilbert x harem (four of his girls) commission pic had been completed days ago. Also, I had paid a commissioned pic of Cheren and his harem (three non-Pokémon characters (three GTA 2 antagonists) and one common Pokémon character). It's on rule34. Also, I had paid one of Burnet cheating on you-know-who, her husband in the games/anime (also a GTA 5 antagonist), with Ash and a pretty female character, a supporting Pokémon character in GTA 2 and GTA 5. That pretty Pokémon character is Brigette, and Burnet X Brigette is one of my many OTPs. Damn, they look so sexy together.


	5. Deadly Hograt combination

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" the psychotic Junkrat (Overwatch) released his RIP-Tire, an explosive gift made by Ragyo, a gift he had always fantasized about. Junkrat was a chaos-inducing maniac, having a passion for explosions and destruction, he hated being tricked and taken advantage of and was willing to do any job that allowed him to blow things up, he was also a bit clumsy, he was pretty laid back in battle, and he, surprisingly, knew manners.

"SHIT!" Moon cursed, driving faster.

"Why runnin' away, Moon!? You're supposed to be brave! AHAHAHAHA!" Junkrat was able to control the RIP-Tire, a bad sign for Moon. But the good part was its time limit, ten seconds.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" the vehicle Moon was driving in had good horsepower, slightly outspeeding the RIP-tire.

The RIP-Tire automatically blew up, but the explosion hardly missed the back of the enemy vehicle. Angry, Junkrat shouted, "EAT THIS!", while holding his Frag Launcher, a fantasy weapon that could hold grenade ammunition, just like a Grenade Launcher. The Frag Launcher's grenades could deal more damage than the usual grenade, but its ammo capacity was five, a disadvantage for Junkrat.

Junkrat released one grenade towards Moon's direction and another one towards the right direction, a nice trick. However, Moon outsmarted Junkrat, driving between the explosions, not getting hit by neither one. With three more, Junkrat launched the grenades towards all three directions, but Moon hit brakes before reversing, outsmarting Junkrat again.

"Fuckin' hell!" Junkrat cursed, not liking this one bit.

Junkrat released another RIP-tire, but Moon u-turned before picking up speed. Moon u-turned again at the fourth second, then she drove towards the antagonists, increasing her speed.

"Oh, shit!" Junkrat cursed again. He forced himself into detonating his RIP-Tire because of Moon's neat strategy.

Moon u-turned for the third time. She prevented Junkrat from using his Frag Launcher again, bumping into the vehicle with force, knocking the slightly clumsy Junkrat off it and damaging him and Roadhog (Overwatch), the driver and Junkrat's bodyguard. Roadhog was silent 95% of the time, he was callous and sociopathic, showing no remorse to his victims and often laughing while fighting, and in spite of his ruthless demeanor, Roadhog possessed traits that contradicted to his behavior such as liking stuffed animals and ice cream.

Moon reversed again, but longer than before. Junkrat stood on his vehicle. He used his Frag Launcher again, but his ammo couldn't hit Moon. Now, Moon drove forward. Junkrat let go of a third RIP-tire, but Moon exited her vehicle. The vehicle blew up the RIP-Tire, and the explosions from both objects damaged the antagonists and their vehicle.

"...The hell with this shit!" the infuriated Roadhog left his vehicle, having enough of Moon's clever tricks.

Holding his Scrap Gun, Ragyo's chosen weapon for Roadhog, a weapon disguised as a Shotgun, the laughing Roadhog triggered Whole Hog, a special ability that'd allow Roadhog to rapidly fire Shotgun ammo for six seconds, a vicious attack that should be avoided at all costs, especially for individuals with low health.

Moon circled around, but Junkrat used his own Concussion Mine attack to leap himself very high. While in mid-air, he unleashed more ammo towards Moon, but Moon dodged them all. But shortly after dodging the fifth ammo, Moon got lured by Roadhog's Chain-Hook attack, a lucky break for both Roadhog and Junkrat. But zero point five seconds later, Moon, now with 5% health remaining, eduded a Shotgun blast.

Moon swiftly sliced Roadhog's throat, but Roadhog healed himself with his Take a Breather ability while moving back, an unfair tactic. Moon yelled, "I AIN'T DEAD YET! MURDER ME, PUSSIES!", then she rolled forward towards Roadhog and Junkrat, timing their projectiles right, evading them. Instead of targeting Roadhog, she instant-killed Junkrat, three swift stabs to the throat.

Moon rolled back fast, eluding Junkrat's Total Mayhem surprise attack, a sense of humor attack that Junkrat wished for hours ago, to hopefully kill Moon with him if things were to go wrong. Whole Hog again! But Moon dodged the special ability again. Moon then dodged a sudden Chain Hook attack, going towards Roadhog with a roll move. Moon stabbed Roadhog's privates four times, causing Roadhog to fall on his knees in pain, screaming. Moon finished him off, rapid stabs to the head.

"Oh, my, Moon! Spectatular performenance!" Ragyo said.

"Thanks for not being sarcastic. Bitch," Moon said.

"I'm not like Hilbert, making sarcastic remarks on a daily basis. You're not done with Junkrat and Roadhog yet," Ragyo said.

"Where will the rematch take place?!" Moon asked.

"Junkertown, Australia!" spirit Junkrat replied for Ragyo.

"Our birthplace," spirit Roadhog said.

"I've learned about that place in the past!" Moon had learned about the tragic events of Junkertown in the early 2000s.

"Fuckin' government assholes and Monarch bitch had murdered most of Junkertown natives, mate, due to stupid blokes wasting a shit ton of special radioactive around 70% of the town! Roadhog, others, and I had miraculously survived the nuclear attack, we named ourselves Junkers, we rebuild Junkertown into a scrapyard, and our main motive was to commit crimes, steal treasure, and blow shit up ALL OVER THE FRICKIN' WORLD! We even fought against each other for fun, in a gladiatorial arena! Bounty hunters, gang members, hitmen, and even untrustworthy Junkers had attempted to halt my success numerous times, so I hired big fella here as an enforcer! We were livin' large! But unfortunately, the Queen of Junkertown (Overwatch) had betrayed and exiled us both on September, 24, 2003. Jealous bitch!" Junkrat said.

"Overwatch... October 20, 2004..." Roadhog said.

"The Overwatach mates were friendly enough to let us join the team, despite us wanting to do explosive-related missions!" Junkrat said.

"Revenge..." Roadhog said.

"A month later, Winston (Overwatch), Ana (Overwatch), Soldier: 76 (Overwatch), McCree (Overwatch), Mercy (Overwatch), Roadhog, and I had stormed into Junkertown, murdered the Queen of Junkertown and the other Junkers, and stole every loot! Well, Mercy didn't murder anybody! She was just a healer! Revenge's a great thing, as long as victims blow up! Ahahahaha!" Junkrat said.

"Brendan..." Roadhog said.

"What about him?" Moon asked.

"The mate's Grand Theft Auto adventure had started at Yellowknife in 2011!" Junkrat replied for Roadhog.

"I've already learned about his story, jackass!" Moon said.

"We know that you've learned about his story, friends, and victims, mate, but you should know this! Bloody Ralph (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages) is related to the Monarch Ambi, descendants of Queen Ambi (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages). Fuckin' bloody Ambis have been rulin' over five countries for centuries!" Junkrat said.

"Wow, I never knew the Ralph dude was related to the Ambis!" Moon said.

"Mother and I are able to look at anything from the past, and I mean anything. I will show a free clip if you wish" Ragyo said.

"Don't even think about showing 2008, you fucking, perverted pedophile!" Moon had learned about that event, and she was disgusted.

"No offense, Ragyo, but I have to agree with Moon here. Ain't my cup of tea!" Junkrat said, and Roadhog nodded.

"I love every second of it, my dear daughter," Ragyo's mother said.

"Oh, fuck off! Sick fucks!" Moon cursed.

"We're proud of being sick fucks," Ragyo said.

"Whatever!" Moon said.

"You'll travel to Yellowknife for a later mission and meet Ralph and Maple (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons). But for now, go to Malibu, California," Ragyo said.

* * *

 

Castelia City/World Fitness...

"Mane, mane! When will this junt end, mane!? Damn! Folks won't let us smoke our motherfuckin' blunt, can't sleep, can't do any goddamn thang, mane! Damn!" Marlon was hiding here with Kelly (Pokemon), World Fitness' owner, Wally (Pokemon), Evelyn (Pokemon), Brawly (Pokemon), Ray-Ray (Drawn Together), Maron (Dragon Ball series), Liza (Pokemon; Hoenn), Tate (Pokemon), Flannery (Pokemon), Nita (Pokemon), Dana (Pokemon), Morgan (Pokemon), Blue (Pokemon), and Daisy (Pokemon).

All of them were members of Team Val and Oly. Brawly and Marlon were stoners, and they were known for speaking African American Vernacular English 95% of the time. Ray Ray was known for that, too, and he loved women with mega huge asses. Maron, also a drug addict, was air-headed, ditsy, and at times, downright stupid. She was characterized as a bit of a spoiled brat, and she tended to have a snotty attitude. The most annoying part about her was her voice. Dana, Morgan, Nita, and Evelyn were sisters, but the former two hardly had personalities. Nita had a crazy look on her face, and she talked like she had mental problems, but she was smart nonetheless. And Evelyn was a slightly shy and timid woman that never wanted to have sex, she would use words like "Um", "Umm", and "uh" in most of her sentences, and she'd stutter a little, but as a criminal, she could be very unpredictable.

Liza and Tate were like Dana and Morgan, having little traits, but their sex partner, Flannery, was an overhyperactive, homicidal-loving arsonist that loved screaming when killing her enemies during battle, having sex with Liza and Tate, and having fun, but she'd stay calm less occassionally. Wally was like Evelyn, but unlike Evelyn, Wally loved sex. But despite Wally and Evelyn being an a relationship, Wally accepted Evelyn's decision, and their common, romantic trait was them kissing in closets, especially in their bosses' now-destroyed mansion, their number one favorite. Wally and Flannery used to be friends with benefits until Wally and Evelyn commenced their romantic relationship with each other.

The forty-four year old Kelly had created World Fitness twenty-one years ago because she was too obsessed over her great fighting techniques, and she wanted others to be like her. Kelly was wearing a purple bow on top of her head, a $2,500 business suit, and $1,500 business shoes. Many were thinking about Kelly's weird combination, but Kelly couldn't help keeping the bow on her. It was unusual for an owner to wear a bow like that. Blue and Daisy were brother and sister. Blue would often say "Smell ya later!", and he and Daisy owned gangs, being one of the few Team Val and Oly members to own a business and/or a gang. Blue used to own a casino called Horse Shot, his father's casino, but today, it's no longer on this earth, another big loss.

"That ain't all, mane. Some of our homies missin' and shit, our main crib gone, and we don't know where the hell Moon is. Sucks, mane..." Brawly said.

"Plumeria had told us Moon's words. Moon promises that everything will be okay when we reunite with her. God, I hope Moon saves us all, whatever she's doing," Daisy said.

* * *

 

London/On top of the same rooftop...

"Looks like you mates took a serious ass-beating!" Junkrat was looking at the badly bruised and sobbing Mei and Tracer.

"Fuck them! They earned it!" Emily said.

"How was the battle against Moon?" Widowmaker asked, still murdering people.

"Crazy bitch had outsmarted and killed us! We'll get her next time!" Junkrat replied.

"Moon... Great fighter..." Roadhog said.

"Mind if I have some fun with Mei and Tracer?" Junkrat asked.

"Sure you can," Emily smiled.

The cackling Junkrat threw grenades and Concussion Mines above Mei and Tracer, scaring them, making them cry even more, causing them to pee on themselves. Roadhog, Widowmaker, and Emily laughed, too. Seven minutes later, Junkrat stopped.

"That was fun, was it!?" Junkrat said.

"You're just a no-good bully! How can you even look yourself in the mirror!?" Mei yelled.

"That's cold," Junkrat said.

"I hate fools like you!" Mei said.

"That's cold," Junkrat repeated himself.

"You are terrible!" Mei continued to insult Junkrat.

"Still cold," Junkrat said.

"Go choke on Roadhog's fat cock and die, you motherfucking faggot cunt bitch!" Mei wasn't homophobic, but she was exceptionally furious at Junkrat and Team Ragyo as a whole.

"Now, I get cold just lookin' at ya..." Junkrat said.

"Then you should look somewhere else. Motherfucker," Mei said.

End of Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Roadhog's projectile attacks are from the Overwatch game. I love them, especially Junkrat's deadly RIP-Tire. Man, that baby can instant-kill ANY opponent, but it's vulnerable to ANY attack.
> 
> And yes, Junkrat and Roadhog are two of the MANY antagonists. Lola's also a GTA 8 antagonist, BTW. 
> 
> Mei and Junkrat's words at the end of this chapter are similar to their interactions from Overwatch, and Mei REALLY hates Junkrat. In spite of that shit, however, a lot of Overwatch fans LOVE Mei X Junkrat, including myself. Hell, I'd added a lot of Mei X Junkrat art on Tumblr's like and reblog system almost two years ago. The pairing's nickname is Meihem, which sounds great! 
> 
> A few errors are fixed, and I had to add some words on a paragraph I forgot to finish in Chapter 3. 
> 
> Oh, and I've forgot to mention this. Brendan, too, has a harem. 
> 
> The Burnet cheating on her husband commission pic is finally finished, and it looks great. Loved the expressions from every character. I might pay a commission pic of Brendan having fun with one of his girls and two female GTA 6 antagonists.
> 
> Ragyo, Ragyo's mother, Videl, Mai, and Rei (Kill La Kill) are the only common pedophiles in the series. A Bully character is also one, and he, like many others, is inside Cell.


	6. Other dangerous worlds

In Druaga's tower/East Lansing, Michigan...

"How many friggin' floors do I have left!? Gilgamesh (The Tower of Druaga) was on the fifth floor, feeling frustrated as hell. But he had to kill Druaga or his two lovers would die. Before Moon had woken up below Oracle Arena, Ragyo kidnapped Ki (The Tower of Druaga) and Ishtar (The Tower of Druaga), Gilgamesh's bisexual lovers, created the tower, let Druaga control his own world via the tower, revived Gilgamesh, and gave Gilgamesh a sword, armor, and shield. Nine years ago, in GTA 7, Ki and Ishtar were two of the many allies to help Giselle, Casey (Pokémon), and Johnny fight against the Bully targets.

* * *

 

Flashback/Outside Druaga's Tower...

"I-I-I-I'm alive...!? A-And I f-feel older...!?" Gilgamash couldn't believe it; he had been dead for years, survived by Ki and Ishtar, not his family, a family that hated drugs and violence, a family that disowned him ever since he was fifteen years old.

"You are not in heaven anymore, Gilgamash," Ragyo startled Gilgamash by standing next to him.

"W-Who are you, and h-how do you know my name!?" Gilgamash was still startled.

"My mother and I know everything, and stop staying in shock," Ragyo replied.

"Then, what are my girlfriends' names? Are they still alive?" Gilgamesh asked normally.

"Ishtar and Ki, and they are inside the tower with your murderer, one of my mother's favorites," Ragyo replied.

"Druaga's revived, too!? And my girls are in there with him!?" thirty-four years ago, Gilgamesh had sacrificed himself to save Ki and Ishtar from Druaga. Gilgamesh had met Ki and Isthar when he was fourteen years old; they were sixteen and seventeen years old, respectively, and they were five and six inches taller than him. Gilgamesh had wanted to buy drugs from the girls, but they rejected him, due to his height. But moments later, Gilgamesh showed them his fifteen inch cock, commencing the deal and the beginning of their threesome relationship. At first, the girls only cared for his massive cock, but they eventually loved him as a real boyfriend because he protected them from other drug dealers, bought them presents, and took them out on nice dates. Also, Gilgamesh outgrew them after his seventeenth birthday.

"Save them, but it won't be easy. On each floor, you'll receive a messege, telling you do objectives to gain weapons and save yourself. I'll grant you a sword, an armor, and a shield, but you cannot use them against Druaga. He's a monster, just like me and dear mom," Ragyo said.

"He was already a monster when he was alive in the past..." Gilgamash and Druaga didn't get along in the past. Druaga was a former leader of L.A.C., Law Against Criminals, a discontinued authority group from East Lansing, Michigan, filled with corruption and hypocrisy. On January 1, 1985, thirty days before Gilgamash's death, Gilgamash, Ki, and Ishtar had witnessed Druaga and three corrupted cops murdering a legendary car salesman; one of the cop's brother-in-law was another car salesman, an unsuccessful and jealous one. The couple were under arrest for witnessing the crime, but Gilgamash was freed afterwards, and Druaga wanted him to do dirty tasks or both Ishtar and Ki would suffer time in jail. On January 31, 1985, the day that Gilgamesh had died, Gilgamesh had completed the last objective, but Druaga tricked him, arresting Gilgamesh for the crimes he had committed and promising him that Ki and Ishtar would die in a few hours. But Gilgamash managed to escape from the police station, after quickly grabbing a guard's cell keys and unlocking the cell. At Druaga's old mansion, Gilgamash fought his way to confront Druaga while killing all corrupted members and getting shot. Then, he killed Druaga before getting one last hug and kiss from his girls.

"A great one, a master of corruption. Now, get in the tower. You have nowhere else to go," Ragyo said.

* * *

The present/Dinosaur Land/A boss castle...

"MARIOOOOOOOOOOO (Super Mario Bros. series)...!" Iggy (Super Mario Bros. series) got defeated, falling into the lava, meeting death for the third time. The only thing Mario had to do to defeat him was to stomp on his head, pushing him into the uncomfortable waste. Like Gilgamash, Mario was revived by Ragyo, and he, too, needed to save his special someone, (Princess) Peach (Super Mario Bros. series), from his enemy, and that enemy is Bowser. Mario had died from cardiac arrest in 2011, and Peach was never the same. Even worse, Peach had suffered from clinical depression in early 2013, and one of her best friends had to put her in a mental institution, but the staff there had mistreated and killed her.

Unlike Gilgamash and Druaga's history against each other, Mario and Bowser were longtime rivals. Sometime after breaking up with a common Super Mario Bros. character, Mario fell in love with Peach, but Bowser was already in love with Peach. The two had challenged each other into a boxing match for Peach's heart, and despite being way shorter than Bowser, Mario won the fight. Since then, Bowser had attempted to kidnap Peach and marry her by force many times, but failed. Even his son and koopalings couldn't get the job done. But thanks to Ragyo and Ragyo's mother, Bowser got his wish, but how long would his marriage with Peach last?

The next world Mario entered was Donut Plains, a strangely-shaped donut world. The previous one he had cleared was Yoshi's (Super Mario Bros. series) Island. The name Yoshi was made up by Mario during his early childhood; he had always fantasized about adopting a pet dinosaur. Because of that, Ragyo created Yoshi for him, thus creating Dinosaur Land in the Pacific Ocean division and a storyline, in which Mario should rescue Peach and the Yoshi eggs. If successful, Ragyo could revive Luigi (Super Mario Bros. series), Mario's younger brother, a coward that died from a deadly cancer a long time ago.

Yoshi was a great ally for Mario. Yoshi could eat some enemies, Yoshi could fly with Mario, and Mario could use Yoshi as a sacrifice to reach higher platforms. Although Yoshi had died once, Mario could find a Yoshi egg from a ? block, meaning that Yoshi could die anytime, but only in Dinosaur Land.

* * *

 

San Francisco, California/Ash's house...

"I'm back with the food, girls!" Ash finally made it home with tons of stolen food, food he had to kill for.

Shelly (Pokemon; RSE version), Courtney (Pokemon; RSE version), Concordia (Pokemon), Anthea (Pokemon), Aldith (Pokemon), Domino (Pokemon), Jessie (Pokemon), Cassidy (Pokemon), Wendy (Pokemon), Matori (Pokemon), Annie (Pokemon), Oakley (Pokemon), Mable (Pokemon), Aliana (Pokemon), Celosia (Pokemon), Bryony (Pokemon), Serena (Pokemon; Kalos), Shauna (Pokemon; Kalos), Lovrina (Pokemon), Reath (Pokemon), Ferma (Pokemon), Exinn (Pokemon), Venus (Pokemon), Erika (Pokemon), Sabrina (Pokemon), Yellow (Pokemon), Daisy (Pokemon; Cerulean), Lily (Pokemon), Violet (Pokemon), Ursula (Pokemon), (Professor) Aurea Juniper (Pokemon), Hilda (Pokemon), Hilda's mother (Pokemon), Jasmine (Pokemon), Whitney (Pokemon), Audrey (Pokemon), Kathryn (Pokemon), Wicke (Pokemon), Lanette (Pokemon), Tifa (Final Fantasy VII), Yuffie (Final Fantasy VII), Lana (Pokemon), Mallow (Pokemon), Lillie (Pokemon), Blue Eyes (Pokemon), Tiffany (Pokemon), Lavana (Pokemon), Lusamine (Pokemon), and Rosalina (Super Mario Bros. series) were part of Ash's harem. Three other women, Delia (Pokemon), (Hunter) (J)ane (Pokemon), and Mina (Pokemon) were here, too, but they weren't part of the gigantic harem.

Shelly was a former member of Team Aqua, Courtney was a former member of Team Magma, Concordia and Anthea were formers members of Team Plasma and the adoptive daughters of its old leader, Aldith was also a former member of Team Plasma, Domino, Jessie, Cassidy, Wendy, Matori, Annie, and Oakley were former leaders of the intimidating Team Rocket, Mable, Aliana, Celosia, and Bryony were former members of Team Flare, Serena and Shauna were Celosia, Mable, Bryony, and Aliana's friends with benefits, Lovrina, Reath, Ferma, Exinn, and Venus were former members of Cipher, Erika, Sabrina, Yellow, Tifa, and Yuffie used to work for a defunct merged team with Ash, Daisy (Cerulean), Lily, and Violent were sisters of one of Ash's many non-harem members/female friends, Ursula was a ring leader of illegal racing events, Aurea and Hilda were lovers, Hilda's mother was Hilbert's childhood friend, Jasmine and Whitney used to own a farm in Johto, Audrey and Kathryn were prostitutes, Blue Eyes was a former member of Team Pincher/Societea, Tiffany was a former member of Go-Rock Squad, Lavana was a former member of Team Dim Sum, Lana, Mallow, and Lillie used to attend in an inoperative university with Ash, Wicke and Lusamine were married, and Lanette was Burnet's sister-in-law.

Speaking of Lusamine, she used to be mentally unstable, she and Ragyo used to be close friends, she used to hold a grudge towards Mina because Mina's parents, her former partners, had snitched on her, she used to own a university and a paradise in Alola, and she had always wanted Lillie, her daughter, and her son dead. Also, she was the one that forced Moon into doing some GTA 5 missions, and she was responsible for Phoebe's first death. Morever, she had possessed Ash, using him as a weapon against Moon and Team Val and Oly. The reason she had defected to Team Val and Oly and sought professional help was because of Ash, one of the several people she loved the most; she had apologized to Ash, Lillie, Mina, and her son for her behavior.

Mina's personality was odd. She looked like a hippie, and her parents and grandparents were hippies, but she wasn't like them 100%. Her voice was equivalent to a depressing person, but she was 100% fine. She loved painting, too. Mina never liked Ash, due to Ash's weird sexual personality, but she didn't mind Lillie, her lover, have sex with him.

Rosalina was also a former Team Ragyo member, and she was one of Peach's frienids, the one that put her in the same mental institution. Because of Peach's tragic and sad death in 2013, Rosalina had went insane, murdered the same staff, and created her own institution, an illegal and fake one, for normal people. Many common characters were captured by Ragyo, including Brendan and Ash, and Ash later killed Rosalina. Like Lusamine, Rosalina always loved Ash, hence her membership in the harem and as a Team Val and Oly member.

Delia was Ash's mother, and Jane was Ash's stepmother. Delia had hated Ash before, and she ultimately kicked Ash out of her house for being super lazy, triggering Ash's GTA 1 adventure. But before the end of GTA 1, Delia and Ash got along, after Ash had murdered his biological father, a deadbeat and a former leader of Team Rocket. Jane had the look of a psychopath that'd hunt and capture innocent animals and sell them to shady gangs, but she was a nice person. Delia and Jane had met at Viridian City's bar six years ago, and they became lovers. Because of that, Ash took a photo of Jane and his own mother making love. After GTA 5, Delia's house was caught on fire, and she and Jane had to live here.

Kelly was one of Ash's many girls, too, but unlike most of Ash's girls, she was busy. Two other women were common prostitutes like Audrey and Kathryn, but they were currently with two other common prostitutes.

"Finally! I'm hungry!" Ursula said; the other girls strongly agreed.

* * *

 

Malibu, California...

"I'm here..." Moon had used Junkrat and Roadhog's ride to get here.

"That did not take long," Ragyo's mother said.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do here!?" Moon asked.

"Go to East Malibu and find a man named Bugsy (Pokemon). Giselle and Casey (Pokémon) had helped him in 2010," Ragyo replied before telling Moon about Bugsy's appearance.

End of Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Mario World, one of my FAVORITE games of all time! I had to put the setting there. I just had to. BTW, Bowser's AWESOME clown car will make its appearance in GTA 8. 
> 
> As I said in a GTA 7 end note, I failed to kill Druaga In the past because I couldn't obtain the right weapons. And again, I'll get a Nintendo Switch and try to 100% The Tower of Druaga this time. And again, Ki X Ishtar is my only TTOD/The Return of Ishtar OTP. I MIGHT pay a commission pic of them fucking each other like lovebirds. 
> 
> Once again, Moon will fight against both Druaga and Bowser. 
> 
> And look at Ash's harem! Yeah, it's large.
> 
> Why did I choose East Lansing, Michigan as a past setting for four common characters? Because it's a college sports city, and because of the recent real-life news. Yeah, the real-life news is fucked up.


	7. Bugs to safety

Republic City...

"We're still fine, Valerie. Good-bye," Cheren then hung up; he was laying on a bed with three of his naked girls, beautiful girls. Suzy (Pokemon), Korra (The Legend of Korra), and Asami (The Legend of Korra) were his girls. His fourth and final girl, Kuvira (The Legend of Korra) entered the room naked.

"They're all dead," Kuvira had to the protect the innocent from random criminals around the United Republic, a country. Kuvira was an unstoppable killing machine, being trained in a hazardous campground for twenty-five years, courtesy of her mother, a fake one, one of Ragyo's many female allies. On late December of 1977, a ten-year old Ragyo had murdered Kuvira's biological parents, and she gave the baby Kuvira to the fake mother, who was unable to get pregnant.

The fake mother's plan was to rule the United Republic, with Kuvira as an unkillable bodyguard. But she got herself killed, after insulting Kuvira and calling her ugly numerous times for having a relationship with Baatar Jr. (The Legend of Korra), a common guy with little personality. Baatar Jr. never loved Kuvira; he had forced himself into staying with Kuvira for more than two years to win a $5,000 bet. Kuvira had learned about the bet, after catching Baatar Jr. with an OC female porn star. Baatar Jr. had insulted Kuvira the same way, but he and the porn star also got killed by Kuvira.

Korra and Asami had met each other in prison on January 4, 2004; Asami had served eight years for Grand Theft Auto and attempted murder on a snitch, and Korra, who had served her first sentence between January 23, 1996 to February 24, 1999 for kidnapping a whiny little shithead and demanding $2,000,000, had served an eight year sentence for permanently disabling some asshole for murdering her pet. During their time in prison, the two had talked about controlling the United Republic, something that they had fantasized for years. Sometime after getting released in 2012, they had met Kuvira, and the three talked about taking over the country.

In GTA 3, Red, Kuvira, Korra, Asami, Ragyo, Rosalina, the four Furisode girls, and GTA 1 and 2's final antagonist had wiped out every original authority and Raiko (The Legend of Korra) and Buttercup Raiko (The Legend of Korra), and Kuvira, Asami, and Korra gained full control of the country. Since then, every nice civilian feared of putting themselves in prison or in death row; most of Korra and Asami's rules were unfair, depicting as cruel and unfair dictators.

Suzy was a famous animal breeder and beautician between 1995 and 2003. The autograph signing, the interviews, the mega-praising and fansites from many fans, the high-rated episodes from my old reality show, the salons she'd owned. Those were her glory days. But her ex-boyfriend, one of Ash's friends, was spoiled during the relationship, not getting enough attention. And the ex-boyfriend and two of his friends had publicly spread self-evident cropped photos of Suzy killing, abusing, and fucking animals, and millions of people fell for it, permanently ruining Suzy's image. And to make things worse, Suzy had to owe taxes, losing 98% of her money. She left herself no other choice but to streetwalk, and she was doing great. But in early 2010, she left Kanto's Pewter City because of Kanto's high crime rate, moving to Storrs, Connecticut; she had encountered Casey (Pokemon), Giselle, and a few other common characters prior to leaving the Japanese city.

In GTA 2, Cheren and Suzy had met each other while Cheren was on a mission to eliminate a Team Rocket hideout. The two had sex in the small city, thus becoming fuck buddies. After protecting Suzy from the ex-boyfriend and one of the ex-boyfriend's friends, Cheren went to Republic City to clear another Team Rocket hideout, but he was captured by Kuvira, who immediately fell in love with him. However, Burnet, Suzy, a Republic City resident and a rebel against the tyrants, and several others had saved Cheren and three Kill La Kill characters, and Suzy was Kuvira's main target after hugging Cheren.

After the first war in GTA 2, Ash was lured into a trap by a GTA 2 antagonist, and Kuvira wanted to know about Suzy and Cheren's whereabouts. Ash insulted Kuvira to the extreme, calling her ugly and telling her to harm herself while watching Cheren and Suzy fuck each other. Because of Ash's harsh insults, Kuvira nearly killed him, and Ash was locked in the fake institution. In the second war, Cheren had murdered the rebel's younger brother, a jealous one, a friend of the dictators'. Shortly after the second war, Asami and Korra were killed by Cheren, and Kuvira deciced not to participate in the third war. And after the third war, Cheren defeated Kuvira in a hard-fought battle, and Cheren admitted to Kuvira that he loved her before occuring her wish, killing her, one of Team Val and Oly's vital missions.

Later in GTA 5, spirit Kuvira had found out that Sun was an ancient ball collector a few minutes before Sun collected the seventh and final ancient ball for Willow. Then, she had told some Val and Oly members about Sun, Moon's best friend. After being revived with real and fake Team Ragyo members, she immediately defected to Val and Oly. Korra and Asami had later defected, showing remorse for their harsh actions against the United Republic. After Team Ragyo and Willow's deaths, Moon granted seven free wishes; one of the wishes was restoring the entire United Republic, reviving all innocent victims. However, Raiko and Buttercup Raiko weren't revived, due to their affiliation with Team Ragyo and their grudge towards Red, Korra, Asami, and Kuvira. During a sex scene between Suzy, Cheren, and Kuvira, Asami and Korra joined, turning the threesome into an orgy.

Cheren had fucked Kuvira more times than Suzy, Asami, and Korra combined. Interestingly enough, Kuvira had fucked Cheren with a strapon a lot of times, due to their androgynous looks. Hilbert had made fun of Cheren's androgynous looks during their childhood and this current decade. He also made fun of Kuvira for looking like a man, and he even recorded many secrets films of Cheren and Kuvira having androgynous sex. Ironically, one of Hilbert's ladies, Haruka, looked like a man, and one of his bosses, Olympia, also looked like a man, but one of Hilbert's main traits was him messing with Cheren, which made sense.

"Good," Cheren said. Cheren's overall personality was dissimilar from Ash's, but ever since he had his little harem, he slowly acted like a sex machine, especially towards Kuvira. Brendan and Hilbert were affected by this, too, wanting to have fun with all members of their harems everyday. But Hilbert couldn't do that today, obviously.

* * *

 

East Malibu/Minutes later...

"I've finally found your ass!" Moon caught Bugsy hiding in a pet store.

"Stay back!" Bugsy warned, holding an SMG.

"I ain't here to kill you, motherfucker! I'm here to help!" Moon yelled.

"And why would I believe you!?" Bugsy was afraid of trusting anybody today.

"Just tell me what to do, so I can move the fuck on!" Moon shouted.

"Crooks had broke into my home, and I had to flee here. If my bugs are still there, bring them back to me. Wait, why the hell am I telling you this!? You're part of the apocalypse!" Bugsy said.

"I'm not part of the motherfucking apocalypse! The apocalypse is my main enemy, a sick fuck! If I don't do as she says, I'll die, my team will die, you'll die, and the world will die!" Moon said.

"What a bunch of bullshit! You are lying!" Bugsy still refused to cooperate with Moon.

"Just give me that fucking SMG of yours, so I can save your bugs!" Moon said.

"No can do, Moon. Use your own weapon. Don't let a single bug die," Ragyo said.

"Fuck!" Moon cursed.

"Holy crap, it's the same voice! Now, I believe you!" Bugsy said.

"Told ya so. Fucking asshole," Moon said.

"Look, Moon, I'm sorry for being a dick to you. I'll let you have my SMG after you save the bugs," Bugsy said.

"You can keep your own fucking weapon, dickhead. Just tell me where you live," Moon said.

"Head west, and you'll see a small and green house," Bugsy said.

Outside, Moon saw several goons driving away Junkrat and Roadhog's ride. But she jacked a teenage couple's ride, not caring that they had tried to flee for their lives. At the right house, Moon interrupted an unexpected clown party.

"Oh, I fucking hate clowns!" Moon then stabbed and sliced every clown, but at the same time, she had to avoid stepping on the bugs and letting the dead clowns fall on them.

"Not over yet, Moon," Ragyo said.

"BURN, BURN, BURN!" Courtney (Pokemon; Trading Card Game) yelled from outside, setting the house on fire.

"GO, GO, GO! Bugsy's waiting for you guys!" Moon ordered the bugs to leave the house, and they did; the reason they had listened to her was because of Bugsy's brown aroma scent, a secret scent that'd allow bugs to listen to a human being.

Again, Moon ordered, "GO EAST, AND AVOID DANGER!", and they headed to that direction. As for Moon, she fought Courtney (Trading Card Game), Steve (Pokemon; Trading Card Game), Jack (Pokemon; Trading Card Game), Rod (Pokemon; Trading Card Game), and Ronald (Pokemon; Trading Card Game).

Rod was a former employee of a dead biker shop in Fuchsia City, Steve was a former common computer engineer guy, Courtney (Trading Card Game) was a psychopathic arsonist, Jack was a retired professor and a former owner of Saffron's Aqua World, and Ronald was a former leader of a gang. Casey (Pokemon) and Giselle had murdered them in GTA 7 for two reasons. One, the GTA 7 antagonists had attended at the University of Saffron. And two, the GTA 7 protagonists had to help two common friends, Mark (Pokemon; Trading Card Game) and Mint (Pokemon; Card GB2), avenge Dr. Mason's (Pokemon; Trading Card Game), Mark and Mint's father figure, death; Ronald was the one that killed him.

Ragyo's mother didn't like neither GTA 7 antagonist, but Ragyo was nice enough to give them a chance to shine. Unlike Flannery, another common arsonist, Courtney (Trading Card Game) disliked sex, she wouldn't scream a lot, and she was calmer.

Moon tricked Courtney (Trading Card Game), causing Courtney (Trading Card Game) to unintentionally set her fellow GTA 7 antagonists on fire and kill them. After murdering Courtney (Trading Card Game), Moon led the bugs to the pet store.

"MY BUGS! YOU'RE A HERO, MOON!" Bugsy exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever," Moon said.

"You remind me of Casey (Pokemon) and Giselle. They're the reason why I've moved here nine years ago!" Bugsy said.

"Just to avoid law enforcement? Casey (Pokemon) and Giselle are friends of mine, by the way. Anyway, leave. I'll leave too," Moon said.

"Where are you heading to, Moon?" Bugsy asked.

"Los Angeles. I don't know what I'm gonna do there..." Moon replied.

"I'll lay low with my bugs until this shit ends! You're this earth's only savior!" Bugsy said.

After the conversation, Bugsy and Moon parted ways, with the bugs following Bugsy.

End of Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Cheren's harem! Beautiful, ain't they? And that paid commission pic with Cheren, Suzy, Kuvira, Korra, and Asami is also beautiful. Suzy's actual Pokémon name is Suzie, but I'll stick with Suzy, since it sounds cooler.
> 
> I didn't mention this in the last chapter. My only favorite The Tower of Druaga music of all time is the Dragon appearance theme. As a kid, I've ALWAYS enjoyed the shit out of that soundtrack, whether I survive or die in the Dragon appearance stages. I'm listening to it right now. My LEAST favorite The Tower of Druaga music is the Fake Ishtar theme, floor 58th. IMO, it sounds cheesy as hell. Speaking of Fake Ishtar, she's one of Druaga's corrupted cops from the past, and she'll aid Druaga and fight against Moon, Gilgamesh, the real Ishtar, and Ki later in the story.
> 
> Again, more detail. While writing stories in the past, I was criticized for not putting enough details on characters and stuff. Sorry if it's too much detail.
> 
> Also, sorry for not adding "Disturbing Graphic Images" in the description. 
> 
> The Los Angeles mission will have a LOT of horror elements, with a GTA 5 and 8 antagonist, an Overwatch character, doing all the work.


	8. The status of missing allies

Trovitopolis/In the city's male prison...

"Had enough, asshole?" Bulma asked, holding her bloody windpipe.

"Fuck.. you..." Yamcha was hurt everywhere; his left foot was broken, his right leg was stabbed three times, his right foot was pierced two times, his right arm was shattered, his midsection was bruised up, his ribs were damaged, his eyes were discolored, and his face was bleeding.

"What was that!?" Bulma asked, stepping closer to Yamcha.

"FUCK... YOU...!" Yamcha replied, then he headbutted Bulma's forehead with force.

"Waaaaaaaaaah! Yamcha hit me, Ragyo! I need my Vegeta!" Bulma whined like a baby.

With that said, Ragyo teleported Vegeta here, but not just him. Moira and Sombra, too. Moira, an obsessed and sadistic scientist, had became an Overwatch member on December 31, 1988, two days after the original Overwatch was born, but after staying with the group for a few months, she left it, wanting to abuse the power of science by herself. However, she joined Talon and Blackwatch after mid-2000. On May 20, 2001, she had recruited Sombra in Castillo, Mexico because she thought that Sombra was hot as hell, and the reason Sombra had agreed to join and kill her own Los Muertos gang was because of Moira's hot looks. Since then, they had hardcore sex and sadistic acts with each other, even during Sombra's hacking missions.

Moira was notable for testing experiments on animals, especially rabbits, thinking of them as the perfect animals to abuse, to change the future, in which it succeeded. Rabbits were also one of the many ingredients for her revival orbs. Moira was half human and half monster, an experiment she had done on herself when she was alive in the mid-90s, possessing strange powers, Biotic Grasp, Fade, Biotic Orb, and Coalescence; her eyes weren't identical, she had a silver patch on her left eye, her entire right hand was monstrous, and she had a weird but scientific-related outfit. Moira had put the half-monster experiment to rest sometime before her relationship with Sombra, but today, in this precarious world, she wanted to use her altered self against Moon, to insanely anguish the protagonist.

Prior to meeting Sombra for the first time, Moira had struggled to find a real lesbian lover that'd adore her scientific and sadistic personality. Sombra had lesbian relationships before; her former partners were around Moira's age, showing that she loved older women.

Because of her love for hacking, Sombra had the ability to hack anything under a second, naming it EMP. That didn't sound great because a deleterious combination of Moira and Sombra would make Moon's life a lot harder.

"What, woman!? I was busy demonstrating my pure strength against possessed and ultra-strong people!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yamcha hit me!" Bulma continued to whine.

"Go ahead, Vegeta, you fucking bitch... I'm already dead..." by the look on Yamcha's face, he was giving up on life, wanting this sadism to end already.

"I shall restore you," Moira said, using her Regeneration projectile beam, part of Biotic Grasp, towards Yamcha, healing his entire body.

"No... kill me..." Yamcha said.

"NOT UNTIL MOON DIES!" Vegeta then threw punches against Yamcha's midriff, more vicious then Bulma's attacks.

For the sake of her personality, Moira used Decay, another part of Biotic Grasp, against Yamcha. Sombra planted one Machine Pistol, her new weapon, against Yamcha's right leg, joining the fun. Bulma didn't do anything because she had done enough for today; she was clapping like a little girl.

"Pequeño gusano patético (Pathetic little worm)!" Sombra spoke in Spanish. Only Moira could understand what Sombra was saying.

* * *

 

Honolulu, Alola...

"Is that all you've got, motherfuckers!?" Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball series) cursed, wasting ammo against killer OCs; Gohan was by her side.

In mid-2005, Chi-Chi had killed herself, after Mai and Videl had gotten away with a big crime, murdering Goku. Then, in hell, she had became a teacher, teaching many dead students for eleven years. After coming back from the dead, Chi-Chi became a teacher here, but her three-year career had ended thanks to the chaos. In the past, Chi-Chi loved living in country parts of the Orange Islands, and she never lived in cities, but she had experienced Honolulu, a city, getting used to the nature of a typical city like Honolulu. Chi-Chi used to be a part of a demon cult as a child, a family tradition, but strangely, her father and many other dead relatives had went to heaven instead of hell.

"Mom, stop wasting your ammo! Let me take them out!" Gohan hadn't done much fighting since aiding Chi-Chi.

"Don't raise your voice at me, young man! I can take care of myself!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Fine, I'll find more ammo and weapons for you..." Gohan said.

* * *

 

Chicago, Illionis...

"Joni (Cluefinders), wait! You're taking this way too seriously!" Leslie (Cluefinders) cried; she, Merilyn (Pokemon), Millis (Pokemon), Red, and Red's mom (Pokemon) ran after Joni.

Joni was absolutely strong-willed, fearless, and very courageous, often to the point of sheer recklessness. Leslie was intellectual, and she would sometimes use words in casual conversation apparently in an attempt to display her extensive vocabulary. In GTA 3, Joni, Leslie, and two other Cluefinders characters had targeted Red, attempting to kill him many times, trying to make Merilyn and a GTA 3 antagonist happy, who had betrayed Red early in the story because he had rightfully assaulted her parents on her birthday.

Millis was a former co-leader of a criminal-orginazed chocolate business in Snowbelle City; the founder of that business was her father, another GTA 3 antagonist. She had gotten him killed in that story because he wasn't treating her like daddy's little girl. Also, she was infamous for tragically murdering Red's mom, who had suffered many years of abuse from Red's dad, who had put Red in prison for seven years.

Joni, Leslie, Merilyn, and Millis had died in GTA 3; Leslie had blown herself up, failing to kill Red with her. During a hell scene in GTA 5, Merilyn and Millis had planned on leaving Team Ragyo for good. As for Leslie and Joni, they defected because of Ragyo and the infamous 2008. Red wasn't pleased with the four girls joining Team Val and Oly. But after Moon's seventh and final wish, the revival of Red's mom, Millis' suggestion, Red forgave Millis and Merilyn, and Red became friends with Joni and Leslie. Valerie and Olympia had Red, Merilyn, Millis, Joni, and Leslie as mandatory partners, which worked; Ash had assumed that Red fucked the former GTA 3 antagonists.

The Cluefinders gang was created by Joni when Joni and her friends were kids. She was an awful leader, leading her friends and herself into deep trouble. But despite Joni's insane decisions between life and death, Leslie always thought of Joni as a great leader, which was odd because Leslie was smarter than her. But Joni and Leslie were longtime lesbians lovers, hence Leslie's biased opinion on Joni as a great leader. Their childhood friend, Laptrap (Cluefinders; human form), was a common victim of cancer. Laptrap, currently alive, was unable to reunite with his Cluefinders friends, even when he was a spirit. Moon's his only hope to let that happen. Laptrap had assisted Casey (Pokemon), Brendan, Giselle, and Red before, with the latter being ironic.

"I ain't gonna perish! Pummel some punks with me!" Joni loved to take missions and crimes way too seriously. Right now, she wanted to get into fist fights with random people. Saving ammo was a good thing, though, at least for expert survivors like Joni and Moon.

* * *

 

Bullworth, New Hampshire/Bullworth Academy...

"Poor, miserable Johnny..." the naked Lola taunted the injured and drugged Johnny. Then, she kicked his head, knocking him out. "Sweet dreams. Asshole."

* * *

 

Los Angeles, California...

"Night time..." Moon had arrived here at 8:01 p.m..

"Stop the vehicle," Ragyo's mother commanded.

"Alright," Moon agreed, stopping the vehicle.

"Get on top of the vehicle and drink our potion," Ragyo said.

Moon followed that commanded. The potion instantly put her to sleep, but what would happen next?

* * *

 

London/In Emily's old hideout...

"Oh, Widowmaker...!" Emily was grinding Widowmaker's vagina with hers.

"Emily...! You're too good...!" Widowmaker was grinding in return; she had a dildo up her ass.

"You bitches suck!" Mei was still tied; so was Tracer.

"We can't wait until Moon murders you bloody fuckers again!" Tracer yelled.

"That won't happen...!" Emily moaned.

"Fuck, I'm cumming...!" Widowmaker exclaimed.

"Ah, orgasm...!" Emily, too.

* * *

 

Los Angeles, California/In a nightmare...

"Slumber's over, Moon," Moira said in an uncomfortable creepy tone.

Moon woke up.

"What the fuck...? Why is everything so... black and purple...?" the confused Moon asked herself.

"You're still in reality, Moon," Moira explained.

"You don't sound like Ragyo or her mother! Show yourself!" Moon said.

Moira and Sombra showed themselves.

"Moira," Moira said.

"And Sombra," Sombra said.

"I have the ability to heal. Shall I heal you? No. Prepare for a grueling challenge," Moira said.

"Adios, Moon," Sombra said.

Moira and Sombra left. What was the challenge?

End of Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red's the only male GTA protagonist that doesn't have a female harem. Although he's a virgin in this series, I've already paid a commission pic of him having sexual fun with Merilyn and Millis. I thought about adding Leslie and Joni to the mix, but I later changed my mind. Sadly, that commission pic is one of few non-gay Red pics on Rule34. It tells you that canontards LOVE to hop on bandwagon pairings and unnecessary shove shit down people's throats, thinking that their super popular civilians of earth just because they like fake pairings. They're one of the reasons why I've started paying lots of commission pics of my OTPs in the first place. Waiting for a non-commission picture of your OTP is devastating. Requesting doesn't work 95% of the time. Paying commissions is your only option, and it works. Also, it gives canontards the finger.
> 
> I fucking hate Chi-Chi. The reason I have her alive is because I feel bad for the cunt bitch.
> 
> BTW, I've added Chapter titles. One reason? GTA 8 doesn't have "Mission: One", etc. like the previous stories.


	9. Ghastly Reaper part 1

"The Grim Reaper rises," Reaper said; Moon couldn't see him.

"What's the challenge, Reaper!?" Moon asked.

"Countering my retaliation. Phase one begins," Reaper replied.

The black and purple images changed to an infinite amount of Reaper masks, frightening Moon. A dead arm popped out of the ground, and its hand grabbed Moon's right leg, scaring her as well!

"...The fuck off me!" Moon screamed, slashing the dead arm.

More dead arms came out! This scene felt like a zombie film, but the enemies were definitely zombies. One zombie's head came out, wearing a Reaper mask. Moon pierced his throat, causing several zombies to come out fast. They were wearing the same mask! The details from every zombie looked awfullly familiar, but who were the zombies?

Moon defended herself again, but the zombies she was up against still didn't act like generic zombies from many zombie films and shows. They remained fast, an underhanded tactic by Reaper, to increase the difficulty of Moon's objective. A single bite against Moon would be the end of her, and she knew that.

"More, motherfucker, more!" Moon shouted, stabbing the last standing zombie's eye.

* * *

 

San Francisco, California/Ash's house...

"Open up, Ash!" a common female was knocking outside of Ash's living room door, but who was that female?

"Damn it, it's her!" Ash had never liked her since childhood, thinking of her as an ugly, psychotic bitch.

"Come on, Ash, let her in! It's the end of the world anyway," Mable said.

"And fuck her brains out, too! We don't mind!" Mallow said, and the other girls agreed with the Alola native.

"Fine, fine, but I'm making the ugly bitch wear a paper bag!" Ash said.

Ash let her in. That woman was Macy (Pokemon), a short, unattractive fangirl of Ash. At age twelve, Macy and her parents had moved to Pallet Town, and when Macy and Ash first met, Macy fell in love, but despite Macy getting yelled at a lot, she still fantasized about her and Ash being boyfriend and girlfriend. After the events of GTA 2, Ash, Lanette, Tifa, and Yuffie bumped into Macy at Pallet Town. The adult Macy had worn makeup that day, wanting to look as pretty as possible. But Macy was still rejected, and she was told to commit suicide, causing her to cry.

But that didn't end there. After GTA 5, Macy somehow found out about Ash living her, and Ash had enough of her. On March 30, 2017, Ash had promised her that she would see a special surprise of himself, and she had assumed that he'd show himself naked for her. He had blindfolded her and dropped her off in a secret underground from Ames, Iowa, and before that, he had paid the owner of the underground $2,000,000 to let her work as a lesbian wrestler for three years. Ash watched every event that involved Macy, including a victory over three of Brendan's female friends, with two common Pokemon characters being Macy's lesbian partners.

It was mandatory for Macy to be under contract for three years, and she was unable to escape the underground. However, she and other lesbian wrestlers were no longer wrestling at the secret underground, although she had eventually loved the place. Why? Several hours before the apocalypse had commenced, the FBI had raided the secret underground and arrested the owner, due to the owner's own younger sister snitching on her for putting a hit on her brother-in-law, after the brother-in-law snitched on one of her favorite ex-wrestlers for selling heroin.

Shortly after traveling here with two ex-wrestlers, the same lesbian partners, Macy and the girls had heard Ragyo's announcement, and they impelled themselves into hiding from danger for a while, which was a smart thing to do because they had no survival experience.

"Oh, shit, they're on their way!" Macy said before opening the door.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Lizabeth (Pokemon) and Carlita (Pokemon), the same chicks that tagged with me!" Macy replied.

"Oh, them! They're hot!" the secret underground wasn't the only place where Ash had seen them; Ash had seen them making out in a Cerulean alley during his GTA 1 adventure.

"Get in, get in!" Macy said, and the girls did.

Ash closed the door.

"Welcome, girls! Stay as long as you like!" Ash's perverted tendecies were at it again.

"Who are you talking to, Ash?" another girl said, coming from downstairs? Who was that girl? Grace (Pokemon), Serena's mom. Grace had came here a few hours ago, just to play with Ash and his cock. Ash and Grace had already met four years ago, but sometime in late 2017, Grace and her ex-husband got a divorce and she was sexually frustrated, so she asked Serena and Ash's other girls' permission to fuck Ash, and they accepted.

"Just a few girls, honey!" Ash replied.

* * *

 

Los Angeles, California/In a nightmare...

"I ain't gettin' cocky, but these zombies are weak compared to me!" Moon was doing a great job, using her smooth tactics to kill off the zombies, courtesy of her super hard training.

"Not bad," Reaper said.

"Not bad!?" Moon yelled, killing the last zombie, a deep stab to the heart.

"Phase one is halfway over. Remove a mask. You will recognize him or her," Reaper said.

Moon chose one of the masks to remove, then she gasped in shock. That dead zombie was the same target Moon and Plumeria had to murder for a dirty cop in GTA 5. Why was the dude a target to begin with? The dirty cop's niece had dated him, and their relationship ended because of Dirty Heaven, a controversial Honolulu adult-only beach that cared about sex and nothing else.

* * *

 

Flashback/GTA 5's Slutwatch Massacre mission/Dirty Heaven...

This beach was indeed dirty. A female lifeguard was sucking on a male customer's balls, another female lifeguard and a female customer were rubbing on each other's nipples, a big-breasted lifeguard and a male customer were 69ing each other, a male lifeguard was giving a male customer anal sex while letting another male customer pound him from behind, and lots of male and female lifeguards were having a mega bisexual orgy with male and female customers; the ex-boyfriend was part of the orgy. Moon and Plumeria had bought $20,000 Chainsaws before coming here.

A straight female bodyguard and a bisexual male bodyguard asked the criminals for identification, but the girls sliced them to bits before taking pictures of their ruined bodies. Then, they got near a female lifeguard licking a male customer's anus. Plumeria and Moon stopped the action, cutting the back of their targets' necks.

"WE HAVE MURDERERS ON THE BEACH!" a female customer screamed, then the others saw the murderers holding bloody Chainsaws near their dead friends.

The naked people dashed away for their lives, but the girls caught five people from trying to run near the exit, cutting them in half. A male lifeguard tried to dial 911, but Moon stabbed his heart, and he died. Plumeria chased eight people, and Moon chased nine. They successfully killed 99% of the survivors, executing them in many nasty ways.

The last survivor cried, "DID MY EX-GIRLFRIEND SEND YOU GUYS HERE TO MURDER US!?"

Moon replied, "Her uncle did!", before cutting off his dick and balls. Then, she sliced off half of his head. That was definitely a nasty execution. During Red, Burnet, Hilbert, Ash, Brendan, Casey (Pokemon), Giselle, and Cheren's non-GTA and GTA days, they had executed most of their enemies in a graphic manner. Hilbert had the least number of sick executions, but Red and Cheren had the most.

* * *

 

The present...

"Remember him? Pitiable fool. The people you've killed before. You'll see them during a kill," Reaper said.

Reaper brung out eight more zombies, more of Moon's victims from the past. Moon killed one straightway, but at the same time, a horrifying white flashblack flashed in Moon's mind, reminiscing the day when Moon had murdered a Valor member to steal transmisssions for Ursula. That stunned Moon, but she recovered fast afterwards. Each kill would enable a frightening flashback in Moon's mind, a somewhat huge disadvantage. But as long as Moon fought the flashbacks by not getting too distracted, she'd be okay.

* * *

 

San Francisco, California/Ash's house...

"Oh, Ash...! This is the moment I've been waiting for...! Your large cock feels so goddamn great...! Greater than any vibrator and dildo I've used before...!" Macy was arguably having the greatest moment of her life, getting her cunt fucked pretty good by Ash. Lizabeth and Cartila were near her, Grace was behind Ash, and almost every member of Ash's harem were watching it. Only Lillie, Mina, Delia, and Jane didn't watch it; the latter two were having sex in their own room.

Macy wasn't wearing a paper bag, but it obviously wasn't Ash's idea. It was his girls' idea, to make her feel special during this scary crisis known as the apocalypse. Ash didn't like looking at Macy's weird face, but he was enjoying the tightness of Macy's cunt, one of the tightest cunts he ever fucked in his life.

* * *

 

Los Angeles, California/In a nightmare...

There were two zombies left, with them being close to each other. Moon targeted the left one, but it triggered a brief flashback of Moon killing the ugly Emily at London. Emily's pure ugliness stunned Moon longer than before, and the remaining zombie grabbed Moon's arms. Moon tried to fight back, but the zombie's strength level was rigged, surpassing Zarya's strength level.

Moon bashed the zombie's head with hers, but it had little effect. She did it again, but with much force. Third time? Still the same. Fourth time? Again. Fifth time? Better than the previous attempts! Moon kept using the same move, fighting for the world and her life. Moon's twenty-first rough headbutt decapitated the zombie, overcoming the challenge.

"...Damn... The next challenge awaits you..." Reaper said.

A portal appeared. Moon went through it. What was the next objective?

End of Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never liked Macy in the Pokémon anime.
> 
> Also, the more women, the better for Ash!
> 
> Reaper is one of my favorite Overwatch characters, and I'm glad to have him as a GTA 5 and GTA 8 antagonist.


	10. Ghastly Reaper part 2

In Druaga's tower/East Lansing, Michigan...

"Getting tired..." Gilgamash was between the thirteenth and fourteenth floor; he was feeling tired.

Gilgamesh fell down and went asleep, but that did not count against him. The most fortunate part of his adventure was that no enemies weren't discovered between floors. After all, he needed regained energy to fight hard for the next day.

* * *

 

At a Los Angeles mansion...

"It's dark... The fuck am I...?" Moon couldn't see anything; it was pitch black.

"A mansion," Reaper replied.

The darkness vanished; all the lights in the mansion were on. Moon was facing the mansion's living room door, ten beautiful brown-potted plants, a collection of strapons and dildos on top of a left shelf, lesbian-related magazines on top of a right shelf, and a horde on money next to the right shelf.

But moments later, the astounded Moon begin to see live footage of four trapped women. Alex (Totally Spies), Donna (Totally Spies), Sam (Totally Spies), and Clover (Totally Spies) were the poor women's names, the owners of this fine mansion. The four girls were gagged and tied. Sam was above a tank of six Sharpedos, the right side of Alex's head was next to the tip of a Shotgun, Clover's throat was next to a Chainsaw, and Donna was surrounded by four Flamethrowers.

During their high school days, Alex, Sam, and Clover had always fantasized about being spies, with them lacking any professional experience of being one. As for Donna, she used to be in juve, and she had bullied Alex a little, after Alex gave her a couple of accidents. Donna and Alex ultimately got along, after Alex stood up to Donna, being the only student to do so. Then, they later became lovers.

In late 2003, the four joined a common group, a group that kept copying Ragyo's sex orgy tradition two or three times a year. In January of 2013, three months before Red eliminated Alex, Sam, Clover, and the entire group in Saffron City's underwater cavern, Donna had sacrificed herself for Alex, Clover, and Sam after a bank robbery, not letting a horde of cops get them and $500,000 of bank money. In hell, after GTA 2 and before GTA 5, both sides had buried the hatchet, thus becoming friends and sex buddies, and them becoming members of Team Ragyo.

Donna, Alex, Sam, and Clover were also four of the many people to immediately ditch Team Ragyo before the end of GTA 5's storyline. Moon had a chat with them a year ago, but they didn't chat here; the chat had taken place in an old place, a $50,000 fairly large house.

"If they hadn't ignored Team Ragyo, they wouldn't be in this mess. Now, watch. See how they die," Reaper said.

The four footages changed into four graphic and horrifying scenes; Alex's entire head was blown off, Donna was fried to death, Clover's throat was sliced slowly, and Sam's entire body was ripped apart and eaten by the Sharpedos.

"Failure to save them below five minutes will result in their same fates, and you'll receive an instant-death. Before we begin the games, meet their old friends," Reaper said.

Moon turned around, and she saw Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H), Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H), Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H), Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H), Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H), C.C. (Code Geass), Kallen Stadtfeld (Code Geass), Nunnally Lamperouge (Code Geass), Euphemia Li Britannia (Code Geass), Shirley Fenette (Code Geass), Villetta Nu (Code Geass), Cornelia Li Brittannia (Code Geass), Milly Ashford (Code Geass), Cecile Croomy (Code Geass), Cloe (Bratz), Jade (Bratz), Sasha (Bratz), Yasmin (Bratz), Katie (Total Drama Island), Sadie (Total Drama Island), Bloom (Winx Club), Stella (Winx Club), Musa (Winx Club), Flora (Winx Club), Layla (Winx Club), and Tecna (Winx Club), all common Team Winx Club members.

"We will prevent you from saving them, Moon!" Bloom shouted.

"Now, begin!" Reaper said.

Ragyo and Ragyo's mother teleported the entire team to different spots, and the lights flickered on and off. On her way to the basement, Moon took care of Euphemia, Yasmin, Kallen, and Will, one stab against their throats under seven seconds. At the basement, Moon freed Clover before grabbing the Chainsaw.

"Save the others, Moon!" Clover said.

Shortly after leaving the basement with Clover, Moon brutally murdered Katie and Sadie, puncturing through Katie's head and vertically cutting Sadie's body in half. In the kitchen, Moon slaughtered Irma, Shirley, Cecile, and Cornelia (W.I.T.C.H), stopping them from trying to trigger the Shotgun.

"I'm saved! I want my Donna to be saved, too!" Alex said, getting freed by Clover.

"I'll use the Shotgun later," Moon said, adding the Shotgun in her inventory, a useful weapon to one-hit kill enemies in close range.

Near a room from upstairs, Moon owned C.C., Milly, Nunnally, Jade, and Sasha fast, slicing and pushing them off the second floor, one of the many nasty ways to die. The girls checked that room, but nobody was there. But four rooms later, Moon handled Cloe, Cornelia (Code Geass), Villetta, Taranee, and Hay, using one of the Flamethrowers to burn them.

"Alex, sweetie!" Donna was super happy to see her Alex again; Moon was releasing her.

"Glad you're alive, baby!" Alex said, fondling Donna's left cheek.

"No time for sexual shit, guys! We've got to save Sam!" Moon said, leaving the room.

On the other side of the second floor, Moon chose to enter the third room first, the right room. Upon seeing the Winx Club characters with weapons, Moon shouted, "Don't enter!", evading Musa's M16 Assault Rifle ammo. Close to Bloom, Moon snatched Bloom's Desert Eagle off her, got behind her, and held her as a shield.

"You bitches don't mind killing your own fuck buddy, right!?" Moon taunted, giving the five girls a nasty smile.

"SHIT!" Tenca cursed.

"It's okay, guys! We'll all be back!" Bloom cried.

"But we've promised not to hurt each other!" Musa cried, too.

"Jesus, you fuckers are morons!" Moon insulted the girls.

After wasting Musa, Stella, Layla, Tecna, and Flora, Moon injured both of Bloom's legs. Then, Moon put the crying and screaming Bloom inside the tank of Sharpedos. Moon freed Sam, the Sharpedos ripped poor Bloom to shreds, and the lights stayed on.

"Sam's saved!" Moon informed.

Clover, Alex, and Donna reunited with Sam, then they gave Sam a big hug.

"According to Ragyo, you are not allowed to use more than three weapons for the final phase. Subtract two from your inventory!" Reaper said.

"Done!" Moon dropped the Desert Eagle and Flamethrower.

"Now, enter the portal, alone," Reaper said, making the portal appear infront of Moon.

"Be careful, Moon!" Sam said, and Moon went into the portal for the third and final phase.

End of Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Donna X Alex, my only Totally Spies OTP.


	11. Ghastly Reaper part 3

"So fuckin' predictable..." Moon was in a Los Angeles graveyard; she knew she was going to be here, due to Reaper's look and persona.

"DIE, DIE, DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE!" a familiar voice kept repeating herself, almost sounding like a maniac on the loose.

"Hey. bitch! Fuckin' show yourself!" Moon shouted.

"Die... die... die..." Blossom (Pokemon) revealed herself, still wearing that common Furisode dress of hers.

"Where are the other Furisode bitches!?" Moon asked.

"I'm the only Furisode here, Moon!" Blossom wasn't lying.

"Then, why are you here!?" Moon asked.

"Reaper's signature move!" Blossom replied.

"What fuckin' signature move!?" Moon asked.

"Death Blossom!" Blossom replied.

"It's named after you!?" Moon said.

"Reaper liked the name!" Blossom then mimicked the move, spinning for several seconds while pretending to shoot at Moon.

"Whatever! If you're not really a part of the phase, piss off!" Moon said.

"Too bad I can't see you get eaten by humans because I'm about to party all night long with my Furisode darlings!" Blossom said.

"That psychotic cannibal bitch is involved in this!? She ain't gonna eat me!" Moon said.

"Oh, yes she will! You won't defeat the new version of her!" Blossom said.

"Leave, Blossom," the infamous cannibal, Blanche (Pokemon), showed up with Candela (Pokemon), her girlfriend and a former police officer. Not only did Blanche had cannibal tendecies, but she had super weird beliefs as well. Candela was brave, and she was one of the FBI's most wanted criminals in Unova.

"I'm not a cannibal, Moon, but I bet you taste like chicken!" Blossom said.

"That's something I don't normally hear from a Furisode," Moon said.

"The girls and I are dissimiliar from generic Furisodes since day one. Had you learned that from Valerie?" Blossom then left.

"My parents' cult-"

"I've already read about them, you freak!" Moon said.

Blanche was in an old cult her parents had made even before she was born. A New Hampshire SWAT team had decimated the cult because of their cannibalism trait, but Blanche was the only survivor, and she had to cook and eat the rest of the cult members to make herself feel strong.

"They're here... with us!" Blanche then snapped her fingers once, making her parents and their old cult appear. Blanche's parents looked exactly like their own daughter; them appearing in the same scene was freaky enough, if not one of the freakiest moments ever, due to their abhorrent status as cannibals. But the difference between the relatives were the voices, Blanche and her mother's obvious breasts, and Blanche's mother having little grey hair.

"You look very delicious, I must say. Yes, a perfect meal to enjoy for hours," Blanche's father said.

"I couldn't agree more, dear. We cannot afford to lose!" Blanche's mother said.

"Bring it, you fuckin' flesh-eating freaks!" Moon shouted, holding her signature weapon.

The cannibals turned into rabid monsters! Their purple nails were long and sharp, their eyes were red, their hairs were black, their eyebrows and eyelashes were dark green, the toenails from their visible toes were dark yellow and sharp, their teeth had turned into sharp fangs, and saliva from their mouths were dripping fast!

The monsters and Candela charged at Moon, but Moon threw her signature weapon like a boomerang, and it hit one cannibal in the head, automatically killing him. Moon rolled twice, evading a jump attack from Blanche, her father, and another cannibal. One tried to same method, but Moon used her Chainsaw upwards, cutting the cannibal's head off.

Moon succussfully eluded Candela's running punch attack, then she backflipped, getting behind Candela. Moon kicked Candela with much force, causing Candela to fly towards Blanche's mother and four cannibals. One of the cannibals unintentionally ripped a portion of Candela's neck, and Candela fell, shierking in so much pain.

"YOU IDIOT!" Blanche got angry!

Blanche pulled the cannibal's heart out of his body, murdering him. Blanche's parents and the surviving cannibals argued with Blanche, delaying their mission. To Moon, using Candela as bait worked really well. If not for Candela staying as human, the quick plan wouldn't happen.

Anyway, Moon recovered her signature weapon. Close to the arguing cannibals and the badly injured Candela, Moon turned her Chainsaw on again. She killed five cannibals, getting noticed by the rest. Switching back to her signature weapon, Moon began to harm and kill Blanche's parents and remaining OC cannibals, but Blanche refused to help her family, dragging her lesbian girlfriend away from the graphic action.

Candela and Blanche were left. Without any other choice, Blanche ran straight to Moon, but Moon surprised the former GTA 5 antagonist with a Shotgun bullet to the face, murdering her rival.

"...Damn...!" Candela cursed in pain. She was blaming the idiot cannibal for the loss. But even if that idiotic scene hadn't occured, Moon would've found another way to survive this whole mess.

"Reaper, Ragyo, Ragyo's mother, or whoever, should've turned you into one of them!" Moon said, but Candela had never thought about turning into one, a somewhat bad decision.

Dead, two stabs in both eyes.

"Morons. All of them," Reaper finally appeared.

"I knew one of them would mistaken Candela as me," Moon said. "I never asked you this during our fight in London, but how long have you been wearing that mask and costume?"

"2006. I had to hide my identity while working for Overwatch, its second run. Not just that, but Widowmaker and I had secretly murdered Ana during a mission," Reaper replied.

"What did she ever do to you?" Moon asked.

"She was one of the several reasons why I had decimated Overwatch's first run... Soldier: 76's another reason... In the late 80s, Overwatch was founded by a rogue version of the United Nations. Ana, Soldier: 76, Moira, many others, and I were recruited by them. But Soldier: 76 and I had killed the original leaders while sparing the recruits, and we became the leaders. Moira had left a few months later, but we were doing great without her. Ana... I... I loved her... But she didn't love me... She loved 76... Other Overwatch members had given him all the credit for keeping Overwatch relevant... Even Ana's daughter liked 76 more than me, giving him hugs and crafts every week... Ana was the worst reason... She was acting like a... fangirl, or whatever term you fucking millennials use these days..." Reaper replied.

"Sounds likes you weren't her type," Moon said.

"I later left Overwatch, Blackwatch was born, we had declared war on Overwatch, and almost every Overwatch member and every Blackwatch grunt had died. 76 had died before Ana did. I hadn't asked Ragyo or her mother about their status in heaven... But they're probably fucking each other like puppies..." Reaper said.

* * *

 

In heaven...

"Need something, dear friend?" Soldier: 76 was sitting on a sofa chair, looking at Ana; D.Va (Overwatch) and Mercy were sitting on him while giving him a double handjob. D.Va was a very competent combatant, she possessed an egotistical side, often smack talking enemies, she loved video games and enjoyed making references to them, and she was a fan of Lucio's (Overwatch) music. Mercy was an adamant pacifist that wanted to avoid violent scenes whenever possible, she was very kind and gentle, consistently caring for sick and injured Overwatch members and nice strangers, and she loved peace and quiet.

"Nothing..." Ana replied, leaving the threesome's private room. At first, she thought about sharing her true feelings to Soldier: 76, but changed her mind.

"Did you tell him, mother?" Pharah (Overwatch) asked, having Symmetra (Overwatch), her lover, by her side.

"Not yet, my daughter..." Ana replied.

* * *

 

Los Angeles, California/In a nightmare...

"Show me your face," Moon said.

"My real face... The face I had sacrificed to liquidate the first Overwatch, denonating its Switzerland hideout..." Reaper said, then he revealed his mildly disfigured face. "I don't want my face to look normal ever again... I want people to remember this look, even if it frightens them..."

"It doesn't scare me," Moon said.

"Moon," Moira showed up with Sombra, Doomfist, Widowmaker, and Emily.

"Who the fuck is the bald black dude?" Moon asked.

"Doomfist, your brutal antagonist!" Doomfist had a fondness for battle as he was known to participate in martial arts tourmanents in the past. Regardless of his love for fighting, Doomfist was not a brute who would rely solely on strength. He had a surprisingly calm demeanor, even under pressure. He also fostered an intelligent, almost philisophical mind. Like a few other antagonists, like Vegeta, he was arrogant, always boasting about his strength and disappointment in his opponent and that he expected more.

"Let's see how brutal you are!" Moon was ready to fight.

"Not here, Moon. In Africa," Doomfist said.

"Pussy cunt motherfucker!" Moon yelled.

"The reality nightmare is over, Moon. You shall be healed," Moira then healed Moon.

"We will meet... again," Reaper said, then Ragyo teleported Moon somewhere.

* * *

 

Donna and Alex's mansion...

"I'm back here!?" Moon was infront of Sam, Alex, Clover, and Donna.

"Welcome back, Moon!" Sam said.

"How was your little trip, Moon?" Clover asked.

"Not too shabby. I need some fuckin' rest for the next day..." Moon replied.

"Sleep next to us! We'll protect you!" Donna said.

"We'll be high on coffee all night!" Alex said.

"Listen to them, Moon. People in Los Angeles are still out of control," Ragyo said.

"Shut up, pedo," Moon insulted Ragyo.

End of Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare is finally over!
> 
> I like Mercy X Soldier: 76 X D.Va. I also like Mercy X D.va, Mercy X Soldier: 76, D.Va X Soldier: 76, and Ana X Soldier: 76.
> 
> Speaking of Mercy X D.Va , I had recently paid a commission pic of D.Va sucking on Mercy's breast milk and Sombra sucking on Moira's breast milk. It's super hot.
> 
> Remember Blanche, GTA 5 viewers? The crazy cannibal bitch is back! But she's not a GTA 8 antagonist.
> 
> A few months ago, I had read an Overwatch theory, and that theory was about Ana, Soldier: 76, and Reaper being in a love triangle during the old days of the Overwatch gang. I'm a fan of theories, and that theory is likely true. Just my opinion. 
> 
> Another Overwatch theory I had read was Crash Bandicoot and Junkrat being the same character. I'm a mega fan of both characters and I don't mind people making up theories, but that theory sounds 100% impossible.
> 
> Moon is FINALLY healed. That took forever, huh?
> 
> The major Overwatch antagonists have all appeared infront of Moon! Note that Junkrat and Roadhog, despite being psychotic and dangerous, aren't on the same antagonist tier list as the six. Greatest to least: Moira > Emily > Widowmaker > Reaper > Sombra > Doomfist > Junkrat > Roadhog > Zarya. Prior to GTA 8, I had made an antagonist tier list, different tiers, in a GTA 5 bonus chapter, and Emily was listed as the most dangerous non-Pokémon antagonist, not counting Ragyo because she's ABOVE every common antagonist, in the entire GTA: Pokémon series. Now, it's Moira, one of my beautiful Overwatch waifus.
> 
> Death Blossom! It's one of my favorite signature moves in Overwatch. Blossom, the Furisode Girl, will appear in a future chapter with Reaper, due to the ironic name of the signature move. Why is it ironic? Because both characters are on the same team.


	12. Prepared for GTA action

Opelucid City, New York/Opelucid's Underground...

"Fuck the apocalypse...! Imma stay here and party forever...!" Burnet was super drunk; she was naked with Brigette (Pokemon), her nerdy drunken lover and Lanette's older sister.

This underground was Kylan's (Pokemon), a super rich art lover, underground. Prior to the apocalypse, he had given criminals money in an exchange for lovely art. Hilbert had met him during GTA 4.

Besides Hilbert and Linda, the only two Val and Oly members that knew about this place were Iris (Pokemon) and Ariana (Pokemon), two lovers with a large age difference. Ariana's daughter, Mars (Pokemon), daughter-in-law, Dawn (Pokemon), and son, Silver (Pokemon), were here, too; the latter hadn't gotten involved into trouble since GTA 1, a six-year span. Speaking of GTA 1, Ash, Mars, and Silver had found out that they were half-siblings during the Team Rocket saga. Ariana was a former Team Rocket member, and Mars was a former Team Galactic member.

Owen (Cluefinders), Santiago (Cluefinders), Bill (Pokemon), Amanita (Pokemon), Shauntal (Pokemon), Celio (Pokemon), Bebe (Pokemon), Hayley (Pokemon), Sophocles (Pokemon), Molayne (Pokemon), Cassius (Pokemon), Cliff (Pokemon), Kye (Pokemon), Heidi (Pokemon), Jay (Pokemon), Henny (Pokemon), Weston (Pokemon), Beatrice (Pokemon), Nico (Pokemon), Orson (Pokemon), Kayleigh (Pokemon), Keaton (Pokemon), Chester (Pokemon), Charles (Pokemon), Burgh (Pokemon), Lenora (Pokemon), Morty (Pokemon), Eusine (Pokemon), Michael (Pokemon), Wes (Pokemon), Rui (Pokemon), Basch (Final Fantasy XII), Balthier (Final Fantasy XII), Ashe (Final Fantasy XII), Kevin (Pokemon; movie), Maylene (Pokemon), Fantina (Pokemon), Ben (Pokemon; Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs), Summer (Pokemon; Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs), Solana (Pokemon), Lunick (Pokemon), Kellyn (Pokemon), Kate (Pokemon; Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia), Serah (Final Fantasy XIII), Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII), Cloud (Final Fantasy VII), Angie (Pokemon), Anabel (Pokemon), and Drew (Pokemon) were also Team Val and Oly members, and they were here as well.

Other members, Jimmy (Case Closed), Katharine (Pokemon), Aikuro (Kill La Kill), Tsumugu (Kill La Kill), Fennel (Pokemon), Bianca (Pokemon; Unova), Zane (Pokemon), Shiro, Chili (Pokemon), Cress (Pokemon), Cilan (Pokemon), Kiawe (Pokemon), David (Pokemon; Kiawe's Hiker boyfriend) IIima (Pokemon), Ira (Kill La Kill), Uzu (Kill La Kill), Cynthia (Pokemon), Leaf (Pokemon), Zoey (Pokemon), Jupiter (Pokemon), Mako (The Legend of Korra), Bolin (The Legend of Korra), Mako (Kill La Kill), Nonon (Kill La Kill), N (Pokemon), Clair (Pokemon), Lorelei (Pokemon), Grant (Pokemon) Daisy (Super Mario Bros. series), and Gary (Pokemon), were partying, too.

The Val and Oly members guarding outside were Arcanine, Pikachu, Persian, Mega Houndoom, Seviper, Munna, Stoutland, the Octopussior (Drawn Together), Zargabaath (Final Fantasy XII), and Soichiro (Kill La Kill); the latter was Ragyo's ex-husband and a father figure to the younger Val and Oly members. Pikachu was Ash's pet; the two had known each other since Ash's childhood, Delia had kicked Pikachu out of her house, and Ash and the aging Pikachu had reunited in Sinnoh during GTA 1. Persian was also Ash's other pet; she was originally his father's, former leader of Team Rocket, pet. In GTA 2, the Seviper was injured during a battle against a horde of rival Zangooses, and Burnet, Brigette, and Lanette saved and healed her before letting her join the team. Munna was Fennel's pet. Stoutland was adopted by Cheren, who used to hate animals. And the Octopussior, an experiment, used to be a minor actor from the Drawn Together show, pretending to be a racist's cursed vagina.

Zargabaath had worked for a common character Ash killed almost six years ago; he later jumped ship to Val and Oly. Most Val and Oly members around his age would do fun stuff, but he wasn't like them. Soichiro's former marriage with Ragyo was a big waste, and Satsuki, Ryuko, and Nui had never loved him as a real father despite him being a respectful and loving father towards them; the girls were super spoiled by Ragyo, hence their feelings towards Soichiro. One time, Soichiro had wanted to sell his former mother-in-law's old mansion and live in Hoenn with his family for a better job, but he was assaulted and thrown in the fake institution because of it. After being released, Soichiro later died, courtesy of Ragyo, but he was brought back to life a few years later, after the deaths of Team Ragyo and Willow in GTA 5. Soichiro loved animals; Ragyo was the opposite.

Santiago was sensible and level-headed, and he had a mild fear of heights; Owen was the comic relief character of the Cluefinders group, and he loved pizza, skateboarding, and evidently, the word dude. The two also used to be Red's former enemies, but unlike Joni and Leslie, they hadn't hung around with Red a lot. Bill, Celio, Bebe, Hayley, Sophocles, Molayne, Cassius, Houka, Shauntal, and Amanita were huge nerds, with the latter two being huge novel writers. Cliff, Kye, Heidi, Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice (Pokemon), Nico, Kayleigh, Keaton, Chester, Grant, and Orson were all under the same group with Valerie, Olympia, Red, and Red's mom in GTA 3; Orson and Millis had hated each other before. Charles was Linda's childhood friend; he and Cliff used to work for a final GTA 4 antagonist, compelling themselves into acting tough, a mandatory rule.

Burgh, Lenora, Morty, Eusine, Basch, Balthier, Ashe, Serah, Lightning, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), and Cloud had all worked for two merged teams with Ash, Yellow, Erika, Sabrina, Yuffie, and Tifa; Ragyo had murdered four of their leaders and a common co-worker of theirs. Kevin had once befriend two religious nutcases. Ben, Summer, Solana, and Lunick hated Team Pincher/Societa, and Kellyn and Kate hated Team Dim Sum. Angie and Anabel were known for being the only cops to work for Valerie and Olympia; they were no different from ordinary, generic cops. Drew was a former My Little Dolly fan; his membership of Val and Oly had forced himself into changing his ways. Jimmy (Case Closed) had turned into a kid before, but thanks to Ash, he used an antidote to turn himself back to normal.

Katharine and Aikuro had flirted since the day they met each other as teammates; they weren't flirting tonight, but fucking instead. Tsumugu was an interesting and intimidating friend of Aikuro. Zane was Suzy's former bodyguard; he was one of the many people that fell for the bogus Suzy story in 2003, but he and many others found out about the real truth ten years later, and Zane apologized to Suzy for believing in the lies against Suzy. Chili, Cress, and Cilan were Blue's friends and owners of a famous Castelia restaurant. Kiawe had his own gang; they were doing fine. Leaf was Ash's childhood; Cynthia was her lover. Gary and Ash were former rivals, and Gary was Blue and Daisy's (Pallet) cousin.

Nonon was short-tempered, rude, bossy towards, Mako (Kill La Kill), Ira, Uzu, and Houka, and a little obsessed with money. Mako (Kill La Kill) was comical and somewhat silly. Zoey and Jupiter were friends of Mars, Dawn, Ariana, and Iris, and they were lovers. N had ran away from Team Plasma before adulthood; he, Ash, and four of Ash's girls had killed it years later. Lorelei and Clair hadn't done a lot of important things since GTA 1. Mako (The Legend of Korra) and Bolin were brothers; Mako (The Legend of Korra) was the common character that used to rebel against Korra and Asami, and Bolin used to be the jealous brother. And Daisy (Super Mario Bros. series) was Rosalina and Peach's friend.

A Val and Oly member, Gladion (Pokemon), Lillie's older brother, was taking a walk and a smoke, but another member, Musashi (Brave Fencer Musashi; Samurai Legend appearance), was supposed to back by now. Where was Musashi?

* * *

 

Emily's old hideout...

"Son of a bitch..." the captive Musashi was cornered by (Princess) Fillet (Brave Fencer Musashi), Topo (Brave Fencer Musashi), Bubbles (Brave Fencer Musashi), Gingerelle (Brave Fencer Musashi), Ben (Brave Fencer Musashi), Ed (Brave Fencer Musashi), and Rootrick (Brave Fencer Musashi), angry enemies of his; Widowmaker and Emily was a bit far away. Musashi and Fillet were once friends; Topo's sexy look was the reason why Fillet betrayed Musashi, who were drug rivals with Rootrick, Topo, Gingerlle, Ben (BFM), and Ed.

"Miss us, motherfucker!?" the angry Fillet was punching her own left hand repeatedly, wanting revenge against Musashi for his actions against her, her girlfriend, and her friends in GTA 5.

"Have fun, Musashi, you bloody asshole!" Emily said, leaving the room with Widowmaker.

* * *

 

Donna and Alex's mansion/The next day/9:12 a.m....

*call*

"Moon, what are you doing?" Plumeria asked.

"Eating breakfast," Moon replied, eating three pancakes with syrup and butter, three eggs, six bacons, and three bowls of oatmeal; Moon was still being protected by Donna, Sam, Clover, and Alex.

"Moon, is it okay if you tell me what time zone you're in?" Plumeria asked.

"Pacific Time Zone. It's 9:12 a.m. here," Moon replied, seeing Ragyo nodding her head.

"It's 9:12 a.m. in Alola, too!" Plumeria said.

"REALLY!? Don't think about that too much and just protect our families," Moon said.

"Love you, heart. Stay safe," Plumeria said.

*end call*

"The original time zones don't exist anymore, Moon. There is only one, and it is the entire world. Be prepared for Grand Theft Auto madness," Ragyo said.

"Oh, I'll be prepared! Cunt bitch!" Moon said, still eating.

End of Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm trying to introduce many common characters as much as possible. I'll try to introduce more before the final war begins. 
> 
> Fillet X Topo is my only Brave Fencer Musashi pairing. Twelve years ago, I saw an imminent rape pic between Topo and Fillet. It's just Topo, with an evil smile on her face and a strapon, telling a bound and super angry Fillet that Fillet's love, Musashi, won't be able to save her, and Fillet says that she doesn't love Musashi. Sadly, I can't find it. It was in one of those inactive cartoon/anime porn sites; no one probably didn't save it and spread it in active sites like Rule34.
> 
> Continuing on, I had saved black and white Brave Fencer Musashi pic in early 2014, and that pic features Gingerelle, Bubbles, Topo, Fillet, and a BFM female character (can't remember her name. It's just the characters standing next to each other, with Fillet confusingly looking at Topo and Topo smiling at Fillet. Also, it looked like Topo was touching Fillet's ass in that pic. 
> 
> And finally, I have finally paid a commission pic of Fillet and Topo having some lesbian fun together, with Gingerelle and Bubbles having some sisterly love. It's hot. The pic's about Fillet and Topo sharing a strap-on while looking at each other, and Gingerelle and Bubbles kissing.
> 
> Anyway, Team Val and Oly vs. Team Ragyo will occur in Chapter 40, but that's not the end of the story. Why? Bigger threats will go against both teams and the entire world. One of those bigger threats has the same name as a GTA 8 antagonist.


	13. GTA Action Part 1

In Druaga's tower/East Lansing, Michigan...

"Move faster, Ki...!" Isthar was rubbing Ki's vagina with hers, moaning, sweating, dripping saliva; both women were naked.

"I'm trying my best, love...!" the moaning and sweating Ki was trying much effort into moving faster for her love.

Next to the girls were a dildo and a strapon, two sex toys Ragyo had given them. Ever since Ragyo had put them here, the sixtieth and final floor, Ki and Ishtar had fucked each other like crazy while waiting for Gilgamesh to rescue them. Druaga wasn't on the same floor; he was on the previous floor, watching old clips of his career as a corrupted authority.

* * *

 

Trovitopolis/In the city's male prison...

"Are you dead?" Vegeta asked the senseless Yamcha. "I'll wait and see."

Two minutes later, Yamcha woke up.

"V-Vegeta..." Yamcha had one eye closed; the opened eye was red. "W-Where's Bulma?"

"Family bonding," Vegeta replied. "Listen very good, you pathetic being. If Moon were to complete the rest of her objectives, Ragyo would power up Moon and our other enemies, giving us solid competition for the final war!"

"Solid competition...?" Yamcha said.

"I had suggested the idea to Ragyo, and Ragyo agreed! With SSJ3 as my deadly form, I'll show both sides how indestructible and unstoppable I am, surpassing Ragyo and Big Ragyo themselves!" Vegeta said.

"Being an arrogant ass, I see.. I don't really care, though... Just kill me..." Yamcha said.

"Kill you!? No, you're getting involved, and you'll fly! And try to use that damn weapon of yours against me! Moon had better beat the impossible! I was born great! And I'll prove it to EVERYBODY!" Vegeta said.

* * *

 

Donna and Alex's mansion...

"I'm out, all! Avoid trouble as much as possible!" Moon said.

"Bye, Moon!" Clover, Alex, Sam, and Donna said in unison, watching Moon leave the mansion.

"You're outside, Moon. Los Angeles, one of the biggest cities in Unova, so much space to commit non-stop crimes. As a Grand Theft Auto protagonist, you've experienced battles against the law before. Easy, moderate, hard, and extreme. Your wanted level increases overtime depending on the choices you make," Ragyo then made three vehicles appear, an ambulance, a firetruck, and a police bike. "Taxi cab side missions are no more, but the others are important for your overall health. Optional, but important, and by that, I mean more wanted levels. It's up to you to tackle a gruesome challenge."

"I'll take on the fuckin' challenge!" Moon said, getting inside the ambulance.

"The closest hospital is 100% safe, Moon. Unlike the GTA games, five injured people can get in the vehicle. Rescue thirty miserable souls in ten minutes," Ragyo said.

* * *

 

Hilo, Alola...

"Fuck...! Oh, fuck...!" a sweaty Hapu (Pokemon) woke up, after suffering a terrible nightmare, her worst nightmare in years.

"What's wrong, babe!?" Olivia (Pokemon) asked, entering the master room with Alexa (Pokemon) and Viola (Pokemon).

In mid-2015, Olivia and Hapu's prostitutes were saved by Burnet, Red, who had done all the killing, Hilbert, Ash, and Cheren from danger, and the former protagonists, minus Red, asked them to join team Val and Oly to help the organization raise more money. The duo agreed.

Hapu's common expression was just an angry face, wanting people to take her seriously. She was great in bed, and she always treated Olivia like a special queen. Hapu had suffered years of working for her grandfather and his boring ranch, not having any fun. Two months after her eighteenth birthday, her grandfather passed away, and under his will, his ranch was hers. But she rejected the will, gave it to her grandmother, and told her grandmother and other family members about her dream of becoming a successful prostitute. They were so pissed off at Hapu, but she told them go fuck themselves. She hadn't seen any of them since that day.

Olivia used to own a jewelry shop, and she was living large. But one day, everything inside her shop was stolen except for rare rocks, and to add more insult to injury, she had to owe taxes, ending up poor and compelling herself into selling the rare rocks. But one shiny day, Hapu, who was working alone as a prostitute, had saw Olivia's actions, and she wanted Olivia to work with her. Olivia accepted the job, and she did great. Six months later, the girls created a prostitution business. If not for Hapu saving her life, Olivia wouldn't be with her and the Kalos chicks today.

Back in early 2006, Viola and Alexa were photographers, and it eventually faded; an ex-cop had burned their Lumoise business because they had spread photos of his wife giving drugs to kids, and the wife was sentenced to life in prison, while the ex-cop was sentenced to thirteen years for arson. But even before that drama had started, they were going to eventually quit and move to Snowbelle City. Their slut business had initiated in 2009, five months before a common organizaiton was born, the same organization Valerie, Olympia, and Red used to be in.

Viola and Alexa used to be jealous and immature towards Olivia and Hapu because of the latter two's success as prostitute leaders, but Moon's truthful words made them change their opinion towards Hapu and Olivia, and the four merged their groups together, becoming the best prostitution business on earth. Outside of that, Viola and Alexa loved Ash ever since they encountered him in GTA 1; they were members of his large harem.

Hapu was infamous for her obsessed love with Olivia, acting like a paranoid bitch towards other females, even her own prostitutes. She even accussed Maron of trying to have sex with Olivia three years ago, due to Maron's stupidity trait.

"I just had the scariest nightmare ever..." Hapu looked like she was about to cry.

"What nightmare, sweetheart?" Olivia asked, joining Hapu.

"My body was chopped into pieces by a bunch of Machete-loving psychopaths... And our sluts, Alexa, Viola, and their sluts were taking turns licking your ladybits, right next to my tombstone, and our friends' tombstones..." Hapu replied, shedding tears. "I don't want to die, Olivia... I don't want you to cheat on me..." Hapu's voice was breaking.

"We'll always be together no matter what, my heart," Olivia said, hugging Hapu.

"I want this apocalypse to end now..." Hapu continued to cry.

* * *

 

Los Angeles, California...

"There goes the first wanted level!" Moon said, driving the sixth, seventh, eight, nineth, and tenth victim to the hosptial.

* * *

 

San Francisco, California/Ash's house...

"MOM!" Ash quickly covered his giant cock; Delia and Jane, both naked, had accidentally opened the bathroom door.

"Sorry, Ash, we didn't know you were in there!" Delia apologized, blushing; the blushing Jane covered her expression, a slight jaw drop.

"Knock next time!" Ash said.

* * *

 

Los Angeles, California...

"Ten down, twenty to go!" Moon said, dropping the victims off at the hospital. Back on the road, Moon rode past a variant of obstacles, and the cop vehicles crashed into them, failing to pursue further. In another area, Moon gather five more stranded victims before safely transporting them to the hospital. Fifteen left. Moon went to a new area, and that was the park, Los Angeles' shortest one.

* * *

 

Chicago, Illinois...

"We own all of you!" Joni was on Red's left shoulder, glaring at her bruised victims twenty-seven of them; her hands, head, and knees were bloody.

"Can we go now? Feels like we've been here forever," Millis said.

"Our next destination? Memphis, Tennessee!" Joni said.

"Another dangerous city, here we come..." Leslie felt like leaving the group, but because of her love towards Joni, she couldn't.

* * *

Republic City...

"Ignore the call, Cheren...!" Kuvira was bouncing on Cheren's cock; Asami, Korra, and Suzy were triple-french kissing infront of them.

"You're right. They can take care of themselves," Cheren agreed, wanting to stay in his own world with his girls.

* * *

 

Los Angeles, California...

"You've saved all of them," Ragyo said; Moon dropped the last five off, thus receiving 50% more health, maxing it. "What's next? Optional, or main?"

"Optional!" Moon replied, driving back to the police bike and the firetruck. After reaching towards them, Moon choose the firetruck as her next optional side mission.

"A trail of fifteen vehicles are on fire. Extinguish them in five minutes," Ragyo said.

Moon just earned her second wanted level! But Moon could handle it. Upon seeing the first flaming vehicle, an ice cream van, she activated the hose. After extinguish it, Moon went on and on until she put out the last vehicle, a motorcycle. Flame retardant award earned.

"My next mission is one of your main ones, whatever the fuck it is!" Moon said, switching vehicles.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Keep driving," Ragyo said.

End of Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Ki and Ishtar scene is based on a commission pic I've paid days ago. So hot. 
> 
> Team Val and Oly vs. Team Ragyo WILL be a fair fight, with some participants using their actual moves from the games/anime/etc,. For example, the Overwatch characters on Team Val and Oly will use their moves from the Overwatch game, and the Sailor Moon girls will also use their moves from the anime show. It's gonna be one deadly battle.
> 
> Later on, some Val and Oly members will frustratingly go against each other because of the non-stop apocalypse and Moon's disappearance, and some Team Ragyo members will hate Ragyo and each other because of Moon's dirty tactics, Ragyo's bad decisions, and bad decisions from other members/antagonists.


	14. GTA Action Part 2

A minute later...

"Rob a bank," Ragyo said.

"A fuckin' bank!? No problem!" Moon said, heading to a nearby bank.

After making it there, one of the largest banks in Los Angeles, Moon used her empty Handgun against a random civilian, holding him hostage. Moon yelled, "Money! Now! I ain't got all goddamn day!"

For the sake of the hostage's life, half of the employees here, who had hid here with their families since the beginning of the apocalypse, withdrew tons of money before giving them to Moon. The officers came in, but they couldn't do anything to stop Moon from torturing the civilian. Moon commanded, "More, or the fucking cocksucking cunt gets it! Oh, and try to pull a slick-attack move against me and I'll murder all of you! I'M NOT JOKING!"

One officer attempted to shoot Moon's head, but failed. Angry, Moon forcefully pushed the hostage towards the officers, used one Shotgun bullet against one officers, swiftly grabbed the deceased officer's Handgun ammo, and then cleaned house, killing everybody but the frightening kids.

"THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Moon scared the intimidating kids away, not seeing them as threats.

"You are too smart, but you're like Ash, not wanting to kill a child," Ragyo said.

"I ain't like him! Not all children ain't equal!" Moon said.

"A booby-trapped house is waiting for you to rob. Let us see how you can surpass its deadly traps like a pro," Ragyo said.

Bullworth, New Hampshire/Bullworth Academy...

"What the shit!?" Gary (Bully), who suffered from A.D.D., just came in the dead academy, seeing the unconscious Johnny. After being expelled from the Bullworth Academy in real life, he was locked in Happy Volts Asylum between mid-2001 and early 2010, and in early 2010, in GTA 7, he was released by Giselle, Casey (Pokemon), Johnny, D.Va, Mercy, and another friend of Giselle and Casey (Pokemon), and he had joined forces with them, making his wishes come true, inlcuding the death of Jimmy, the one who had folded his plan into taking over the Bullworth Academy in 2001. Gary (Bully) had declined a free membership of Team Val and Oly in late 2017, wanting to live as a 100% independent person. But Gary (Bully) formed a friendship with most Val and Oly members. Like Johnny, he hated the Bully game.

Gary (Bully) didn't hear Ragyo's annoncement because of his friendship with Casey (Pokemon), Giselle, and the popular criminal gang; he had learned about it from OCs, people he had murdered hours ago.

"Why is John-"

Wack!

Lola had cut Gary (Bully) off, using a Windpipe against the back of his head. "I knew you'd come here, Gary (Bully). Dumbass," Lola said.

Los Angeles, California/Next to the destination...

"Gotta do this fast!" Moon said; the cops weren't on her tail, after luring them to a close museum, where she had successfully escaped.

Inside the destination's living room...

"Moving laser traps... But wait...! I see the same bombs from 2016, and I'm able to get past them... Is there a Coolant Spray here? Hopefully... Wait, I see one, right near the fuckin' dining room!" Moon said.

Moon waited for the nearby laser to move up, then she crawled towards the next moving laser. But for that one, she walked to her right. The next two lasers were moving up and down; they weren't timed simultaneously, a bit of a challenge for the GTA 5 and GTA 8 protagonist. After Moon waited for the first laser trap to raise up a little, she crawled a fast, barely getting past the second laser trap.

The Coolant Spray was behind the last four traps; the first and third laser traps were moving up and down, and the second and fourth lasers were moving left and right. They weren't timid horrendously compared to the previous traps, but Moon needed a perfect forward jump to get past all four traps. Moon did, but barely! Moon grabbed the Coolant Spray, disabled every bomb in the living room, and then disabled more bombs in the dining room and kitchen. She checked for more bombs in the bathroom and in the bedrooms, but there weren't in either room. The last place Moon visited was the attic, where she caught a timid middle-aged couple hiding from danger.

Noticing a golden treasure chest behind them, Moon murdered the couple before getting close to the treasure chest and opening it. What was in the treasure chest? A note. A note? What did it say? Moon quoted, "2008 was one of the best years I've ever had with my two biological daughters, my pink-dress adopted daughter, and my amazing chocolate wife. My eldest daughter was my most favorite during that year, with the underage princess having such big breasts and a perfectly, shaped behind." RAGYO, YOU FUCKIN' SICK MOTHERFUCKER!" Moon cursed.

Ragyo chuckled. "Objective completed," that was part of Ragyo's plan, to disgust Moon to the extreme.

"What was originally inside that fuckin' chest!?" Moon asked.

"Golden bars," Ragyo replied.

"An infinite times more valuable than that note!" Moon said.

"Star number three, Moon, and they're heading towards your way. Are you going to stand there and whine about me again? If not, then leave. Gather a trail of one-hundred floating skulls without leaving your motorcycle, crashing into anything, or attempting to shoot the authority and their vehicles," Ragyo said.

Recognizing a slightly hidden bomb behind an old photo of the dead couple, Moon shouted, "I'M IN THE ATTIC, YOU FUCKIN' PIGS!", before breaking the attic's only window, the only way to escape instead of going face to face with the cops. After seeing several cops, Moon backflipped her way outside, triggered a Handgun bullet towards the bomb, and then landed, after slaughtering over twenty officers.

Moon rushed to her motorcycle, rode on it, and then gathered the first floating skull. She got more, with no cops following her. While in the attic for the first several seconds, Moon had a brief feeling that Ragyo secretly hid a bomb, and Moon was right; during Ragyo's recent words, Moon had to look for it without moving around.

After Moon collected the thirty-fifth collectible, she got into trouble again, being pursued by the SWAT team, courtesy of the fourth wanted level. Moon launched off a ramp before landing on a medium-sized building. Moon drove past another ramp, collecting seven collectibles, landing on another building. After collecting two skulls, Moon launched off another ramp, getting fifteen collectibles and entering a tall building's eleventh floor. More collectibles got collected inside the floor, nine of them.

Moon drove off the ramp from the edge of outside, getting twenty-five collectibles in a row. Moon landed hard, but she didn't fall off the motorcycle. After a little driving, Moon got ten more collectibles to collect. But the FBI, five wanted levels, were on her tail! Moon easily got them, but she wasn't done yet.

"Unless you're finis-"

"NO! I WANT EXTRA BODY ARMOR!" Moon cut Ragyo off, driving towards the police motorcycle, the same one Ragyo had shown infront of her

"Your choice," Ragyo said, magically increasing the difficulty of the final optional mission.

After making it back to the same police motorcycle, Moon got on it, commencing the side mission. Her side mission was to waste fifty criminals in ten minutes, but Moon waited for a couple of FBI goons to come. When they arrived, Moon killed them on foot, then she stole a Mac-10 and over five-hundred Mac-10 ammunition, the perfect weapon to use while on a motorcycle. Back on the police motorcycle, Moon hunted down ten criminals before murdering all of them. Six stars! But Moon smirked, saying, "SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

The military came after Moon! Moon drove inconsistently, confusing the military, breaking the difficulty. That got them lost, losing track of Moon. The protagonist killed ten more targets, but the military found her afterwards. Moon continued to drive inconsistent, avoiding the military's fire. Moon stopped twenty more criminals from doing typical criminal activities, getting closer to victory. Ragyo pumped up the difficulty again, but Moon's experience against the military outsmarted Ragyo, not getting damaged.

The last ten criminals? Done! Objective completed!

"Impressive, I must say," Ragyo said, granting Moon free Body Armor, 300% of Body Armor health, and Moon's teleport device.

"My device!?" Moon was staggered.

"You've proven to be a deadly killer, Moon, but harder tasks are waiting for you," Ragyo said.

"Where am I supposed to go next!?"

"Pullman, Washington. Two of my friends had died there," Ragyo replied.

"Ash..." Moon said, remembering the time when Ash had told her about him killing his own grandmother and his grandmother's younger boyfriend, two common Pokemon characters.

End of Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pullman, Washington was the main focus of GTA 2's final mission, with a Pokémon antagonist and a final Pokémon antagonist, Ash's grandmother, getting killed. 
> 
> The recent commission I've paid! Yeah, it's about Ragyo having some dildo fun with Satsuki, Ryuko, Nui, and Rei (Kill La Kill). The artist, the one I'm currently working with, nicknamed its title "Dil La Do, an appropriate name! Both Satsuki and Ryuko are using dildos against Ragyo's pussy and anus, respectively, while both Nui and Rei (Kill La KIll) are using their dildos against Satsuki and Ryuko. It's the hottest fivesome KLK pic (between the five KLK characters) I've ever paid. 
> 
> BTW, Moon wasn't allowed to carry more than three weapons during the final nightmare mission, and she had the empty Handgun in her inventory. Therefore, her empty Handgun didn't count as a weapon, not having any ammo.


	15. Awful news

Pullman, Washington...

"I'm friggin' here..." Moon wouldn't be in this place quicker if not for Burnet traveling around the world with the device between early 2014 and late 2016. At the start of Moon's GTA adventure in GTA 5, Burnet had given away her device to Moon, in which Moon had to use it in later GTA 5 missions, important ones.

"Drive to the crumbled University, Washington State. You'll meet our friends there," Ragyo's mother said.

"Where the fuck have you been, you old pervert?" Moon asked.

"I was bonding with my granddaugthers and Rei (Kill La Kill). Like old times," Ragyo's mother replied.

"Oh, fuck off," Moon said, rolling her eyes.

"Such a predictable response. Now, get busy," Ragyo's mother said.

Moon noticed a Golf Club on the ground, then she picked it up.

"I wonder how golf bitch and her midget girlfriend are doing... God, I hate those two retards..." Moon always hated them, especially the golf bitch.

* * *

 

Honolulu, Alola/Near the Grand Resort...

"Fuck, this shit still won't break! LOVE IT!" Kahili (Pokemon), the golf bitch, said, hitting an OC's head with a Golf Club, her golden and unbreakable Golf Club. Kahili was mean towards anybody except for Acerola (Pokemon) and her dad. She didn't like her biological mom because the mom had cheated on her dad with a richer man once.

"We're still doing great, daddy-in-law!" Acerola reminded, using her killer M249. Acerola was really a huge fan of ghosts. She had interacted with tons of spirits, she strongly adored movies revolving around ghosts, and she loved ghost-related reality shows despite them being real or fake. "These fucks had better interact with us in spirit form!"

"Fuck all that shit! What I want is us and father being the only surivors this fucked-up world!" Kahili said.

"No Moon and her friends? You love talking shit to them!" Acerola said.

"Fuck them all! They can lick my smelly cunt and die!" Kahili said.

"You're cunt! My favorite!" Acerola said.

"And yours!" Kahili said.

* * *

 

In Druaga's tower/East Lansing, Michigan...

"I'm doing great so far!" Gilgamesh headed to the thirty-first floor. Hours ago, Gilgamesh had slept between the thirteenth and fourteenth floor. But right now, he was doing his best, hoping to rescue his girls in a hurry.

* * *

 

Lumoise City/In a house...

"Moon, I have terrible news!" Sun just called Moon. He, and seven others, were in (Professor) Augustine Sycamore's (Pokemon) house, staying away from danger. Aside from him and Augustine, the other people in this house were Siebold (Pokemon), Wikstrom (Pokemon), Mitzuno (Kill La Kill), Dexio (Pokemon), Malva (Pokemon), and Drasna (Pokmeon). Siebold was a fantastic cooker, while Wikstrom, with armor, loved to tell great stories about his ancestors' medieval history. Mitzuno, a elderly butler, was a Team Val and Oly member, and he used to work for Ragyo, who had mistreated him.

Dexio, and a former friend of his, had attempted to send Augustine to straight camp; Ash had murdered them and his former friend's girlfriend. And as a spirit in GTA 5, he had came out of the closet, and he made a tearfully apology to Augustine for his harsh actions against him and gay people, and because of that, he later left Team Ragyo to be with Augustine. Malva had anger issues before, bullying Siebold and Wikstrom, bullying others, doing violent things, threatening people, yelling a lot. The reason she's acting normal was because of Drasna, the love she was afraid to lose, the only person that loved her.

"What's the bad news?" Moon asked, driving on a bloody motorcycle.

"Some of our impatient teammates are going to search for you!" Sun replied.

"What!? They can't do that shit! No!" Moon said.

"That's not the whole story! Musashi is missing, and our animals are dead!" Sun said.

"Damn!" Moon shouted.

"More are quitting our team because of your disappearance... I'm sorry..." Sun said.

"They're quitting!? I'm not going to fucking die! I'll reunite with you guys when I'm done!" Moon said.

"We're best friends and I always believe you, but the quitters aren't the same as me, Plumeria, and others. They've lost faith in you and the team because of the never-ending apocalpyse..." Sun said.

"FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Moon cursed loud.

"Another bad thing is Cheren not responding to any of Valerie and Olympia's recent calls. He won't respond to my recent calls, too. He might be dead..." Sun said.

"Reall- No, wait a fucking minute. The motherfucker ain't dead, Sun. He's addicted to that man face's vagina. He fucks his other girls all day, too. Last month, Hilbert said that the five had ignored their missions while fucking each other in their Republic City home, and he showed me proof. Lazy fucks, living in their own goddamn world! Fuckers are forty years old and older, and they act like like fuckin' brain-dead eleven year olds! FUCK!" Moon said.

"I see... Man, if you somehow die, Team Val and Oly will completely fall apart... Please continue to fight for us, and the world..." Sun said.

"I fight harder," Moon said.

*end call*

* * *

 

Pullman, Washington...

*call*

"From what we've heard, you, Val, and Oly are gettin' massive heat from some of our comrades, but Leslie, Red's mom, Red, Millis, Merilyn, Owen, and Santiago and I stlll love ya guys!" Joni said. Owen and Santiago were with them, after going through some shit with frustrated ex-Val and Oly members.

"Much appreciated, Joni," Moon said.

"Don't get fucked out there," Joni said.

*end call*

*another call*

"We still homies for life, Moon! We don't give two shits what nam motherfucker say 'bout you and our leaders!" Marlon was outside of World Fitness with Brawly, Ray-Ray, Maron, Blue, Daisy (Pallet), Kelly, Evelyn, and Wally; Nita, Morgan, and Dana had quit, and Tate, Liza, and Flannery were angrily searching for Moon.

"Thanks for the love," Marlon," Moon said.

*end call*

*another call*

"Godfuckingdamnit, Moon, if you don't tell us where the fuck you're doing or where you are, I'm gonna fuckin' blow Burnet's fuckin' brains out!" Nonon threatened; she, Ira, both Makos, Houka, Uzu, Bolin, Katharine, Aikuro, Tsumugu, Zane, Chili, Cress, Cilan, Jimmy (Case Closed), Cliff, Kye, Heidi, Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice (Pokemon), Nico, Kayleigh, Keaton, Chester, Zargabaath, Maylene, Fantina, Ben (Pokemon), Summer, Kate, Kellyn, Lunick, Solana, Drew, Michael, Wes, Rui, Kevin, and Charles were holding Burnet, Brigette, Shauntal, Amanita, Soichiro, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Cassius Bill, Celio, Bebe, Hayley, Sophocles, Molayne, Silver, Cynthia, Leaf, Ariana, Iris, Mars, Dawn, Jupiter, Zoey, Kylan, Grant, Orson, Daisy (Super Mario Bros.), N, Lorelei, Clair, IIima, Anabel, Angie, and Shiro as hostages.

Minutes ago, arsonists had murdered Arcanine, Pikachu, Persian, Mega Houndoom, Seviper, Munna, Stoutland, the Octopussior, almost killed Soichiro, and terrorized the house and its underground. The arsonists were killed, but the house, its underground, and Kylan's art were all gone. Lenora, Burgh, Morty, and Eusine left the team, Kiawe and David went back to their gang, and Basch, Balthier, Ashe, Serah, Lightning, and Cloud agreed to look for the GTA 8 protagonist. But the worst part was both splitting groups arguing so heavily for minutes. Gladion had witnessed Nonon and her team gaining the upper hand, and he alerted Ash, Valerie, and Olympia about it.

"Nonon, you fuckin' leprechaun!" Moon cursed.

"Ten seconds, Moon!" Nonon warned, but the fully-clothed Ash, Mina, almost every member of Ash's harem, Valerie, Olympia, and Gladion suddenly scared Nonon and her team away.

"Fuck, I'm hearing bullets! Hello!? HELLO!?" Moon said.

*end call*

*and another call*

"Moon, the team is in shambles!" Ash said.

"Is Burnet alive!?" Moon asked.

"Yeah... If is wasn't for Gladion calling me, Val, and Oly, she and our friends wouldn't breathe in this crapfest of a world..." Ash replied.

"Phew..." Moon said in relief.

"Moon, keep doing what you're doing. As for us, we'll have to go against our former friends," Ash said.

"Some of them are looking for me, Ash. I'll have to avoid them. Ash," Moon said.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"We don't have a big friendship, and I don't like you that much, but I'll have to say that you're nice enough to stick around with the team. Thanks," Moon said.

"You're welcome," Ash said.

*end call*

Near Washington State University...

"Hello. Moon," the seventy-one year old Madame Boss (Pokemon) was standing on the ruins of the University; her boyfriend, Christopher (Pokemon), was massaging her shoulders. Madame Boss' hair was 50% rainbow.

"We'll fight somewhere else, right?!" Moon asked.

"Kanto. I, LEADER, OF TEAM RAINBOW ROCKET, OWN THE ENTIRE REGION!" Madame Boss said.

"Fine," Moon said.

"I'll speak on Ragyo's behalf. Castillo, Mexico. A height-difference couple can't wait any longer," Madame Boss said.

"And use these for a later mission," Christopter said, giving Moon dozens of handcuffs.

"Handcuffs?" Moon was addled.

"Not all Team Ragyo members are equal to one another. Most of us cannot stand long-time liars," Madame Boss hinted on who Moon would face in the future.

Now, to Castillo, Mexico!

End of Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Team Val and Oly are breaking apart! But it'll last until the late Chapter 30s.
> 
> Team Ragyo will later suffer the same effect, with Moon using dirty tactics against some members and Ragyo and Ragyo's mother not caring. Not just that, though. Again, some regular members/antagonists will go against other regular members/antagonists.
> 
> Kahili's back! She was one of my favorite characters to focus on in GTA 5. 
> 
> Team Rainbow Rocket! Unlike Giovanni in Pokemon Ultra Sun and Pokemon Ultra Moon, Madame Boss in GTA 8 controls more than five leaders and their evil organizations. She also controls Giovanni. 
> 
> I haven't been writing recently because of March Madness. IMO, it's the best March Madness I've ever watched in recent years, with UMBC, the worst #16 seed, making a HISTORIC upset victory against Virginia, the top overall #1 seed. Other upsets had happened, too, many of them. One of my two teams, #9 Florida State, had upset #1 Xavier, advancing to the sweet sixteen, with sixteen teams left in the tournament. I've enjoyed seeing #11 Loyola Chicago upsetting both #6 Miami and #3 Tennessee. Oh, and another upset I've enjoyed is #7 Texas A&M over #2 North Carolina, which is KARMA for North Carolina because those assholes have been cheating for years, and the NCAA didn't give them the death penalty last year. Feels great to be basketball fan, if you're deeply into March Madness or if you're a fan of the teams that advanced.
> 
> BTW, this is the sixth straight year that my bracket, like millions of other people, has been burst into blames, but I'm not super upset. I'm just doing the brackets, like writing this GTA: Pokemon series, for fun. The only team I got right was Connecticut, my other team, in 2011, the year that they won the national title.


	16. Terrifying Moibra combo

Bullworth, New Hampshire/Bullworth Academy...

"What did I miss, Lola?" Casey (Bully) asked, coming in.

"Nothing!" Lola replied, crossing her arms and cleaning her nails with a nail scraper while sitting on both Gary (Bully) and Johnny.

* * *

 

Castillo, Mexico...

Castillo, Mexico, above Dorado, Mexico, was an old fort looking out over Dorado's bay. Castillo had a lot of criminal history, with the Los Muertos gang being responsible for most of the crimes. A notable non-Los Muertos related crime was Junkrat and Roadhog mass-murdering people and robbing the dead at Calaveras, a bar, fifteen years ago. In relation, Junkrat and Roadhog had robbed the bank of Dorado afterwards, an easy mission.

Right now, Castillo was a ghost place, but it had nothing to do with the apocalypse; Junkrat and Roadhog's vicious crimes had put the final nail on the place's coffin, causing Castillo natives to abandon their birth place forever. Non-natives had visited this place a lot, before and after the Overwatch antagonists' actions, but after 2015, there were less visits.

*call*

"We haven't spoken in days, Moon! Glad you're alright," Cheren made a surprising call; Kuvira, Suzy, Asami, and Korra were licking his cock and balls.

"You indolent fucks! You guys hadn't done shit!" Moon yelled.

"Kuvira had protected the innocent around the United Republic yesterday..." Cheren said.

"Yesterday!? Oh, ho, now it makes sense! Kuvira did that shit in a hurry, so you fucks could stay away from the real world! A Val and Oly member's mandatory objective is to NEVER ignore their bosses' and friends' calls!" Moon said.

"But I had responded to their call..." Cheren said.

"When!? Yesterday!? Fuck you!" Moon said.

"Never call us again, Moon! Let us enjoy our world!" Kuvira said.

*end call*

"Androgynous assholes!" Moon cursed.

*another call*

"Oh, baby, I am so sorry! I really am!" Moon's mom said.

"It ain't your fault, mom..." Moon said.

"Plumeria's not with us, but we're with my relatives! We should be fine!" Moon's mom said.

"Where is Plumeria?" Moon asked.

"She's teamming up with that perverted friend of yours, fighting against former Val and Oly people!" Moon's mom replied.

"Call me later, mom," Moon said.

*end call*

*another call*

"Ash. You, Plumeria, Burnet, Val, Oly, and the others do me a favor. Call Cheren and his bitches. If neither lazy motherfucker doesn't respond after the fifth minute, kill them! They're a disgrace!" Moon said.

"A text from Cheren, Valerie?" Ash, and friends, just got the word from Valerie.

"What does it say!?" Moon asked.

""We quit. Die in the apocalypse, Team Val and Oly. And fuck Moon."," Valerie quoted. "Damn..."

"Not surprised. Never mind about calling them," Moon said.

"We'll do as you say, Moon," Olympia said.

*end call*

"Poor Moon. Your miserable team is falling apart," Moira said; Moon armed herself.

"Come on out, both of you!" Moon said.

"Moon. You are... HACKED!" Sombra then used her EMP, disabling all of Moon's weapons.

"The fuck did you just do!?" Moon asked.

"EMP, Moon. That means your weapons are temporary disabled," Sombra replied.

"Roam, my purple Biotic Orb!" Moira said, using her orb.

Five seconds later, Moon saw the orb, but she stepped far away from it. Moira ran towards Moon, using Decay. Moon ran backwards, but Moira immediately used Fade, getting behind Moon. Moira combined both Biotic Orb and Decay attacks against Moon, draining Moon's Body Armor health. Moon side-flipped to her left, but she was shot from behind by Sombra, who had been invincible for a couple of seconds.

"Can you overcome my temporary invisibility? Unless you do, Moira and I are capable of killing you here!" Sombra said.

Facing them, Moon fired Mac-10 ammo towards Moira, but Moira did her cheap move again. Hacked! Moon got hacked again! Moon made a run for it, evading Sombra's Machine Pistol bullets and Moira's Biotic Orb.

"There's nowhere to hide, Moon! I know every detail of this place, including the well-hidden areas!" Sombra reminded, then she threw her Translocator, almost like a quarterback throwing his football. Sombra could instantly return to the beacon's location, but a beacon would last for twenty seconds.

"Son of a bitch!" Moon cursed. "Hey, hold on! Yeah," Moon just thought of a great strategy to kill both Moira and Sombra.

Now going to the opposite direction, Moon headed to Moira and Sombra, screaming, "HACK AND KILL ME!", before damaging Sombra with a Handgun bullet. Moon got hacked for the third time, and Moira rushed behind Moon. But Moon turned around before kicking Moira straight in the pussy, a painful kick, a powerful enough kick to send Moira down. Sombra opened fire, but Moon grabbed Moira before switching sides, and Sombra's bullets hit Moira.

"More pain!" Moira begged before suffering more damage from Moon's headbutt attack; Sombra returned to the beacon's location, standing behind Moon. "I SAID MORE!" Moira cried, then Moon performed a knee attack against Moira's throat.

"HACKEADO. PUTA (HACKED, MOTHERFUCKER!)!" Sombra spoke in Spanish, hacking Moon.

Sombra became invisible, and Moon turned around. Moon didn't see Sombra. On her feet again, Moira used another purple Biotic Orb before using Fade and hiding. Getting hurt, Moon got away from the orb. Back together, Sombra and Moira attacked Moon simultaneously, but Moon retaliated, delivering five hard-hitting heart punches against Sombra, more painful than Moon's pussy kick attack.

That attack send Sombra to the ground. Moira went behind Moon once again, but Moon triggered her Shotgun from behind, and the blast sent Moira towards a wall. Near Sombra, Moon used the Chainsaw against her, stabbing her deep inside the heart and murdering her. Moira weakly got up, but another Shotgun bullet from Moon killed her.

"That was embittering!" Moon said.

Ragyo revived Sombra and Moira.

"Stupidity is not a right. We won't get killed again," Moira said.

"Yeah, we were dumb enough to let you kill us. But next time, I'll hack you to death!" Sombra said.

"When will you quit, Moon? Never? The difficulty levels will remain the same, hard to very insane. Moon. Watch," Ragyo then showed Moon a clip from Republic City.

End of Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moibra is Moira and Sombra's combined pairing name. I haven't seen a Moira X Sombra pic since March 19, but I'm positive that more will come next month.
> 
> Super insane boss fight, huh?
> 
> "Stupidity is not a right." is one of my favorite Overwatch quotes.
> 
> More drama between current Val and Oly members and ex Val and Oly members will occur, which includes life and death. Also, more common characters will try to search for Moon.


	17. To Yellowknife

"They're heading to the place, with Molotov Cocktails... That's right. Try to set the place on fire," Moon was watching the clip with Moira, Sombra, Ragyo, and Ragyo's mother; in the clip, Ash, Plumeria, Valerie, Olympia, Burnet, Brigette, and Gladion were heading straight to the targeted house.

Near the targeted house, Olympia ordered, "NOW!, then she and the other criminals threw Molotov Cocktails, setting the house on fire.

"Good!" Moon said.

"This is where things get very compulsive, Moon," Ragyo said.

Suzy, Kuvira, Cheren, Korra, and Asami escaped while holding their clothes, underwear, shoes, and teleport devices. When they got outside, Ash, Gladion, Valerie, Brigette, Plumeria, Burnet, and Olympia opened fire against them, but they evaded every bullet.

"Put on your clothes! I'll handle them!" Kuvira said.

Agreeing with Kuvira, the four targets hid behind their burning house. After dropping her stuff, Kuvira ran straight to her now-enemies, using her metal armbands to deflect the bullets. Near Gladion, she assaulted him with a savage headbutt attack, easily making him fall. Kuvira blocked more gunfire before tossing Valerie towards another house and kicking Olympia's face.

Plumeria tried to murder Kuvira in close range, but Kuvira kicked her chest twice, sending Plumeria towards a partially damaged car. Then, Kuvira elbowed Burnet's head, who had tried to kill her from behind. Like Gladion, Burnet fell to the ground. Not using his firearms for now, Ash tried physical contact against the former GTA 2 antagonist, but it didn't help him. Kuvira just teased Ash, blocking every thrown attack.

"The vigorous trainings at Kelly's World Fitness weren't enough to surpass me! You fools are weak compared to me!" Kuvira was referring to her former teammates' training sessions at World Fitness, during and after GTA 5. Moon and Joni were the only former teammates to last in a fight against Kuvira. Gohan, too, but only in SSJ3 form.

After enough teasing, Kuvira grabbed Ash's crotch, threw him up the air, and then performed an uppercut against his chin. Kuvira's lovers joined her. This was reminiscent of her antagonist days in GTA 2, before mission ninety-nine, where she just dominated her opponents without getting hurt.

"Goddamnit!" Moon cursed.

"That was a riveting fight," Ragyo's mother said.

"They need backup ASAP!" Moon said.

"Fucking hell..." Ash groaned.

"Like old times, Ash!" Kuvira said, having her left bare foot on Ash.

"You guys should've left us alone, Ash!" Cheren said.

"Moon told us to kill you fucks...!" Ash reminded.

"How funny, and sad. Moon doesn't want to meet her own team. Yet, she's ordering you guys to kill us..." Korra said.

"We trust Moon, and we're not impatient assholes...!" Ash said.

"I'm not afraid to admit this, but me and most of Team Val and Oly were in a secret underground last night, partying... But we had the decency to call our leaders, family, and allies every thirty minutes...!" Burnet was still in pain, the biggest pain she had suffered recently.

"She's right..." Valerie said weakly.

"Whatever!" Asami yelled, stomping Burnet's head, making her scream in more pain.

"We had a great friendship, Ash. Now, this is-"

"Get on to it!" Suzy shouted, cutting Cheren off.

"Right, Suzy!" Cheren said.

"GISELLE IN THIS HIZZOUSE, MOTHERFUCKAS!" Giselle shouted; she, Casey (Pokemon), and Sun attacked their new enemies with surprise M249 gunfire, but Kuvira was hit twice. Prior to the confrontation, Ash had called them, and Gohan; the latter didn't want to help because he needed to protect Chi-Chi again.

"Thank the fuckin' lord..." Moon said.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP, Y'ALL!" Giselle and friends furthered the vicious assault, but only Kuvira wasn't hurt.

The uninjured and injured allies spread out, trying to halt Kuvira's deflecting and kill her. But Kuvira and her lovers vanished. Moon sighed with relief. Kuvira dominating was unpleasant, but the surprise gunfire assault was enough to end it.

"Y'all alright?" Giselle asked.

"Hell no... The bitch fucked us up..." Ash replied.

"Let's rejoin the others at Opelucid... Jesus, my back..." Valerie said.

"My fake daughter, my creation. She's an unstoppable beast," Kuvira's fake mother said.

"A new voice!" Moon said.

"Clear the remaining objectives, and Kuvira will see her biological parents for the first time since 1977, her birth year," Kuvira's fake mother said.

"Why would you order your own comrades to kill Kuvira and her love ones, Moon?" Moira asked. "Sombra and I want to know."

"To fuckin' teach them not to disrespect Team Val and Oly!" Moon replied.

"Que tiene sentido (That makes sense.)," Sombra said.

"Where to next?" Moon asked.

"Yellowknife," Ragyo replied. "Careful, though. My non-allies are planning on a manhunt mission, to search for you," Ragyo reminded.

"Oh, you've got to be friggin' kidding me..." Moon facepalmed.

"If a searcher sees you, waste them, or this planet's gone for good," Ragyo's mother said.

*call*

"We couldn't get the job done, Moon," Ash said.

"No worries. Watch out for them," Moon said.

* * *

 

London/Emily's old hideout...

"Cheese is my least favorite food thanks to you..." the bound and grievously bruised Musushi was constrained into eating rotton cheese; Topo was feeding him.

"Shut up and keep eating! Asshole!" Fillet yelled.

* * *

 

Yellowknife, Northwest Terrorities...

Yellowknife had less than 20,000 people. But despite the number, it was a dangerous city. Not because of the name, but because of dangerous criminals migrating it since early 2009. Some criminals had visited Yellowknife for big drug deals, and a few would look for other criminals to start a relationship with. However, Yellowknife was a poor man's Castelia City because Castelia City's population was over 200,000, and most news shows had described Castelia City as one of the worst places to live in New York and on earth.

Eight years ago, Brendan's GTA adventure had started here because one of his best friends was almost killed, seeking revenge. And during GTA 6, he had befriended other criminals, and four of them eventually became members of his harem. Those same criminals had merged with Team Val and Oly two years ago, but after learning about Moon's status in the apocalypse, they made a plan, a plan Moon needed to watch out for.

"In here, Moon!" a common voice said, looking at Moon from a damaged business.

"The hell are you!?" Moon asked, holding her signature weapon.

"Gamebot!" the same voice replied. Gamebot, a poor man's Gamestop, had opened up in mid-2016, but two months before the apocalypse had begun, it ran out of business, due to non-stop bad customer service.

Moon went in.

"Laptrap, Moon," Laptrap said. He was biracial, being white and black; he also had a smaller percentage of Asian and Hispanic in him.

"You're Joni, Leslie, Santiago, and Owen's friend!" Moon said.

"I can't see them until you beat the odds, Moon. I'm counting on you," Laptrap said.

"I'm not sure how long this shit will last, but don't worry. You'll see them again," Moon said, then she noticed that Ralph, Maple, Atsuko (Michiko and Hatchin), Din (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons), and Nayru (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages) were here as well.

As kids, Ralph had always protected Nayru from nasty threats such as bullies and criminals, even killing several of them. Ralph also had a thick British accent. Maple was ten inches shorter than Ralph, being 5'0, and she was six years younger than him. During childhood, Maple had a mega crush on Ralph, and seven months after turning eighteen, she developed a strong romance relationship with him. Additionally, she was a rude little wannabe witch, with her carrying a broomstick and wearing witch-related clothes 100% of the time.

Nine years ago, sometime after GTA 7, Maple and Ralph had ended their long relationship and merger because an employee of Team Maple and an employee of Team Ralph had botched a blockbuster deal with terrorists, with half of their merged employees getting brutally murdered; the deal was about them wanting the most powerful upgraded weapons in the world. In GTA 6, Maple and Ralph were hired to eliminate Brendan and Brendan's friends, but they didn't get along during their attempts of murdering their enemies. Shortly before they were killed together, however, they apologized to each other, and they made out half-naked.

Din was consumed into seasons, and she'd mention them regardless of conversation, with tragic or joyful real-time events in the mix. She was known to be a professional dancer, she had won all dancing events she had attended, she'd insult other dancers outside of her team and Nayru's team, and she'd occasionally give Nayru lap dances during privacy time. Also, she'd use her signature weapon against her enemies. As for Nayru, she was a gifted singer, in which it'd attract lots of people. Another common trait was her being obsessed with history. Nayru wasn't as violent as Din, but she'd sometimes use vicious assaults towards a target. A golden harp was considered to be rare, and Nayru was one of the few people to ever own one.

Atsuko was a former cop in Brazil, and she knew two of Brendan's girlfriends, in which she had a childhood friendship with one of them. Atsuko's life in Yellowknife was bad in GTA 6; she was rejected, and she was killed, after Brendan and friends had found out about her past friendship with Din and Nayru, the main GTA 6 non-Pokemon antagonists.

"Please win, Moon. For us," Din said.

"We need our Queen again," Nayru said.

"If you dolts hadn't felt for Ralph's lies, you'd be with your Queen right now," Moon had learned every GTA 6 event from Brendan; in GTA 6, Brendan had learned why Din and Nayru abandoned their Queen, and it was because of Ralph's envy towards the Queen's best friend.

"Need a drink, Moon...?" the drunken Ralph asked, holding a liquor bottle.

"No thanks," Moon replied.

"Do you smoke?" Maple asked, holding a cigarette.

"I don't smoke," Moon replied. "Now, shut up for a moment. I need to make this call."

*call*

"Are you guys okay, Joni?" Moon asked, then Laptrap stepped closer to Moon.

"We ain't suffured a bad scratch from nobody!" Joni replied.

"Great! Joni, umm... I think I'm halfway done, but I'm not really sure. When we meet again, you, Leslie, Owen, and Santiago will thank me. Oh! If Ash calls for help, please aid him and the others. We have new enemies, erstwhile Val and Oly members" Moon said.

"Sure, but I'm bringing the gang with me!" Joni replied.

"Good. Love ya guys," Moon said.

*end call*

"Joni..." Laptrap shedded a tear. "Moon... Moments before I had died in a Miami, Florida hospital bed, my best friends sat next to me, crying... But now that I am alive, I am able to see them eye to eye for the first time in six years, that's if you succeed," Laptrap said.

"Any other words from someone else?" Moon asked. "I ain't got all day."

"The hell with Team Ragyo! I'm joining you guys, just to be in Brendan's harem!" Atsuko said.

"Do you really like Brendan?" Moon asked. "The only person you like is one of Brendan's girls."

"He's a handsome stud, I'll admit, but my crush is cuter!" Atsuko replied.

"Good luck trying to touch her private parts while getting involved in an orgy, Atsuko," Moon said.

"Did Junkrat ever tell you about my ancestor...?" Ralph asked.

"He did," Moon replied.

"Fuck that bloody fucker...! Constantly whining about that bloody Junkertown incident...!" Ralph said.

"And fuck that bloody fat friend of his! Roadhag, Roadfat, or whatever his fuckin' friend's name is!" Maple said.

End of Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giselle's one of my favorite GTA Pokemon protagonists, the other being Moon. 
> 
> I haven't post recently, but I'll try as much as I can. 
> 
> GTA Protagonist against another GTA protagonist! It had happened in the Grand Theft Auto 5 game, with Trevor killing Johnny. A LOT of Johnny fans were so pissed off, they began spreading negative opinions towards Trevor. Hell, someone had made an edited animation of Johnny murdering Trevor. To be honest, I think Johnny's an inferior GTA protagonist compared to Trevor. 
> 
> I'll try to add more adjectives in later chapters, not repeating the same words, big ones.
> 
> This chapter was originally supposed to be long, with more common characters from the previous GTA stories being introduced. But instead, I had copied and pasted the other characters' personalities and background information in the next chapter


	18. Antagonists against other antagonists

Near a hideout...

Moon was seeing Nightwing/Robin (Teen Titans), Blackfire (Teen Titans; human form), Starfire (Teen Titans; human form), Brendan, Farore (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages), Bumblebee (Teen Titans), Michiko (Michiko and Hatchin), Hatchin (Michiko and Hatchin), Hatchin's son (Michiko and Hatchin), Aqualad (Teen Titans), Speedy (Teen Titans), Mas y Menos (Teen Titans), Samus Aran (Metroid series), Female Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit), (Princess) Zelda (Legend of Zelda series; Twilight Princess version), Drake (Pokemon; Orange Islands), Veran (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages; human form), Onox (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons; human form), Digdogger (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons; human form), Gleeok (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons; human form), Aquamentus (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons; human form), Mothula (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons; human form), Medusa Head (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons; human form), Manhandla (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons; human form), Dodongo (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons; human form), Gohma (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons; human form), Shadow Hag (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages; human form), Head Thwomp (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages; human form), Smog (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages; human form), Ramrock (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages; human form), Eyesoar (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages; human form), Pumpkin Head (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages; human form), Plasmarine (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages; human form), Octogon (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages; human form), Kafei (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask), Vire (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Season/Ages; human form), Spike (Ape Escape), Helga (Ape Escape), Natalie (Ape Escape), Jimmy (Ape Escape), and Jake (Ape Escape), a mega large number.

Emerald was a 4'10 drug dealer. Due to the loss of his parents at a young age, he was moved between his family members and was constantly bullied by his cousins due to his short height. Because of that, he had stolen his oldest cousin's money and drugs and abandoned his family permanently. Emerald developed a complex about his height, having to use hair gel to style his hair upwards to make himself look taller than he actually was and lashing out at people for commenting about his height in a positive or negative way. In the drug world, he could be arrogant sometimes, insulting taller drug dealers for being poorer than him. But Brendan assaulting the victim wasn't the case. Speaking of Brendan, Emerald had met Brendan during a drug party in mid-2008, and Brendan was the only person that interacted with him. Unlike Brendan, who had fighting skills thanks to some intense military training, Emerald lacked it, relying on his weapons to defeat his enemies.

Nightwing was a natural born leader, serious in tone, stern, strict, and obsessed with trying to hunt down and kill his enemies. Despite that, Nightwing remained as a calm, level-headed, and intelligent leader who would come up with clever strategies to complete missions. In his early teens, he was a common criminal's sidekick, and he looked up to that common criminal as a father figure. Three months after his fifteenth birthday, his former partner was presumably deceased, and he fled to San Francisco. At the Bay Area city, he developed a team, with two sisters, Starfire and Blackfire, being his lovers. But a few years later, a mysterious drug lord nearly took away his life during a big drug deal, and Nightwing became obsessed into seeing who his new enemy was. His enemy had escaped from his retaliation, but he began to hunt him down all over the world before confronting him in this city. The enemy died, but in GTA 6 and onwards, he continued living.

Despite her beauty, Starfire was very cheerful and sweet, yet somewhat naive and considerable insecure, but her naivete was not to be mistaken for stupidity. Overall, she was a weird individual, but Blackfire loved her regardless. Blackfire was cunning, deceitful, immoral, sadistic, and unremorseful, she loved having physical fights and gunfights with her enemies and playful sexual fights with Starfire, she had a very sarcastic sense of humor and always hurted her enemies' feelings, and she was quite vain and loved telling stories about her times with Starfire and herself.

Aqualad was a charming, calm, and collected individual. He was super smart, too, but not as smart as Bumblebee. He never disrespected an authority's command. He never seemed to notice his goods looks, and instead of bragging about it or trying to impress females, he felt rather uncomfortable with girls who were infatuated with him. He also had a strong fondness for sea creatures, especially fish, and he strongly disliked seafood. Speedy was one of the more witty members of Team Nightwing. He enjoyed teasing his fellow teammates, taking pleasure in annoying his teammates. He could be a little short tempered though, and he could be a bit arrogant and cocky. Mas y Menos, Guatemala natives and short twins, shared similar behavior, being pretty light-hearted and fun-loving like the mind of a kid. Both saw each other as their best friend, and hated to be apart. Despite understanding English, they'd speak Spanish during conversations and missions.

Bumblebee, her nickname, was one of the "cockiest" characters in the GTA: Pokemon series, and she had a very confident and outgoing attitude. She could be a little bossy with her teammates, but she deeply cared for them. She was also extremely intelligent, having a large IQ. Despite working for Nightwing, she was very independent, and she didn't like being told what to do, wanting to do missions her own way. But she secretly respected Nightwing for his leadership towards her other teammates, and Nightwing respected her for being bold and smart. Also, Bumblebee was one of the several employees to know Nightwing a long time ago. She had other traits like being cooperative and patient.

Farore was a former librarian, and she had known Din and Nayru since childhood; Din and Nayru had never liked her, almsot murdering her in this terrible Canadian city. Michiko, Hatchin, and Hatchin's son were from Brazil as well; Michiko's the one that Atsuko loved. Samus, Female Wii Fit Trainer, and Zelda had imaginative personalities, being a bounty hunter, the best trainer alive, and a princess, respectively. Samus and Female Wii Fit Trainer would treat Zelda like a real princess 99% of the time, protecting her from enemies and giving her food, money, and presents; half of Team Nightwing would do this as well. Also, Zelda, Samus, and Female Wii Fit Trainer were the same lesbians that fought against Macy, Lizabeth, and Carlita in Ames, Iowa secret underground two years ago.

Drake was known for doing drug and weapon trafficking no matter how long they were, and he'd do deals with anybody. When he was a child, he used to participate in long drug and weapon trafficking with his late father, and the Orange Islands native had promised himself to act like his father in the future. He was creative with weapons. Doing drugs, however, wasn't his taste, and he didn't like drinking alcohol. In 2008, he had a friendship with Cissy (Pokemon), Danny (Pokemon), Rudy (Pokemon), and Luana (Pokemon), and in 2010, he dropped it after being betrayed by them, not seeing them since. Also, he despised rape to the extreme.

Veran, who was 6'8, an inch shorter than Onox, looked amazing for a person in her mid-fifties; she hadn't used anti-aging cream or any other youthful stuff. Her face and body was natural. Also, she was Din and Nayru's Queen. Onox adored dragons; he even had lots of dragon tattoos around his body, but only the one on his forehead and left cheek was visible because he was wearing homemade sharp armor (the same one from Oracle of Seasons). Also, he was super buff, and his signature weapon was a ball and chain. And finally, he was in his late fifties, being a few years older than Veran.

Vire, an original member of Team Onox and Veran, was really loyal to his bosses, but today, like the others in this group, he decided to ignore Valerie and Olympia, planning on looking for Moon. Veran and Onox's other employees (the boss characters from Seasons/Ages) had weird names, but each had personality except for Kafei (kinda similar to the games). Speaking of Kafei, Zelda, Female Wii Fit Trainer, and Samus had known Kafei between 1999 and 2001.

Spike, Helga (Ape Escape), Jake, Jimmy (Ape Escape), and Natalie were part of the Ape Escape gang, with Spike and Helga as leaders. In GTA 2, they had partnered up with Ash's old bosses, and they had went against Ragyo later in the story, after two of their closest friends tragically died. They, too, had merged with Valerie and Olympia before, but longer.

"They're talking about you, Moon. You know what that means," Ragyo said.

"Next place...?" Moon asked.

Funland...

"Welcome to Funland, Moon," Deathstroke/Slade (Teen Titans) was looking at Moon, eye to eye. Deathstroke was one of Nightwing's most hated enemies, the person who was response for nearrly taking away his life in San Francisco. In GTA 6, Brendan was Deathstroke's apprentice, with Deathstroke giving Brendan tasks to reveal his true identity. Brendan had done his first mission at Funland, to kill a common target, a target currently in heaven. After revealing his real identity, Deathstroke had aided Din and Nayru into killing Brendan, Giselle, Casey (Pokemon), Team Nightwing, and Team Veran and Onox, but he had faked his death, being the only GTA antagonist to live prior to GTA 8's setting.

"A one-eyed fuck!?" Moon said.

"Ragyo had wanted to alter my look... But... I prefer this one..." Deathtstroke had previously declined the Slade look; the Slade look had a mask and a black body suit with some armor. Now, Deathstroke had explained his past with Nightwing, his partnership with Brendan, and his late ex-late wife and children, with his late ex-late being the one that cut out his eye. "My children, come on out and aid me!" Deathstroke said, then his children, Ravager (Teen Titans Go! comic series), whose real name was Rose Wilson, and Grant (not an OC), came by his side. Ravanger and Grant (Dstroke Jr.) were true apprentices in the past. Grant (Dstroke Jr.) had died in an airplane plane in the late 90s, while Ravager hadn't spoken with Deathstroke between 2001 and late 2019, a long eighteen-year span. Grant (Dstroke Jr.) was revived, and Deathstroke had reunited with him and Ravager during the start of the apocalypse.

"Yes, father!" Ravanger and Grant (Dstroke Jr.) agreed in unison.

"Wait a bloody minute...!" Ralph said, bringing Maple and two special ancient people with him. Those ancient people were the great Queen Ambi and Ambi's Cap'n (Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons), the only ancient people Ragyo had revived, more antagonists Moon had to watch out for. Queen Ambi was wearing her traditional royal outfit, while Cap'n was a skeleton wearing his traditional captain outfit. "Sit on me, my ancestory grandmother and ancestory grandfather-in-law!" Ralph then laid on the ground before getting sat on.

"More assholes I have to deal with!" Moon said.

"We will deal with you later on, Moon. As for now, entertain us. Make us proud," Queen Ambi said.

"Me old crew and I had fought many great battles, mate! Demonstrate your courage!" Cap'n said.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! START YOUR ENGINES!" Junkrat shouted nearby, distracting the other common characters. Then, he activated his RIP-Tire. He detonated it, damaging Ralph, Maple, Queen Ambi, and Cap'n. Roadhog showed up before activating Whole Hog, and Ralph vanished with Maple and his ancestors.

"Damn you Australians..." Deathstroke said before leaving wih his children.

After Roadhog's Whole Hog, Moon said, "The fuck, guys! Damn!"

"We didn't tell you this before, but we told Ragyo NOT to revive Queen Ambi and that bloody skeleton! She didn't listen to us!" Junkrat said.

Ragyo sighed, shaking her head. "Forget it, Moon. You'll encounter them later anyway," Ragyo was disappointed in Junkrat and Roadhog.

"Wow, you cannot control your own people!?" Moon said.

"Sometimes, they make their own rules, as long as they don't try to control me and mother..." Ragyo said.

"Funny, coming from the same person that didn't care about her non-sicko friends three years ago," Moon said.

"Today, I'm dissimilar from that," Ragyo said.

"East Lansing, Michigan's tower is waiting for you, Moon! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Junkrat said.

"I was about to say that... Anyway, a revived person named Gilgamesh is on a quest to save his girlfriends, but on floor fifty-eight, an imposter is disguising herself as one of his girlfriends, and he's eight floors away. Warn him, or he'll get tricked and killed. And keep an eye on law enforcement," Ragyo said.

"You'll get four and five stars during the mission!" Junkrat spoiled the mission for Moon.

"..." Ragyo didn't say anything.

"No response!? Ha! You'll get over it!" Junkrat said. "Wanna know Ragyo's secret? She hates that Orange Island's fraud hero like everybody else!" Junkrat added

"REALLY!?" Moon never knew that.

"The friendship between me and him were never real to begin with. Remember those handcuff Christopher gave you? Don't waste it on anybody else," Ragyo said.

End of Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another former GTA protagonist is going up against Moon!
> 
> In The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, if you insert a secret code before the beginning of the game, you'll immediately start after your Oracle of Ages adventure, and you'll later see Ambi and Cap'n hugging each other in a Subrosia scene, one of my favorite Game Boy/Game Boy Color gaming moments of all time, next to Red vs. Blue in Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow.
> 
> Speaking of Red, I had paid a non-gay commission pic of him, Joni, and Leslie having fun together, with Leslie and Red double-penetrating Joni. I had to get that paid commission pic out of the way because of their moments in GTA 3, GTA 5, and post-GTA 5.
> 
> Oh, and I also paid one of Brendan, Farore, Din, and Nayru getting it on.
> 
> Antagonists vs. Antagonists! In Grand Theft Auto III, the game, the final antagonist had murdered an antagonist.
> 
> Later on, an Overwatch character will ask Moon permission to become an antagonist (temporary), to fight against Moon and team up with a female Overwatch antagonist, her love interest. The Overwatch character's a recent added character in the game, and she's a fun and powerful character to use.


	19. The Tower of Druaga

East Lansing, Michigan...

In spite of the city's small population, it was jammed-packed with riots. Upon entering the city via teleport device, Moon slashed several rioters, not caring if they were kids or adults. Speaking of kids, Moon wasted her Mac-10 ammo against a thuggish kid on a stolen motorcycle, making him fall of it. The kid cried for his life, but Moon wasted the thuggish moron. On the motorcycle, Moon followed the magical directions to Druaga's tower, but the SWAT team, as Junkrat stated before, targeted Moon.

Riding with one hand, Moon slashed nearby rioters, displaying more of her violent behavior as a criminal protagonist. A sudden explosion occurred in front of her, but Moon moved to her right, not trying to reach contact.

Moon made it to the tower, almost outside of Eastern East Lansing. Then, she went in. Moon shouldn't worry about any monstrous enemies because Gilgamash had already taken care of them. However, Gilgamash was now six floors away to floor fifty-eight.

* * *

 

Opelucid City...

"Those fuckin' assholes!" Nonon cursed, hiding in a random house with Ira, both Makos, Houka, Uzu, Bolin, Katharine, Aikuro, Tsumugu, Cliff, Kye, Heidi, Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice (Pokemon), Nico, Kayleigh, Keaton, and Chester. The others, Zargabaath, Maylene, Fantina, Ben (Pokemon), Summer, Kate, Kellyn, Lunick, Solana, Drew, Michael, Wes, Rui, Kevin, and Charles, had died, after Valerie, Olympia, Brigette, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Shauntal, Amanita, Bill, Burnet, Casey (Pokemon), Giselle, Ash, Sun, and Plumeria had murdered them.

"You know what!? Fuck this fuckin' team already! I'm forming my own team! Old school Wulfric!" Kayleigh said. "Guys!" Kayleigh was talking to Cliff, Kye, Heidi, Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice (Pokemon), Nico, Keaton, and Chester, members of former Team Wulfric. "Don't listen to this scrub midget anymore! She's nothing like the late Wulfric! We are! Valerie and Olympia had attacked us like wild savages twice! They, too, are former members! We shall terminate with EXTREME PREJUDICE, MURDERING ANYBODY IN OUR PATH!"

"Why, you stinkin' bitch!" Nonon yelled.

Cliff, Kye, Heidi, Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice (Pokemon), Nico, Kayleigh, Keaton, and Chester assaulted Nonon, Ira, both Makos, Houka, Uzu, Bolin, Katharine, Aikuro, and Tsumugu, but the latter group fled for their lives.

* * *

 

London/Emily's old hideout...

"Mei, you're comin' with us!" Junkrat said.

"Why me!?" Mei asked; she and Tracer weren't bound like Musashi.

"Well, I... um... I..." Junkrat was afraid to reply.

"You want to fuck me, is that right!?" Mei asked.

"N-No, mate...!" Junkrat replied.

"If that's really the reason, I won't like it!" Mei said, then she stripped herself naked.

"The bloody hell you doin' that for, mate!? Put your clothes back on!" Junkrat said, blushing.

"You said you wanted me to join you and Roadhog! So, go ahead and fuck me, you tall bully!" Mei yelled.

"Junkrat likes you, Mei," Ragyo said.

"I do not!" Junkrat shouted.

"That bully!" Mei said.

"But do you always want your imaginary friend, Snowball (Overwatch), to exist in real life?" Ragyo asked.

"Yes!" Mei replied. Mei had always thought of this "Snowball" character to exist in real life ever since she was ten years old, when she was lonely.

"Then, behold!" Ragyo then created Snowball for Mei, but that wasn't the only thing. Ragyo had also given Mei a Endothermic Blaster, an icy weapon that could freeze enemies and fire icicles, an ability to create an Ice Wall, and a weather-proof attire. Also, Snowball, could set a Blizzard attack, freezing a group of enemies.

"Friend," Mei smiled, touching Snowball; Snowball nodded.

"Snowball looks cute, luv!" Tracer said.

"It is cute," Mei said.

"Reminder, Mei. Junkrat had always thought about you while masturbating every night," Ragyo said, giving Junkrat an evil smile, still being angry at him for ruining Moon's mission.

"Ragyo, you bloody incest fuck!" Junkrat yelled.

"Fuck you, Junkrat," Mei said.

* * *

 

Druaga's Tower/Minutes later...

"I've made to floor fifty-eight!" Moon finally reached to the right floor, but she didn't see anybody. She had to keep going.

"Ishtar!?" Gilgamesh was happy and shocked to see one of his girls, but unbeknownst to him, the real Ishtar was trapped with Ki on the last floor; Succubus (The Tower of Druaga), a longtime friend of Druaga and a former corrupted cop, was the imposter. "Where's Ki?"

"Floor sixty, my love," Succubus replied, seductively walking towards Gilgamesh. Then, she placed her right hand on Gilgamesh's armor before fondling it. "I suggest you take a break and... let me blow you," Succubus said seductively.

"Go for it," Gilgamesh agreed.

"Gilgamesh, wait!" Moon distracted Gilgamesh and Succubus. "That woman is not one of your lovers! She's an imposter!"

"An imposter...?" Gilgamesh looked addled.

"Don't listen to the stranger, Gilgamesh!" Succubus said.

"Wait, how do you know my name!?" Gilgamesh asked Moon.

"I was sent here by Ragyo, a tall woman with rainbow hair and a demonic look!" Moon replied.

"I had seen here outside the tower..." Gilgamesh said.

"I'm not only here to warn you, but to save the world. Now, stab the imposter! If you do, we'll move forward!" Moon said.

"Don't, Gilgamesh! I love you!" Succubus pretended to cry.

"Take this!" Gilgamesh yelled, stabbing Succubus's throat, changing her into her real appearance, a human being with a generic succubus look.

"Damn you, Moon..." Succubus cursed.

After killing Succubus with her signature weapon, Moon said, "C'mon, we don't have time to waste!"

On the fifty-nineth floor, Moon and Gilgamesh confronted Druaga, his monstrous dragon-like version. Druaga's monster appearance looked menacing as hell, and he was holding four swords, something that a normal human with little or not survial experience shouldn't face up against.

"Long time no see, Gilgamesh," Druaga confirmed that he was Gilgamesh's number one enemy. "You're powered up. But you're still no match for me!"

Moon swiftly slid underneath Druaga, and she got behind him. That caused Drauga to face her. Gilgamesh, behind Druaga, stabbed Druaga's heart three times, which was enough to murder the non-Pokemon antagonist.

"That escalated quickly!" Gilgamesh said.

Floor sixty...

"Gilgamesh!" Ki and Ishtar, still naked, exclaimed, then they gave Gilgamesh a double-hug.

"I'm back from the dead, ladies," Gilgamesh said, rubbing his girls' wrinkled asses.

"We've got to get out of here!" Moon said; the tower was shaking and crumbling.

"You heard Moon. Leave. Now," Ragyo said.

*call*

"We just realized that our non-Japanese Gary (Bully) ain't in action! Haven't called him since last month!" Giselle said.

"He'll call soon, believe me!" Moon said, escaping with the Tower of Drauga characters; Ki and Ishtar were holding the same sex toys they had used one each other.

*end call*

The four characters descended without encountering any enemies. On the thirtieth floor, however, they encountered FBI members. Moon and Gilgamesh wiped them out, and they wiped more out until they and the naked girls reached the first floor. The four encountered Succubus and Drauga, with the latter two being all powered up.

"Try to break us this time, Gilgamesh!" Drauga said.

"We'll break you fucks!" Moon hollered, rushing to them.

Moon eluded Druaga's swift sword attacks and Succubus' normal-looking attacks, while Gilgamesh tried to move behind his enemies. Then, Moon used a headbutt attack against Succubus, sending her towards Druaga. Moon got close again, getting more attention and allowing Gilgamesh to fully attack the enemies.

After Succubus and Druaga died again, the four finally got out, and Druaga's tower collapsed.

"You three are home free, for now. When I'm finished doing other shit, you'll be forced into a war. Train," Moon said.

"Okay," Gilgamesh agreed; his girls agreed, too.

"Your paranoiac friend is going mental, Moon," Ragyo said, revealing Moon a clip of Hapu frightening Olivia in the slut house.

"Hapu, no!" Moon cried.

"Hapu, why!?" Olivia was scared to the extreme. While Olivia was out to steal some food and water, Hapu, being the paranoia psychopath that she was, wasted Alexa, Viola, Alexa and Viola's sluts, and her own sluts, thinking that they'd secretly fuck Olivia behind her back.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! NO ONE STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME!" Hapu replied in tears.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kiawe just entered the slut house with David. Both were shocked.

Hapu smoked both Kiawe and David, but the fearful Olivia teleported away, not wanting to see Hapu ever again.

"Damn..." Moon said lowly.

"That's messed up... I'm sorry you had to see that..." Gilgamesh said.

"Don't apologize, Gilgamesh... I have to keep moving," Moon said.

"You are almost finished with Unova, Moon. Go to Bullworth Academy, Castelia's old Drawn Together house, and then New Jersey's jungle," Ragyo said.

End of Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ki and Ishtar are finally saved, but in the next chapter, Moon will save two common characters.
> 
> Mei will tag along with Junkrat and Roadhog through the rest of Moon's adventure. Also, she'll aid both antagonists, killing and hurting other antagonists and former antagonists. And yeah, I still love Mei X Junkrat. 
> 
> The old members of Team Wulfric! Splitting the group made sense, due to nature of Team Wulfric and the violent images surrounding them in pre-GTA 3 and GTA 3. Note that Alexa and Viola are former Team Wulfric members, too. 
> 
> In the old Drawn Together house, Moon will face up against six Drawn Together characters, with one of them as an antagonist. Before GTA 2 had ended, they had joined Team Ragyo in hell because of the outcasts; two of the outcasts were their former roommates.


	20. New England region to Atlantic region

Bullworth, New Hampishere/Near Bullworth Academy...

"Before you infiltrate the premises, forgo your weapons except for your signature weapon," Ragyo's mother said.

"No friggin' problem!" Moon said, dropping almost every weapon of hers.

* * *

 

Bullworth Academy...

"Gary (Bully)! Johnny!" Moon saw Johnny and Gary (Bully) both gagged and tied; Moon also saw bruises on their faces.

"You've arrived, Moon! I'm surprised you've made it this far!" Lola appeared out of a dark portion of the ruined building. "The name's Lola, Johnny's ex! And don't say it! You've learned about my ass!"

"I know my mission won't be easy. Is Ragyo going to turn you into a 99% unkillable bitch!? Do I have go through some trial and error bullshit to save Gary (Pokemon) and Johnny?" Moon said.

"Neither of those two things won't happen!" Lola replied. "Come on out and meet Casey (Pokemon)'s friend!"

"Time for a mini-boss fight, small stuff!" Casey (Bully), with sturdy football gear, charged towards Moon.

The protagonist barely avoided the wild charge attack, spinning to her right. Then, she charged behind Casey (Bully) before pulled a drop kick attack against his legs, hardly making him move. After turning around, Casey (Bully) finally tackled Moon, hitting Moon's head, eradicating the rest of Moon's Body Armor health. Then, Casey (Bully) catapulted Moon towards the stairs, decreasing 90% of her health.

"GO FOR IT AGAIN!" Moon screeched.

Casey (Bully) went at it once again, but when Casey (Bully) got close, Moon executed a sick kick attack towards the helmet. That affected the mini-boss common character, but Moon commenced more kick attacks, not letting Casey (Bully) counterattack. After suffering damage from the seventh attack, Casey (Bully) retaliated with a slap against Moon's cheek, and Moon narrowly fell. Moon occurred her ninth kick, but Casey (Bully) grabbed her by luck before body-slamming her, diminishing more of Moon's health.

Low on health, Moon shierked, then she ragingly targeted the same gear, the helmet. Casey (Bully) couldn't grab Moon; Moon was making unpredicatable movements. Moon kicked Casey (Bully) two more times, and Casey (Bully) got dizzy. After knocking Casey (Bully) down, Moon removed his helmet, then she slit his throat four times, finally ending the frustrating mini-boss fight.

"Oh, it didn't work!" Lola whined.

"Your turn!" Moon threw her signature weapon towards Lola lika a boomerang, and it hit her throat, murdering her.

"You boys are free!" Moon said, releasing Gary (Buily) and Johnny.

"That didn't take you long enough!" Gary (Bully) said.

"I was in here the longest! Felt longer than a day! But thanks for freeing us from the depths of pure evil!" Johnny said.

"Lola, you mean. Don't tell my team about me rescuing you two, and don't mention Ragyo's name and Lola's name. Just focus on living until we meet again," Moon said.

* * *

 

Castelia City, New York/Near the former Drawn Together house...

*call*

"Johnny and Gary (Bully) are here with us, Moon. There is hope," Casey (Pokemon) sounded happy.

"They had called us before coming to us, Moon. Like Casey (Pokemon) said, there is hope. Keep fighting hard. You'll be back in one peace, like them," Giselle said.

"I will, former professor," Moon said.

* * *

 

In the former Drawn Together house...

"I'm low on health, and I only have one weapon with me!" Moon was talking to Xandir (Drawn Together), Toot (Drawn Together), Captain Hero (Drawn Together), Ling-Ling (Drawn Together), Spanky (Drawn Together), and Wooldoor (Drawn Together). Xandir was very sensitive and overemotional, Captain Hero had acted as an extremely deranged, egotistical, immature, cowardly, stupid, violent, narcissistic, and sociopathic person on Drawn Together, Spanky's Drawn Together and real life role was his crudeness and him frequently looking at pornography, Toot was an old alcoholic, binge-eating, self-mutilated person that wanted attention, Wooldoor behaved like a hyperactive child in acting and in real life, and Ling-Ling was a sociopathic, violent actor.

"Oh, is that so? Too bad! We are ready to fight, Ragyo!" Xandir said.

Ling-Ling, Wooldoor, Toot, Spanky, and Captain Hero magically went inside Xandir, meaning that Xandir could change into any of them. Xandir changed into Spanky first. Ignoring his main traits, Spanky fired a Mini-gun. Moon dodged the bullets, but the bullets' speed rate was faster than ordinary bullet, bad news for Moon. Spanky lost sight of Moon, but he fired at random, telling Moon that she had nowhere to hide. Moon wasn't really hiding; she kept moving without being seen, predicting Spanky's actions.

Behind Spanky, Moon transfixed his head six times, and an abundance of blood spilled out of it. Now, it was Wooldoor's chance to shine. Influencing his persona from the Drawn Together show, Wooldoor pulled out eight more arms, holding a diversity of weapons, a Handgun, an AK-47, an M16 Assault Rifle, a Shotgun, a Desert Eagle, an SMG, a Grenade Launcher, a Rocket Launcher, a Katana, and an M249.

Moon went upstairs, not getting hit by opposing bullets and explosions. Wooldoor pursed Moon while screaming like a meshuggana, but upstairs, Moon collapsed from the hole Wooldoor inadvertently created seconds earlier, returning to the main floor. Moon got back upstairs, then she brutally damaged Wooldoor, three stabs to the neck and a deep cut to the forehead.

After appearing for a second, Toot caused an earthquake by stomping on floor, singing horribly. 60% of the floor disintegrated, with Moon and Toot falling down. Toot triggered a Handgun bullet, but Moon used the signature weapon to deflect the bullet, and the bullet landed against Toot's head.

"Goddamnnit...!" the wounded Toot cursed.

Who was next? Ling-Ling. Ling-Ling changed into his sociopathic, violent form. Moon eluded the ruthless attacks, rolling. Eighteen seconds later, Moon pretended to fall. Ling-Ling rapidly got near Moon, but Moon turned the other way and flabbergasted him, pulling off an unanticipated stab attack against his midriff.

"予期 しない... (Unexpected...)" Ling-Ling said murmuringly.

Captain Hero was the last to go! Captain Hero flew outside, but Moon got out fast! Captain Hero lifted the entire house before ascending, but Moon darted to a sports car, envisaging a malignant and instant-death attack against her. High enough, Captain Hero descended the broken house with full force. In the sports car, Moon drove west, picking up speed. The old Drawn Together house crashed into the streets, but it didn't crash on Moon. Well, it almost did.

Captain Hero flew down, and Moon u-turned. Moon boosted speed while looking for a ramp. When she did, Moon launched on it, flying up. She exited it, looked up, and then saw Captain Hero coming down. Then, she leaped up, put Captain Hero on a chokehold from behind, and then fiercely gashed his right eye twice. Captain Hero lost control of his flying, crying like a baby, imploring Moon to stop. Refusing to stop her violent behavior, Moon went for the other eye, and then the chest.

Back on the streets, Moon shouted, "ARE YOU GONNA CHANGE OR NOT!?"

Changing to himself, Xandir replied, "Jesus, honey, you're too antagonistic! And why did you risk yourself into attacking poor Hero up high!?"

"It was either that or another plan, you sensitive motherfucker!" Moon replied.

"What a dignified execution, Moon, enough to merit two groups of rewards!" Ragyo said. "Do you want me to replenish your regular and Body Armor, or do you want me to give you every ability under the sun?"

"The latter!" Moon replied.

"Christ, Moon, you're insane!" Xandir said.

"I've experienced lost health before, motherfucker!" Moon said.

"Moon, I, Ragyo, grant you seven abilities!" Ragyo then gave the abilities to Moon. "Think twice before using them in crucial situations."

The abilities were Super Speed, Double Damage, Endurance, Super Jump, Bat Laser, Paralyze, and Mini-Earthquake, but unlike the reloading from the previous GTA: Pokemon stories, the time limit from every ability would last long, ten to fifteen minutes. About the Bat Laser ability, it was exclusive to Casey (Pokemon), due to two of her main traits, a softball and baseball lover.

"Wait for a Magic School Bus. It'll take you to New Jersey's jungle," Ragyo said.

End of Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fixed a couple of errors from the last chapter. My apologizes for the errors.
> 
> Like this chapter, I'll add more adjectives and big words in later chapter.
> 
> The Xandir, the only Drawn Together antagonist, boss fight is inspired by the Rayman game's, the Playstation one game, final boss fight, where the final antagonist, Mr. Dark, only uses previous antagonists to fight against Rayman.
> 
> The female Magic School Bus characters are back! One of them is an antagonist. Why? Because she and another GTA 8 antagonist, who will appear again in the next chapter, share the same name. Also, they'll mock the hell out of the common rapist that have the same name. Again, my old GTA viewers know who the common rapist is.


	21. Smelly Jungle

A few minutes later, Moon saw the Magic School Bus coming towards her. Then, the Magic School Bus stopped. The Magic School Bus had a large smile on his face, bigger than an ordinary human's smile. The Magic School Bus was always fantasized by an eccentric friend of Ragyo, although almost every female friend of Ragyo's were unconventional freaks as well.

"Come on in, Moon! You, too, Xandir!" the eccentric Frizzle (Magic School Bus) said.

Valerie Felocity Frizzle, her full name, wasn't the only one alone; Wanda (Magic School Bus), Keesha (Magic School Bus), Dorothy Ann (Magic School Bus), Phoebe (Magic School Bus), Ryo, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), her old pet Liz (Magic School Bus), and the angry Fiona Frizzle (The Magic School Bus Rides Again).

When Frizzle was a third grade elementary teacher between 1983 and 2005, she was intelligent, kind, resourceful, happy, funny, supportive, loving and somewhat motherly to her students (especially the younger Magic School Bus characters), and she was smiling at lot, but she was eccentric and a bit strange. But after reuniting with Dorothy Ann, Phoebe (Magic School Bus), Keesha, and Wanda in 2006, she acted strange towards them. When they realized her different behavior, they assumed that Frizzle had a strong crush on them, and they were right. But because they had developed a lesbian relationship in '05, they weren't upset, and they'd added Frizzle to the lesbian group. Since then, their personalities had changed, and they had committed crimes such as Grand Theft Auto.

Wanda was tough and she could be aggressive, Keesha was somewhat sarcastic, Dorothy Ann would clash with strangers for little or no reason, and Phoebe (Magic School Bus) was the opposite of her former personality, resounding, unremorseful, and execrable. Liz had died in the late 90s, and was sent to the second hell, and like many dead people, she was mistreated and persecuted by Ragyo's mother.

Fiona was Frizzle's younger and twin sister, despite the sisters' dissimilar appearances. Also, Fiona's old personality was almost as similar as Frizzle's. The reason why Fiona was irascible was because of Frizzle and Frizzle's younger girlfriends, predominantly Phoebe (Magic School Bus). She also strongly disliked Ragyo. Back in 2007, weeks after Frizzle, Wanda, Phoebe (Magic School Bus), Keesha, and Dorothy Ann had participated in one of Ragyo's sex orgies, Frizzle had introducted Fiona to Ragyo, Fiona had learned about Ragyo, Fiona was freaked out by Ragyo's common habits, Fiona used harsh and uncomplimentary remarks against Ragyo, and Phoebe (Magic School Bus) defended Ragyo, wishing death upon Fiona infront of Frizzle, with Frizzle going up against her own flesh and blood.

Several years back, GTA 2, Ash and Burnet had traveled to Logan, Utah and murdered Frizzle, Wanda, Phoebe (Magic School Bus), Dorothy Ann, and Keesha, to lower the number of Ragyo's friends with benefits. In relation, Topo, Fillet, Gingerelle, Bubbles, and more friends with benefits were murdered for the same reason.

Moon and Xandir went inside the Magic School Bus, then it flew west, going to New Jersey. A second later, Marlon, Ray-Ray, Maron, and Brawly witnessed a flying bus, the Magic School Bus. That dumbfounded them.

"A flying bus!?" Maron said.

"Hell naw, bruh! First, the apocalypse, and now a flying junt!? Fucked up world, mane!" Marlon said.

"Mane, what!" Ray-Ray said.

* * *

 

In the bus...

"The fuck's wrong with new face?" Moon asked.

"Fiona, my twin sister, isn't a fun as she used to be," Frizzle replied.

"I don't want to associate with a bunch of freaks that fuck their own daughters, and my sister and other incest enabling cunts can all go to hell!" Fiona replied.

"No need to repeat yourself," Moon said. "And why the fuck is this goddamn bus going so fuckin' slow!? Go faster!"

"You don't make the rules here, bitch!" Phoebe (Magic School Bus) said. "Now, eat! I know you're hungry!"

"Eat what!?" Moon asked.

"A triple-decker peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" Phoebe (Magic School Bus) replied, pulling the triple-decker out of her skirt.

"I ain't gonna eat that shit! You probably pissed on it!" Moon protested.

"I SAID EAT THAT SHIT!" Phoebe (Magic School Bus) hollored.

"Alright, alright! Damn!" Moon then ate it, feeling uncomfortable.

"Good, ain't it?" Phoebe (Magic School Bus) asked, but Moon gave her the finger.

"Get me out of this mess ASAP, Moon!" Fiora yelled.

"Unless Moon unwittingly acts like an idiot and dies, she won't stop fighting for the world. She's too smart and expeditious, and her survival experience level is on a God level," Ryo said.

"Even if you're an antagonist, I'll have to say that your commendation is acceptable," Moon said.

"My Phoebe (Hey Arnold), Xandir, and I might be your antagonists, but we're not like delusional fucks like Mai and Videl or clowns like Junkrat and Roadhog," Ryo said.

"The latter two won't get punished for their actions," Phoebe (Hey Arnold) said.

"Ragyo lets anybody do whatever they want, I know, but speaking of Mai and Videl, they're undoubtely stuck with one of the biggest losers to ever breathe," Moon said.

"We know about the handcuffs, but Videl and Mai don't! Show them and their crew no mercy, and I ain't talkin' about the dead Overwatch bitch!" Phoebe (Magic School Bus) said.

"Is Reaper planning on shoving more horror element shit down my throat?" Moon asked.

"I believe so, dear!" Xandir replied.

"He had better not use those fuckin' cannibals against me again! Cannibalism is worse than almost everything I've ever seen!" Moon said.

"It ain't as bad as the shortest rapist!" Phoebe (Magic School Bus) said.

"You mean the bitch with the same name?" Moon asked.

"Duh!" Phoebe (Magic School Bus) replied. """Hey, bitch! Have your dad ever got sodomized by ANYTHING yet!?"" Phoebe (Magic School Bus) mocked the outcast. "She said that shit before the rape occurred!"

""If you say that shit one more time, I'll rape you with my blazing strap-on!" "Fuck me? Fuck me!? FUCK ME!? NO, BITCH! FUCK YOU!" "HAHAHA! Suck my fucking tit, bitch! Suck that shit good!" Phoebe (Hey Arnold) also mocked the outcast.

""They're on a two-week vacation! When it's over, we'll play with them again and again and again and again and AGAIN!"" Phoebe (Magic School Bus) mocked the common rapist again. "Fuckin' big blue-eyed, messy black hair, ugly tanned skin cunt bitch! Her mother, Ragyo's friend, should've aborted the ugly fuck when she had the goddamn chance!" Phoebe (Magic School Bus) said.

"That pathetic excuse of a human being!" Phoebe (Hey Arnold) said.

"I've said nasty things about others, too, but damn! You bitches hate her guts so much!" Moon said.

"She, the other rapists, and the racists don't count as antagonists! They don't deserve to be in the same category as the other antagonists, the ones you, Red, Asian Casey (Pokemon), Giselle, Burnet, Ash, Hilbert, Cheren, and Brendan have fought! Before Ash had moved to San Francisco with his harem, he had murdered the last three people, the outcasts, and before that happened, he had defeated Madame Boss and Christopher, although both survived the fight! The outcasts weren't final antagonists during Ash's first adventure! Madame Boss was really the final antagonist!" Phoebe (Magic School Bus) said.

"What about Christopher?" Moon asked.

"He's more of a lackey than a final antagonist, but him as a final antagonist makes more sense than the outcasts!" Phoebe (Hey Armold) replied. "Anyway, our second and final battle will commence in the jungle. Talpa and Mamoru are waiting for us there."

"Is Ryo's pals gonna interfere?" Moon asked.

"Fuck them," Ryo said.

"Fuck them?" Moon was confused.

"I was obsessed with my Phoebe (Hey Arnold) coming back to life, and I never wanted to spend time with them anymore," Ryo explained.

"You had abandoned the ones from your childhood!? Big mistake," Moon said.

"My Phoebe's (Hey Arnold) the only one I cared about. I wish we were the only ones to team up against you instead of teamming up with Mamoru and Talpa," Ryo said.

"Had Ragyo ordered Ryo's old friends to kill you, they wouldn't last longer against you. Ragyo didn't give them special treatment," Phoebe (Hey Arnold) said.

"Are they inside Cell?" Moon asked.

"They weren't sacrificed, so no," Ryo replied.

"Look, you guys don't have to partner up with Talpa and Mamoru. Let the three of us fight them, then you guys can fight me," Moon said. "Sounds fair?"

"Definitely fair," Phoebe (Hey Arnold) said.

"Sounds fair to me!" Ryo said.

* * *

 

New Jersey/The Jungle...

The jungle was controlled by two former GTA 4 antagonists, Hilbert's old enemies. It smelled awful, too, due to the two not wanting to take a bath. Well, one of them used to take a bath before settling in this smelly dump of a jungle.

Moon, both Phoebes, Keesha, Fiona, Frizzle, Dorothy Ann, Liz, Xandir, and Wanda hopped off the Magic School Bus, meeting Benga (Pokemon), Chibiusa (Sailor Moon), Talpa, and Mamoru. Hilbert, Kayura, Usagi, Minako, Rei (Sailor Moon), Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Linda, Ami, Michiru, and Makoto were above them, still being trapped in the same bubble.

Chibiusa, Usagi and Mamoru's daughter, was judgmental, and she'd often get into fights with Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Minako, and Rei (Sailor Moon) She was short, too. Benga's personality was anomalous. He didn't have shoes on his feet, he had bad breath, his teeth looked messed up, his hair was messy, his body odor was extremely unpleasant, his jungle costume looked like it was covered with feces, and his grammar skills were poor. But despite those weird flaws, he was rich, he was a really smart person, and his surviving skills were exceptionally high. Minus the poor grammar, Chibiusa was exactly like Benga, a foul human.

When Chibiusa and Benga had first met each other in Castelia City, Chibiusa was disgusted by Benga's looks, but Chibiusa then found out that Benga was rich, and she wanted him to buy her expense stuff and take care of her. Chibiusa eventually grew her love towards Benga, died with him, joined him to become a fake Team Ragyo member, revived with him, and then moved here with him.

"Jesus Christ, it smells like gorilla shit!" Moon wasn't the only person that hated this jungle.

"I couldn't agree more..." Talpa couldn't stand being here.

"It's just a jungle, guys! Let it be!" Mamora hated the smell, too, but he didn't want to say it to hurt his daughter and son-in-law's feelings.

"Fuck off, you crybaby! You know you hate the smell!" Hilbert said.

"Don't bad mouth my father, you fuckin' neckbeard!" Chibiusa shouted.

"Fuck you, you flat-chested bitch! You and your ugly boyfriend are supposed to be on our side!" Usagi cried.

"Slut!" Chibiusa said.

"Shit-eating midget!" Usagi countered.

"Clit-pincher!" Chibiusa countered back.

"Shit-covered motherfucker!" Usagi countered again.

"Oh, for shit's sake! Get on with the actual fight!" the exasperated Fiona screamed.

"Right!" Moon said.

Together, Moon, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), and Ryo triple-attacked Talpa, much to Talpa, Mamoru, Benga, and Chibiusa's surprise. Hilbert and his harem were surprised, too, but they, especially Kayura, were happy at the same time. Talpa attempted to counterattack, but the attacks and movements were too fast. Talpa died again, then Moon jabbed Mamoru's chest eight times, injuring the Sailor Moon antagonist, startling Chibiusa and Benga.

"FATHER-IN-LAW!" Benga cried.

"YOU FUCKHEADS WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HELP MOON!" Chibiusa cried, too.

"Sorry, Chibiusa, but my Phoebe (Hey Arnold) and I make our own choices from now!" Ryo said.

"You and Benga stay back, Chibiusa! We've got a score to settle with Moon!" Phoebe (Hey Arnold) said; Benga and Chibiusa were covering Mamoru's bad injuries.

"For one minute," Ragyo said.

"One minute!?" Ryo, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), and Moon said together.

"Talpa's dead, Mamoru's in critical condition, and Kayura cannot be controlled. Ryo and his Phoebe (Hey Arnold) will be powered up, Moon isn't allowed to use Double Damage or Endurance, and she won't be able to use her signature weapon. Now, begin!" Ragyo then made Rosa (Pokemon), Rosa's mother (Pokemon), Yancy (Pokemon), Nate (Pokemon), June (Pokemon; Nursery Aide), Curtis (Pokemon), and Hugh (Pokemon) appear in another bubble. "Fail, and the other bubble above you will turn into poison gas, eradicating all of Hilbert's friends. "Now, begin!"

"TRY YOUR BEST, ANTAGONISTS!" Moon was fully prepared to fight!

Phoebe (Hey Arnold) fired an RC-P90 and an M16 Assault Rifle at Moon, and Ryo went after Moon! Moon headed to Talpa's messy corpse, picked up his decapitated head, side-flipped to her left, and then threw the decapitated head at Ryo's own head, knocking Ryo down. Close to Ryo, Moon gripped him before throwing him towards a spiked tree, scratching 110% of his health, nearly murdering him. The angry Phoebe (Hey Arnold) went closer, but Moon held him from behind, threatening to snap his neck.

"STOP!" Phoebe (Hey Arnold) cried.

"Wanna put him out of his misery instead!?" Moon asked.

"NO!" Phoebe (Hey Arnold) replied in tears, then she dropped her weapons. "Moon wins, Ragyo! I don't want us to die again!"

"I declare Moon as the winner! Hilbert's friends will live!" Ragyo confirmed, then Moon released Ryo.

Phoebe (Magic School Bus) scoffed, rolling her eyes. "How pathetic..."

"Nice, Moon!" Hilbert said; he, his friends, and his harem were proud of Moon.

"Way to teach that slimeball a lesson, Moon!" another voice said, but who was it? Mia (Ronin Warriors). She, Kento Rei Fang (Ronin Warriors), Sage (Ronin Warriors), Cye (Ronin Warriors), Rowen (Ronin Warriors), Yuli (Ronin Warriors), and White Blaze (Ronin Warriors) appeared. Ryo's childhood and former friends. Kento was strong and short tempered, Sage was aloof, Cye was just calm, and Rowen was smart. Mia was a very courageous woman that'd assist the Ronin Warriors no matter what, and she was like an older sister to the men. Yuli was just an annoying fanboy that had no friends outside of Mia and the Ronin Warriors, but he had a thoughtful and serious side.

"I had a feeling you guys would show up!" Moon said.

"We had planned on coming here, but again, nice! Man, this jungle sure smells like gorilla shit..." Mia said.

"We just came here to see you, purty Moon. Lookin' mighty 'pressive," Clay (Pokemon) showed up with Brycen (Pokemon), Marshal (Pokemon), Alder (Pokemon), Grimsley (Pokemon), and Drayden (Pokemon), more former GTA 4 antagonists.

Clay (Pokemon), GTA 4's final antagonists, had owned a gang before; his members' mandatory rule was to act tough all at times, or they'd get axe'd. Charles and Clay were former members of his old gang. Alder, Benga's gay grandfather, was fully responsible for Hilbert's nineteen-year sentence in prison, but it was Alder's own fault for acting like an asshole boss towards Hilbert and the rest of his former employees, causing Hilbert to assault him and steal his items. Brycen used to be a popular movie actor, but because of Brycen being one of Alder's friends, Hilbert had permanently tarnished Brycen's reputation, after commenting crimes against innocent people while pretending to be Brycen. Marshal was Alder's younger and bulkier boyfriend. Grimsley was addicted to gambling, and he was very overconfident about his luck. And Drayden used to act as a corrupted mayor, after Clay brainwashed him into an unscrupulous ass that cared about money, women, drugs, his friends, his gang, and unfair treatment to people he didn't care about.

"I ain't got time for a party, redneck! Gotta move on!" Moon said.

"Our party's gettin' started, Moon!" Junkrat yelled, getting lots of attention. Junkrat, the angry Mei, and Roadhog were standing on top of Benga and Chibiusa's nasty looking house.

"It's fuckin' Trashmouse and Streetpig again!" Moon then recognized Mei. "And Mei!? The fuck are you doing with them, Mei!?"

"Junkfag loves me!" Mei replied.

"That ain't true, and I ain't gay!" Junkrat denied the love part; he was 100% straight.

"You love Mei," Roadhog said.

Moon and Fiona got behind the nearest spiked tree.

"Shut it, Roadie! Now, where the fuck was I!? Ah, yes! RIP-TIRE!" Junkrat said before releasing two Rip-Tires.

Everybody, except for Moon, Fiona, and the trapped people, tried to get away from the Rip-Tires, but Junkrat detonated both of them, slaughtering almost everybody, making a gigantic mess, with blood and gore being splattered around this portion of the jungle. Then, Junkrat did the Vaudeville, cackling like a total psychopath. Other than Moon and Fiona below, Mamoru lived, but he was still hurt.

"Come here!" Roadhog yelled, using his Chain Hook attack against Mamoru, luring Mamoru towards him, Mei, and Junkrat.

"Now, Mei!" Junkrat said.

"Freeze!" Mei shouted, freezing almost every part of Mamoru's body. Only Mamoru's head wasn't frozen.

"I'm frozen now..." Mamoru shivered.

Junkrat, Mei, Roadhog, and the 95% frozen Mamoru teleported to Junkertown.

"Free! I'm free AT LAST!" Fiona said happily.

"We ain't free until Ragyo and her mother die in the war, my final mission. Let's just say you're partially freed from now," Moon said.

"At least I'm not with my twin sister anymore! I'll see you in the war, Moon! Thanks!" Fiona said before leaving the jungle alone.

"Come on, say it!" Moon said.

"Dinosaur Island, in the Pacific Ocean division. Rosalina's dead friend, Mario, is on his way to rescue Peach, her other dead friend. If you discover the quickest way to Bowser's Castle, you'll aid Mario," Ragyo said.

End of Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Magic School Bus Rides Again looks like total shit, so I'm not gonna watch it. But Fiona looks hot. And speaking of Magic School Bus, I had paid a commission (I've repeated it a lot, I know) of Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe (Magic School Bus) having fun together, with the younger girls playing with Frizzle's private parts.
> 
> And speaking of commissions, I had paid one with Hilbert, Linda, Kayura, Rei (Sailor Moon), and Usagi together. I'll pay more of Hilbert getting it on with the other Sailor Moon girls. 
> 
> Both Phoebes really HATE the outcast, the rapist with the same name! Oh, and before ending GTA 5 for good, I had positioned Madame Boss as GTA 1's final antagonist, not the rapists because other antagonists from GTA 1-8 don't accept the rapists and racists as antagonists, leaving the six as outcasts instead. BTW, the mocked quotes are spoken by the shortest rapist in GTA 1 and GTA 2.
> 
> The Vaudeville, Junkrat's emote from Overwatch, is my most-loved emote of all time, hence why I've made him done it after mass-murdering former antagonists, current antagonists, and non-antagonists. BTW, every time I murder three or more Overwatch characters with Junkrat's Rip-Tire, I activate the Vaudeville, so that it could appear on PoTG (Play of The Game), after a win or loss. 
> 
> Trashmouse and Streetpig aren't made by me. Other Overwatch fans had used the nicknames before I did.
> 
> Recently, I had discovered a GameFAQs topic, and it's about "unfun" things in Overwatch. A LOT of people had mentioned Junkrat and Mei (to a lesser extent) in that topic. In truth, Junkrat is one of the few overpowered characters in Overwatch history.


	22. Super Mario World

Dinosaur Land/Pacific Ocean Division...

"Feels like I'm in a goddamn video game..." Moon just got here.

*call*

"What, Ash?" Moon asked.

"We're surrounded by three groups," Ash replied; he and his team were pointing their weapons towards the other groups, and the other groups were pointing their weapons towards Team Val and Oly and each other.

"Who?" Moon asked.

"Cheren, Kuvira, Suzy, Asami, and Korra. But the other groups are our former friends, and it seems that they hate each other as well," Ash replied.

"Really!? Wow!" that astonished Moon. "Who's on who?"

"Apparently, Cliff, Kye, Heidi, Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice (Pokemon), Nico, Kayleigh, Keaton, and Chester are called "Old School Wulfric", with Kayleigh being the leader, while Nonon, Ira, both Makos, Houka, Uzu, Bolin, Katharine, Aikuro, and Tsumugu remain together," Ash replied.

"Talk about a crazy turn of events!" Moon said.

"I blame the apocalypse," Ash said.

"Ash! Let me speak to Moon!" Kayleigh said.

*end call*

* * *

 

Anistar City...

*call*

"The world is ours, Moon!" Kayleigh yelled.

"I've got the word that Johnny and Gary (Bully) are back, Kayleigh! Tracer, Musashi, Mei, and Yamcha will come back alive, I will return to the team, and things will be alright! Either stop being a silly little shithead, or I'll order the team to annihilate you assholes!"

"We can see Gary (Bully) and Johnny, Moon, but regardless of your fate and your missing friends' fates, we'll still wreck havoc!" Kayleigh said.

*end call*

*another call*

"Yeah, Moon?" Ash asked.

"Annihilate them all!" Moon replied.

*end call*

"Moon says kill them all!" Ash spreaded the word to Plumeria, Gary (Bully), Sun, Casey (Pokemon), Giselle (Pokemon), Valerie, Olympia, Burnet, Johnny, Gladion, and Brigette.

But a zero-point five second later, a bullet triggered, a Sniper Rifle bullet. The loud and unexpected shot flabbergasted almost everybody; one of them died, with a bullet planted on the head. But who died?

"TOAD!" Nonon cried. Ira was the one that died.

Another shot, and another target down!

"AIKURO, NO!" Katharine cried louder than Nonon, then she got sniped, with the bullet hitting her heart, murdering her.

"Damn it, who's sniping!?" Heidi and other Team Kayleigh members were on the ground, covering their heads; Team Nonon, too.

"MY NECK!" Cheren collapsed, getting shot in the neck, the left side.

"Damn it, abort!" Kuvira ordered.

Team Kuvira fled, but the other groups began to attack each other. The unknown sniper killed again, with Henny being the victim. Then, the unknown sniper liquated Beatrice (Pokemon) before ending Nico's life and Tsumugu's life. Burnet cut Bolin's throat, shot male Mako's head with an AK-47, shot Houka's privates with the same weapon, and then shot his heart and throat. Both Nonon and female Mako shot and killed Cliff, Chester, and Keaton, then they left together, leaving Uzu to die. Kayleigh, Jay, Heidi, and Kye bailed, too, and Westen and Uzu died last, courtesy of the mysterious sniper.

"Our enemies are gone!" Burnet said.

"A sniper had focused on the other groups, not us," Gladion said.

"Thanks, sniper, whoever the hell you are!" Plumeria shouted.

"Don't be afraid to reveal yourself!" Johnny said.

Who was the sniper? Macy, much to Team Val and Oly's shock.

"Macy!? Macy's the sniper!? Unbelievable!" Ash was more staggered than anybody else.

"I know you told me not to get involved, Ash. But I had to. You had fucked me hard last night. And because of that, I've helped you and your posse!" Macy said.

"Have you sniped before?" Olympia asked.

"First time! And to be honest, I was nervous!" Macy replied.

"That's great for a rookie. We need you again," Valerie said.

"Cool!" Macy said.

"Are you sure about this, Macy?" Ash asked.

"Positive, hun!" Macy replied.

* * *

 

Snowbelle City...

The infamous Snowbelle City. Criminals here had done many bad things under the sun, and today and yesterday were no different from the previous days. All business were gone, 40% of streets were already on fire, innocent and bad kids had died, etc.Team Wulfric, Team Val and Oly, Red, Joni, Millis, Merilyn, and other common criminals were blameworthy for 70% of the crimes in early 2013.

"You suck as a leader, Kayleigh! We're on our own!" Jay said.

"But we came close into slaughtering them all!" Kayleigh lied.

"Liar! Some sniper was trying to assassinate all groups, and we didn't pull enough offense!" Heidi said.

"You're just like Nonon! Weak! " Kye shouted.

Super angry, Kayleigh attempted murder, but the trio shot her knees and legs before executing her.

Trovitopolis/In the city's male prison...

"Who the hell is she...?" Yamcha asked Bulma, who had brought a visitor.

"Don't you remember her? She's my older sister, Tights (Dragon Ball series)!" Bulma said.

"Tights...?" Yamcha still didn't know who Tights was.

"We'd met in the late 80s!" Tights was as smart as Bulma, but she had less personality than her.

"I still can't remember meeting you, but you're just like your sister... Ugly... I fell bad for the guy or girl that fucked you..." Yamcha insulted both Bulma and Tights.

Offended, Tights slapped Yamcha, but Bulma shook her head.

"You'll have to do better than that, sis," Bulma said.

"Like what?" Tights asked.

"This!" Bulma replied, giving Tights a 52-pound brick.

* * *

 

Dinosaur Land/Pacific Ocean Division/Near Bowser's rooftop...

"Oh, fuck!" Moon was blocked by Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros. series), Iggy (Super Mario Bros. series), Morton (Super Mario Bros. series), Lemmy (Super Mario Bros. series), Ludwig (Super Mario Bros. series), Roy (Super Mario Bros. series), Wendy (Super Mario Bros. series), and Larry (Super Mario Bros. series), monster koopaling versions of them. Bowser Jr. was in his mini-koopa clown car, while the others were holding wands.

"Mario is in a fight with dad! You won't be able to help him!" Bowser Jr. said.

Moon pretended to surrender, putting her knees on the ground and placing hands behind her hand. Thinking that Moon had given up, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings went towards Moon, but when Lemmy got closer, Moon snatched his wand off his hands, rolled back, and then used the wand against the eight enemies, temporary weakening them, frying their brains, decreasing their speed. After mass-murdering them with her signature weapon, Moon went to the rooftop, where she confronted Bowser, the Koopa antagonist in a bigger koopa clown car.

"Mario...?" Mario didn't know who Moon was, obviously.

"I'm here to help you, Mario!" Moon said.

"Damn it, Moon, how did you get past my son and my loyal soldiers!?" Bowser asked in a furious tone; he wanted to be with Peach forever and ever.

"They're fuckin' idiots, that's how!" Moon replied.

More furious, Bowser turned his koopa clown car into a more sinister and manic version, trying to crush both Mario and Moon with it. Bowser also dropped Mechakoopas and Big Steelies, surging the difficulty in this boss fight. Moon and Mario grabbed the dropped Mechakoopas, and then threw then upwards. Both Mechakoopas hit Bowser. But Moira's Yellow Biotic Orbs made an appearance, healing Bowser.

"MOIRA, YOU CUNT!" Moon cursed.

"HACKED!" Sombra hacked both Moon and Mario, not allowing them to use the Mechakoopas.

"Don't worry, Mario! We'll overcome this boss battle!" Moon promised.

Moira threw her purple Biotic Orb, while Sombra and Bowser used their own attacks. Getting hit by Moira's purple Biotic Orb, Mario shrinked, but Peach threw a red Mushroom, a Mushroom that could make Mario turn into his regular size. Mario ate the Mushroom. Near Sombra, Moon seized Sombra's Machine Pistol, then she murdered Sombra again. Moira snuck behind Moon, but Moon used the Machine Pistol backwards, killing Moira for the second time. Able to use the Mechakoopas again, Mario attacked Bowser with one, then Moon liquated Bowser, saving Peach.

"Mario!" Peach said.

"Peach!" Mario said.

Together, the lovebirds hugs, and Mario said, "Thank you, Moon."

"As promised, I'll revive Luigi," Ragyo said. That stopped Mario and Peach from huggng each other.

Ragyo revive Luigi.

"Luigi!" Mario and Peach then hugged Luigi. Luigi hugged back, crying.

"Looks like my work here is done," Moon said.

End of Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Tights isn't as hot as Bulma. 
> 
> And the name of this chapter? My childhood.


	23. Drama in Brazil

London/Emily's old hideout...

"C'mon, Moon... Hurry..." Tracer thought, watching a make-out session between Emily and Widowmaker.

Leme, Brazil...

Brendan and his harem, Bumblebee, Michiko, Hatchin, and Farore, had been here before; Brazil was Michiko, Hatchin, and Hatchin's son's birth country. Moon's main mission was to find and protect Michiko and Hatchin's friend, a gang leader who had been ruling Leme since mid-2011. Today, and yesterday, was not a great day for the gang leader. A super wild riot had forced herself into separating herself from her gang, she only had one weapon, and she didn't have any food or water.

Before Moon could do that mission, her first misison was to find a former Team Rocket member, who was presumed dead in the 90s, after a South American-related drug mission gone horribly wrong during a snowstom. The former member had suffered amnesia since then, thinking that she was a ballerina dancer, Widowmaker's former trait.

On her way to the ballerina dome, Moon wasted one Machine Pistol bullet on each person blocking her way, injuring and wasting them. When she made it, she saw one person, and that person was Miyamoto (Pokemon), Jessie's mother and one of Madame Boss' favorite old school Team Rocket members.

"Don't kill me!" Miyamoto cried for her life.

"I ain't here to smoke ya, bitch! Come with me, or I'll change my mind!" Moon said.

Agreeing with the GTA 8 protagonist, Miyamoto went outside with her, watched Moon jack a car, and then went inside the car with her. As Moon drove to the right direction, Miyamoto asked, "What's the purpose of me being with you?"

"Your real past," Moon replied.

"My real past? I, Jessabelle, have been a ballerina dancer my entire life," Miyamoto said.

"Your name ain't Jessabelle. It's Miyamoto, and you have a daughter. Your old boss' friend had told me that you had suffered amnesia during a snowstorm. Prior to the snowstorm, you were a loyal member of Team Rocket, one of your old boss' favorites," Moon replied.

"Okay, you've gone too far! I don't know who this "Team Rocket" is, and I definitely don't know who my "old boss" is! I'm a ballerina dancer and nothing else! And my name isn't Miyamoto, and I don't have a daughter!" Miyamoto yelled.

"When I'm finished with this city, you'll see your past and turn back to your old self," Moon said.

*call*

"Moon, is that you?" Olivia said, hiding with Moon's mom and Moon's in-laws.

"Who else would it be?" Moon replied.

"Moon, I don't love Hapu anymore... She's gone completely insane, killing some of our friends..." Olivia said.

"You don't have to tell me the reason of Hapu's actions, Olivia. Continue to hide until I reunite with Team Val and Oly," Moon said.

"Got it..." Olivia agreed.

*end call*

"CAN YOU HEAR US, MOON!?" Maple shouted. She, Ralph, Queen Ambi, and Cap'n were on a flying ship from above.

"Goddamnit, we have company!" Moon said.

"My present grandson will fire cannonballs until you reach your first destination!" Queen Ambi said.

"Hang on tight!" Moon said.

Moon increased her speed. Ralph launched three cannon projectiles from a super cannonball, coming close into hitting Moon's stolen car. Cap'n and Queen Ambi ordered Ralph to activate extra cannons, and Ralph obeyed their orders. However, Moon evaded extra cannonballs, and she kept doing it before reaching to the target's hiding place, a small restaurant, the place where Brendan had first met Mercy, D.Va, Tracer, and Mei.

"Don't shoot, Rita (Michiko and Hatchin)!" Moon said, raising her arms infront of the frightened Rita. Michiko and Hatchin had introducted Moon to Rita a year ago.

"Moon...!?" Rita then recognized Moon. "Moon! Boy, am I glad to see your ass! Please take me to my gang!"

"That's what I'm here to do, Rita!" Moon said, putting her arms down.

"Wait, who's the bitch behind you?" Rita asked.

"Miyamoto," Moon replied. "Let's get this shit over with."

Back in the car, Moon eluded more cannonballs, and Rita asked, "Moon, do you have any idea why the world is into deep shit?"

"Ragyo," Moon replied.

"She had came back from the dead again!? But that story you'd told me-"

"Revival orbs, Rita," Moon cut Rita off.

"Oh," Rita said.

"If I fail once, we all die," Moon said.

"I'm too young to die!" Miyamoto cried.

"You don't look that young," Rita said.

"Ragyo had canceled one of my missions, after two jackasses had ruined it. Glad it didn't count against the world," Moon said.

"Have you reached contact with our friends?" Rita asked.

"I cannot see them eye to eye, unless they're coming after me," Moon replied.

"Coming after you?" Rita looked confused.

"Michiko, Hatchin, Brendan, and others are part of that bandwagon. If any of them see me, I'll have to murder them. If I let them escape, we're fucked," Moon explained.

"Damn, that's fucked..." Rita said.

"And to add more insult to injury, more of my former Val and Oly teammates have betrayed me and the team just because of my disappearance," Moon said.

"That doesn't sound good," Rita said.

"Of course it ain't," Moon said.

"How much progress do you have left?" Rita asked.

"Not sure, but I'll say 65% done. I hope I'm right," Moon replied.

"You are right, Moon," Ragyo said.

"Who was that!?" Rita and Miyamoto asked together.

"Fuckin' Ragyo," Moon replied.

"And who keeps firing cannonballs?!" Rita asked, seeing cannonballs everywhere.

"Long story," Moon replied.

* * *

 

At the destination...

"Master Rita, you are alive!" one of Rita's men said, giving Rita a big hug.

"The fuck off me!" Rita demanded, and the gang member happily let go of her.

"You're cute when you're mad, Master Rita," the same gang member said.

"Remember Moon, guys? Moon, remember my guys? Anyway, our mandatory goal is to steal food and water! After Moon is 100% done with her shit, we'll end the mandatory goal!" Rita said.

"And you motherfucks will have to help me fight in a war. You, too, Miyamoto," Moon said.

"What Moon said!" Rita said.

"Jessabelle, or should I say Miyamoto. I'll show you your past, and I'll slowly turn you back to your old self. Get ready," Ragyo said, then she showed Miyamoto various clips of Team Rocket's past, in the late 80s.

"That woman with the gun looks just like me!" Miyamoto said.

"It's really you, ya idiot!" Moon said.

"Wait, I'm starting to remember... I'm holding cocaine... Shit, I remember that mission...! It was... no... Oh, wait, it was in Clemson, South Carolina! I'm holding a baby!? No, it's J-J-J-Jes-Jess-Jessie... Jessie... My baby... My beautiful baby... My memory... Feels like I'm doing drugs... Jessie...! Where is she...!?" Miyamoto was finally back to her old self.

"She's safe, Miyamoto," Moon said.

"What about Team Rocket!?" Miyamoto asked, then Moon explained how Team Rocket had died twice in late 2013 and early 2014, and how the current Team Rocket was under Ragyo's world. "I see... Seriously, I can't think of anything else to say...."

"Jessie's in her boyfriend's harem, by the way," Moon said.

"A harem?" Miyamoto said.

"You look like the perfect middle-aged woman to fit into his harem. He's a mega pervert, trust me," Moon said.

"The last guy I'd been in a relationship with was Jessie's biological father, who had broke up with me after impregnating me..." Miyamoto said. "What is Jessie's boyfriend's name?"

"Ash," Moon said.

"Enough chitchatting, Moon. You, Rita, and Miyamoto go outside. You have company," Ragyo said.

"Get on the rooftop, Rita's gang!" Moon ordered.

The three went outside, and the gang headed to the rooftop.

"There you are, Moon!" Nightwing said. He and his large crew finally saw Moon.

"Oh, goddamnit! Now, I have to kill you fucks!" Moon said.

"Kill us!?" Brendan and the others were astounded. "Why kill us!?"

"You assholes would've been better off saving each other's lives instead of wasting your precious time lookin' for me!" Moon hollered.

"Tell us what the fuck is really going on, Moon!" Brendan said.

"You, too, Rita!" Hatchin said.

"NEVER!" Moon refused. "DO IT, GUYS!"

Rita's men began the assault, but Ralph also got involved, after listenting to Cap'n and Queen Ambi. For the sake of wanting their wishes to come true, Atsuko, Din, Nayru, and Laptrap helped Moon, hurting every Team Nightwing member. Rita helped Moon as well, and Miyamoto used Starfire's weapon to further the killing. Almost everyone of Team Nightwing died, but only Drake and Brendan lived.

"DON'T MURDER DRAKE!" both Phoebes shouted, going towards the group.

"Why the fuck not!?" Moon asked.

"His name is Drake, our name is Phoebe, and Drake hates rape!" Phoebe (Magic School Bus) replied.

"Ah, now I know why! Keep him, but don't let him escape!" Moon said, then both Phoebes vanished with the injured Drake.

"Moon, why...?" Brendan asked weakly.

Moon sighed, facepalming, shaking her head. "Jesus fuckin' Christ... After you and the other dead fucks are revived, I'll tell you," Moon then murdered Brendan. "Fuckin' idiots!"

"Michiko's tits feels great," Atsuko said, fondling the dead Michiko's breasts.

"Our Queen," Din and Nayru said in unison, rubbing all over Veran's corpse.

"What's next?" Miyamoto asked.

"You'll visit your long-time friend, Madame Boss. You better pray that Moon meets you again. She's your own hope into reuniting with Jessie," Ragyo replied, then she took Miyamoto to Kanto.

"Where's your next destination, Moon?" Rita asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll have to wait and see," Moon replied.

End of Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Jessie, Miyamoto is fuckin' hot. 
> 
> A protagonist finally murders another protagonist!
> 
> Yeah, Moon doesn't have that much to go. Her survival adventure around the world will end in the late 30s chapter, right before the war begins.
> 
> Both Phoebes capture Drake! Yeah, I had to do it, due to GTA 1 and 2's rape scenes.


	24. Dancing

London...

Moon was finally here to save Tracer and Musashi, but when Widowmaker shouted, "Personne n'échappe à mon regard!" in French, European attackers saw Moon's sight, going after her. Moon defended herself more, but she ultimately ran out of Machine Pistol bullets. However, she stole a Desert Eagle from a criminal, took a motorcycle from another criminal, and then headed to Emily's old place, the place were she need to save her British friend and the sword warrior.

* * *

 

Emily's old place...

"'Bout bloody time, luv!" Tracer was happy to see Moon again.

"I'll say! I'm sick of eating Topo's rotten cheese!" Musashi was still tied up.

"Just because you're here don't mean Lena and Musashi are automatically free! You'll be forced into a dance contest, and it won't be easy!" Emily said.

"Dance contest!? Fine! I can dance!" Moon said.

Moira used Fade towards Moon. "Your health shall be restored," Moira then recovered Moon's health.

"So, who am I up against?" Moon asked.

"Me, one of the greatest dancers ever!" Topo replied.

"You, mouse girl!?" Moon didn't expect Topo to be the dancer.

"Cheese and drugs aren't my only hobbies! I've been dancing ever since I was a little girl!" Topo explained.

"I didn't know mouse bitch was a dancer until early this morning! She had showed me her moves, and she sucked ass!" Musashi said.

"Topo's the best!" Fillet screamed, stabbing Musashi's throat twice, causing him to bleed, making him cry in pain.

"FISH-FACED BITCH!" Musashi cried again.

"Wait until Moon fails, Fillet," Moira said, healing Musashi.

"Moon won't fail...!" Musashi said.

"We'll see, darling," Gingerelle said.

"Extend your bloody vocabulary for once, will ya!?" Emily yelled.

"The idiot can't help it," Bubbles said.

"Still bitter about that beauty pageant contest, I see," Gingerelle smiled.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT WAS RIGGED! YOU WEREN'T THE REAL WINNER! I WAS!" Bubbles whined.

"No one gives a fuck, Bubbles. I want this dancing shit done!" Moon said.

Emily's old hideout transformed into a mini-coliseum! Almost every female friend of Ragyo's, including the OCs from her sex orgies, were here; only Mai, Pan, and Videl weren't here, but Ragyo didn't invite them, due to a later mission for Moon, a mission that'd go against the three, their friends, and their fraud idol.

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) were here, too; the latter five were also creators of the infamous My Little Dolly. Surge was one of the few males here, sitting next to his Queen. Scanty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human), Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human), former Eugene, Oregon mayors, and Panty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human) and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human), former Eugene, Oregon police commissioners, also made an appearance.

Panty and Stocking were odd people. Panty was a blonde-haired pale-skinned woman whose only interests were looking for men and women to sleep with and being popular among her and Stocking's fanbase, one of her personal goals. Also, she was generally rude and aggressive to the people around her, including her sister and friends. Stocking was a pink-and-violet-haired goth with pale skin and a gluttonous appetite for sugary foods. Although she was generally more level-headed than Panty, she could be just as rude as her sister when angry, particularly when people tamper with her sweets or call her overweight. Her sexual urges and interests were generally more interested in masochistic activities, such as bondage. Scanty and Kneesocks weren't as odd as their friends with benefits. Scanty was a well-spoken, formally-dressed, well-mannered woman with green hair who was obsessed with rules, and Kneesocks was a calmer, young woman with glasses and a blue-haired ponytail, who had also shared her older sister's formality and obsession with rules.

Liz, Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, Ryo, and both Phoebes made a return, with the healed Drake sitting between the latter two. Anna (Frozen) and Elsa (Frozen), two former druglord sisters that used to control the southern section of Aerndal, Norway, had showed up, too. Anna was high-spirited and impulsive, but Elsa was composed and quick-witted. (Princess) Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; human form), Twilight Sparkle's old teacher and former owner of Albuquerque, New Mexico's Celestia's Strip Show, (Princess) Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; human form), Celestia's sister and former owner of a Dairy place in Las Cruces, New Mexico, Koume (Pokemon), Sumomo (Pokemon), Satsuki (Pokemon), and Tamao (Pokemon) had came to the show as well; the latter four and Ragyo's wife and daughters used to hate each other until they buried the hatchet after GTA 2.

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia (W.I.T.C.H), Hay, C.C., Kallen, Nunnally, Euphemia, Shirley, Villetta, Cornelia (Code Geass), Milly, Cecile, Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Katie, Sadie, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna also made a return. Hilbert and his harem were here, too, but they were still trapped in the bubble. Rei (Kill La Kill), Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Nui, Ryuko, Gingerelle, Bubbles, Ragyo, Ragyo's mother, Sombra, Moira, Ed, Ben, and Rootrick were sitting next to each other, but Fillet was standing by Topo's side, Widowmaker was standing on a platform, Emily was standing outside the stage, and Tracer and Musashi were standing behind Fillet and Topo.

"If you fail to copy my dance moves, you'll get electrocuted, losing ton of health!" Topo reminded. "Let's dance, shall we!?"

The R&B Jack and Jill song, the extended version from 1982, began to play. Topo occurred some dancing moves that looked very difficult, but when Topo stopped at the 0:46 mark, Moon successfully mimicked the dance, and Topo and her allies got surprised at the end. Next, Topo did a longer and harder dance, getting biased cheers from her allies. But Moon commenced the same dance, getting biased jeers. The only people that didn't cheer or jeer were Ragyo and her mother.

Discontended, Topo commenced a sloppy-looking dance, trying way too hard. Moon got that one right, and Topo began to cry. Fillet told her that she'd win, while both Musashi and Tracer mocked the hell out of her. Topo did another one, but almost everyone began to turn against her, rooting for Moon. Moon completed the fourth dance. Topo's final dance? A rookie dance, a dance that wouldn't normally attract professionals or mega-dance lovers. Topo got booed hard, while Ragyo and Ragyo's mother shook their heads.

"Moon is fucking her up, and I love it! ONE MORE DANCE, MOON!" Hilbert said.

Moon copied the last dance, then she got cheers for winning. Defeated and humiliated, Topo sobbed on Fillet's shoulder, but Fillet comforted her. Widowmaker shouted, "NOW, YOU DIE!", but Moon rolled forward, eluding Widowmaker's bullet. Then, Moon vanished with Tracer and Musashi.

* * *

 

Numbani, Nigeria...

"I knew you'd win, Moon!" Musashi said, getting untied by Moon.

"You were fantastic, luv!" Tracer complimented.

"Thanks, but we can't talk more! Gotta keep moving! Oh, and tell the others that Mei is safe. I don't think Streetpig and Trashmouse will harm her," Moon said.

"Got it, luv!" Tracer agreed.

End of Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon's next mission is in Africa! Before the last nightmare chapter had ended, an Overwatch antagonist had told Moon that he'd fight against her in Africa. Moon will get big support from three Overwatch characters, two playable characters and one non-playable character, during the boss battle.
> 
> The extended version of the R&B song of Jack and Jill is one of my most-loved songs of all time. I like the shorter versions, the one in the late 70s, too, but the one from the 80s' is a lot better, IMO. Also, it's one of my main GTA 8 soundtracks, fitting the graphic violent nature.
> 
> That Topo boss fight from the Brave Fencer Musashi game is ass, hence why I've made Moon win so easy in this chapter's boss fight.
> 
> Emily, the Overwatch character, is still an ugly cunt bitch.


	25. Numbani

Numbani, Nigeria was formerly the most peaceful place on live on earth, where no violence, crime, and discriminatoin had occurred. In August of 2000, Doomfist, when he was leader of Talon, Reaper, Talon members, and Blackwatch members had terrorized the peaceful city, stealing people's money and expensive items, discontinuing most businesses, turning it into a drug dealing city, decimating 50% of it. But between early 2010 and late 2019, the crimes had slowly decreased.

A car stopped near Moon. Moon armed herself, but she then realized that Sina (Pokemon) and Emma (Pokemon) were in the car. Another person was in the car, too, but she wasn't a common character. She was in OC, Sina's old teacher and best friend, another person that had came from hell's second dimension. Before Sina became an adult, her old teacher, also a lovable best friend of her parents and others, was sentenced to life in prison for attempted murder, after finding out that her ex-husband was gay. The old teacher had died in prison during a riot, and Sina started to hold a grudge towards gay people, harassing, threatening, bullying, and killing them. Sina was also the one that tried to send Augustine to straight camp. Months after her second death, Sina changed her ways, after Moon told her that the old teacher had putting herself at risk and in prison.

Emma, Sina's girlfriend, was once a homeless person, after her parents had died. But two people, a Team Flare member and an international cop, had sheltered and fed her, and they even made her a special suit, a suit that could make her run fast, hold heavy things, and heal any wound of any being. Emma wasn't wearing the suit; she was wearing her old homeless clothes, an odd choice.

"I was about to jack the ride, Sina!" Moon said.

"Glad you'd recognized us, Moon! Get in! I'll take you to Efi's (Overwatch)! Can't waste time standing and wandering around!" Sina said.

"For a second, I thought you said "Elf"!" Moon said, getting in.

In the car...

"Who's the broad next to me?" Moon asked.

"My old teacher!" Sina replied.

"The same old teacher that got killed in prison?" Moon asked.

"That's her!" Sina replied.

"So fabulous to meet you in person, Moon. I've watched clips of you, and I must say, you're one hell of a warrior," Sina's old teacher said.

"Don't call me a fuckin' warrior ever again," Moon said rudely.

"Why?" Sina's old teacher asked.

"Her necklace," Emma replied for the old teacher.

"Why haven't you guys spoke to me after June of 2017?" Moon asked.

"The existence of that Irish cunt's revival orbs. Ragyo and her mother's mandatory rule was to never interact with almost anybody on earth, especially you," Sina said.

"Moon... This apocalypse stuff is all my fault..." Emma said.

"Your fault!? You're nothing like Ragyo!" Moon said.

"I was the one that discovered the second hell, and I was the one that caused a reunion between Ragyo and Big Ragyo, creating this whole mess..." Emma said, but Emma had already told Moon that she had visited the second hell and dragged Ragyo to Big Ragyo.

"Just because both Ragyos have started the apocalypse doesn't mean it's your fault, Emma. You, Sina, and the old teacher join me when I'm done with this shit," Moon said.

"Have you contacted Din, Naryu, Atsuko, and Laptrap yet?" Sina asked.

"Twice," Moon replied.

"They want to join you, too, for various reasons," Emma said.

"I know, Emma," Moon said. "Who else is leaving?" Moon asked.

"Probably more members of Big Ragyo. She used to be a mega bitch towards them when they were dead," Sina replied.

"Junkrat and Roadhog might join you, after they deal with you in Junkertown," Emma said.

"I believe you, but I don't think Ragyo will allow them to take it easy on me. Remember, the mandatory settings for my objective is very hard to insanely hard," Moon said.

"But you've made some of them look so simple and easy!" Emma said.

"Like the fight you had against Ryo and his Phoebe (Hey Arnold)!" Sina said.

"Had you trained more at World Fitness?" Emma asked.

"Only the advanced levels, Kelly's recent upgrades. Had to increase my survival experience," Moon replied.

"How much dough did Kelly waste on the advanced levels?" Sina asked.

"$2,000,000," Moon replied.

"$2,000,000!?" Sina, Emma, and the old teacher said in shock.

"Wow... Sounds like Kelly had predicted the future... Kinda..." Sina said.

"Outside of obsessed, religious fucktards, no one had predicted that today's world would be like this," Moon said.

"Who else had trained under the advanced levels?" Emma asked.

"Joni," Moon replied.

"But not your fellow Grand Theft Auto protagonists?" Sina asked.

"They had other shit to do. But in Red's case, he had watched Joni's training," Moon said.

"If you've completed the rest of Ragyo's worldwide frenzy missions, and if ex-Val and Oly members apologize to you for betraying you and the team, are you going to forgive them?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Moon replied.

*call*

"Tracer and Musashi are back with us, Moon, but Mei's not with them. Tracer claims that she's fine," Valerie said.

"Good, good. Call me back if possible," Moon said.

*end call*

* * *

 

Near Efi's place...

"Here's the place!" Sina said, hitting brakes.

"I'll see you girls again!" Moon said, leaving the car, going into the place, an engineered place.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" Orisa (Overwatch) shouted, pointing her Fusion Driver, an automatic projectile cannon, towards Moon. Orisa appeared to be very passionate in providing protection and keeping people safe. She appeared to have a defensive nature and sometimes even acted motherly towards her allies. Her attitude sometimes could be viewed as commanding, similar to a police officer. Otherwise, she was quite inexperienced, and required Efi to stay close and prevent her from overstepping the line.

"Orisa, no, that's Moon, the apocalypse's mission-woman!" Efi yelled, lowering Orisa's Fusion Driver.

"I am very sorry for my mistake, Efi," Orisa apologized.

"I forgive you, Orisa," Efi said.

"The apocalypse, Ragyo, had forced me into coming here, but she never told me why," Moon said.

"I know why... Doomfist..." Efi said.

"The tall black dude? Oh, that's right! He wants to go against me in Africa!" Moon said.

"He and others had ruined Numbani when I was four months old... He then crippled my parents four years later, but he hadn't committed violence since then... As years went on, I grew smarter and smarter. In early 2010, the civic government had noticed my smartness. They had given me 1,000,000,000 Naira to create the remaining OR15 inventory. I had named it Orisa. The crime rate was gradually reduced since then," Efi said.

"Show Moon the other robot, Efi," Ragyo said.

"I shall, Ragyo. BASTION (Overwatch)! Get in here!" Efi said, then Bastion went into the main room.

"Its name is just Bastion?" Moon asked.

"His real name is SST Laboratories Siege Automaton E54, the last Bastion, a thirty-eight year old. Seven years before the original Overwatch was created, one of its original members, Torbjorn (Overwatch), and other designers, had designed a Bastion, for peacekeeping. But rogue designers, God Programs (Overwatch; human form) and SST Laboratories (Overwatch), had paid them into keeping the Bastion for themselves. They had created and upgraded more Bastions to do their dirty work, but they had deactivated one, the last Bastion, for twenty years. God Programs also had paid Nigeria's civic government into secretly using the OR14 for their own goals, but they later changed the OR14 into OR14-NS for top-secret missions, eliminating their rival terrorists around the world," Ragyo replied.

"Go on," Moon said.

"The OR14-NS was upgraded once more, calling it the OR15 Defense Bots. When Efi was five months old, the civic government had implored God Programs into borrowing OR15 Defense Bots, to protect Numbani. God Programs agreed, but the civic government were later double-crossed. Reaper, Doomfist, Talon, Blackwatch, and the Bastions had eliminated the OR15 Defense Bots, leaving the civic government no choice but to waste their military against their enemies. Reaper, Doomfist, and their teams betrayed God Programs, SST Laboratories, and the Bastions, leaving the Bastions to die in the ugly war. Each and every military person had died as well. The story was spread across the globe, and Numbani was declared to be the most dangerous city to live, rivaling Castelia City," Ragyo said.

"And the last Bastion's backstory?" Moon asked.

"On October 20, 2001, Bastion was reactivated, and he was programmed to assassinate the civic government, after the latter had failed to fully hack God Programs and SST Laboratories illegal files. But Bastion was followed by his bird companion, Ganymede (Overwatch), and he was straying away from the objective, fulfilling his curiousity about nature. For a short time before Bastion's reactivation, Ganymede had built its home on Bastion's right shoulder," Ragyo said.

"I don't see a nest on Bastion's right shoulder," Moon said.

"I'll revive Ganymede after the story. Anyway, Bastion and Ganymede eventually formed an affectionate friendship, with Bastion forgetting about his objective. On October 27, however, God Programs and SST Laboratories had confronted Bastion, shouting at him for ignoring the objective. They then were interrupted by a sound of a woodpecker, which alerted Bastion into believing it was the sound of machine gun fire. Bastion unintenionally reverted into turret mode, liquidating a significant part of Black Forest, all of God Programs and SST Laboratories, and even Ganymede's nest. Gamymede was scared away, but when battle mode Bastion marched towards Stuttgart, Ganymede landed on Bastion's gun and left their affectionate twig there, and Bastion reverted to passive mode and picked up the twig. They both returned to the forest," Ragyo replied.

"Their deaths?" Moon asked.

"Later that day, Zarya, her trainer, Katya Volskaya (Overwatch), and huge fans of Zarya had visited the Black Forest, one of their many mandatory places to visit, for Zarya's sake on keeping her confidence of being the strongest woman to ever live. Bastion, and Ganymede, was seen, and Katya suggested that Zarya should test her strength against the robot. Bastion was decimated under twenty seconds, and Ganymede was crushed to death afterwards," Ragyo replied.

"Is Zarya on steroids?" Moon asked.

"Unlike most Russian athletes, she hates them. Her muscles are natural," Ragyo replied. "You won't go against her again, unless she wants to. She'll ask you to do a favor for her tomorrow."

"A fuckin' favor? Odd," Moon said.

Ragyo revived Ganymade, and Bastion and Ganymede happily reunited with each other. Then, Ragyo gave Moon free Body Armor.

"The boss fight starts in two seconds, Moon," Ragyo then disappeared.

"METEOR STRIKE!" Doomfist shouted from outside.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT!" Moon screamed.

Moon, Orisa, Efi, Ganymede, and Bastion got the hell out, then Doomfist landed on Efi's place, destroying it. Moon and her allies looked at Doomfist, with Efi giving the bald antagonist an angry look, angerier than Moon.

End of Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doomfist's Meteor Strike Ult is one of the worst Ult's in Overwatch. It's so easy to dodge it, but it packs a shit ton of damage.
> 
> I really, really wanted Orisa, Bastion, and Gayamede to appear in this series, hence the backstory. It took me hours to think about it.
> 
> Fifteen chapters to go! Why? Earlier, I said that the big war would take place in Chapter 40. And again, after Chapter 40, bigger threats will go against both Team Val and Oly/Team Moon and Team Ragyo, and the world. And one of those bigger threats has the same name as two GTA 8 antagonists.


	26. Almost doomed

"Doomfist... You motherfucker..." Efi was one of those few common characters that wouldn't swear on a regular basis, but today, she wanted to get revenge on him for damaging her city and family.

"Don't attack yet! Doomfist, from what I'd learned, you and Reaper used to partner up together," Moon said. "What the heck happened between you two? Why haven't I seen you with Team Emily in late 2016?"

"Reaper and Widowmaker had betrayed and killed Talon and Blackwatch in early 2006, ending their own teams and stealing their comrades' money and jewelry. When we had reunited in hell, I asked them why they'd do such a thing, and they explained that it was for the best in the future," Doomfist replied. "Ragyo will show you the clips."

"Were Sombra and Moira killed by them?" Moon asked.

"Moira, yes. But Sombra? No," Doomfist replied.

* * *

 

Flashback/London/During a war/November 30, 2005;11:55 a.m...

"And BOOM!" Junkrat exploded Sombra in pieces, after McCree and Roadhog used their combinations, Flashbang and Chain Hook, respectively, to stun the hacker.

"Great hard workin', boys!" McCree said.

"It appears that I'm the only one left..." Widowmaker was looking at the Overwatch gang through a Sniper Rifle scope; she was hiding in a spot where no one could see her. "The hell with this," Widowmaker decided to retreat.

* * *

 

Flashback/Talon's hideout/After Widowmaker and Reaper had murdered all Blackwatch members and almost every Talon member...

"Still working, Moira?" Widowmaker asked, having Reaper by her side.

"My Sombra... I want her back so bad..." Moira was in a super bad state, being extremely depressed. After learning about Sombra's tragic death, Moira had a mental breakdown, blaming Talon and Blackwatch for allowing Sombra to participate in the mandatory war. Since then, Moira had to re-work on her old experiments, seven revival orbs, orbs that could revive any dead being. After developing a relationship with Sombra, she stopped working on them. But now that Sombra had passed away, Moira had to force herself into working on them for two more years, something that she should've done in the first place.

"Look at you, wasting your time working on those stupid orbs. You should've killed yourself. That way, your dyke reunion with Sombra would exist, in hell," Reaper said.

"H-Hell...? Oh...! Hell!" Moira then stopped working. "Sombra and I... We're both exceptionally evil women... And people like us go to hell... Gabriel... Widowmaker... Kill me... I want to reunite with my Sombra! One more thing, you two. If a scientist wants to waste two years of trying to revive their love ones, give them the orbs, and give them the ingredients. If that happens, tell them to revive us, too," Moira added. "Now, send me to hell."

Widowmaker and Reaper did.

* * *

 

End of Flashbacks/Present day...

"I find it ironic that Junkrat had murdered Sombra before..." Moon said.

"After reuniting with the two, I didn't speak to either one of them, but unlike almost every Talon and Blackwatch member, I forgave them. Doomfist isn't my real name. It's Akande Ogundimu. Adhadu Ngumi (Overwatch) and Akinjide Adeyemi (Overwatch) had carried the Doomfist name before I did. Adhadu was a legitimate criminal, and Akinjide had looked up to him as a father figure. After Adhadu had passed away, Akinjide had taken the Doomfist title, and he later became a Talon member. He had recruited me as his mercenary and apprentice, but I had later betrayed him before killing him and taking his gauntlet, rising through to the ranks, becoming one of Talon's trusted leaders," Doomfist said.

"FUCK YOU!" Efi cursed again.

"No matter what your fucking name is, you're an easy target! NOW, GUYS!' Moon said.

Bastion, Orisa, Moon, and Efi fired at Doomfist, but Doomfist activated his Meteor Strike again. The four, and Ganymede, spread out, but Doomfist was able to damage Orisa. Efi damaged Doomfist, but Doomfist performed an uppercut on Orisa, nearly killing her. Bastion hurt him, too, but Doomfist glanced at Bastion before occurred a sick seismic slam against him, damaging him as well.

Doomfist used Rocket Punch against Bastion, sending Bastion towards a broken car. Bastion repaired himself. Doomfist wasted his Hand Cannon ammo on Moon, but Moon evaded every shot. Orisa put a barrier behind Moon, but Doomfist targeted Efi with the Rocket Punch attack, almost murdering her. Ganymede interfered, poking Doomfist's left eye. Doomfist used the uppercut move, but Ganymede hardly dodged the powerful move.

A full health Bastion activated Configuration Tank, but Doomfist went for Meteor Strike again. This time, he hit Moon, lowering 100% of her Body Armor health. Orisa and Efi restored themselves with health kits, to keep going in this hard boss fight. Doomfist used the hard-hitting punch against Bastion once again, but Bastion retaliated with one Configuration Tank blast. Ganymede attacked Doomfist's left eye, then Bastion harmed Doomfist two more times.

Close to the robot, Doomfist used the uppercut move against him, then he Rocket Punch'd Moon. Orisa finally damaged him, but Doomfist Rocket Punch'd her, too. Moon put a Desert Eagle bullet on Doomfist's back, but Doomfist turned the other way before using Seismic Slam, forcing Moon to roll backwards. Doomfist occurred his Hand Cannon attack on Moon, then Efi three times. Orisa commenced her Fortifty ability, an ability that could reduce damage against her, but she got victimized by the same powerful move.

Meteor Strike, again! But when Doomfist came close to landing on Efi, Moon timed her drop kick attack right, hitting Doomfist's head and stopping him from murdering Efi. Moon shot Doomfist like hell, lowering his temporary health, "The Best Defense" health, which would gain him temporary health after landing a successful attack, except for Hand Cannon, on any opponent. Doomfist was back to his regular health! Moon eluded his Seismic Slam, but Doomfist used the uppercut move before Rocket Punching Bastion.

Doomfist attempted to use other punch against Efi, but Moon took the heavy hit for her. Then, he punched everybody else, minus Ganymede, before hitting Moon, almost ending her quest to turn things back to normal. Super pissed, Moon screamed, "C'MON, MOTHERFUCKER, C'MON!".

Doomfist tried Seismic Slam, but the protagonist rolled to her left before grabbing the back of Doomfist's neck. Orisa and Efi wasted their health kits on Moon, but Doomfist was struggling to free himself from Moon. Doomfist looked like he was finished, but Sombra suddenly hacked all of her enemies, Moira healed him, and Tracey (Pokemon), Soliera (Pokemon), and Zossie (Pokemon), more antagonists, gave him free Body Armor.

"FUCK!" Moon cursed, freeing the African antagonist.

"I didn't need any help!" Doomfist said, going for Rocket Punch.

Moon protected Bastion this time, but Bastion couldn't attack Doomfist quick enough thanks to Doomfist's quick Seismic Slam against the robot. Efi and Orisa healed themselves before getting attacked by Doomfist's Meteor Strike + Rocket Punch +Seismic Slam + Hand Cannon combo, coming close into getting killing. Then, Doomfist punched Bastion once more. Orisa and Efi were out of health and Body Armor; the rest were destroyed before the boss fight had begun, but Efi's parents had plenty of health and Body Armor at their place.

"I'M THE ONE YOU REALLY WANT, MOTHERFUCKER! MURDER ME FOR RAGYO'S SAKE!" Moon shouted.

Ignoring Moon, Doomfist targeted Orisa and Efi, but Moon hurled her signature weapon towards Doomfist, and the weapon hit Doomfist, causing him to collapse in shock. Near Doomfist, Moon choked him, but she used savage headbutts against his head at the same time. Eleven seconds later, Moon let go of the weakened Doomfist, then she and others surrounded the Overwatch antagonist.

"Fuck you, Moon..." Doomfist cursed.

"THIS IS FOR MY CITY AND MY FAMILY, FUCKFACE!" Efi hollored, then she Moon, Bastion, and Orisa murdered Doomfist.

"Objective completed, gang!" Orisa said, then Bastion and Ganymede beeped and chirped happily, respectively.

"Our real objective ain't over yet. You guys did great, I must say! Even Ganymede did great! You guys will be great teammates for the war!" Moon said.

"Ragyo had told us about it after she had revived Bastion. We won't fail you, and we won't fail the world," Efi said.

"You have less than thirteen places to visit, Moon. Go," Ragyo said.

"Bye, Moon! We hope to see you again!" Efi said.

"Bye!" Moon said before snatching her signature weapon off Doomfist's corpse and teleporting to another foreign country, Georgia.

End of Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doomfist is arguably the worst character to use in Overwatch, hence why I've made him nearly unstoppable in this boss fight. BTW, Doomfist in Overwatch can be good if used by the right hands like myself.
> 
> Fourteen chapters to go!


	27. Ghastly Reaper part 4

Tbilisi, Georgia...

Tbilisi was the largest city of Georgia, with a population of 1,118,035 people. But since yesterday, people had died every five seconds, and the innocent had failed to escape from their homes, businesses, and even the entire city. Criminals that were longtime friends had betrayed and killed each other, too, while other friendships remained intact.

"Motherfuckin' violence are everywhere!" Moon said, witnessing graphic violence, picking up an M16.

"You don't have to keep going," Ragyo said.

"What's my optional objective!?" Moon asked, slaughtering dozens of murderers, moving forward.

"Watch fifteen minutes of 2008," Ragyo replied in a sick, disgusting, perverted tone.

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU! MOTHERFUCKER!" Moon cursed, blowing up criminals on motorcycles, targeting three innocent people.

"You're so fun to tease, Moon," Ragyo said.

"Go shove a cactus up your fuckin' ass!" Moon said.

"Ryuko's long, red dildo had occupied it," Ragyo said in the same uncomfortable tone.

"...I have nothing else to say to you..." Moon said.

"You should be thanking me for allowing you to go through this long stretch," Ragyo said.

"Why haven't you picked the other protagonists?" Moon asked, continuing her rampage.

"Ash gets easily distracted by lesbiamism, Casey (Pokemon) is a less mobile version of you, Brendan doesn't have the same speed as you, Red's slower and taller than you, Giselle is middle-aged and slow, Cheren is inconsistent nowadays, Burnet's in her early-50s, Hilbert's the same as Giselle, they haven't been training under Kelly's super advanced levels, and you have a signature weapon. Had I chosen one of them, you'd be dead today," Ragyo replied.

"Strangely, you hate Ash and Burnet more than me, and Hilbert," the reason Moon had mentioned Ash and Burnet was because of their close relationship with Soichiro and their strong dislike towards Ragyo in GTA 2; in Hilbert's case, he was fully responsible for Nui's eye loss in GTA 4, although Nui was revived twice with both eyes.

"My least hated protagonist is Red. I had looked up to him as a son while he was aiding me and my allies six years ago (GTA 3), and in return, he had looked up to me as a second mother," Ragyo said.

"Glad he had betrayed you. He doesn't need a sick fuck as a second mother," Moon said.

"My sexual personality isn't the reason. Team Val and Oly in mid-2013 had supported him into murdering Merilyn and Millis, hence the betrayal," Ragyo explained.

"And what about Cheren, Giselle, Brendan, and Casey (Pokemon)?" Moon asked, finally standing near her destination, a large family house.

"The hell with them, especially Cheren," Ragyo also strongly disliked Cheren for supporting Ash, Burnet, and Soichiro in GTA 2.

* * *

 

Saffron City/female Mako's parents' hosue...

"Damn it, female Mako, lick faster...!" Nonon cursed at female Mako, getting her vagina licked. The pair were in female Mako's room, while female Mako's dog and family were in the kitchen eating and doing silly things. Both girls had agreed to settle here for now, but they, and other current and former allies of Moon, were still unaware of Moon's quest.

Female Mako stopped licking, glaring at Nonon for the first time. Then, she bitch-slapped Nonon, causing Nonon to strike fearness, getting scared of female Mako. Because of the apocalypse, female Mako's main personality had slowly faded. It completely died after she, Nonon, and others had betrayed Moon and other members of Team Val and Oly.

"I'm sorry, honey...!" Nonon became different, growing soft on the angry Mako.

"You're not!" female Mako then slapped Nonon again. "You do as I say!"

"Okay..." Nonon dripped tears.

"Stop crying!" female Mako slapped Nonon once again. "We're going back out there!"

"C-C-Can you call me Nonon-sama a-a-a-a-again...?" Nonon stuttered.

"NO!" female Mako replied.

* * *

 

Tbilisi, Georgia/Inside the same house...

"Little shit," Moon last victim was a nine-year old boy that almost looked exactly like Zeze, his father, the same father Moon had murdered. Moon had also slaughtered Zeze's wife, parents, five brothers and sisters, nine sons and daughters, seven cousins, six nieces and nephews, and eight aunts and uncles.

"Lack of remorse. Child murderer," Ragyo said.

'You're the one to talk, pedophile," Moon countered.

"This is the same potion that put you to sleep yesterday," Ragyo gave Moon the same flavor, pink. "Drink it again. We have a few hours left until nighttime."

* * *

 

Republic City...

"HALT!" a random male civilian stopped Ash, Gary (Bully), Plumeria, Sun, Valerie, Johnny, Olympia, Casey (Pokemon), Brigette, Burnet, and Giselle; he and other civilians were bribed into murdering Team Val and Oly.

"Fuck off!" Brigette then murdered the random civilian.

The other bribed civilians reacted to the killing, but the gang, and the far away Macy, took action, lowering the number of their enemies. But when Kuvira, Suzy, and Cheren arrived at the scene, Kuvira single handedly assaulted her enemies, showing more agressiveness than the previous fight, owning her enemies. Macy tried to murder Kuvira, but Asami and Korra surprised Macy from behind, assaulting her. Macy attempted to fight back with her emergency Handgun, but Korra and Asami were too fast.

Heidi, Jay, and Kye intervened, saving Macy and murdering Korra and Asami. Kuvira knocked Giselle to the ground, but seconds later, female Mako and Nonon interfered, using Rocket Launcher ammo against the civilians and the common characters.

"We have nowhere else to go in this sad world!" Heidi said.

Heidi, Kye, Macy, and Jay joined the gang, but Kuvira ragingly battered them, Nonon, and female Mako, having enough of her enemies. Red, Joni, Red's mom, Millis, Owen, Leslie, Santiago, and Merilyn came to the scene! Kuvira went into apeshit mode once again, hurting Leslie, Red's mom, Millis, Santiago, Merilyn, and Owen, showing her true self, the one her fake mother had made her into. Joni and Red teammed up against her, but Kuvira overpowered Red. However, Joni threw faster and serious attacks against the manly-faced character, saving her former enemy. Kuvira fought back, but Joni counterattacked, standing still, bleeding.

Kuvira used a headbutt attack against Joni, but Red recovered a second later before giving Kuvira some hard punches to the forehead. With Kuvira down, Joni and Red cut both Cheren and Suzy, murdering the sex buddies. Kuvira threw herself towards the duo, but Red caught the former antagonist before body-slamming her to the ground. Then, Joni and Red shot Kuvira to death.

"Glad that's over!" Ash said.

"We surrender, guys!" Heidi said; she, Jay, and Kye raised their arms.

Female Mako and Nonon left.

* * *

 

London/England/In a nightmare...

An hour and forty-three minutes later, Moon woke up in the middle of South London's streets. The entire city was foggy, and the sky was pitch black. Moon didn't know where she was. The last place she had went to was a house in Tbilisi, Georgia, but to Moon, it felt like she was somewhere else.

*call*

"We've called you non-stop, Moon! Cheren and his ugly fucks are gone for good!" Plumeria said.

"That's good news!" Moon said.

"Jay, Kye, and Heidi have surrended, but Nonon and female Mako have disappeared yet again!" Plumeria added.

"Don't kill the former three," Moon said.

"How long are you gonna last alone, honey?" Plumeria asked.

"Tomorrow, I promise," Moon replied.

*end call*

"Where the fuck am I, Ragyo!?" Moon asked.

"London, again," Ragyo replied, then a giant ship appeared. "Get inside," Ragyo then gave Moon a large sword. "Do not use another weapon."

Moon went inside the ship. The ship looked haunted; its model was creepy and ghostly as hell. The ship was also surrounded by skeleton pirates and booby traps. The ship ascended. On the first floor, Moon battled her way to the second floor, defeating eight skeleton pirates and avoiding three booby traps, arrow, flame, and a Chainsaw projectile.

On the second floor, Moon encountered more skeleton pirates, but they all had two swords instead of one. The first two pirates cut Moon's Body Armor health, but Moon defeated them and their weak comrades in a hurry. The next booby traps she had avoided were two projectile cannon balls, three moving lasers, two flame skull projectiles, and three Flamethrowers. An AK-47 projectile was near the third floor, but Moon deflected them before reaching to it.

The pirates on the third floor had firearms! But Moon deflected their firearm attacks while moving forward, beating all of her emenies. Three projectile cannonballs fired towards Moon, but Moon rolled east! Three more fired in the same direction, but Moon jumped forward! A cannon fired below Moon, but Moon rolled forward! Then, Moon jumped to her left, evading eastern and upward projectiles. A large cannonball fired behind Moon! Moon hurried to the last floor, avoiding death for the thousand time.

On the fourth floor, Moon didn't see anything but a couple of stairs. But after reaching towards the stairs, Moon turned around before battling with seven armed skeleton pirates. After beating them all, Moon confronted Ambi, Cap'n, Ralph, and Maple on the top of the ship.

"My Cap'n. Ancestor grandson. KILL MOON! HEAL THEM WHILE FLYING, MAPLE!" Queen Ambi ordered.

Sombra appeared out of nowhere, hacking Moon, preventing her from using her sword. Moon dodged Cap'n and Ralph's sword attacks for six seconds. Moon got hacked by the Overwatch antagonist, but Moon quickly hopped back three times, jumped twice, rolled left, went behind Ralph, and then stabbed the back of Ralph's neck. Enraged over Ralph's death, Maple threw grenades at Moon while flying towards her, but Moon grabbed two grenades before tossing them towards Maple's in-laws. Ambi and Cap'n both died from the double explosion. Moon leaped, grabbed Maple, and then stabbed her face.

"Go to the old castle, Moon," Reaper said.

After magically getting off the ship, Moon headed to the castle. But more skeleton pirates popped out of the streets. Two skeleton pirates grabbed both of Moon's legs, both Moon sliced their skeleton hands off her before moving on. Near the large castle, Moon confronted Tracey again, but Moon dispatched the GTA 3 and GTA 8 antagonist under three seconds, a stab in the privates.

In the castle, Moon battled against Queen Ambi's ancestor guards, powered-up versions. In spite of that, Moon murdered them all, blitzing her way to Maple, Cap'n, Ralph, and Ambi, all revived, like a professional ninja.

"ARRRGH! YOU REFUSE TO QUIT! DIE ALREADY!" Cap'n hollored.

Cap'n and Ambi unleased more skeleton pirates and ancestor guards, roided up verisions. But Mei screamed, "FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!, allowing Snowball to freeze every enemy on the last floor. Moon murdered them all. Then, Junkrat yelled, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!", before releasing three RIP-Tires! All three tires exploded on the castle, and the castle started to crumble. "GET OUT OF THERE, MATE!" Junkrat shouted.

Moon activated Super Speed, escaping fast. But on her way out, she bumped into Ralph, Queen Ambi, Maple, and Cap'n once more. Moon massacred them without any help, then she escaped for good. Next, she bumped into Roadhog.

"Good job," Roadhog said, giving Moon a thumbs up. Then, he headed to Junkrat, Mei, and Snowball.

"Damn those four idiots... Just go through the portal..." Reaper said, creating a portal for Moon.

Moon went through it, but where would she go?

End of Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen chapters to go!
> 
> Another protagonist gets killed by another one!
> 
> Also, it wouldn't make sense for the other protagonists to go through Ragyo's trial and error bullshit, hence Moon being the chosen one. Ash is obviously the most known Pokemon character in Pokemon history, but in this series, Ash has less mobility than Moon, and he's more distracted, due to one of his main traits.


	28. Ghastly Reaper part 5

Ultra Megalopolis, Alola...

This special city was Soliera and Zossie's main turf. Its original name, Hawi, was taken over by Soliera and old school members of her group in January of 1997, after they had bribed Alola's government. It was the only Unova place not to have anyone under eighteen in sight, but in 2006, Zossie, a homeless and underage criminal had joined Recon the day when Soliera had looked for vicious recruits around Honolulu, two days before her eighteenth birthday; she had begged hard to join, due to her major crush on Soliera, and after turning eighteen for a few hours, she surprised Soliera by finger-fucking Soliera's vagina, and Soliera fucked her with a large, thick strapon in return.

Nine years ago, in GTA 7, Casey (Pokemon), Giselle, D.Va, Mercy, a female GTA 7 antagonist, a male GTA 7 antagonist, and two final GTA 7 antagonists, and the latter three's teams had slaughtered Zossie, Soliera, Zossie and Soliera's common partners, and many Recon grunts, to put in end of the nightmare Zossie, Soliera, and the common partners had caused in Fuchsia City.

Drugs, money, violence, investigating threatening gangs around the world, corrupting threatening gangs, and killing threatening gangs were their top priorities. Mandatory lesbian orgies were exclusive to Soliera, Zossie, and every female Recon member, Zossie's sexy idea, a legendary idea. The reason Zossie had thought of that awesome idea was because of Soliera, the first person who had fucked her brains out like crazy, a scene she had enjoy every second of it, the best moment of her life, in her opinion.

"Just explore around the city until you meet Soliera and Zossie," Ragyo was somewhere around the city, but where was she?

Walking around, Moon saw OC female grunts doing drugs and having sex with each other, the same ones Giselle and Casey (Pokemon) had murdered in GTA 7. They were fingering each other's vaginas and anuses, licking each other's anuses and vaginas, sucking on each other's nipples, licking each other's breasts, french-kissing, fucking each other's pussies and anuses with dildos and strapons, sweet-talking to each other, licking each other's cheeks, licking each other's tongues, licking each other's noses and ears, pinching and licking each other's clits, snorting coke together, everything. It was like a wiild paradise around the city. Other common characters were having sex with each other and doing drugs, too.

Some OCs were saying "hi" to Moon, and other OCs were insulting Moon for being friends with Casey (Pokemon) and Giselle. Moon was already tired of seeing them, due to them having the same skin and hair color, something generic grunts under the same team would have. The skin was the same as Zossie and Soliera's, Ragyo's choice, and the hair color was mixed between blue and orange, Soliera and Zossie's, respectively.

Seven minutes later, Moon bumped into Zinnia (Pokemon) and Lisia (Pokemon), and Moon said, "Different bitches. 'Bout time.", ending their double-dildo action. In GTA 4, Zinnia, Lisia, and their common male boyfriend were on a vacation, and Linda had unexpectedly shot Zinnia during a wild shootout, causing Zinnia's miscarriage.

"My child, Moon. He's beautiful," Zinnia's seven-year old child was currently safe. If not for Moira's revival orbs, Zinnia and her child wouldn't reunite.

"One of your friends had killed him! Fuck her!" Lisia said.

"Which one?" Moon asked.

"One of Hilbert's bitches, the one that loves ice cream!" Lisia replied.

"Why would Linda cause the miscarriage?" Moon asked.

"Linda and Hilbert had accepted Blue's mission, eliminating Pallet Town Daisy's (Pokemon; Pallet) rivals, Emmy (Pokemon) and Emmy's gang!" Zinnia replied.

"Sounds like it was unintentional," Moon said.

"It looked unintentional. But we still hate Linda!" Zinnia said.

Moving forward, Moon saw Frizzle, Keesha, Phoebe (Magic School Bus), Dorothy Ann, and Wanda pleasuring each other's pussies and anuses with their fingers, and she saw Candela dominating Blanche doggy-style, with Phoebe (Hey Arnold), Ryo, and Drake watching them. Emmy and Liza (Pokemon; Johto) were also fucking each other like puppies. Ryo and Drake weren't the only males here; another one was waiting for Moon, the same male Moon had bumped into from the previous nightmare, and another male was next to an orgy, with his Queen being involved.

"See us in the next nightmare, Moon. Hehe! Phoebe (Hey Arnold) said.

"...Fuck my family, Moon...!" Blanche moaned loud.

"One of my in-laws' idiots had bitten me, remember....!?" Candela grunted.

"Regardless of the outcome of that nightmare, I'd still be here!" Moon said.

Next, Moon caught Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia (W.I.T.C.H), Hay, C.C., Kallen, Nunnally, Euphemia, Shirley, Villetta, Cornelia (Code Geass), Milly, Cecile, Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Katie, Sadie, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna doing it. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie, too, with Surge standing by Twilight Sparkle's side.

A mile later, Moon viewed a sex scene between Anna, Elsa, Panty, Stocking, Scanty, Kneesocks; the latter six were fucking each other. Then, she bumped into Tracey again before entering the palace, the same palace where Casey (Pokemon) and Giselle had murdered Soliera and Zossie.

Mai, Pan, and Videl were having sex on the main floor. Moon laughed at them, and they stopped having sex with one another. Videl asked, "What's so damn funny!?", and Moon replied, "Just you three losers! Tell that faggot ass cunt dad of yours I said hi, bitch!"

Videl was about to assault Moon, but Mai and Pan held Videl, stopping her. Pan and Mai had wanted to assault Moon, too, but Ragyo had ordered them not to do it here, a mandatory order. They were still clueless about the handcuffs and Ragyo's true feelings towards them and Mr. Satan.

The second floor featured Allegra (Pokemon), Sheena (Pokemon), Kali, Katherine, Linnea, Blossom, Lila (Pokemon), Jeanette (Pokemon), Aya (Pokemon), Tyra (Pokemon), Janine (Pokemon), and Roxie (Pokemon). Allegra and Sheena (Pokemon) were religious nutcases and Kevin's former friends, Aya and Tyra were GTA 7's final antagonists and Giselle and Casey's (Pokemon) former friends, Janine was Aya's bisexual niece, Roxie was Janine's bisexual girlfriend, Lila (Pokemon) was Giselle's former president at the discontinued University of Fuchsia, and Jeanette was Lila's (Pokemon) girlfriend.

Although Moon had heard of Aya, Tyra, Janine, Roxie, Jeanette, and Lila (Pokemon) before, she had never met them in spirit form. But several fast clips appeared near Moon, showing her their past with Burnet, Hilbert, Ash, Casey (Pokemon), and Giselle. Hilbert had helped Janine, Roxie, and Falkner (Pokemon), Janine and Roxie's boyfriend, Ash had invited Falkner, Janine, and Roxie to a wild party before saving them missions later, and Burnet had assaulted them in 2012 and ordered Seviper to murder them in late 2013. In GTA 7, Aya and Tyra had betrayed and kidnapped Falkner and Janine because the latter two didn't want to help them go against Giselle and Casey (Pokemon), but both groups had buried the hatchet yesterday.

The third floor had Emiily and Widowmaker rubbing each other's nipples and Sombra pounding the hell out of Moira's vagina and anus with a double-strapon. And on the fourth floor, Ragyo, Ragyo's mother, both Satsukis, Rei, Sumomo, Ryuko, Tamao, Nui, and Koume were having a wonderful orgy.

"Daughter Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Nui, and Ryuko's vaginas have a great taste, Moon," Ragyo said; Ryuko and Satsuki (Kill La Kill) were thrusting Ragyo's vagina and anus with their dildos, and Nui and Rei were using their own dildos against Satsuki (Kill La Kill) and Ryuko's vagina's, respectively. Ragyo's mother was getting licked on by Tamao, Sumomo, Koume, and Satsuki (Pokemon).

"Jesus fuckin' Christ..." Moon facepalmed.

On the final floor, Moon confronted Soliera and Zossie. They just stood there naked. Them not having sex during a giant orgy were obviously out of character, but Ragyo had told them to do it before Moon's arrival.

"Run," Soliera said.

"That's it?" Moon gave the pairing a strange look.

"RUN TOWARDS REAPER'S NEXT PORTAL!" Zossie hollored.

The portal appeared outside the window! Moon broke outside, but the portal moved far away. Moon commenced her Endurance ability, reducing fall damage. OC grunts started chasing Moon, but Moon was faster than all of them. More OCs appeared infront of Moon, but Moon used Super Jump, getting past all of them. Then, she used Super Speed, trying to reach the portal. The portal kept going and going, and the ability's juice ran out. Moon didn't give up running.

When the portal finally stopped, extra OCs appeared infront of it, but Moon naturally jumped high before going through it.

End of Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twelve chapters to go!


	29. Ghastly Reaper part 6

"Now, where the fuck am I!?" Moon asked. The sky was red, and businesses, houses, cars, streets, trees, and sidewalks had human blood dripping.

"You're back in bloody London, motherfucker!" Emily replied.

Suddenly, a bound and crying overweight man came into thin air, and Emily said, "Moon, meet the motherfucker that put me in a coma for seven bloody years!"

* * *

 

Flashback...

London/April 8, 2007; 5:19 p.m....

"Take that, you ugly bitch!" an OC truck driver said, damaging Emily's car and knocking her unconscious. Yesterday, the truck driver saw Emily grocery shopping, and her ugly looks frightened him so bad, he wanted to kill her.

* * *

 

Present day...

"So, that's how it happened," Moon said.

"I'm terribly sorry!" the OC truck driver sobbed loudly.

"Sorry isn't going to save your life!" Emily then snapped her fingers once, showing Moon more captive people, the same ones that had abused her while she was in a coma.

* * *

 

Flashback/London/Emily's hospital room/February 12, 2010...

"Ugly bitch!" a nurse said; she and three other nurses wrote many dirty words on Emily's ugly and disgusting face, words like whore, fuck, and rimjob lover.

"What's going on here, nurses?" a doctor asked, entering the room.

"We're just having fun with the comatosed bitch, mate!" one of the nurses replied.

"May I?" the doctor asked, then the nurses nodded. What did the doctor do to Emily? She farted on her face, and the nurses laughed like it was the funniest thing ever.

* * *

* * *

 

Present day...

"But we didn't mean to act nasty towards you...!" one of the nurses cried.

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking cunt slut!" Emily cursed at her, then she snapped her fingers two times. An elderly former doctor and a middle-aged former nurse, both bound, appeared, too. "What did they do to me, Moon? Watch."

* * *

 

Flashback/London/A London Hospital/May 18, 1985; 4:01 p.m....

"It's a girl..." an OC doctor was giving the newborn Emily to Emily's parents; he didn't look too happy, and he looked like he was about to throw up.

"Our baby," Emily's mom was smiling; Emily's dad, too.

"What should we name her?" Emily's dad asked.

"There are so many nice names to choose, but the best one I'm thinking of is... Emily," Emily's mom said.

"Emily. Great choice, honey," Emily's dad agreed.

"Welcome to earth, Emily," Emily's mom said, slowing rocking her baby back and forth.

"I'll be right back..." the doctor said, leaving the room. Then, he threw up on the floor infront of an OC nurse.

"What is wrong, doctor?" the nurse asked.

"See for yourself..." the doctor replied, feeling sick.

The nurse entered the room before seeing Emily's ugly face. "OH, MY BLOODY GOD!" the nurse sheirked in horror. She stepped out, then she threw up on the doctor's vomit. "That's the ugliest baby I've ever seen, doctor... It looks like a failed abortion baby..." the nurse said, feeling sick as well.

* * *

 

Present day...

"I don't blame them for reacting," Moon said.

"PLEASE SAVE US, MISS!" the elderly former doctor had tears descending from his eyes.

"Oh, fuck off! You and the rest of the morons had done this to yourselves!" Moon was showing her neutral side, acting less of an antagonist than Emily.

"Speaking of which, here are the morons Ragyo have revived!" Emily then revealed Moon an old and bound principal, thus many other old alumnus from her former school.

* * *

 

London/A London High School/March, 7, 2001; 12:49 p.m....

"You're a fucking ugly shithead, Emily!" a generic London student was pointing at a crying and injured Emily; he, other students, and even teachers, lunch ladies, and principals were laughing at Emily for her looks. The same student and two others had given Emily a nasty wedgie, two wet willies, and two black eyes, and they had ripped her shirt off, exposing her bra. Because of her ugly looks, Emily was the laughingstock of the school, and rightfully so.

"I hate you all!" Emily cried. She ran off, but a teacher tripped her, and Emily's face landed on a plate of mashed potatoes with gravy. Then, two muscular teens took her outside before tossing her inside the school's smelly garbage bin. Everybody else went outside and then took pictures of the saddened and ugly Emily. Not a single soul here felt bad for Emily. After all, she had no business being here.

* * *

 

Present day...

"And this is where I've got revenge!" Emily said.

* * *

 

Flashback/London/Emily's old high school/February 14, 2016; 7:17 p.m....

"Look, everybody! It's Emily, the ugliest bitch in the world!" an old classmate said, pointing at Emily.

Everybody, the same people that laughed at Emily in March, 7, 2001, laughed at her. Tonight was a high school reunion for the 2000-2001 alumnus. At first, Emily didn't want to be here, but Widowmaker quickly suggested on getting revenge, and Emily agreed.

"Payback time, you bloody motherfuckers!" Emily cursed, equipping a M249. That scared everybody.

Everybody screamed and ran. Emily triggered the dangerous weapon, hurting and murdering her old tormentors. Emily felt better for doing this, and Widowmaker loved this display of Graphic Violence a lot. Emily finished off the victims that survived her bullets, having a sick smirk on her face.

"Let's go home, Widowmaker," Emily smiled, touching Widowmaker's shoulder.

"You should kill more, Emily," Widowmaker said, leaving with Emily.

"Because of your love for killing, I know," Emily said.

* * *

 

Present day...

"Anyone else?" Moon asked, crossing her arms.

"The last people I'm about to show you are our kind!" Emily replied.

"Lesbians," Moon said.

"No shit," Emily said, making more than twelve bound lesbians and bisexual women appear.

* * *

 

Flashback/London/London's Bright Color bar/April 2, 2005; 6:33 p.m...

"Somethin' wrong, mate?" Tracer asked Emily, joining the sad-faced woman.

"No, nothing's wrong..." Emily replied, not looking at Tracer.

"C'mon, mate! I ain't gonna hurt ya! You can tell me anything!" Tracer said, then Emily looked at her.

Emily sighed. "Not counting my family, nobody loves me because I'm ugly..." Emily said lowly.

"Ugly? You're not ugly," Tracer said.

"You're lying... You think I'm ugly... Inside your mind, you're laughing at me..." Emily said.

"Don't go far with assumptions, mate! You're cute, cuter that any gal I've met in my life!" Tracer said.

"I should go..." Emily said, getting up.

"Sit back down," Tracer said, gently sitting Emily down. Then, she surprised Emily with a kiss on the lips before fondling the back of Emily's neck. Emily thought about leaving, but three seconds later, she used her tongue to find Tracer's tongue. Touching it, Emily swirled it, french-kissing the pilot. Tracer french-kissed back.

After seeing an ugly woman kissing a pretty woman, a lesbian unintentionally threw up on her girlfriend. A lesbian couple left, five other lesbians shook their heads, a couple of lesbians were murmuring to each other about a cute lesbian making out with an ugly lesbian, a lesbian ran straight to the restroom to throw up, three lesbians that just got here immediately left, and a lesbian gave both Tracer and Emiy the finger. A lesbian suddenly shouted, "STOP KISSING THAT UGLY FUCK AND KISS A MORE ATTRACTIVE LESBIAN!", but Emily and Tracer didn't stop.

Eight seconds later, Emily ended the kiss. "We haven't known each other a lot, but you're the best. I'm Emily," Emily said.

"And I'm Lena. Let's go to my apartment room and make love," Tracer said.

While leaving with Tracer, Emily got hit by trash, small glass of cups, and liquor bottles. She even got booed. But Emily didn't give a damn. All she cared about was her new love, Tracer.

* * *

 

Present day...

"That flashback kinda doesn't make sense. You currently hate Tracer's guts," Moon said.

"Moon, we're about to play a deadly game! Avoid sniper bullets from Widowmaker and Tracey while we slaughter these fucks! If you slaughter less than me after the sixtieth second, you'll die!" Emily said before giving Moon a Baseball Bat. "COMMENCE THE KILLING!"

The victims magically spread out. Both criminals initiated the killing, with them hitting their victims' heads. Moon was using a hit-and-run tactic, hitting a targeted victim before moving to the next one, avoiding shots from Widowmaker and Tracey. But the bad news was Emily's signature bat; it could one-hit kill the vicitm of her choice. Moon had one kill so far, but Emily had four. Realizing it, Moon stunned Emily with the mini-Earthquake ability.

"You fuckin' cheater!" Emily whined.

After Moon increased her kill count to eight, Emily went apeshit, copying Moon's tactic. Moon left no other choice but to use Double Damage. That worked for Moon, racking more kills than Emily. But when the ability's juice ran out, Emily rapidly caught up with Moon, almost tying up the deadly game. However, Moon used the Paralyze ability against Emily, stunning her again.

"Ragyo, Moon is bloody cheating again!" Emily whined again.

"It's not against the rules, Emily," Ragyo reminded.

"FUCKIN' SHIT!" Emily cursed very loud.

Eight seconds later, Moon won the contest. The final score: Moon - 24, Emily - 18.

"FUCKIN' HELL!" Emily cursed once again.

The super frustrated Emily wasted her surviving victims, while Tracey and Widowmaker stood next to Moon. Then, Ryo, Drake, and both Phoebes watched the horror-based action with Moon and the other antagonists. Instead of targeting her last victim's, the truck driver, head, she went for the chest, gruesomely torturing him until his death.

"That was hardcore!" Phoebe (Magic School Bus) complimented.

"Ah, shut your bloody ass up, freak!" Emily said rudely.

"That was rude," Drake said.

"Who says you can talk!? You're lucky you don't look exactly like the other one! Otherwise, I'd beat the living shit out of your bloody ass with my bat!" Emily screamed.

"If someone had asked me to rape someone else for a trillion dollars, I'd reject the offer," Drake said.

"How many bloody clips have you see him raping those bloody racist fucks?" Emily asked.

"A lot... Terrifying... and disgusting..." Drake replied.

"The bloody twats deserved it! Ragyo, you bloody freak of nature! Show Drake the clips!" Emily said.

"Very well, Emily," Ragyo agreed, making Xandir appear.

"You've brought the faggiest Drawn Together character ever. Great move!" Emily said.

* * *

 

Flashback/Manele, Alola/After GTA 5/July 21, 2017; 2:49 p.m....

"Those three are the other group!?" Moon had a dissimilar expression on her face; she, Plumeria, Red, Millis, Merilyn, Red's mom, Joni, Leslie, Owen, Santiago, Ash, Burnet, Cheren, Brigette, Lanette, Suzy, Kuvira, Hilbert, Linda, Kayura, Usagi, Olympia, Valerie, Soichiro, Marlon, Gohan, Yamcha, Maron, Brawly, Evelyn, Wally, Lusamine, Blue, Gary (Pokemon), Daisy (Pallet), Mei, Tracer, and Sun were seeing ????? (Pokemon; ?????), ????? (Drawn Together), ??? ???? (Drawn Together), ?????? (Pokemon), ????? (Drawn Together), and ?????? (Pokemon) having an orgy on the beach. Wally and Evelyn were originally assigned to dig for treasure here, but after seeing the forgotten characters, they agreed to postpone the mission for a while.

"Racism is dead, which means we'll have to kill them and their racist fuck buddies," Olympia said.

"STOP FUCKING!" Moon made them stop.

"Ash! We didn't expect you and other visitors to come to this small place!" ?????? said.

"We didn't come here to visit, cunt!" Moon said, then she fired her M19 against the forgotten six, critically injuring all targets.

"What was that for...?! We didn't do anything bad since we came here..." ?????? cried; the others had scared looks on their faces.

Hilbert came towards the forgotten six, saying, "Remember who the fuck I was five years ago!?"

Red and his mom got closer, and Red's mom said, "I had seen my son beating the crap out of you inhuman, filthy racists on television four years ago!

Yamcha, Maron, and Gohan came close, too. "Like, ugh! Fuckers!" Maron said, then Moon killed the targets. "All better!"

"Easy mission," Sun said.

In hell...

"Welcome back to hell!" Ragyo said; 50% of her dead team was by her side.

"Shit..." ?????? and her sex partners were fucked.

"This is gonna be fun," Emily was holding a flaming Baseball Bat.

"Who should I attack first?" Widowmaker said, then she punched ?????'s forehead, and ????? fell. ?????'s sex partners just stood there, crying.

"My turn!" Emily said before hitting ??????'s (Pokemon) face.

* * *

 

The present...

"That was worth seeing!" Xandir said in a happy manner.

"Definitely," Drake strongly agreed; the rest agreed, too.

"Extra content from the past," Ragyo said.

* * *

 

Flashback/Castelia City/GTA 7/February 8, 2010/Near the place...

"Open up, it's us!" Xandir knocked on the door. After nine seconds, it opened.

Giselle, Casey (Pokemon), Ryo, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), Aya, Tyra, D.Va, and Mercy gasped at the same time. Why? Because they were seeing ?????, ??? ????, and ????? being naked together.

"Oh, um... They're working on a script for a future project! It's Drawn Together-related!" Xandir lied again, covering ?????'s dirty little secret.

"Goddamnit, y'all get the fuck away from us! We're fucking busy!" ????? was very angry.

"Listen to the sexy servant girl! GO!" ??? ???? was angry, too.

"You guys are RUINING our scripted scene for our black slave! The last two words are part of the script!" ????? said.

"Then, fuck you motherfuckers! We didn't know you fucking cunts would be here! I hope you fucks get raped (GTA 1 and GTA 2)!" Giselle cursed.

"Let's leave these fucking crybabies alone," Casey (Pokemon) made a rare swear.

After the whole gang vanished to Fuchsia City, the abhorrent Drawn Together characters closed the door before resuming their threesome.

Mauville City/Minutes later...

Giselle's prediction came true; she and the others saw Dulse (Pokemon), Phyco (Pokemon), and eight Recon grunts having a drug deal with ??????, ?????? (Pokemon), and ????? (?????). The protagonists shot the Recons, but Dulse and Phyco bailed, abandoning their grunts.

"What the fuck was that about?!" ?????? (Pokemon) asked. "We were busy with them!"

"The Recons are our enemies! We have every right to murder them!" Giselle replied.

"They were about to give us money, you fucks!" ?????? said. Then, she furiously put the tip of her AK-47 next to Giselle's head.

Giselle just laughed; she wasn't intimidated. "Go ahead and shoot me, bitch!" Giselle said.

Giselle quickly pulled an uppercut move against ??????'s AK-47, then Giselle shot ??????'s legs. ?????? (Pokemon) and ????? (?????) were about to open fire, but Phoebe (Hey Arnold) shot ??????'s (Pokemon) right shoulder, and Casey (Pokemon) quickly attacked ????? (?????) groin with the Baseball Bat. The future rapists were down. Aya and Tyra laughed at the future rapists like they were nothing.

"Morons," Casey said.

"Don't kill us..." ????? (?????) groaned weakly.

"You cunts should've never fucked with us! But we ain't gonna kill ya fucks!" Giselle said.

"You three don't deserve to get healed. Idiots," Mercy said.

"Stupid fucks!" D.Va insulted the future rapists.

Phoebe (Hey Arnold) kicked ??????'s (Pokemon) head, and ?????? (Pokemon) cried in pain. "Act smart next time. Bitch," like Casey (Pokemon), Phoebe (Hey Arnold) wouldn't normally swear, but she had to do it.

"Sweet kick, Phoebe (Hey Arnold)!" Ryo complimented.

"She earned it, Ryo," Phoebe (Hey Arnold) smiled at Ryo.

After dropping Phoebe (Hey Arnold) and Ryo off at Castelia City, Mercy, D.Va, Casey (Pokemon), Giselle, Tyra, and Aya went back to Fuchsia.

Castelia City/GTA 6/June 14, 2011/The rendezvous spot...

"We have arrived, Laptrap," Widowmaker said.

"I thought you guys would never show up. Let's get the fun started!" Laptrap said.

"Y'all trespassing our white land! Leave!" a worthless, disgusting human being shouted, making Brendan, Laptrap, Widowmaker, and Reaper see her and her two racist lovers. ????? said it, and Widowmaker, Laptrap, and Reaper were stupefied to see her with ????? and ??? ????. ?????'s attire was just a confederate hat, a confederate bra, and confederate panties.

"I'll explain the story when we get to Mauville City," Brendan said before teleporting there with his allies.

Flashback/Mauville City/June 14/1:38 p.m.... (Japan Time Zone)

In a car...

"Drawn Together's fake, and the self-hating bitch never loved her own race. She'll tell the world about her secret on January 2, 2012," Brendan explained. "I won't tell anybody else about it."

"I'll keep my mouth shut, too," Reaper said.

"That's seven months away, which isn't long. I'm with you and Reaper," Widowmaker agreed.

"I always thought she strongly loved her race. Boy, I was wrong... I'll remain silent until that day comes," Laptrap said.

On Repairville's rooftop...

"Payback time, scumbags," Laptrap said; he, Brendan, and Widowmaker were looking through their Sniper Rifles, and Reaper was looking through his binoculars.

The place the criminals were targeting was Not Just Bacon, Mauville's famous 24/7 restaurant. Twenty hours ago, the owners of the restaurant, two cousins, had snitched on Laptrap for drug dealing behind their place, and the cops almost took away his life.

The snipers began shooting at random, hitting civilians in and outside the restaurant and frightening the owners, employees, and others. ????? (?????), ??????, ?????? (Pokemon), and some OCs got out fast, but the snipers kept shooting, killing three OCs and hitting the future rapists. But despite getting hit, the future rapists got away.

"Jesus, my right arm!" ?????? cried, putting pressure on her wound.

"Now, we get in and continue to terminate without extreme prejudice!" Laptrap said.

In the restaurant, Brendan, Laptrap, and the GTA 5 antagonists wasted every spotted human except for the owners, who were on their knees and begging for forgiveness. Refusing to accept their forgiveness, Laptrap shot their legs. Then, he and the other murderers wasted them.

"Oh, I love killing so much," Widowmaker said.

"I second that! Thanks a ton!" Laptrap said.

* * *

 

The present...

"Now, I've seen everything!" Moon said.

"My favorite part was the one where Ryo's Phoebe (Hey Arnold) had attacked that inhuman piece of garbage!" Drake said.

"Mine, too!" Phoebe (Magic School Bus) said, and everybody else agreed with her.

"Your final few objectives await you, Moon. Get in the last portal," Reaper said, creating the portal. He, too, had watched the clips with Moon and the antagonists.

"Bye, you fucks!" Moon said before going inside the last portal.

End of Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleven chapters to go!
> 
> Long chapter, I know. 
> 
> Emily is STILL my second-most hated fictional character, but unlike my #1 most hated fictional characters, the racists, she gets special treatment, and she's on the God-tier antagonist list. The flashbacks revolving around Emily have appeared in two of GTA 5's bonus chapters.


	30. Ghastly Reaper part 7

Zurich, Switzerland...

"Zurich... Overwatch's original birthplace... Let the games begin...!" Reaper said.

"What fuckin' games!?" Moon asked.

"Survive each pair of opponents... That is all..." Reaper said.

Now, Hilbert and almost every member of his harem, still trapped, made a return. Noticing that Kayura wasn't with the group, Moon quickly looked in all directions, not wanting to get surprised. But the possessed Kayura descended while laughing, and Moon rolled backwards, evading the surprise twin sai drop attack.

"I'm not the only one, Moon! Behold!" possessed Kayura said, then giant versions of Talpa, Druaga, and Bowser came to fight.

"I WILL GET PEACH BACK, MOON! NO HOLDING BACK!" Bowser was angry at Moon the most; his obsession with Peach was getting worse.

Succubus threw herself in the mix! Moon's Super Speed ability was still recharging, but in spite of that problem, Moon headed straight to Bowser while eluding his fireball attacks and Talpa's projectile attacks. Possessed Kayura and Succubus were pursuing Moon, but when Moon reached closer to Bowser, Bowser inadvertenly murdered Succubus, getting scolded and yelled at by Druaga. Bowser yelled back, but Moon began to climb on him. Possessed Kayura, too.

Talpa told both Bowser and Druaga to shut up and focus on Moon, but they ignored him. Insulted, Talpa stopped the arguing, piercing through Druaga's large neck, nearly murdering him. Druaga counterattacked, slicing Talpa's midriff and neck, murdering his fellow Team Ragyo member, turning Kayura back to her original self. Then, Druaga died from his brutal injuries.

"You're not helping Moon!" Reaper said, then Kayura magically reunited with her eleven lovers.

Finally on top of Bowser's head, Moon stabbed one of Bowser's eyes, causing him to scream in pain. Moon stabbed the second one more than once, furthering the pain, 100% blinding Bowser, making him fall on his back. Moon wasted her last Desert Eagle bullet on the neck, murdering the fire-breathing antagonist.

"Amateurism is not acceptable," Reaper said.

Hilbert, Hilbert's harem, and the giant corpses vanished, then Casey (Bully) and Lola showed up. Moon screamed, "BRING IT, MALE CASEY (Bully). Casey (Bully), with improved speed, charged at the female protagonist, but Moon jumped high, a natural jump. Then, Moon targeted Lola, who was screaming and crying like a little girl. Near the crying Lola, Moon backflipped, predicting and evading Casey's (Bully)'s wild charge. Casey (Bully) tackled his friend by mistake.

"Oh, no, what have I done...!?" Casey (Bully) didn't mean to do it.

"Goddamnit, Casey (Bully), that hurt...!" Lola cried again.

Bat Laser time for Moon! Moon shot the hell out of the mini-boss' face, ending his life again. Then, she ended Lola's, again. Moon's next opponents? Grant (Dstroke Jr.), Ravanger, and Deathstroke. Moon said, "Trashmouse and Streetpig ain't gonna interfere this time!", then the family split up, running in different directions. Moon decided to stay in the same spot and wait for one of them to appear again. When Ravanger reappeared from another direction, Moon front-flipped, then she pulled a low kick + low punch + mid-punch + low kick +high punch + uppercut combo on her opponent.

Behind Moon, Grant (Dstroke Jr.) assaulted Moon with a Crowbar, but Moon rolled to her left, faced Grant (Dstroke Jr.), and then beat him with Baseball Bat. Joining the fight, Deathstroke fly-kicked Moon's face, but Moon got up fast, threw her Baseball Bat upwards, snatched Grant's (Dstroke Jr.) Crowbar off his hands, avoided a double-quick attack from Ravanger and Deathstroke, threw the Crowbar upwards, uppercut Grant (Dstroke Jr.), backflipped and eluded more father-daughter combination attacks, grabbed her falling Baseball Bat, and then assaulted Ravanger's legs with it.

Deathstroke and Grant (Dstroke Jr.) interfered, double-kicking Moon's gut, saving their relative. Moon backflipped again, got behind the three, snatched the Crowbar, and then stabbed Grant's (Dstroke Jr.) neck, an instant kill, a shocker to both Deathstroke and Ravanger. After dropping the bloody Crowbar to the ground, Moon shouted, "C'mon, motherfuckers!". The duo pulled off new moves, but Moon blocked and dodge them, toying with Ravanger and the Teen Titans antagonist.

After enough toying, Moon smacked the living fuck out of Ravanger's skull with her deadly bat before positioning herself behind Deathstroke and choking him. Seconds later, Moon killed Deathstroke, then she broke Ravanger's skull one last time, killing her, too.

"Pathetic display of action from those three..." Reaper said.

"We won't fall like others!" Zossie said, holding an M249.

"Look, Moon, I'm holding the same weapon!" unlike Zossie, Soliera had two.

"Are you two a couple?" Moon asked.

"Duh!" Zossie replied.

"First sex scene?" Moon asked.

"Glad you asked, Moon!" Zossie replied, dropping her M249, getting behind Soliera. "It was like this!" Zossie then fingering Soliera's cunt.

"Oh, Zossie...!" Soliera moaned, dropping her weapons. "Reaper...! The hell with your little game...! Finger me more, Zossie...!"

"Right-o, my love!" Zossie strongly agreed.

"Oh, brother...." Reaper facepalmed.

Soliera and Zossie vanished back to their own turf.

"I knew that trick would work just fine!" Moon said.

"One last attempt to kill you in this round, Moon... This had better work, Blossom..." Reaper said.

"It'll work, dear!" Blossom said, appearing with Bubbles and Buttercup Raiko.

"A Furisode girl, a whiny little bitch, and an old hag!? The fuck is going on here!?" Moon looked confused, going towards the M249s, the weapons Soliera and Zossie left by accident.

"We're the Powerpuff Girls, and we're gonna cream your little ass, Moon!" Blossom said.

"This Powerpuff Girls shit idea is stupid as fuck!" Bubbles said.

"I'll say, and I'm not a fan of cartoons," Buttercup Raiko said.

"It's not stupid! We have all powers, and they look cool!" Blossom said.

"Quit wasting time and get on with the program!" Reaper yelled.

"Right, Gabriel!" Blossom said.

But moments later, Moon killed all three, not giving them a chance to demonstrate their powers. Then, Blossom came back to life.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry!" Blossom apologized.

"FUCK OFF, YOU FURISODE CUNT!" Reaper cursed.

Blossom started crying before screaming, "I HATE YOU!", and leaving Reaper and Moon alone. Then, Reaper revealed a hostage, and that hostage was Sam (Overwatch), Ana's husband and Pharah's father. Ropes were wrapped all over Sam (Overwatch) except for the head, and and a time bomb was stuck on his head. Like a hostage's generic thought, Sam (Overwatch) was afraid that he'd die, crying.

"The fuck's he?" Moon asked.

"Ana's ignorant husband, Sam (Overwatch)," Reaper replied.

"You mean that Sam (Overwatch) was unaware of Ana's true feelings toward 76 when she was alive?" Moon asked.

"He now knows," Reaper replied. "Look at Ana's past, Sam (Overwatch)," Reaper said.

A clip appeared infront of Sam. The clip was showing Ana staring at Soldier: 76 after seeing him for the first time, Ana appreciating Soldier: 76's leadership like an obsessed fangirl, Ana chatting with original female Overwatch members on how great Soldier: 76 was, Ana hugging Soldier: 76 very tight, Ana going through her collection of Soldier: 76 photos, Ana telling a young Pharah that Soldier: 76 would be a better father, Ana sleeping on Soldier: 76 while going on a quest to search for a reborn Overwatch leader in the late 90s, and Ana sobbing on Soldier: 76's corpse after Reaper had murdered him.

"Ana..." Sam (Overwatch) said in shock.

"I loved her, too, but she never showed any appreciation towards me despite my great leadership for the original Overwatch... Sam (Overwatch)... Hours ago... I had found out that Ana and 76 weren't fucking each other like puppies in heaven... Instead, 76 and two younger women are fucking each other, with Ana watching them.... Unless Ana confesses and joins 76's harem, she might come back to you, if Moon succeeds, that's is... Take a look at another clip, in heaven..." Reaper said.

* * *

 

Heaven...

"You can't torture yourself forever, mom-in-law. You have to confess," Symmetra said.

"Symmetra's right, mom. Do it," Pharah said.

"I will... in 14-22 hours..." Ana said, seeing Mercy and D.Va licking Soldier: 76's erected cock.

"If she confesses, then gross! Disgusting orgy! You two ugly ducklings should join, too! Eww! I don't want to think about it!" Lucio, Symmetra and Pharah's hated rival, said, getting attention. Lucio was a very positive and uplifting guy, often finding way to cheer up his teammates and others, he was a huge fan of music as well as skating and hockey, and he was a fan of D.Va. On August of 2003, Lucio had begun a heated rivalry with Symmetra and Pharah, after Symmetra, and Pharah, had barged into his birth place and criticized freedom, thinking of it as an illusion, striven to make the world a better place with her psychotic suggestions. In early 2006, Lucio and two of Ash's deceased bosses had murdered Symmetra in his birth place, and on the same day, in another country, more of Ash's deceased bosses had smoked Pharah. In GTA 5, Lucio, D.Va, Mercy, and two other Overwatch members were killed by Widowmaker.

"Look, Pharah, it's the faggot ruffian again!" Symmetra said.

"I see him, darling! Let's rip him a new asshole!" Pharah said.

"Gotta catch me first, ugly losers!" Lucio said, skating away. Then, Pharah and Symmetra chased Lucio.

* * *

 

Nightmare...

"The final game... Identify and murder the real me... in ten seconds... START!" Reaper said.

Twelve Reapers! Moon spinned while firing the M249s, creating her own Death Blossom. Ironically, it worked, with the real Reaper getting shot to death.

"Success, Moon," Ragyo said.

"Thank heavens... I owe you, miss..." Sam (Overwatch) said.

"You don't have to owe me shit except for one thing. Aid me in the war, but I'm close to done with this shit..." Moon said.

"I'll transport you to the mansion, Moon," Ragyo said.

* * *

 

Alex and Donna's mansion...

"You're back, Moon?" Sam (Totally Spies) asked.

"Just for one more fuckin' night," Moon said.

"We still haven't slept, Moon. The apocalypse is INSANE!" Clover said.

"What else is new? You four girls get some fuckin' sleep, too. It's unhealthy to stay awake for many hours," Moon said.

* * *

 

Ash's house...

"Delia..."Jane woke up.

"What is it, honey...?" Delia asked, waking up, too.

"I'm thinking about it... again..." Jane replied.

"Thinking about what, love...?" Delia asked.

"Ash's... you-know-what..." Jane replied.

"Jane... me, too... And I'm his mother... Damn, what is wrong with me...?" Delia said.

"And me..." Jane said.

* * *

 

Plumeria's parents' house...

"Oh, god...! Oh, god...!" a horrified Olivia screamed, after killing someone. Her gunshot and screaming had woken up the others.

"What happened, Olivia!?" Moon's mom asked, coming from the basement with Plumeria's parents and Plumeria's brothers and sisters.

"I-I-I-I k-k-k-k-k-i-illed Hapu... I-I told her to stay away from me, b-but she refused..." Olivia replied, still looking at Hapu's corpse. Seconds later, she broke down in tears.

Moon's mom comforted Olivia, saying, "Moon will make everything okay when she comes back to us, Olivia."

* * *

 

Junkertown, Australia...

"OH, THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! THIS IS NOT WHAT WE'VE WANTED!" Chibiusa screamed. She and Benga were tied together, while Mamoru remained in ice. Roadhog was sleeping and snoring next to them. After Benga and Chibiusa were revived, both agreed to join Moon's side, but Ragyo intentionally punished them by being with Junkrat and Roadhog.

"Us rather jungle than this..." Benga said.

Somewhere in Junkertown...

"Isn't this great? Just you, me, and this ice wall you built between us," Junkrat said, being separated from the angry Mei thanks to Mei's ice wall.

"Go back to hell, asshole," Mei said.

End of Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten chapters to go! Moon only has five places to go.
> 
> Yeah, I had to slap Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Raiko together because of my childhood, The Powerpuff Girls.
> 
> I'm not sure if anybody had thought about this Overwatch theory yet, but the theory was about Ana whoring around during the old days of Overwatch, cheating on her husband and stuff. Interestingly enough, she has a sleep dart weapon, and Overwatch players can make her teabag opponents (and even eliminated teammates) whenever they want.
> 
> I have to say this, but I've paid a pic of Lucio having fun with Symmetra and Pharah, sexual fun. Looks nice, too.
> 
> That Junkrat and Mei scene at the end of the chapter is based on a fanart scene between them. Credit to the artist for making it, whoever they are.


	31. Annoying little Cell Jrs.

*call*

"The fuck is this?" Moon asked, laying on the kitchen table.

"I-I-I-I-I m-m-m-murdered.... Hapu... S-She wouldn't leave me alone..." Olivia replied, still crying.

"Quit crying, suck it up, and move on! It's her own goddamn fault for being a paranoid bitch!" Moon said.

"R-Right..." Olivia agreed.

"Moon, this is your mother speaking. Just... remain safe until you come back, alright?" Moon's mom said.

"Ain't gonna die, mom," Moon said.

*end call*

*another call*

"Moon, Jane and I can't stop thinking about Ash's cock... He's my own son, and I'm being a dirty mother..." Delia said.

"This incest shit is really getting on my fuckin' nerves..." Moon said.

"But we hadn't touched it, Moon... We had unintentionally saw it, after going to the bathroom..." Jane said.

"We thought that no one was in here, we swear..." Delia said.

"All I can say is do other shit to eradicate your thoughts of Ash's wang," Moon said.

"We tried, but... the thoughts wouldn't leave us alone..." Jane said.

"Then, fuck off, both of you weird bitches!" Moon said.

*end call*

*another call*

"Moon, how much time do you have left before reuniting with us?" Ash asked.

"Less than fifteen hours, I hope," Moon replied. "Besides that, you need to have a talk with your mother and stepmother."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Don't fuckin' pretend you don't know why!" Moon replied.

"Ah, shit, that's right! They had accidentally saw my penis..." Ash said.

"You should've locked the goddamn bathroom door when you had the chance!" Moon said.

"Moon, your voice! So nice to hear from you again! I was about to head to my parents' crib!" Plumeria said.

"Before you sleep, bury Hapu's corpse," Moon said.

"Hapu's dead!?" Plumeria said.

"Olivia had murdered the delusional cunt," Moon said.

"Oh," Plumeria said.

*end call*

* * *

The next day/Trovitopolis/6:29 a.m....

Trovitopolis was a messy city. Almost everyone was dead, and blood and gore were all over homes, sidewalks, street lights, poles, and ruined businesses. Cell and Vegeta had slowly tortured and killed their victims here, while waiting for Moon to come here.

"What a fuckin' mess..." Moon was surrounded by a lot of mess.

"Courtesy of me, and Vegeta!" Cell said, descending.

"Who's there!?" Moon asked, arming herself with two M429s, looking around.

"It is I, Cell, the beauty villain, the unstoppable killing machine!" Cell replied, revealing himself.

"You look different from before!" Moon said.

"Many were sacrificed into changing my forms, Semi-Perfect Cell and Perfect Cell! I share the same DNA as the sacrificed fools, although Ragyo have removed SJW DNA, an unacceptable trait. Those weapons of yours won't work against me, by the way. You'll receive a temporary power-up to match well against me!" Cell said.

"AND ME! GIVE IT TO HER, RAGYO! GIVE HER BOOSTED DAMAGE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT! I'LL GIVE HER MY ALL!" Vegeta said, floating next to Cell.

"Overconfident and arrogant again, I see. You pathetic Saiyans are all alike. Idiotic ethic group," Cell said.

"Shut it, copycat! And besides, you've called yourself unstoppable, in when reality, you've fought against weaker competition during the apocalypse! DO IT, RAGYO!" Vegeta said.

"I SHALL!" Ragyo said, boosting Moon's damage sky high, giving her 5000 health and agility, making her fly like Vegeta and Cell.

"Now, we're talking!" Moon said, feeling a lot different and sturdier.

"No, wait..." Cell said.

"What is it!?" Vegeta asked.

"Let my children fight first," Cell replied.

"What damn children!?" Vegeta asked, super angry.

"My Cell Jrs. (Dragon Ball series)!" Cell said, then he asexually produced seven Cell Jrs. from his tail, through cellular mitosis. Vegeta and Moon had disgusted expressions, but it was the only way for Cell to release his children. "My children!" Cell's kids were similar to real-life young children, curious, mischievous, and playful. "Toy with Miss Moon for me."

Agreeing with their father, the Cell Jrs. charged at Moon with tremedous speed. Near Moon, they split up, toying with Moon. Then, one appeared close to Moon's face before punching it. Another Cell Jr. kicked the back of Moon's right leg, and one used an elbow attack against Moon's shoulder. The other Cells then ganged up on Moon, taking turns assaulting the female protagonist, lowering her health so quickly, not allowing her to retaliate.

"I can do better than that!" Vegeta said.

After grabbing Moon's head, two Cell Jrs. tossed her towards the male prison, and Moon crashed into Yamcha's cell room, startling Bulma, Tights, and the brutally injured Yamcha. Cell, the seven Cell Jrs., and Vegeta headed there.

"Moon, you're here!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"You're not saved yet, Yamcha. Gotta handle seven annoying shitheads, Cell, and Vegeta first!" Moon said.

"I'm Tights, Bulma's sister!" Tights said.

"Nice to meet you, bitch!" Moon said.

Three Cell Jrs. caught her off guard before throwing her up, then the rest of the Cell Jrs. beat her up again, causing her to bleed more, decreasing her health again, breaking her arms and legs, making her scream in agony, leaving injuries on her body. Next, they all slammed Moon to the very bottom of the male prison, then they laughed like naughty children. Moon was covered with debris, a lot of it.

"MOON!" Yamcha cried.

"Damn it, Moon, quit fooling around and fight back!" Vegeta yelled.

"She's probably dead, Vegeta," Bulma said.

"What an unfortunate ending for Moon. My childen didn't use their full potential, and she still lost," Cell said.

"Hold on, the debris is shaking!" Tights was seeing it, and so were the others; the Cell Jrs. were pissed.

"Alright, Moon!" Yamcha said happily.

Moon burst out of the debris, flying like a super missile, courtesy of her Super Speed ability. Face to face with the Cell Jrs., Moon admitted, "I was toying with you fucks myself!", then she said, "Use your full potential!" The Cell Jrs. looked at their father, and Cell ordered, "Go for it!"

All Cell Jrs. attempted to assault Moon at the same time, but Moon got behind all of them. Then, Moon pierced through one Cell Jr.'s body before ripping his heart out, greatly astonishing him, his twin brothers, his father, Yamcha, and the middle-aged sisters. Moon crushed the heart, killing the Cell Jr. The remaining Cell Jrs. went full force, but Moon blocked all of their attacks, getting more shocking reactions. But Vegeta was laughing at the Cell Jrs., seeing them as weaklings.

After enough blocking, Moon kicked a Cell Jr. deep inside his throat, automatically murdering him. Then, she spin-kicked her third victim, decapitating his head. Next, the female protagonist used a savage spine rip attack on her fourth victim, another automatic death. One of the Cell Jrs. tried to sneak attack Moon, but Moon grabbed his head before ripping it apart. Super scared, the two remaining Cell Jrs. flew away from Moon, but Moon hurled the dead Cell Jrs.' head at one of the living ones. The head made contact to one of the surviving Cell Jrs., paralyzing him. Then, Moon ripped both of his arms, making him cry extremely loud and lose a large amount of blood and gore. She snapped his neck.

The last Cell Jr. seized the injured Yamcha, holding him as a hostage, making an evil and childish laugh. Moon smirked at him, causing him to frown. Moon said, "Yamcha's a worthless piece of shit, motherfucker! He's not worth saving! When I'm done with your ass, your fuckin' father will suffer the same fate! How should you die? Should I remove all of your intestines? Snap your neck? Break your legs and use one of them to stab your fuckin' crotch!? Doesn't matter, bitch. You'll die either way. You can't hide anywhere as long as I am alive!", playing mind games with the last Cell Jr., angering him more. Seconds later, the Cell Jr. released Yamcha before fleeing in terror. Moon went after him, grabbed him from behind, and then snapped his neck, ending Cell's little game.

"That was oustanding, Moon!" Yamcha complimented.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR LITTLE FUCKS ARE WORTHLESS COMPARED TO MOON!" Vegeta laughed like an asshole again.

"Embarrassing..." Cell said.

"Now, let's rumble, motherfuckers!" Moon said.

"Not yet, Moon. I'll transport you inside Cell. You'll visit some of your victims," Ragyo said.

"You'd better not last long in there, Moon!" Vegeta said, then Ragyo put Moon inside Cell.

End of Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine chapters to go!
> 
> Again, this is a Dragon Ball Z-type fic. It's also used for Team Moon vs. Team Ragyo In Chapter 40, and Team Moon and Team Ragyo vs. Team ?????? between Chapters 41-50.


	32. Inside Cell

Inside Cell...

"Gross and scary..." Moon wasn't joking. Slime was all over the place and horrified images of victims' faces were scattered, but this was just the main room. There were many rooms that had the same exact thing. Upon entering the next one, she saw Zoe assaulting the hell out of Burton's (Bully) midriff with a windpipe, with the other Bully victims relaxing and minding their own business. The infamous Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus (OC), who had attempted to ban Bully and other controversial games prior to his necessary death in GTA 1, didn't bother interfering as well. Days after the Bully game was released in later 2006, people had questioned Burton, wanting to know if he was really a pervert with pedophilia tendencies. He denied those claims, but he was obviously lying. In relation, he, too, hated the Bully game. Nine years ago, after learning that Burton was assaulted by a dad due to sexually harassing the dad's daughter, Zoe had ordered Casey (Pokemon) and Giselle into smoking him at Bullworth, in which they did.

"I need help...!" Burton cried, being helpless.

"Don't listen to the cocksucker, Moon! Keep going!" Zoe said, furthering the vicious assault. Burton had gotten Zoe expelled at Bullworth Academy, but Burton was later fired, and Zoe was allowed to come back to the school.

Now, Moon went into a cold room, with Pryce (Pokemon) and Sheila (Pokemon), Lila's (Pokemon) rivals, being featured. Pryce and Sheila were Mahogany natives, and they had been together since they were little children. Mahogany used to have a university a long time ago, but it was shut down for financial reasons. Because of that, Pryce and Sheila had to go to a university outside of Mahogany, and that university was Saffron. Pryce had became the president there in 1999. As for Sheila, the U of S's alumni would listen to her despite her not being a president like her husband. Pryce loved the winter, his favorite season.

During the era of GTA 7, Pryce had bribed Recon, ten million Yen, into murdering his university's closest competition and rival, the U of F, he had wanted Lila (Pokemon) murdered, and he had wanted to steal the Fuchsia governor's role, taking over the city and rebuilding the U of F into a drug house. But after Giselle, Casey (Pokemon), D.Va, Mercy, Lila, Aya, Tyra, and a GTA 7 antagonist had discontinued Recon, Pryce had gotten very desparate, hiring Ronald, Jack, Steve, Rod, and Courtney (Trading Card Game) into aiding him. But that plan didn't work, too.

"It's fuckin' cold in here..." Moon said, shivering a little.

"Pryce isn't afraid of the winter, dear Moon," Sheila said.

"Spring, Summer, and Autumn are a waste of seasons," Pryce said.

Next, Moon bumped into Bruce (Codename: Kids Next Door), David (Codename: Kids Next Door), Lenny (Codename: Kids Next Door), Constance (Codename: Kids Next Door), and Ashley (Codename: Kids Next Door; as she as referred to by Codename: Kids Next Door fans), emotionless and creepy individuals. She also met The Brain (Teen Titans; human form), Monsieur Mallah (Teen Titans; human form), Madame Rouge (Teen Titans), General Immortus (Teen Titans), Mammoth (Teen Titans), Gizmo (Teen Titans), Fang (Teen Titans), Kitten (Teen Titans), Killer Moth (Teen Titans), Trigon (Teen Titans; human form), Val-Yor (Teen Titans; human form), Joana (Michiko and Hatchin), Maria (Michiko and Hatchin), Gabriel (Michiko and Hatchin), and Pedro (Michiko and Hatchin).

During childhood, common characters had always referred to Bruce, David, Lenny, Constance, and Ashley as the "Delightful Children From Down The Lane" because of their snobbish, conceited, "perfectly behaved", and wannabe adult-like behavior. They were one single being; they'd speak in perfect synchronization and stand together in group formation most of the time. However, they'd rarely become disoriented and briefly cease their synchronization with each other. They were directors of the infamous Powerblast Girls 2010 (parody of Powerpuff Girls 2016), a failed and critically panned reboot of the successful Powerblast Girls, a parody of the successful Powerpuff Girls.

A long time ago, The Brain nearly died from a sabotaged lab explosion, leaving his brain permanently visible. His special life-container jar, which was created by him, around his face and brain was the only way to keep him alive. If it were to be taken off, he'd die. Monsieur Mallah, a close friend of The Brain, was shaped like a gorilla, he'd do similar traits like a generic gorilla, his favorite animal, his IQ level was almost as high as The Brain's, and he possessed natural strength and stamina. General Immortus, a former Nazi soldier from World War II, had cheated death countless times, he was smart as well, he was a master tactician, and he had thought about himself as an immortal  
.  
Madame Rouge was one of the most ruthless and sadistic characters ever. She was very arrogant, too, believing herself to be superior over her opponents and other drug dealers. Rouge despised children as well. However, she was the one that came up with the idea of creating the critically acclaimed Teen Giants (parody of Teen Titans) and the negatively received Teen Giants GO! (parody of Teen Titans GO!) on television, wanting more money. Due to her extreme arrogance, she was snotty and quite a snob which matched her stereotypical French accent. Mammoth was a powerhouse human with a perpetual appetite, and Gizmo was a midget with a nasty attitude to most things and an expert of technology. Mammoth and Gizmo had befriend a skinny woman named Jinx (Teen Titans) in 2001, but their friendship dropped in 2003 because one of Nightwing's male friends, Cyborg (Teen Titans; human form), and a speed-loving guy, Kid Flash (Teen Titans), began to fight over her. During Team Giants GO! inauguration, The Brain had hired Mammoth and Gizmo, who was seeking other ways to get more money, too, as professional writers, but Madame Rouge argued that the writing shouldn't be in a professional level for Teen Giants GO!, due to the show's focus on sheer stupidity, immaturity, and, comedy.

As a teenager and now, all Kitten ever wanted was to be adored and lavished with attention and expensive gifts. She'd do anything to be better than everybody else, including making them jealous. Kitten was very materialistic, finding Fang's array of jewelry a true sign of his love for her. She was also a sore loser, eager for revenge on any who had "wronged" her. Kitten's chief redeeming trait was her love for her father, who'd shower her with material goods. In mid-2002, Nightwing was forced into going on a prom date with Kitten, so that a vital drug deal between Killer Moth and Team Nightwing, the early version, could be finalized. Kitten was taunting Starfire and Blackfire during the date, and she was acting like a spoiled brat, but lucky for Team Nightwing, Fang had ending the "date" by giving Kitten an expensive silver jewel. Fang's a huge fan of spiders. Killer Moth was Cartoon Network's distasteful founder, but he was a scientist specialist in genetics and bio-engineering who was capable of breeding, and cloning insects illegally. Additionally, moths were his most-loved insects.

In GTA 6, Nightwing had unexpectedly saw Kitten, and two of Nightwing and Brendan's objectives were to lure Killer Moth to Yellowknife and murder both Kitten and Killer Moth. Fang was interrogated, tortured, and killed by Nightwing and Brendan before Killer Moth and Kitten's deaths. And after the deaths of Bruce, David, Lenny, Constance, Ashley, The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, General Immortus, Mammoth, Gizmo, Fang, Killer Moth, and Kitten, Bumblebee had used her own laptop to hack a super computer from a base, and Brendan had used the hacked super computer to easily delete Turner Broadcasting System's data, killing Cartoon Network for good. And due to his super computer being hacked, Val-Yor, an extreme lesbophobe and Starfire and Blackfire's most hated person, had to return to his base with the military, and Brendan ended up murdering him.

Despite being a major GTA 6 antagonist, Blanche's friend, and Big Ragyo's favorite, Trigon was sacrified. While Din and Nayru were enemies with Brendan and Nightwing, they had searched for help, and Candela and Blanche had called Trigon and his demonic army. Years prior to GTA 6, an old friend of Nightwing, Trigon's daughter, had never gotten along with Trigon, due to their dissimilar personalities.

When Hatchin was a little girl, she was mistreated by Joana, Maria, Gabriel, and Pedro, her adoptive family. But they changed after Michiko had rescued her. Then, years later, in GTA 6, Hatchin, Michiko, Farore, Bumblebee, Brendan, Emerald, Nightwing, and their friends had discovered that Din and Nayru had donated $5,000,000 to Pedro's new and rising church. To get sweet revenge, Hatchin had commanded Brendan to murder Joana, Maria, Gabriel, and Pedro, with the latter being crucified, a controversial death. Reaper had originally wanted Gabriel to get involved in a nightmare mission, due to them having the same name. However, Big Ragyo had declined Reaper's plan.

"Welcome, Moon," Bruce, David, Lenny, Constance, and Ashley said in unison, still acting like nutcases.

"You five clowns are as bad as Moon and other dykes! Shut up!" Val-Yor was one of Big Ragyo's most disliked people, ergo him being here.

"Fuck you, ya nerdy looking motherfucker! It's your own fuckin' fault that you've gotten yourself sacrificed!" Moon said. "And why do you hate lesbians? Had you almost ended your own life after finding out that your ex-girlfriend loved carpet!?"

"Yeah..." Val-Yor replied.

In the next hallway, Moon crossed paths with Emmet (Pokemon), Ingo (Pokemon), Dan (Pokemon), and Dan's father (Pokemon), but neither of them had the time to interact with Moon like they did in GTA 5. They just keep going. Blue had hired Hilbert and Linda into murdering Emmet and Ingo, after the twins had threatened Blue into telling them that Blue's casino was theirs in seventy-two hours. Dan and Dan's father were former owners of Castelia's High Hope and Route 1's spa resort, and they were Chili, Cress, and Cilan's rivals, stealing the latter three's customers and earning more money. Desperate to get their customers and popularity back, Chili, Cress, and Cilan had teammed up with Hilbert and Linda, killing their rivals, stealing their rivals' hot rides, and eradicating High Hope.

Moving on, Moon encountered Lucianna (Pokemon), Pit (Pokemon), Kevie (Pokemon), Meray (Pokemon), Baraz (Pokemon), Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum-Chum), Chum-Chum (Fanboy and Chum-Chum), Dr. White (Pokemon), Nate (Da Boom Crew), Justin (Da Boom Crew), Jubei (Da Boom Crew), and Ricki (Da Doom Crew). Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz were Red's first victims in GTA 3, after they had failed to run Team Wulfric out of Snowbelle. Dr. White had tricked Blossom and her Furisode girls in a drug deal before getting sniped and killed by Red. Fanboy and Chum-Chum had stolen Mei's belongings in Green Bay, Wisconsin, but thanks to Red, Mei got her stuff back, thus murdering the gay duo. And Nate (Da Boom Crew), Jubei, Ricki, and Justin were targeted by Tracer and Mei later in the story, just to initiate a sweet deal between them and Wulfric.

Moon then met Raditz, Nappa, Beerus, Dr. Gero, the entire Red Ribbon Army (Dragon Ball series), Guldo (Dragon Ball series), Jeice (Dragon Ball series), Recoome (Dragon Ball series), Burter (Dragon Ball series), Ginyu (Dragon Ball series), Frieza (Dragon Ball series), King Cold (Dragon Ball series), almost every sacrificed Overwatch character, and other common Dragon Ball series characters. Only Frieza and King Cold were pissed. A long time ago, Frieza, King Cold, and their army were beaten and arrested by Goku, and they had later died in prison, but Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu were eventually released by Mai and Videl before getting beaten and killed by Gohan, Moon, and Red in GTA 5. Hell of a giant room here.

"The fuck's wrong with you fucks?" Moon asked the relatives.

"Curse those enemies of yours... We, especially me, had committed many evil crimes before our imprisonment, murdering Saiyans, everything... CRIMINALS WITH GREAT RESUMES SHOULDN'T BE SACRIFICED!" Frieza was definitely one of Japan's notorious criminals in Japan history, with him committing crimes against Saiyans, almost everything under the sun.

"We were mistreated by Big Ragyo prior to the sacrifice... We deserve better than this..." despite having a more ruthless name, King Cold had committed lesser crimes than Frieza when the two were still alive.

"Sucks to be you assholes," Moon didn't feel bad for them.

Almost done, Moon visited Norman (Pokemon), Max (Pokemon), Kathi Lee (Pokemon), Palmer (Pokemon), Thorton (Pokemon), Barry (Pokemon), Dahlia (Pokemon), Argenta (Pokemon), Daniela (Pokemon), Cheryl (Pokemon), Mira (Pokemon), Riley (Pokemon), Buck (Pokemon), Darach (Pokemon), Gin (Case Closed), Vodka (Case Closed), Vermouth (Case Closed), Chianti (Case Closed), Korn (Case Closed), Bourbon (Case Closed), Akemi Miyano (Case Closed), Tequila (Case Closed), Pisco (Case Closed), Scotch (Case Closed), and Rum (Case Closed).

The Case Closed characters were the ones that kept Jimmy's (Case Closed) antidote when Jimmy (Case Closed) was trapped inside Rosalina's fake mental institution. Cheryl, Mira, Riley, and Buck were killed by Burnet in GTA 2 because one of their friends had tried to murder both Shauntal and Amanita. Dahlia used to be a famous dancer, with Argenta being her manager. Dahlia and Argenta were once invited to a wild party. Also, the lovebirds were technically responsible for putting Fantina in a coma for a month, and Fantina and Maylene had hired Cheren to murder them and Candice and Gardenia, their biggest fans.

Darach was paid to murder Cyborg, Jinx, and Kid Flash back in 2006, and he had tried to annihilate Team Val and Oly in the dark in GTA 2. Thorton, founder of Thorn!Phone, and his husband, Palmer were killed for agreeing to team up with The Furisode Girls, and their son, Barry, had to die, after trying to avenge his fathers' deaths. Norman and Max were other lesbophobes; Max was raped by dozens of lesbians, his mother had came out of the closet, and both father and son had held a grudge towards her. But after Ash had gotten involved in the mother's life, and her girlfriend and daugther's lifes, Max and Norman had died, after committing kidnapping and attempted murder.

"'Sup, dyke!" Max said.

"I knew I'd see you here, Max!" Moon said.

Moon went forward, met the Queen of Junkertown, and then said, "I haven't seen you before!"

"I was killed by Junkrat, Roadhog, and fuckin' bloody Overwatch in '04!" Queen of Junkertown said.

"If your ass hadn't acted like a jealous bitch towards Streetpig and Trashmouse in the first place, you wouldn't be here!" Moon said.

"My reputation as a worldwide criminal was threatened by them! That's why I had thrown them out of Junkertown!" Queen of Junkertown explained.

"Sensible," Moon said.

Moon then caught Tomuki (Ape Escape) walking around. On March of 1998, Tomuki fled from the police, after Spike and Jake had caught a juvenile attempting to sell some nets to him. But later that year, he was murdered by Usagi because he had injured Minako and Ami during a gunfight over a stash of drugs. Near a room, Moon spotted Iggy (Hey Arnold) and Dora Winifred Read (Arthur; human form), two losers. Dora was one of the few females that loved My Little Dolly.

"The fuck you two fucks doing!?" Moon asked.

"They wouldn't let us in and party with them..." Dora replied.

"Arnold still won't forgive me!" Iggy (Hey Arnold) cried.

"Shut it!" Moon said, then she beat up both losers for thirty seconds, opened the door, distracted the sacrificed Hey Arnold characters, and said, "I've already beaten them up, and they want more! Have fun with them!", before going elsewhere. Then, the losers got beaten up some more.

Moon had two rooms left. In the second final room, the female protagonist bumped into the OCs that used to bully her and Sun a lot before GTA 5, and the OCs she and Plumeria had slaughtered at the sex beach. One of the former bullies were killed by Red, some of them were killed by Moon, and the rest of them were killed by Sun.

"MOON, DON'T HURT US!" one the former bullies cried; the others were scared of Moon. This one had her nose bitten off by Moon before Moon's GTA 5 adventure really got started.

"You fucks ain't worth my time!" Moon said, heading straight to the last room.

There, Moon met Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst, with Steven crying in a corner. Moon shouted, "STOP CRYING, YA FAT FUCK!", and Steven stood before looking at Moon. "I SAID STOP!" Moon shouted more, but Steven continued to cry.

"Leave him alone, Moon!" Pearl hollered.

Moon slapped Pearl, knocking her down, scaring Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst, causing Garnet and Amethyst to move back and Steven to piss on himself. "Fuck you SJWs for embarassing my Asian race, other minority races, gays, lesbians, bisexuals, transexuals, and others in the past! Thank the fuckin' lord Team Val and Oly had eliminated you whiny, hypocritical terrorists as a whole!" Moon said.

"Watch the flashbacks," Ragyo said.

* * *

Flashback/GTA 7/Fuchsia City/February 6, 2010....

"Casey (Pokemon), hit the brakes!" Giselle said, and Casey (Pokemon) hit the brakes.

"What's going on, love?" Casey (Pokemon) asked.

"Look to your right!" Giselle replied, seeing four pathetic SJWs arguing with an innocent couple.

"We should butt in!" Casey (Pokemon) said, and the girls agreed.

Outside the van, the four girls went near the couple and the SJWs, and Giselle asked, "The fuck you guys talkin' about?"

"They're harassing Mercy, accusing her of being a pedophile! I'm fucking eighteen years old for fucks sake!" D.Va replied. "I have proof!" D.Va then showed a legitimate South Korea national ID card.

"We Social Justice Warriors still think it's fake! Hurry and leave before she sexually abuses you more! We don't want to kill her infront of witnesses!" Steven said; Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were the other pathetic SJWs. Why were they here? To shove their bullshit down people's throats.

"Oh, will you shut the fuck up, you delusional pieces of fucking shit!?" Giselle yelled so loud, Steven stopped talking. "I've seen EVERY LEGITIMATE ID from EVERY country, and her ID DOESN'T LOOK FAKE!"

"But she looks younger than eighteen! Her ID has got to be fake!" Garnet said.

"Just because an adult with a legitimate ID looks like a fucking child doesn't mean they're fucking underage! Get that through your fucking thick skulls, motherfuckers!" Giselle cursed more.

"Where are you four from?" Casey (Pokemon) asked.

"Waco, Texas," Amethyst replied.

"Waco!?" Giselle yelled. She pulled out her Handgun and pointed towards Steven's face, scaring the hell out of him, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet.

"Don't kill him!" Pearl cried.

"I ain't gonna kill the fat fuck!" Giselle said. Instead, she shot Steven's right ear.

"MY EAR!" Steven screamed and cried like a whiny little bitch.

"Suck it up!' Giselle then pistol whipped Steven's head.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst couldn't help their friend because Casey (Pokemon), D.Va, Tyra, and Aya held their weapons; the latter three hated SJWs, Mercy hated them, and witnesses hated them as well. After fifteen seconds, Giselle struck Amethyst, Garnet, and then Pearl.

"Never come back here, you Waco dirtbags! Otherwise, die!" Giselle threatened.

The miserable SJWs sprinted away, but Giselle shot them in non-serious areas, torturing and laughing at them. The witnesses walked away like nothing happened.

After the SJWs got away for good, Mercy said, "I do not commit violence, but thanks for saving us. We needed that."

"You're welcome!" Giselle said.

Flashback/GTA 7/Fuchsia City/February 9, 2010...

"Stay away from the pedophile, young one!" someone distracted the girls and several OCs.

"Who said that!?" Giselle asked.

"ME!" the OC replied; she and lots of SJWs showed themselves.

"The blonde pedophile shall be gone for good!" another OC said.

"More of you motherfuckers!? Did those four pathetic SJWs send you losers here!?" D.Va yelled.

"From the looks of it, they did! Listen, SJWs! You losers are one of the worst group of people I've ever met in my fuckin' life! You idiots think you're bigger than God just because you idiots want this and that to end and shit! But in reality, you idiots aren't bigger than God, you're racists yourselves, you're delusional, you make shit assumptions towards innocent people you know nothing about, you ruin others' fun by shoving bullshit down their throats, you're making shit a lot worse, you use a "race-related" term that makes absolutely no sense, you think doxxing anybody will turn earth into a better place, and you're mega hypocrites!" Giselle said.

"We're not bad people! We've worked very hard to liquidate all the bad things on earth!" another OC said.

"Bullshit! Bullfuckingshit! Giselle is 100% right about you fucking assholes! And I'm not a fucking pedophile! I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I'll never make suicidal decisions like fucking pedophilia!" Mercy wouldn't normally swear like Giselle, unless she was super pissed off like today.

"SJWs, go away, or you'll regret it!" Casey (Pokemon) warned.

"We won't go away until we-"

Giselle cut a SJW off, killing her. The other SJWs targeted Giselle, but Giselle unexpectedly jumped super high, and that surprised her. With the SJWs distracted by Giselle's Super Jump ability, Casey (Pokemon) and D.Va opened fire. Giselle occurred more action while descending. Wait! Casey had equipped her Baseball Bat, but laser ammo came out of it! That was Casey's ability, the Bat Laser ability.

"Are we in Goldeneye 007's Aztec level, Casey (Pokemon)!? Cool!" D.Va had seen it.

"Oh, sweet!" Casey (Pokemon) was happy.

After landing, Giselle took a dead SJW's Shotgun. With it, she murdered four SJWs in close range. Then, she murdered three more in the same range. Six remained, but the armed women smoked them fast. Next, Giselle went under a SJWs pocket, trying to get a phone. She did. Then, the protagonist looked for a number under the contact list. She only saw four numbers; she also saw the "My SJW role models" under the "M" alphabet.

*call*

"WAZZZUUUPPP, MOTHERFUCKAS!" Giselle said.

"Who is this?" Steven asked.

"I'm the same anti-SJW that shot your ear, you fat motherfucking cunt bitch!" Giselle replied.

"Your SJW army is dead, loser!" Casey (Pokemon) reminded.

"T-They're dead!? How could you!?" Steven cried.

"You and those three bitches of yours shouldn't blame anybody but yourselves!" Giselle said.

"Hello, you fat fuck. Remember this voice? I don't murder people, but my adult girlfriend, my same girlfriend, and two friends are aggressive murderers. Bring more shitty SJWs to Fuchsia City, and they'll go straight to hell," Mercy said.

"You girls are crazy! We're not messing with you girls again!" Steven admitted defeat, but that wouldn't change his SJW ways, sadly.

*end call*

* * *

Flashback/GTA 3/Snowbelle City/The palace/April 13, 2013; 5:08 p.m....

"Miss us, Red? Ah, speak for a living!" Tracer said.

"The lovely ladies and I have agreed to negotiate once again. But before you could do that, eliminate four annoying SJWs and their legion of failures. What does SJW mean? It stands for "Social Justice Warriors". But in reality, it's "Social Justice Whiners". They're nothing but whiny, hypocritical people that constantly complain about racism, sexism, homophobia, and other topics 24/7, especially on Tumblr, a cancerous website for SJWs. And they try so hard to stop non-SJWs, normal people like us, from doing other things such as our hobbies and important things in life. Yes, racism, sexism, homophobia, and other uncomfortable topics are bad, but despicable actions from SJWs aren't helping this planet at all," Wulfric said.

"The SJWs. They are equivalent of those bad topics," Olympia said.

"And my former husband!" Red's mom said.

"They even bitch about the same topics from fictional stuff, too, including racist and gay jokes, and they accuse innocent artists, creators of TV shows and movies, fanfic writers, and game companies of being racist, sexist, homophobic, et cetera! They have to live in lala land and pretend it's real! Like, grow a spine for Christ's sake! God, I hate SJWs!" Valerie said.

"I find it funny that they want racism to end and yet, most of them, and self-hating whites from the SJW world, hate white people, and they wish for all of them to die. Stupid hypocrites," Cliff said.

"It's a shame that some of them are into drugs like all of us! They don't deserve to be in the same category as us!" Mei said, and everybody agreed. Even Red's mom had agreed despite not being a drug dealer.

"Hurry and smoke those clowns, Red! Thinking about their crap makes me so mad!" Grant said.

Waco, Texas....

"There they are, Red, those bloody freaks!" Tracer said.

Earlier today, Tracer and Mei had cancelled their deal with Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst because the latter four and their loser army were talking about SJW stuff incessantly. Now, the SJWs were having a useless SJW meeting in the park.

Red halted the meeting, initiating his AK-47 and using his Endurance ability. The Steven Universe characters and the surviving SJWs counterattacked, but their firepower wasn't powerful enough to kill Red. After murdering the other OCs, Red switched to his Handguns, and he shot Steven's head, Amethyst's heart, Garnet's throat, and Pearl's intestines, killing them all.

"Rot in hell, scums!" Tracer said.

"And have fun getting tortured by Satan, losers!" Mei said.

* * *

Present day...

"We're sorry..." Steven cried again. His female friends cried, too.

"Why the fuck did you become a SJW in the first place!?" Moon asked.

"As a child, I was called fat many times, and I was told to kill myself... I tried to drown myself, but Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl had saved me, then I later joined their SJW group..." Steven replied.

"You would've been better off killing yourself during your childhood, you fat faggot ass mothefucking cunt!" Moon said, and Steven cried louder.

"You're done here, Moon. Now, you shall face Vegeta and Cell," Ragyo said, then she removed Moon from Cell's gross insides.

End of Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight chapters to go!
> 
> One of the longest storyline chapters in GTA: Pokémon history. I had to do it. Why? Because I've promised myself that all characters (and mentioned characters) will appear in this story. 
> 
> D.W., the Arthur character, is my third-most hated fictional character. Ironically, one of her friends on the show is named Emily, and the Emily I hate is my second-most hated fictional character.


	33. Graphic violent battle and use of the handcuffs

"Miss me?!" Moon asked.

"Took you long enough!" Vegeta replied. "Make her stronger, Ragyo!"

"Moon, your power level remains the same, but you'll get your health back, and you'll gain more endurance!" Ragyo said, then she made Moon more cheap.

"Ah, yeah! I'm about to rock you motherfuckers!" Moon said.

"We'll see about that!" Cell said.

"Keep an eye on Yamcha, Tights! I'm joining!" Bulma said, grouping up with her allies.

"Wait, I thought I was supposed to face Cell and Vegeta only!" Moon said.

"I lied," Ragyo said. "GET IN THERE!" Ragyo was talking to three other people.

"Bulla's here to get revenge, Moon!" Bulla appeared. She was weak compared to Vegeta, but a lot faster and stronger than Bulma.

"Us, too, you naughty Moon!" Panchy said, appearing in an old Capsule Corporation ship with Dr. Brief, eating chocolates. Years ago, Dr. Brief had made this ship to travel to other planets with his family. But today, Ragyo had upgraded it, scattering insanely powerful weapons all over it, giving it plenty of endurance, making it smoother and more controllable.

"I've been there before, anyway!" Moon said.

"Don't get cocky! The chances of you winning are 0%!" Vegeta said.

""Don't get cocky!"" Moon mocked Vegeta. "Says you!"

Bulma came at Moon before throwing the first punch, but Moon gripped her head before slamming her towards Tights, hurting both sisters. Bulla punched the back of Moon's head, but Moon used a backwards elbow strike attack, hitting Bulla's midriff. Both Vegeta and Cell then double-teammed Moon, throwing swift attacks against her, forcing her to block them simultaneously. But fifteen seconds later, Vegeta punched Moon's throat, and Cell punched her head.

After grabbing Moon's legs, Bulla threw her towards the street. Dr. Brief activated his weapons, but it hit the streets, dead people, trees, sidewalks, and ruined businesses instead, missing Moon. Bulma put Moon on a chokehold, but Moon hit her midsection before tossing her towards her father's upgraded invention. Then, she occurred a charging headbutt against Bulma's chest. Bullma cried in pain.

A second after appearing infront of Moon, Bulla kicked Moon's pussy, but Moon kicked Bulla's pussy back, and Bulla cried from the nasty kick. Near Moon, Vegeta punched Moon's chest nineteen times, then he kicked her chest, sending the female protagonist towards a dead strip joint. Cell got in there fast, threw Moon out of it, and then elbowed Moon's head, putting Moon on the broken streets.

Trunks showed up! He pulled sweet double-sword attack moves, but Moon blocked each and every thrown attack, and Trunks immediately got frurstrated. Trunks yelled, "DON'T HELP ME!", but Moon grabbed him, flew up, and then hurled him towards the ship, causing Trunks to break inside, frightening both of his grandparents. Trunks was obviously the weakest opponent, and to add more insult to injury, he was unable to fly.

Cell attempted a fast kick towards Moon, but Moon grabbed his leg. However, Vegeta, Bulma, and Bulla commenced a triple kick to the head, and Moon freed Cell. Cell counterattacked, a punch towards the midriff. But Moon punched Cell's midriff two times, avoided Bulma's punch, dodged Vegeta's fasts, evaded the ship's blazing gunfire, and then broke Bulla's left leg. She attacked Cell again, breaking his neck and punching his humanoid face four times.

Trunks dove himself out of the ship, trying to kill Moon with another double-sword move. But Moon seized Trunks, threw him towards Bulma, and then broke their bones. Vegeta interfered, but Moon held Trunks like a temporary shield, and Vegeta unintentionally punched his own son's face. With much force, Moon threw Trunks all the way to the bottom of the prison, but Trunks miraculously survived the deadly assault.

Vegeta hit Moon, but Moon gained the upper hand, savagely kicking Vegeta's face, sending him to the prison, throwing him towards each prison bar. Bulla, Bulma, and Cell came in. Yamcha pulled a smart move, grabbing his signature firearm, getting himself the hell out of the prison. In spite of being very weak, Tights threw herself in the mix, wanting to support her family as much as possible.

Moon targeted Vegeta's legs, injuring him some more. But Cell stopped the attack, delivering a big blow towards Moon's chest. Exceptionally pissed off, Moon turned on Double Damage, cracked Cell's neck again, sent Bulla to the cafeteria area, used an uppercut move to send Bulma out of the prison, and grabbed Vegeta before crashing through walls and prison bars. The prison started falling, but Trunks and Tights barely managed to escape.

Moon forced Vegeta out of the completely destroyed prison, and Vegeta collided towards a gas tank truck. It exploded, but Vegeta survived the blast. Moon got out herself, but Cell and Bulla suddenly surprised Moon, using vicious moves against her from behind. Bulma and Vegeta joined the assault. Now, Moon broke inside the ship. Super scared, Panchy and Dr. Brief got themselves out, and Bulma and Bulla saved the elderly people from falling.

Below the ship, Moon grabbed it. Next, she threw it fast, only hitting Cell and Vegeta. Moon dominated Bulma and Bulla until Cell and Vegeta returned to battle. But Moon continued to shatter their bones, even knocking some of their teeth out. Desperate, Cell begged Ragyo to revive his sons and make them stronger. Ragyo did. Moon stole Trunks swords from him, confronted the Cell Jrs. again, and then behead one of them.

Afraid of Moon again, the six Cell Jrs. retreated, but Moon chased them, again. Then, Moon cut all of them in half before cutting Cell's legs, making him cry in pain. Vegeta took advantage of the distraction, using nasty blows towards Moon's critical areas, especially the heart. But after the twenty-eight hit, Moon cut off Vegeta's right leg and left arm. Vegeta cried very loud, and Vegeta collapsed

"DADDY!" Bulla cried, rushing towards Vegeta.

"MOON, YOU BITCH!" Bulma cried, too, going towards Vegeta as well.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Cell got more desperate, he fattened himself, disguised as a mega giant bomb.

"Oh, no you don't!" Moon knew what Cell was trying to do.

Moon used Super Speed, gripped Cell's head, spinned around for seven seconds, and then flew Cell all the way to outer space. Cell exploded; Moon and the others could hear it. Yamcha asked, "Was that idiot trying to blow up the planet!?", and Moon replied, "It was the only attempt to murder me for good, so yeah!".

"TRUNKS!" Mai cried, having Miss Piiza (Dragon Ball series), Caroni (Dragon Ball series), Pirozhki (Dragon Ball series), Jimmy Firecracker (Dragon Ball series), Mr. Satan, Pilaf (Dragon Ball series), Shu (Dragon Ball series), Pan, and Videl, all shocked, by her side. Miss Piiza was Mr. Satan's former promotional agent, Caroni and Pirozhki were Mr. Satan's former top disciples, Jimmy Firecracker was an extremely biased and partisan interviewer and a major Mr. Satan fanboy, and Pilaf and Shu were Mai's friends and enemies of Goku from the past.

"The match is over. Moon wins," Ragyo confirmed, healing everybody, reviving Cell, and turning Moon back to her normal self.

"WHAT!? BUT YOU HAD TOLD US TO HELP THEM WHEN THEY WERE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Videl screamed.

Moon laughed a little before saying, "Ragyo had lied to you fucks the entire time!", then she bitch-slapped Miss Piiza. Miss Piiza cried, "MOON JUST HIT ME!", but Ragyo, Cell, Vegeta, Bulla, Bulma, Panchy, Dr. Brief, and Tights ignored her. Trunks, Videl, Mai, Pan, Mr. Satan, Shu, Pilaf, Pirozhki, Jimmy Firecracker, and Caroni attempted to gang up on Moon, but Moon handled them without a problem.

"DAMN IT, GUYS, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP US!" Videl cried, getting handcuffed.

"Shut up, bitch!" Vegeta cursed.

"Why did you call Videl a bitch, dad...!?" Trunks asked.

"You wasted half of your life with your idiot friends, and you had been lying to them!" Vegeta replied.

"Lying to them about what!?" Trunks asked. "I've never lied to them!"

"You had told us that Mr. Satan was a waste of oxygen, and that he was a disgrace to the fighting industry, ruining it!" Vegeta replied.

"I never said that!" Trunks denied.

"Yes, you did. I have proof," Ragyo said.

"RAGYO, NO!" Trunks cried, but Ragyo showed everybody a 2008 clip of Trunks telling Dr. Brief, Panchy, Bulma, Bulla, and Vegeta that Mr. Satan sucked.

"Oh, shit! I love this!" Moon said, handcuffing the rest of her victims.

"Trunks, you cocksucker!" Mai got pissed; Videl and Pan, too. Mr. Satan wasn't; he knew that he was a fraud himself.

"I'm sorry..." Trunks apologized, looking at the ground.

"Damn it, Trunks, don't tell them that you're sorry! Do the right thing, break up with Mai, and join us!" Bulma said.

"Listen to your mother, Trunks! It's for your own good! Otherwise, you'll end up in handcuffs!" Moon said.

"AND WHY THE FUCK ARE WE IN HANDCUFFS!?" Mai asked.

"Let Ragyo do the talking!" Moon replied.

"I've always hated Mr. Satan," Ragyo confirmed.

"YOU HATE HIM!?" Videl, Mai, Pan, Pirozhki, Jimmy Firecracker, Miss Piiza, and Caroni said in shock.

"I had wanted to murder him while I was stuck in a "friendship" with you fucks," Ragyo said.

"But I thought we were best friends for life!" Pan cried.

"I've never liked idiots that idolizes frauds like Mr. Satan. The other girls, including my wife and daughters, in the sex orgies have never liked him and you three," Ragyo confirmed more.

"FUCK YOU, RAGYO!" Videl cursed.

"Three years ago, Ragyo had told Gohan that she and you three fucks were going to piss on Gohan and Goku's graves after the war! Even if Team Ragyo had won that war, you fucks would be the first to die!" Moon said.

"Moon is right," Ragyo said.

"You had used us, Ragyo, you cunt!" Mai yelled.

"If you, Pan, Videl, and the four knuckleheads had realized that Mr. Satan's a fraud, you wouldn't be handcuffed!" Vegeta said.

"Oh, Videl!" a woman around Mr. Satan's age sang, appearing.

"MOM!?" Videl was dumbfounded. She almost looked like Videl.

"MIGUEL(Dragon Ball series)!? N-N-No...! You can't be here...!" Mr. Satan didn't want to see his ex-wife.

"You've been a stubborn little fuck, Videl!" Miguel then got close to her daughter before kicking the shit out of the dumb bitch.

"MOM, STOP!" Videl sobbed, still getting her ass beaten. The other victims implored Miguel to stop.

"I've heard about the bullshit you've done to many people, especially your ex-husband, Gohan!" Miguel shouted, furthering the beating.

"GODDAMNIT, MIGUEL, STOP IT!" Mai sobbed.

Miguel did, then she kicked Mai's face. "You're old enough to be Videl's fuckin' mom!" Miguel said before going towards Pan. "Fuckin' failed abortion!" Miguel then kicked Pan's throat, and Pan sobbed like a little baby. Miguel snapped her fingers, saying, "You do the rest, Moon!"

Moon assaulted Shu and Pilaf with the Baseball Bat, committing animal abuse, necessary animal abuse. Then, she broke Miss Piiza's skull, damaging her brain, making her disabled from now. Moon harmed Pirozhki, Caroni, and Jimmy Firecracker some more, showing no mercy towards the three pathetic losers. Videl, Mai, and Pan got their asses kicked again, which lasted for a minute. Trunks didn't bother interfering.

Cell said, "Mr. Satan, imagine if you hadn't lied to people, giving Gohan the credit for stopping my rampage towards you and others."

"He'd be a nobody, just like now!" Moon then harmed Mr. Satan everywhere, making him cry like the true pussy he was.

After Moon assaulted Mr. Satan, Yamcha kicked his head, knocking the loser out. "Fraud!" Yamcha said, but Mr. Satan wasn't the one he wanted to hurt.

"Leave the miserable beings here. Moon, Junkertown. Miguel and Yamcha. You two stay with me," Ragyo said, then Moon went to the Australian place.

End of Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven chapters to go!
> 
> Videl's mom have never appeared in the Dragon Ball series anime, but she's mentioned. But here's a plot hole that really bothers me. The Dragon Ball characters, the good guys, can do anything with the Dragon Balls, but they don't have the time to revive Videl's mom, and other deceased loved ones. In truth, the Dragon Ball series as a whole suffers a SHIT TON of plot holes. Hell, most anime shows have plot holes. The only anime show that doesn't suffer a plot hole is the Ronin Warriors, even though it's a one and done anime show. However, a notable one and done anime show that has many plots holes is Kill La Kill, especially the part where Ragyo gets involved in the storyline, causing many plot and twists and whatnot. Ragyo's a cool and sexy KLK character, but still.
> 
> BTW, I had to extend this fight longer than the last one.
> 
> Oh, and Moon continues to act like an antagonist herself, although the only purpose of it is to save the world. The only GTA: Pokémon protagonists that suffer the least amount of antagonist behavior are Ash and female Casey. The ones that have the most are Red, Moon, and Giselle. Brendan, Hilbert, Burnet, and Cheren are in-between.


	34. A small visit to Junkertown

Junkertown, Australia...

Junkertown had been dead since Queen of Junkertown's death, courtesy of Junkrat, Roadhog, and the reborn Overwatch. Obviously, the only residents today were Moon, Junkrat, Roadhog, and other common characters, but only Roadhog and Junkrat had visited it since its discontinuation in 2004, their birthplace.

Moon was looking at every direction while walking, even the ground. But when Moon stepped into a hidden steel trap, Junkrat said, "You really stepped in it, mate!", before activating his RIP-Tire. The steel trap weighed a ton, but with force and strength, Moon released herself from the trap before barely exploding the RIP-Tire with her M249s.

Junkrat, Roadhog, the angry Mei, Snowball, and the common hostages appeared. "Here's a friendly reminder, mate! Steel traps are hidden are over the joint! Win, and we'll officially join ya! Die, and we'll have to fight against Team Ragyo ourselves!" Junkrat said.

"Only you and Streetpig against Team Ragyo!? The fuck kinda drugs are you on, man!? The only way to beat Ragyo is to join my side! That's what you fucks have wanted to do, right!? Hell, you and Streetpig had interfered in one of Reaper's nightmare objectives, helping me advance to the next one! And before that, you had blown up most of her friends at that shit-filled jungle! Squash this shit right now! Do it for earth! Do it for Mei! You know you want her so bad!" Moon said.

"Listen to Moon, idiot!" Mei yelled.

"And I ain't got all day! If I murder ya fucks again, chances are that Ragyo won't revive ya!" Moon said.

"Gee, why haven't I thought about that before?" Junkrat said.

"Because you're a fuckin' moron!" Mei said.

A cannonball blew one of Junkrat's legs! Junkrat fell, crying in a lot of pain! More cannonballs fired from above, but Roadhog grabbed the hostages and ran. Also, Moon and Mei carried the 6'6 Junkrat before fleeing. Junkrat cried, "Freeze it, Mei!", and Mei replied, "Not until we hide, moron!"

The group eventually hid in one of the few scrap/wooden houses, then Mei froze Junkrat's bad injury. Chibiusa screamed, "Don't just hide with us, Moon! Do something!", and Moon rudely yelled, "Shut the fuck up, shorty!", before heading out by herself.

"I'm right behind you, Moon!" Roadhog said, aiding Moon.

The flying Maple threw Molotov Cocktails at her enemies, but she wasn't the only witch flying! Moon recognized the other witch. Moon asked, "Who the fuck are you!?", and the witch replied, "Irene (Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds)!"

"Maple's ex-girlfriend, a new recruit," Ragyo added.

"We're bloody back together again, Ragyo!" Maple replied, trying to murder her enemies. Several days after Maple and Ralph had broken up in 2010, Maple and Irene had met at another British lesbian club, and they had became girlfriends. But days before GTA 6 had started, Maple and Irene had called it quits on each other, after the latter had decided to go back to college and stop doing crimes. Shortly after Maple, Ralph, Cap'n, and Ambi had failed to murder Moon in Reaper's nightmare, Maple reunited with Irene, Maple had found out that Irene had returned to her criminal ways in mid-2015, and the two became lovebirds again. Ralph, Din, Naryu, and Maple's friends had never known that Maple was a closeted bisexual.

"Streetpig, let me get on top of ya!" Moon said.

Agreeing with his former enemy, Roadhog put her ontop of him. Then, Moon focused on the two flying witches. Junkrat said, "I'm goin' out there!", but Mei said, "If you want to get yourself killed like a dumbass, then go for it!". Junkrat went back out, place his mine on the ground, put his only leg on it, and then triggered it, flying upwards. Because of the super jump, Junkrat got on the ship. Moon and Roadhog gunned down the witches, and Junkrat battled against Ambi, Ralph, Cap'n, and fourteen of Cap'n's skeleton pirates.

Moon used her own Super Jump, getting on the ship. Then, Roadhog murdered Irene and Maple. Together, Junkrat and Moon wiped out their enemies. After that, they returned to the hostages and their allies. Junkrat shouted, "Ragyo, repair my leg!".

"I will, but under one condition," Ragyo said.

"Oh, no, don't say what I think you're about to say!" Junkrat knew what Ragyo was going to say, a sexual condition.

Mei sighed, stripping herself naked, knowing the condition as well. "Get it over with, and don't try to get me pregnant! Having a kid with you is like having a kid with an AIDS-infected freak!" Mei said.

"I'm not gonna enjoy this..." Junkrat lied, erecting.

"You have three places left, Moon. Zarya will be glad to see you at Gothenburg, Sweden," Ragyo said.

"I wonder what the fuckin' favor is," Moon said before going there.

End of Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six chapters to go!
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm currently on vacation, and I've been playing a shit ton of Overwatch, trying to collect a lot of anniversary loot boxes as much as possible. And I've been focusing on more paid commissions. The two paid commissions revolve around Hilbert and several of his girls.


	35. Russian and Swedish love

Gothenburg, Sweden...

Gothenburg was the second-largest city in Sweden, but there were lesser crimes than its smaller cities; only fifty-eight violent acts had occurred since the apocalpyse had begun, one of the lowest numbers in the world. In truth, Gothenburg was a peaceful place for a big city, and it was one of the few cities to legalize special relationships, weird and somewhat hot relationships. Moon was surprised not to see anything violent, but seconds later, she thought, "No, this place can't possibly be only normal one, unless Ragyo is messing with me...".

Now, Moon bumped into Zarya, who was holding expensive-looking red roses. Zarya was very confident and never doubted her strength, often bragging about being the strongest woman in the world. Moon sighed before saying, "I ain't got all fuckin' day. Who am I supposed to give the red roses to?".

"Brigitte (Overwatch), my Swedish crush, a woman that's more muscular than you," Zarya replied.

"Fuckin' pussy, can't even come face to face with this Brigitte cunt all by herself..." Moon said.

"During my second year in the reborn Overwatch, many of my fans had sent me fan mail on my website, supporting me, thanking me for inspiring them. I had replied to almost every fan of mine, and the gorgeous Brigitte was the only one I didn't reply to... The following year, I had discovered that Brigitte's dead father and dead godfather were members of the original Overwatch, and in 2007, the same year I had joined Overwatch, I had learned that Gabriel Reyes, Reaper's real name, had murdered almost every original Overwatch member in 1997, when Brigitte was only nine years old," Zarya said.

"Funny how you had jumped to Team Emily with the same psychotic motherfucker that murdered your crush's father and godfather," Moon said.

"It was either Ragyo and Emily or death!" Zarya said.

"Then, why hadn't you jumped to Team Val and Oly before the war had started!?" Moon asked.

"...I cannot answer that question. You'll find out a little later," Zarya replied.

"Whatever. Just give me the fuckin' roses, so I can get this shit done," Moon said.

Near Brigitte's house...

"Open this goddamn door, Brigitte, you Swedish twat!" Moon was showing her rude side again, kicking on the door like the police.

Brigitte opened it eleven seconds later, then she, her brothers and sisters, and eight nieces and nephews pointed their weapons at Moon. Brigitte asked, "Are you here to kill us!?". Moon replied, "If I were, I would've blown this door wide open and murder each and every one of you cocksuckers, brain-dead bitch!"

"You've got a nasty attitude..." Brigitte said. "How do you know my name, and why are you here?"

"Zarya had gave me these fuckin' roses, just for your ugly ass!" Moon replied, giving Brigitte the roses.

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Zarya...? I-I-I thought she was dead, after not posting a blog on her website for three straight years..." Brigitte was in shock.

Moon explained the rivalry story between Team Ragyo and Team Val and Oly, then she said, "By the way, Zarya is a pussy cunt bitch, being afraid to tell how much she loves you right infront of your ugly ass face! Zarya, quit hiding and show some goddamn balls!"

"Moon's right, Brigitte!" Zarya said, showing herself to the gang. Then, Brigitte dropped her jaw, dropping the roses, blushing.

"Zarya," Brigitte said, getting closer. Then, she and Zarya held each other's hands, smiling at one another.

"I love you," Zarya said.

"I love the words coming right out of your mouth," Brigitte said.

Zarya and Brigitte made out, then Brigitte's family said, "Awwwwwww.". Moon just rolled her eyes. Thirteen seconds later, Ingrid (Overwatch), Brigitte's sexy mother, came outside. She saw the unexpected, but she smiled at it.

"It's about time," Ingrid sang, distracting Moon.

"And you are?" Moon asked.

"Brigitte's mama," Ingrid replied.

"You look young enough to be her fuckin' sister or cousin or whatever," Moon said.

"I'm only sixty-five years old! I'm blessed with a younger face!" Ingrid said. "Are you hungry? I have enough apple pies for everybody!"

"I ain't goin' in there, and I ain't eatin' your fuckin' shit, bitch!" Moon declined.

"Do it," Ragyo ordered.

"Fine, fine! Shit!" Moon said.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Inside Brigitte's house/The kitchen...

"I'm full," Moon said, sliding the plate of apple pie towards Ingrid's plate; she, Ingrid, Zarya, and Brigitte were on the same table, while Ingrid's other children and grandchildren were eating in other tables.

"But you haven't touched the apple pie yet, dear," Ingrid said, eating a small piece of her apple pie.

"Are you fuckin' deaf or mentally retarded!? I said I'm full! Brain-dead cunt bitch!" Moon yelled, getting more heat.

"Moon, you are being disrespectful to her again! Apologize!" Zarya shouted at Moon.

"Apologize to mama right now!" Brigitte shouted, too.

"Sorry!" Moon fake-apologized, intentionally slamming the plate of apple pie on the floor. "I am sorry for wastin' my fuckin' time in your piece of fuckin' shit place, I am sorry for not eating your shitty-looking apple pies, I am sorry that you have a moron of a daughter-in-law, and I am sorry that you have autistic, fucktard children and grandchildren!"

Everybody in the kitchen suddenly armed themselves, getting ready to murder Moon. Although her mandatory mission was to keep Moon alive, Zarya wanted to murder Moon for insulting the hell out of Brigitte and her her in-laws.

"Go ahead and pull the fuckin' trigger! I ain't scared of you motherfuckers!" Moon yelled.

"No, Zarya," Ragyo said, interfering in the situation.

"But Moon-"

"Moon's work is done here," Ragyo cut Zarya off.

Zarya slammed her big fists on the table, screaming, "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY, MOON! CHALLENGE ME TO AN ARM-WRESTLE MATCH BEFORE YOU LEAVE! YOU'LL LOSE!".

"Bring it, bitch!" Moon accepted.

But moments later, the livid Ingrid hit the back of Moon's head with a Steel Pipe, knocking Moon out cold. "I was being nice to your ass, but you were being too disrespectful to me, my family, and Zarya!" Ingrid hollered.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, but she's not dead. She's unconscious," Ragyo said.

"Moon deserved it, Ragyo! After she wakes up, we will torture her!" Zarya said.

"Yeah!" Ingrid and Brigitte couldn't agree more.

"Not here. Do it in Madame Boss' world. And do not kill her," Ragyo commanded.

* * *

Kanto/Viridian City/Below one of the prisons/A prison cell...

Moon woke up, but she couldn't see a thing.

"I can't see a fuckin' thing, and I can't move my arms and hands! Shit, I can't breathe property in this friggin' bag!" Moon's arms and hands were tied; the ropes were connected to a ceiling, and a black bag had covered her entire head.

"Mace to the fuckin' face!" Brigitte said before using her signature mace against Moon's face. "Want more?!" Brigitte then tortured Moon two more times. "Still breathing, huh!?" Brigitte then used it seven more times.

Moon was still breathing.

"Wow, Moon! I can't believe you've handled that!" Brigitte said.

"Zarya, dear, is this "Ragyo" person keeping Moon alive?" Ingrid asked, having an inventory of baked pies.

"According to Ragyo, Moon had trained like hell after October of 2016, wanting to survive longer. Moon's a natural and strong soldier, refusing to die from anything," Zarya replied.

"Damn..." Ingrid cursed.

"And besides, we're not supposed to murder her... But... I'll still teach her a lesson for insulting you beautiful women!" Zarya said.

Zarya went mental, punching Moon's midsection numerous times, screaming like a maniac. Ingrid and Brigitte smiled at the action, wanting Moon to suffer more, after all the things she said against them and Zarya. However, the reason Moon said those things was to move forward, to end this distastrous crisis.

Forty-three seconds later, Zarya stopped the torture.

"Too sturdy... Damn you, Moon..." Zarya said.

Zarya removed the black bag off Moon, then Moon spat at Zarya before saying, "Can't break me, cunt!".

Ingrid angrily hit Moon's face with one of the steamy pies, and Moon hollered. Ingrid taunted, "Did that burn, bitch!?", before torturing Moon again and again, wasting the rest of her hot pies. "That felt so good!" Ingrid said.

"Bitch, please! You, Zarya, and Brigitte are wasting your time siding with your number one enemy!" Moon said.

"What do you mean, Moon?" Ingrid asked.

"Didn't Zarya tell you!? Reaper, one of Ragyo's friends, had murdered your husband and Brigitte's godfather in 1997, liquidating the original Overwatch! Before the reborn Overwatch had died, Zarya had learned that Reaper had murdered them, and she had chosen to jump ship with him instead of joining death!" Moon replied.

"It's true," Zarya said.

"We still love you, Zarya!" Brigitte said.

"And before my team and Team Ragyo had fought each other to the death, Zarya had chosen not to defect Team Ragyo and join my side!" Moon said.

"I'll confess! During the early days of my website, 2006, Brigitte had replied in one of my blogs, admitting that she was in an incestous relationship with Ingrid, showing me a photo of her and Ingrid french-kissing. I didn't reply to that comment, either, but my other fans had replied it, and they didn't mind it. In Gothenburg, mother-daughter incest relationships are legal, as long as the daughter is eighteen years old or older," Zarya said.

"Oh, fuck you motherfuckers..." Moon deadpanned.

"I had dated many men before, Moon, but neither men weren't the permanent type for me. When Brigitte had turned eighteen years old, she came on to me, groping on my breasts, licking on my cheeks and tongue. I tried to resist, but it felt too good, and I retaliated with my own sexual tactics, sucking Brigitte's breasts, fingering her vagina, and feeding her pie while fondling her anus," Ingrid said.

"Oh, mom, you're making me wet!" Brigitte sounded horny.

"Lovable story," Zarya said.

"Can't believe I'm surrrounded by more freaks..." Moon said.

"Call us what you want, Moon, but we're a great threesome couple!" Brigitte said.

"Wait! Shit, I don't want to say this, but if I finish my remaining missions, my team will have to face Team Ragyo one last time, and the dead Overwatch members, original and reborn, will join my side, to get revenge on Reaper, and Emily and Widowmaker!" Moon said. "Accept or decline?"

"Damn... We can't go up against papa and godpapa Reinhardt (Overwatch)... Which means we'll have to help you... But! Before that happens, let us become antagonists, going up against you!" Brigitte said. "Pretty please?"

"We'll do good!" Ingrid said.

Moon sighed. "No matter what fuckin' happens, you two are going to be one of the worst antagonists ever. Zarya's an awful antagonist, but you fucks will become worse," Moon said.

"I'll sent you to another cell, Moon, but you won't stay there for long," Ragyo said before transporting Moon to the other cell.

End of Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters to go. 
> 
> Zarya X Brigitte is one of my favorite Overwatch pairings. I also like Ingrid X Brigitte X Zarya. And speaking of the latter pairing, I had paid a pic of them having sex, with Ingrid and Zarya double-penetrating Brigitte.
> 
> That torture scene is almost a parody of Metal Gear Solid 3's torture scene.


	36. The other prison cell

In another cell...

"Goddamnnit..." Moon reunited with Sam (Overwatch), Efi, Ganymede, Bastion, Orisa, Snowball, Mei, the repaired Junkrat, and Roadhog, but there were other characters she hadn't met before. Those characters were Hanzo (Overwatch), Genji (Overwatch), Sojiro (Overwatch), and Zenyatta (Overwatch; human form).

The latter four had died a very long time ago. Aya had known the former three in Japan. On April 10, 1989, two days after her eighteenth birthday, Aya had joined the Shimada Clan, a gang that was once controlled by Sojiro and Hanzo. Despite it being a family-only gang, Aya was allowed to become a member, and she was proven to be an agressive and serious individual, earning much respect. After Sojiro had died on June 14, 1998, Hanzo became the new leader, and under instruction from the clan's elders, Hanzo's first action was to convince Genji to take more responsibility in the clan, but Genji refused, due to his playboy lifestyle personality.

Because of the rejection, Hanzo had to go up against his own flesh and blood on top of Hanamura's Shimada palace the next day, with no one witnessing it. After the bloody battle, Hanzo had confirmed Genji's death, but Hanzo was unaware that Genji had miraculously survived his brutal attacks. Feeling extremely sick and saddened for "murdering" Genji, Hanzo had called it quits on the clan, and Aya and many assassins were ordered to hunt and murder Hanzo for defecting, while the critical injured Genji was super lucky to bump into Mercy outside of Cerulean City, and after Genji was healed, he left Japan, to wander the world. At one point, Reaper had offered Genji a chance to join Blackwatch, but Genji declined.

Although Genji was free, he was truamatized by his older brother's life-threatening actions against him, until he had met Zenyatta, a calm, supportive, and peaceful monk, at Nepal on October 26, 1998. At first, Genji had initially rejected Zenyatta's wisdom, until Zenyatta eventually became his mentor. Zenyatta was also a monk that would help those in mental pain. On July 19, 2001, Genji was finally free for the first time in three years, and he was planning on leaving for the next two days. In early morning on July 21, Genji and Hanzo, who had also wandered around earth, had faced each other at the Himalayas. Genji had forgiven Hanzo, and Hanzo said that he'd continue to ignore Hanamura and their former clan, but unfortunately for both brothers, Aya had spotted them before murdering them in a gruesome, graphic, horrifying way.

Aya had confirmed Hanzo and Genji's deaths to every assassin and elder via phone, and she had suggested a celebration back home, in which her team agreed. But instead, it had turned out to be one of the deadliest massacres in Japan history, with Aya slaughtering the remains of the Shimada Clan, to feel herself super invincible. Then, three days later, Team Aya was born. The defenseless Zenyatta had died two months later, after Zarya had ruthlessly demonstrated her strength infront of Katya and her friends; Nepal was also one of the mandatory places they had visited. Also, nine years later, after Tyra and Aya had died, Sojiro was super angry to see Aya in the second hell because his dead gang had told him about Aya's massacre, but due to Big Ragyo's strong dislike towards Sojiro, she let Aya mess with him and his dead comrades.

"We're forced into staying here until you free us all, Moon..." Efi said.

Moon noticed Junkrat's different leg, a non-flesh leg. "How was your sexual activity with Mei, Trashmouse?" Moon asked.

"It was terrible..." Junkrat lied.

"Liar! You said you liked it, and you wanted to fuck me again! But I'll have to admit that you're great at sex!" Mei said.

"You're right! You're right!" Junkrat said.

"Do you like anal? I don't mind taking it up the ass. Hell, you can fuck me all you want," Mei said in a seduce tone.

"Now, you're starting to like me!? Well, ain't that a surprise!" Junkrat said.

Mei giggled. "Tracer can join the fun, letting you and her double-penetrate me," Mei said.

"ENOUGH OF THIS, YOU DISGUSTING HUMANS!" Hanzo couldn't take it anymore.

"I agree!" Chibiusa said from another cell, the one facing the cell Moon and the Overwatch characters were in. She, Mamoru, and Benga were the only ones in that cell.

"You three fucks are in this place, too!?" Moon said.

"No shit! FREE! US!" Chibiusa shouted.

"Gotta wait for Ragyo to show up!" Moon said, then she glanced at the people she hadn't met before. "Why the hell are you fucks here?"

"I'm the reason they're here!" Aya revealed herself.

"AYA!" Hanzo yelled; he, Genji, and Sojiro got angry at the final GTA 7 antagonist.

"Miss me?" Aya said.

"Drop dead, bitch!" Genji said.

"I had died once, and that was nine years ago. Who had killed me? It wasn't neither one of you miserable fucks or other members of the weak and defuncted Shimada Clan! But don't worry. I can die again, as long as Moon, the woman with pigtails, succeeds in her final two missions," Aya said.

"If I don't fail twice, there's an opportunity for revenge in a big war," Moon said.

"I will make Aya my bitch, Moon. Mark my words," Hanzo said.

"We're back!" Brigitte sang, coming with Ingrid and Zarya.

"Great, the freaks are back..." Moon said.

"You... You had killed me... I hadn't done anything to you..." Zenyatta was talking to Zarya.

"Which one? Zarya, the muscular pink-haired woman?" Moon asked.

"Correct, miss Moon," Zenyatta replied.

"Heh. Just like that stupid robot and his stupid bird, you were an easy target for my demonstraton of strength. My old trainer and my fans were impressed," Zarya said.

"Is she an ally of Aya, Moon?" Genji asked.

"She, Brigitte, and Ingrid will be on our side, after I settle the score with them later on," Moon replied.

"I do not accept violent behavior, but make Zarya pay, and do not act over-confident. Over-confidence is a flimsy shield," Zenyatta said.

"Some of my enemies have over-confident traits and failed to murder me. I'll never be like them," Moon said.

"First, mama and sweetheart Zarya will double-penetrate me. Then, we'll be ready for our fight!" Brigitte said.

"You didn't have to say the first part, bitch..." Moon deadpanned, then the three lovers and Aya left the prison.

"Incest. Such an unsophisticated taste," Hanzo said.

"You can say that again," Moon said.

"I had encountered a tall incest mother, her tall incest daughter, and her four grandchildren two decades ago, and-"

"I know who they fuckin' are, man!" Moon then told Hanzo the main story.

"We are not deterred, and we won't be defeated so easily! We will win!" Hanzo said.

"No offense, but it sounded like you said "the turd"," Efi said.

"Deterred, Efi," Moon pronounced it the right way.

"You had murdered my adopted son at Brazil, Moon," Birch appeared with Rowan, Krane, Ivy, and Elm.

"What fuckin' adopted son!?" Moon asked.

"Brendan," Birch replied.

"That fuckin' idiot, his dumb harem, and his group had wasted their times searching for me," Moon said.

"We had wasted two years and a few months into making the revival orbs 100%, but for the right reasons," Ivy said.

"So, you were the scientists that finalized the revival orbs!" Moon said.

"No other scientist was available to get the job done. They're less experienced compared to us!" Rowan said.

"And which one of you is the final antagonist?" Moon asked. "A fuckin' scientist from my previous adventure was the final antagonist."

"That'd be me, the head scientist, Ragyo's choice. I won't be as pathetically weak as Willow!" Birch replied.

"For a second, I thought it was the killer-looking scientist. At least it ain't the wimpy-looking one!" Moon said.

"I may look soft, but give me big credit for causing the apocalypse!" Elm said.

"And you sound like a pussy bitch!" Moon said.

"I-I'll show you what I can do later!" Elm said before leaving.

"I'll share this secret to you, Moon. I've never liked Elm. Soft bastard," Krane said. He left, too. Then, the other scientific antagonists followed him.

Next, a middle-aged woman with pink flowers on her head came in.

"You look just like-"

"?????? (Pokemon). I'm her mother, and I'm glad she's still dead," ??????'s (Pokemon) mother cut Moon off.

"You. I remember you," Hanzo said.

"I still remembered the day when you had almost murdered me and my daughter, Hanzo," ??????'s (Pokemon) mother said.

"You had almost murdered the rapist, Hanzo!? I mean, her daughter," Moon said.

"Four months before father had died, the mother and daughter were caught in a crossfire in Hoenn, courtesy of targeted criminals and myself. The criminals were slain, and they were injured. Originally, the mother and daughter were supposed to die, to eliminate witnesses. But the mother had cried for her life and her daughter's life. I had spared them..." Hanzo explained.

"You should've murdered the bitch. I, too, had almost murdered her," ??????'s (Pokemon) mother said.

"Why the attempt against your own daughter?" Hanzo asked.

"I was jealous of her success, and Ragyo had paid me and my family to murder her," ??????'s (Pokemon) mother replied.

"Enough. Go," Ragyo ordered ??????'s (Pokemon) mother to leave.

"Yes, my lord," ??????'s (Pokemon) mother then left.

Ragyo and her mother appeared infront of the cell.

"You two..." Hanzo didn't want to see them.

"It's been a long time, Hanzo. The six of us girls still pleasure each other's privates," Ragyo said.

"Unpalatable fucks," Hanzo said.

"Do us a favor before we allow you to leave the prison, Moon," Ragyo's mother said.

"Don't fuckin' say it," Moon said.

"Watch a very short scene of 2008," Ragyo's mother said.

"I knew you were going to fuckin' say that shit," Moon predicted. "But what if I refuse to watch it?"

"GENJI DIES!" Ragyo's mother replied before floating Genji and slowly torturing him, similar of what Hanzo had done to him twenty-one years ago. Everybody but Moon were shocked.

"STOP IT!" Genji cried loud, bleeding, suffering injuries, feeling so much pain.

"LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" Sojiro begged.

"Watch the scene, Moon!" Hanzo said.

"When it comes to incest shit, they fuck with me!" Moon had her arms crossed.

"Moon, this isn't a joke! They're serious!" Mei said.

"Listen to them, Moon," Ragyo's mother sang.

"Moon, even if you despise their liking, you must listen to them! Please save my son!" Sojiro cried again.

"Oh, alright! Damn!" Moon said, then Ragyo's mother ended the torture.

* * *

Flashback/Saffron City/Big Ragyo's mansion/2008/Daytime...

"Oh, girls," Ragyo sang, entering Satsuki's (Kill La Kill) room in the nude.

"Why are you naked, mother? Is it time for sex?" Satsuki (Kill La Kill) asked, sitting with Rei (Kill La Kill), Nui, and Ryuko.

"Yes. Extended sex. Prepare for a long marathon of amazing sex," Ragyo replied.

* * *

Present day...

"At least you fucks didn't show me the extreme shit!" Moon hollered.

"Sickos..." Genji said weakly.

"You're better, ninja Genji!" Ragyo said, healing Genji and giving him a ninja attire (the Blackwatch version). However, the injuries were still visible.

"Moon, you and Ganymede are free to go," Ragyo said, removing the two from the cell.

"Ganymede, too?" Moon said.

"The bird will aid you until you release your other partners here. The first objective is to find your main weapon. After that, you'll steal special keys from past organizations, using them to free other prisoners. But be careful. Madame Boss' world isn't friendly," Ragyo said, then Moon and Ganymede left the small prison.

"Would you prisoners like to see more of 2008?" Ragyo's mother asked kindly.

"Rudimentary sick cunts!" Hanzo replied.

End of Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters to go!
> 
> Thirteen Overwatch characters were in the same cell with Moon!
> 
> The Shimada Clan/Genji/Hanzo storyline in the GTA: Pokémon universe is arguably one of the darkest storylines overall, even darker than GTA 7, GTA 6, GTA 4, and GTA 1's storylines.
> 
> Hanzo's one of my favorite characters to play in Overwatch, and man, he is arguably one of the most difficult Overwatch character to eliminate thanks to his new/recent abilities, Storm Arrows and Lunge. On DeviantArt, I had made a recent Overwatch tier list, with Hanzo being the new #1.
> 
> Continuing on, I'll try to develop more of Hanzo's character through the rest of the story, and like Moon, Gohan, both Ragyos, and some others, he'll become a big, big factor, and super important character, where both Team Moon and Team Ragyo face off against the bigger threats after Chapter 40. 
> 
> Oh, and it was revealed that Hanzo NEARLY murdered the short rapist a long time ago! Also, Hanzo had other past moments with many Pokémon and non-Pokémon characters.
> 
> Zenyatta and Genji are also super difficult to eliminate. 
> 
> A bit of "2008" was shown!
> 
> I might be in the minority, but I friggin' love Genji's Blackwatch attire. It suffers a lot of hate from other Overwatch fans, but it is what it is.
> 
> Birch is confirmed as the final GTA 8 antagonist! But the final antagonist battle will occur in Chapter 40 only.


	37. Madame Boss' world part 1

Outside the prison...

Madame Boss' world was definitely synonymous with cruel. Normal civilians and criminals that were new to Viridian City didn't know where the hell to go. They were confused as well, with them hurting and killing each other. This was really Viridian City, Team Rocket's birthplace, in 1971. One of Madame Boss' other ideas was to merge other Kanto places with Viridian City, to make it one giant city, with it being one of the most populous places in Japan. The idea had happened after Moon had completed Reaper's second nightmare journey.

*call*

"Ash, Merilyn, Millis, Jane, Delia, Ariana, Iris, Dawn, Mars, Silver, Lusamine, Lillie, Mina, and Gladion had vanished into thin air! This apocalypse is super crazy, trying to destroy Team Val and Oly for good!" Valerie said.

"Don't get too worried. They'll likely be back in less than an hour or so," Moon predicted. Moon knew why they had disappeared. Ash was Madame Boss' grandson and a former protagonist, Merilyn and Millis were previous final antagonists like Madame Boss, Delia was Ash's mother and a victim of Madame Boss' son in the past, Jane was Ash's stepmother and a victim of a highly-ranked Team Rocket member in the past, Ariana was a former member of Team Rocket, Iris was Ariana's lover, Mars and Silver were Madame Boss' other grandchildren, Dawn was Mars' lover, Lusamine was a former leader of a common and criminalized organization, Lillie and Gladion were Lusamine's children, and Mina was Lillie and Ash's lover.

"I hope you're right..." Valerie said.

*end call*

"The victims Valerie have mentioned are here, Moon. The only way to save them is to murder Madame Boss," Ragyo said.

On the streets, Moon stole an innocent Viridian's ride, who was trying to escape from two thieves. After Moon rode for a little bit, a wanted level made its return, to spike up the difficulty in this mission, a bad sign. A police siren from a motorcycle went off, and the guy on the motorcycle went after Moon, shooting the vehicle she was in. That guy didn't look like a generic cop at all. He was wearing an old school Team Rocket uniform.

"Wait, he's not a cop! Probably a Rocket goofball!" Moon was right.

Ganymede pecked the Rocket grunt's neck, and the Rocket grunt loss his control. He crashed into a semi-truck, with his head hitting the front of it. Moon shouted, "Alright, Ganymede!", then she reached to a suspicious looking red building, to retrieve her signature weapon. Moon went all the way up, and then got her weapon. But an alarm went off, attracting one-star Rocket grunts. After going into the building, Ganymede gained attention, wanting the grunts into shooting at him. But the grunts mistakenly hurt and murdered each other until Moon's arrival on the main floor.

"Holy shit, Ganymede!? You made them do this?" Moon asked, and Ganymede replied with a double-nod. "That's what the fuck I'm talkin' about!"

Now, Moon stole the beginner's weapon, the Handgun, two of them. The next place Moon headed to was Team Skull's skull-shaped building, with extra wannabe cops pursuing Moon. Ganymede got serious again, making the grunts fall off their motorcycles. Inside, Moon wrecked the nearby boombox, ending a loud and awful rap song featuring a GTA 5 antagonist. With the power of her double Handguns, Moon blasted the hell out of every armed Skull grunt, her old enemies from the GTA 5 days. Then, she confronted Guzma (Pokemon), leader of Team Skull, and (Professor) Kukui (Pokemon), Burnet's gay ex-husband.

Before GTA 7, Burnet had moved to Alola, met Kukui, gained tan, and then married him. But six months later, days before GTA 7 had begun, Kukui and Burnet both came out of the closet and agreed to get a divorce, but they stayed as friends, and Burnet had removed her tan. But in GTA 5, Burnet had found out that Kukui was friends with Ragyo. Burnet had confronted Kukui, and Guzma, and she had convinced him to side with Team Val and Oly, but due to Kukui being Guzma's husband, Kukui rejected the decision, and Kukui and Burnet became hated enemies. After Guzma's first death, Brigette and Burnet had sex infront the badly injured and dying Kukui, to humiliate him, and during the big war in GTA 5, Brigette and Burnet had murdered Kukui again.

"It's ya boi, Guzma!" Guzma was still wearing his common attire, with bling around his neck.

"I remember your fuckin' name, asshole!" Moon said.

"We finna beat that ass! We ain't playing around this time!" Guzma said.

"What Guzma said!" Kukui couldn't think of anything good to say.

But Moon shot and killed Kukui and Guzma in a pathetically easy gunfight. Moon took the Skull key, got back out, headed to the right prison, and then freed tons of prisoners. One of the prisoners was an ex-Team Skull grunt, a guy Moon had spared before. He had told Moon, Burnet, Brigette, and Plumeria about Guzma and Kukui's whereabouts, hence Moon sparing him in the first place. In relation, he had to pursue other jobs to take care of his poor family. Moon had meet him again during another GTA 5 saga, and once in 2018. The other prisoners were the owner of a Fuchsia City place called Butches Only, her lesbian and bisexual employees, and her lesbian and bisexual party-goers, people Giselle and Casey (Pokemon) had met in GTA 7.

"Been a year, homegirl! Folks been actin' all crazy in Honolulu and shit!" the ex-Skull grunt said.

"Guzma's sick fuck of a friend had caused it! All of you can either hide or fight outside! That's all I've got to say!" Moon said.

Moon's next destination was to go near the sea. There were three places nearby: a school, a coliseum, and a giant ship. But Moon was unable to enter one of the three places because she had to fight against Rei (Kill La Kill), Nui, Ryuko, and Satsuki (Kill La Kill) first.

""Ragyo's sexy!", "Ragyo's the best mother in the whole wide world!", "Ragyo's the best wife ever!", "Ragyo has a nice ass!", or "Ragyo's pussy is on a God-tier level!"! Which one is it, freaks!? That's all you freaks ever know!" Moon said.

"We'd love to chat about our incestous, lesbian moments with mother, but we've got a job to do! GIRLS! LET US ACTIVATE OUR POWERS!" Satsuki (Kill La Kill) said.

The Kill La Kill characters transformed into powerful versions of themselves (the same ones from the Kill La Kill anime)! Rei (Kill La Kill) used her own clothing against Moon, binding her. She yelled, "You've insulted my gorgeous wife many times, Moon!", then she got poked in the eye twice by Ganymade, screaming in pain, forcing herself into freeing Moon.

"Kill the fuckin' bird!" Ryuko yelled.

Ryuko, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), and Rei (Kill La Kill) went after Ganymede, with Ganymede luring them away from Moon, great teamwork. Nui made many copies of herself, making this a very bad match for Moon. The Nuis teased, "Think you can kill the real me!? This is way harder than Reaper's final challenge!", but Moon ragingly threw her signature weapon towards the real Nui's throat, erasing the copied Nui's, making her cry. The reason Moon had quickly identified the real Nui was because of Nui's lighter blonde hair.

"NO FAIR!" Nui cried more.

"You're better off having some "fun" with Ragyo instead of fighting me, freak!" Moon taunted Nui.

After murdering Nui, Moon went inside the coliseum. Rapid fans, with weapons, of the Go-Rock Squad gang went after Moon, wasting their Shotgun bullets. Moon wasted one of the fans, took their double Shotguns, and then wrecked havoc, shooting the remaining targets in thier critical areas, keeping the Graphic Violence more consistent.

Now, Moon bumped into Gordor (Pokemon), leader of the Go-Rock Squad, and Clyde (Pokemon), Billy (Pokemon), and Garret (Pokemon), Gordor's male children, on the stage. The Go-Rock Squad was one of the three organizations that Emily had controlled before, the others being Team Pincher/Societa and Team Dim Sum. The only person that was missing was Tiffany, Gordor's only daughter and a defector. Had Tiffany stayed with Team Ragyo, the Go-Rock Quad would still exist. But Tiffany had done the right thing by joining Team Val and Oly, who had ending up winning against Team Ragyo.

"Regardless of our fates here, the new Ragyo will win once in for all! The Go-Rock Squad will finally get our wish, to rule the world!" Gordor said.

"This "rule the world" shit is cliche as fuck!" Moon said.

Moon didn't have a problem killing the four men despite them holding two M16 Assault Rifles. With the M16s on her hands, Moon headed to one of the other places, the boat, Team Pincher/Societa's boat. It wasn't the same boat Moon had went into before. Moon hadn't encountered anybody while exploring through the boat, and she was unable to enter a room, with the docks being locked. She assumed that a trap was set up against her, but she had survived previous traps.

Moon ultimately saw an accessed door, but she didn't enter it just yet. First, she put her hands behind her head, then she went inside the giant room. Red Eyes (Pokemon), Purple Eyes (Pokemon), Kasa (Pokemon), Hocus (Pokemon), Arley (Pokemon), Edward (Pokemon), and Edward's Pincher grunts were all confused. Red Eyes and Purple Eyes were admins of Team Pincher, while the latter four were the only members of Societa. Only Blue Eyes, a former admin, didn't want to stay with them any longer. Some of them were on platforms, while the others were below them.

"Are you trying to trick us, Moon!? If so, you've failed!" Edward said.

Ganymede flew in! The Overwatch character pecked Edward, and Edward fell off his platform. Then, Moon held him hostage. The others were afraid to shoot, thinking that they would murder Edward, too. Ganymede knew that Moon would be in the boat, due to Moon's small scent, an odd perfume she had bought a few months ago. Also, Ganymede had done his job by luring the Kill La Kill girls far away, but they could be back at anytime.

"Do any of you have the balls to shoot your own leader!?" Moon taunted.

After using Super Jump, Moon landed on the highest platform with Edward, being above everybody else. Then, Moon shoved Edward off the platform before controlling her M16s. The fall killed Edward. Others fired back, but Ganymede made more victims, making them fall off their platforms and land on their comrades. Moon finished the others off.

"Awesome teamwork, Ganymede! Let's keep going!" Moon said. But even without Ganymede's presence, Moon would overcome the trap on her own.

The school was the only place that Team Dim Sum would be in. There, Moon commenced her job, easily slaughtering every Team Dim Sum grunt under it. When Moon reached to Wheeler (Pokemon), Ice (Pokemon), Heath (Pokemon), Kincaid (Pokemon), and Blake Hall (Pokemon), the Team Dim Sum leader, Moon shot them all under four seconds like the pro she was, making them look even more pathetic than the first time she had confronted them.

"Good shot..." Blake Hall complimented.

"If Lavana had seen this, she'd be laughing at you weak fools!" Moon said before murdering the former GTA 5 antagonist. In the past, Lavana had created an all-female Crimson unit during high school, and the entire group had joined Team Dim Sum a couple of years later. After GTA 5, Lavana said that she had made the right decision by joining the right side, and thanked Gohan and Moon.

With three extra keys in her inventory, Moon could head to the new prison to save many prisoners. But when Moon got back outside, the revived Nui, Rei (Kill La Kill), Satsuki (Kill La Kill), and Ryuko came to her.

"This time, we won't let you advance!" Rei (Kill La Kill) shouted.

But the ex-Skull grunt and many of the Butches Only lesbians damaged the former GTA 2 antagonists with Molotov Cocktails and Grenades, aiding Moon, turning themselves into targets. The ex-Skull grunt said, "We got yo back, homegirl! Keep rollin'!", before he and the others ganged up on the evil girls.

After getting another star and stealing a Rocket motorcycle, Moon reminded, "More prisoners will get released!", then she went to her next destination. At the new prison, Moon angrily unlocked a cell, which had a shocked Mako (Kill La Kill), a shocked Nonon, Mako's (Kill La Kill) weird family, and Nonon's father (Kill La Kill) in it.

"MOON-SAMA!? YOU'RE HERE!?" Mako (Kill La Kill) exclaimed.

"Don't fuckin' "Moon-sama" me, cunt!" Moon, still upset at Mako (Kill La KIll) and Nonon, said.

"S-So this is what you've been doing... Because of Ragyo..." Nonon remained shocked.

"Had I told you fucks about Ragyo's bullshit on the phone, we'd all be dead by now!" Moon yelled.

Mako (female) and Nonon suddenly cried on Moon, apologizing to her for betraying Team Val and Oly. But Moon screamed, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!", before shoving them and bitch-slapping them. The duos' family came at Moon for slapping their daughters, with Mako's (Kill La Kill) dog, Guts (Kill La Kill), growling at Moon. But Moon armed herself with an M16, saying, "Do as I say! NOW!", forcing them to raise their arms and Guts to whine.

"We deserved to get slapped, guys... We've fucked up..." Nonon said.

"Nonon-sama's right...You should listen to Moon... She's fighting for us and our world..." Mako (Kill La Kill) said.

"SHUT UP! All of you, go outside, get a weapon, and help my group go agaisnt your old enemies!" Moon ordered.

After the Kill La Kill characters left the cell and the prison, Moon went to the next cell. Like last time, Moon was pissed; she was freeing Flannery, Tate, Liza (Hoenn), Lenora, Burgh, Morty, Eusine, Balthier, Cloud, Ashe, Serah, Lightning, and Basch.

"We had heard your voice, Moon! We thought you had given up on your own team!" Serah said.

"Yeah, Serah, Basch, Flannery, Tate, Liza (Hoenn), Cloud, Ashe, Balthier, and I had to search for you, so we could get some explanation!" Lightning said.

"And Eusine, Burgh, Lenora, and I had quit because we assumed that you'd quit on Team Val and Oly!" Morty said.

"Did I fuckin' quit when Ragyo was about to take over the fuckin' world three fuckin' years ago!? NO, and you fucks had already known that! Idiots!" Moon was being super harsh towards her so-called "friends" again, but for the right reasons.

"Sorry...." Liza (Hoeen) looked like she was about to cry.

"Go outside! Help your old and new allies! I've got to finish this shit!" Moon said.

Next, Moon unlocked the last cell, freeing two of Aya's former ninjas, a male and a female. During Giselle, Casey (Pokemon), Aya, and Tyra's beef with Soliera, Zossie, and Recon, the male ninja's life was almost taken away by Recon grunts, but thanks to the power of Mercy's healing, his life was saved. And the female ninja had wanted Casey (Pokemon) to retrieve her late father's golden watch at the movies, fearing the menacing Recons. Also, Casey (Pokemon) and Giselle had spared them, after murdering Tyra, Aya, and the final GTA 7 antagonists' army.

"Go, and defend yourselves!" Moon said.

Moon returned outside, and holy shit, she was seeing tons of actions from her enemies, her allies, and OCs! Chopper (Pokemon), a former GTA 7 antagonist, Sombra, Moira, Doomfist, Reaper, Katherine, Kali, Linnea, Emily, Widowmaker, and enemy OCs, Daniela (Pokemon), Cissy (Pokemon), Danny (Pokemon), Rudy (Pokemon), Luana (Pokemon), Vanille (Final Fantasy XIII), Guy (Final Fantasy II), Gordon (Final Fantasy II), Scott (Final Fantasy II), Terra (Final Fantasy VI), Edgar (Final Fantasy VI), Sabin (Final Fantasy VI), Edward (Final Fantasy IV), Ward (Final Fantasy VIII), Vincent (Final Fantasy VII), Wakka (Final Fantasy X), Lulu (Final Fantasy X), Bartz (Final Fantasy V), Lenna (Final Fantasy V), Galuf (Final Fantasy V), Setzer (Final Fantasy VI), Selphie (Final Fantasy VIII), Sazh (Final Fantasy XIII), Noel (Final Fantasy XIII-2), Hope (Final Fantasy XIII), Larsa (Final Fantasy XII), Raiko, Buttercup Raiko, Vayne Solidor (Final Fantasy XII), Bergan (Final Fantasy XII), Drace (Final Fantasy XII), Gabranth (Final Fantasy XII), and Ghis (Final Fantasy XII), more of Ragyo's allies were in the mix, increasing the difficulty in Madame Boss' fucked up world. Blossom didn't want to get involved; she was still mad at Reaper for hurting her feelings.

Hope, Scott, Terra, and Chopper attempted to block Moon, but Moon put Shotgun bullets in their faces. Then, she headed to Team Snagem and Cipher's crib, a giant casino with many machines. At the entrance, Moon straight up murdered Miror. B (Pokemon) like a savage criminal. After taking two Tech-9s from Miror. B's corpse, she used the weapons against Zook (Pokemon), Exol (Pokemon), Naps (Pokemon), Fein (Pokemon), Folly (Pokemon), Trudly (Pokemon), and Agnol (Pokemon).

Eldes (Pokemon), Nascour (Pokemon), Walkin (Pokemon), Biden (Pokemon), and Agrev (Pokemon) got murdered next, then Moon took Biden's Flamethrower before using it towards Bluno (Pokemon), Verde (Pokemon), Rosso (Pokemon), Skrub (Pokemon), Mirakle B. (Pokemon), Dakim (Pokemon), Ein (Pokemon), Snatte (Pokemon), Gorigan (Pokemon), and Ardos (Pokemon), murdering them and setting the casino on fire. Resix (Pokemon), Blusix (Pokemon), Greesix (Pokemon), Purpsix (Pokemon), Yellosix (Pokemon), and Browsix (Pokemon) failed to escape, after getting shot to death.

Three targets left! Moon found Greevil (Pokemon), Evice (Pokemon), and Gonzap (Pokemon) near an emergency exit, murdered them, took their keys, and then got out. Four Rockets in motorcycles started pursuing Moon, but the ex-Skull grunt, Balthier, and Ashe aided Moon, killing the grunts. Moon reached to the fourth prison, but a giant police barricade was in the way, with fourteen armed Rockets standing behind it. Moon got hurt a bit, but she ended up burning them to a crisp. Inside, Moon rescued Michael (OC), two of Michael's (OC) former female enemies, William (OC), Tara (OC), Cree (OC), and an ex-Rocket from Toronto, Ontario.

Michael (OC) was formerly a laughingstock in Jacksonville. Since he had moved from Gainsville to Jacksonville in the early 2010s, he witnessed crimes and unconventional things, but many Jacksonvillians assumed that he made those things up, and 35% of the perpetrators were eventually hired by Madame Boss in late 2013, who had came to the city to add a hideout. But before Cheren had murdered the the grunts, who had failed to kill the animals at Jacksonville's zoo, the enraged Michael (OC) had brutally shot a deceased security officer, the zoo's employee, and ranted on the city for emotionally and physically abusing him. His former enemies were about to snitch on him, but Cheren had threatened them not to snitch or he'd commit mass genocide around Jacksonville. After Cheren had shown the females proof that Michael's (OC) stories were real, via Jacksonville news, they apologized, but Michael (OC) didn't accept the apology, telling the two to kill themselves. Since Michael (OC) had moved to Tallahasee, Florida, Jacksonville had went into more shit, with its crime rate being one of the highest in Unova.

After Michael (OC) and his former enemies had reunited here, the latter two had apologized to Michael (OC) again, and Michael (OC) finally forgave them. William, an Orlando, Florida native, had wanted Cheren to test out his golden knight attire, his current attire, and Cheren had tested it against Orlando Rockets. Tara and Cree were Ray-Ray's forgotten girls; he hadn't made contact with either of them since late 2017. And the ex-Rocket was spared by Cheren, after he had given Cheren some directions to go up against his fellow Toronto Rockets.

"Outside, you fight for your freedom and the world! Do it!" Moon said, then they agreed.

Moon then released Din, Naryu, Sina, Emma, Sina's old teacher, Spark (Pokemon), Spark's father, Candela's parents, a retired Washington D.C. officer in a wheelchair, Atsuko, Laptrap, Baatar Jr., and Baatar Jr.'s favorite porn star. Spark was an old enemy of Moon's and a former friend of Candela and Blanche. The revival of his beloved father was the only reason he had wanted to join Moon's side; his father's instinct behavior in the past had helped his family and friends for a few decades, but his jealous wife couldn't stand it, and she had gotten into drugs, and after his father had sacrificed himself to save children from a burning church, Spark had ran away at the age of sixteen, not wanting to deal with his drug-addicted mom ever again. Since joining Willow, he had tried his best to act like his father, even against Moon in 2016.Candela's parents were retired Washington D.C. officers, too, and like the other retired officer, they had shared a bit of Candela's past to Moon.

"You're on my side, too, Spark? Surprising," Moon said.

"Ragyo had revived my father, hence the side-switching," Spark said.

"Huh. Anyway, all of you fucks go out there and kill! The more you kill, the better my chances of saving this world!" Moon said.

Wanted level number three! Next stop? Team Aqua and Team Magma's merged place, with Ganymede joining her. Before entering, Moon said, "I'll handle this by myself, Ganymede!", and she commenced genocide, not giving Maxie (Pokemon; RSE version), Archie (Pokemon; RSE version), Matt (Pokemon; RSE version), Tabitha (Pokemon; RSE version), and Magma and Aqua a chance to shine a little.

At the next place, another prison, Moon got Autumn (Pokemon), Spring (Pokemon), Summer (Pokemon), Marilyn (Pokemon), Isis (Pokemon), Daniel (Pokemon), Wilkinson (Pokemon), Provo (Pokemon), Dayton (Pokemon), Raiden (Pokemon), Wilhomena (Pokemon), Temacu (Pokemon), Solidad (Pokemon), Kent (Pokemon), Samurai (Pokemon), Ritchie (Pokemon), and twenty-three OCs, all of Red's victims in GTA 3, out of their large cell. Six years ago, Mai, Pan, and Videl had commanded Red to murder them all because of the victims' strong hatred towards Mr. Satan. Dawn, another hater of Mr. Satan, had witnessed the mass-murdering, and she had ran away for her life.

"A lot of ya! Aid my allies outside!" Moon said, then she freed Bugsy, (Officer) Jenny (Pokemon; Kanto), (Nurse) Joy (Pokemon; Kanto), Kahili, Acerola, Nanu (Pokemon), Kahili's father, Sam (Totally Spies), Alex, Donna, Clover, Marley (Pokemon), Caitlin (Pokemon), Chuck (Pokemon), Chuck's wife (Pokemon), Juan (Pokemon), Wattson (Pokemon), Greta (Pokemon), Lucy (Pokemon), Scott (Pokemon), Spenser (Pokemon), Noland (Pokemon), Brandon (Pokemon), Tucker (Pokemon), Melody (Pokemon; The power of one), Alice (The rise of Darkrai; Pokemon), Agatha (Pokemon), Bertha (Pokemon), Skyla (Pokemon), Elesa (Pokemon), Nando (Pokemon), Roark (Pokemon), Bryon (Pokemon), Crasher Wake (Pokemon), Trick Master (Pokemon), Lyra (Pokemon), Marina (Pokemon), Damian (Pokemon), and Jimmy (Pokemon; Johto).

Only Marley and Caitlin, friends of Buck, Riley, Mira, and Cheryl, were the revived ones; they were killed by Burnet, who had agreed on looking out for Arcanine and Houndoom, Marley's request. Of all the people here, Moon wasn't happy to see Kahili face to face.

"Thanks, Moon, you cunt!" Kahili was being herself again.

"So predictable..." Moon said. "Anyway, I've got more people to kill and more prisoners to save! Any of you can either hide or help my team, but I suggest helping, to speed this shit up!"

"We'll help them!" Acerola said.

"Then, do it! Don't waste time!" Moon said, then she and the ex-prisoners parted ways from now.

End of Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters to go! 
> 
> And look at all those common characters Ragyo had locked up! The OCs, too. If any of you have read my previous GTA stories a lot, you might remember some, or most, of the common characters. More will appear in the next chapter. By the way, most of them won't participate in the final war.
> 
> I'm trying to make Ganymede more of a useful ally as much as I can. 
> 
> And speaking of Overwatch, the #28 and new hero is a fuckin' hamster. Most Overwatch fans had expected the Queen of Junkertown to be the next hero. I thought it'd be her, but oh well. At least it ain't fuckin' Emily. That there would be a bigger problem than Hammond.


	38. Madame Boss' world part 2

"Rising from above!" Doomfist yelled, using his uppercut move to ascend. He then used the seismic slam move, wrecking the same motorcycle Moon was about to use again. Doomfist went for Rocket Punch, but Moon rolled left before attacking Doomfist with her twin Tech-9s.

"Motherfucker!" Kahili shouted, using her signature Golden Club against Doomfist legs.

Emily attacked Kahili with her own signature weapon, but Acerola retaliated for Kahili, shooting Emily's left eye and right ear. Widowmaker sniped Acerola's right arm, failing to hit Moon. Dozens of Ragyo's allies got into the mix, but Ritchie, Elesa, Skyla, Jenny, and Joy came to help, after dealing with three of Ragyo's allies. The opposing side grew more numbers, but Moon managed to hit most of them with one Handgun bullet, even hitting Widowmaker without looking at her.

A fleeing cilivian on a motorcycle just got smacked in the face by Kahili. Kahili cursed, "Hop on it, bitch!", but Moon got tackled to the ground by Emily, Bubbles, and Gingerelle. Two seconds later, however, Ganymede, Serah, and Lightning interfered, harming their enemies, allowing Moon to continue on. Moon eventually confronted Soliera and Zossie at an empty and bland building, but the antagonists weren't armed with weapons. Instead, they were naked, laying on top of each other, performing tribadism, looking at one another, blusing, smiling.

"Just get the Recon key and Body Armor, Moon... Oh, Soliera, I cannot resist your wonderful vagina..." Zossie moaned.

"We'll fight you, later, Moon... Zossie...! I'm coming...! Your tight little pussy's the best...!" Soliera moaned, too.

"Huh..." that was all Moon could think of.

In the next prison, Moon pardoned Lola (Pokemon), Caroline (Pokemon), May (Pokemon), Misty (Pokemon), Forrest (Pokemon), Brock (Pokemon), Blaine (Pokemon), Flint (Pokemon; Kanto), other younger sliblings of Brock (Pokemon), Volkner (Pokemon), Flint (Pokemon; Sinnoh), Mohn (Pokemon), Faba (Pokemon), (Professor Samuel) Oak (Pokemon), Calem (Pokemon), Tierno (Pokemon), Trevor (Pokemon), Roxanne (Pokemon), Winona (Pokemon), Kidd Summers (Pokemon), Bianca (Pokemon; Johto), Todd Snap (Pokemon), an OC, Giselle and Casey's (Pokemon), victim, that used to work for Usagi in 2010, the same OC's cousin that Hilbert had beaten up for Usagi in mid-2012, Carlos (Magic School Bus), Ralphie (Magic School Bus), Tim (Magic School Bus), Arnold (Magic School Bus), Nita, Dana, Morgan, Mondo (Pokemon), Burgundy (Pokemon), Georgia (Pokemon), Antonio Wilburt (OC), Nicki, and Billy Joe.

Like Marley and Caitlin, Brock, Blaine, and Flint (Kanto) were revived; Brock was Suzy's ex-boyfriend, and Brock and Blaine were the ones that got murdered by Cheren, after failing to murder Suzy. Flint (Kanto) was extremely infamous for ruining Suzy's reputation in the past and putting his second oldest son, Forrest, to prison; Brock had confessed the former, meaning that Flint (Kanto) had suggested to Brock that his oldest son should ruin Suzy's career. As for the latter, Flint (Kanto), before committing suicide, had admitted it during Brock's funeral, after Forrest had served fourteen years in prison.

Lola (Pokemon) was Flint's (Kanto) ex-wife; the two had a divorce in the early-2000s, after finding out that Flint (Kanto) had tarnished Suzy's image. Sometime before GTA 1, the bisexual Lola (Pokemon) engaged in a lesbian relationship with Caroline (Pokemon), Max's mom and Norman's ex-wife, the lesbophobes. Misty was the younger sister of Daisy (Cerulean), Lily, and Violet, Mohn was Lusamine's ex-husband, Faba was a friend of Lusamine, and Samuel was Gary (Pokemon), Blue, and Daisy's (Pallet) grandfather, Trevor, Tierno, and Calem were friends of Shauna and Serena, and Todd was an odd photographer that jacks off to lesbianism.

Carlos, Arnold (Magic School Bus), Tim, and Ralphie were once captured by Frizzle, Keesha, Phoebe (Magic School Bus), Wanda, and Dorothy Ann, being forced into making drugs for the girls for months. And in GTA 2, they were saved by Ash and Burnet. Because of Moon saving them, Nita, Dana, and Morgan decided to rejoin Team Val and Oly. And Billy Jo and Nicki, two victims of Hilbert, didn't want to be on the same team as Roxie, their ex-girlfriend. Mondo was an ex-Rocket, but he wasn't like other Rocket members, the dangerous ones.

"Get ready for some action outside! Fighting is the only way to live from now!" Moon said.

After a long drive to the Galactic destination, Moon confronted Zarya, Brigitte, and Ingrid outside of it, and Ingrid said, "Our training session was fascinating!" Zarya and Brigitte had different attires and new weapons (the same ones from the Overwatch game), while Ingrid's attire, an apron, remained the same. Ingrid also had weapons, two Grenade Launchers.

"Whatever, freaks. Let's get this shit done," Moon said.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Zarya shouted, using Gravation Surge against Moon, causing Moon to get stuck in the odd-looking attack.

"Fucking shit!" Moon cursed.

"ATTACK!" Brigitte said.

The antagonists triple-attacked Moon, but Moon activated Endurance, recuding the heavy damage against her. Near death, Moon rolled back, avoiding Gravation Surge. Moon retaliated agaisnt the three, but Zarya shielded Brigitte, Ingrid, and herself with energy bubbles, consuming more energy on every opposing attack Moon threw at them.

"The more you hit my bubbles, the stronger I am!" Zarya reminded.

Not wanting this fight to last longer, Moon used Super Speed, entered the Galactic place, and then murdered Cyrus (Pokemon), Saturn (Pokemon), Charon (Pokemon), and twenty-five Galactic grunts with the Flamethrower. With the place in total flames, Moon went to the rooftop, then she collected free Body Armor. Setting the place on fire was a very smart thing to do, to confuse her antagonists. Even better, her flame retardant had made her immune to fire.

Still on top, Moon attacked the three, but Zarya acted cheap again, using the shields. Then, Zarya used her secondary fire, energy bombs, a nice combination for Ingrid's Grenade Launchers. However, their projectiles failed to hit their temporary enemy. Brigitte screamed, "RALLY TO ME!", using Rally, an ultimate ability that could give her allies and herself extra armor. Zarya launched three Gravation Surges in three separate spots, but Moon fell off the burning place. Zarya made three more, finally trapping Moon again.

Ganymede intervened, pecking Ingrid's neck four times, pecking Zarya's left eye three times, and pecking Brigitte's lips, getting revenge on Zarya for murdering him and Bastion eighteen years ago, giving Moon enough time to take advantage of this situation. The antagonists all focused on Ganymede, unintentionally ignoring Moon. Moon went ballastic on their asses, killing them. Then, Ganymede pecked the deceased Zarya.

"Outstanding, Ganymede!" Moon complimented.

"Indeed. I shall bring your new allies back to life," Ragyo then revived Ingrid, Brigitte, and Zarya.

"Did we do good, Moon?" Ingrid asked.

"Kinda," Moon replied.

"So, who's the worst antagonist you've ever fought against?" Brigitte asked.

"Mr. Satan. He's twice my size, and the pussy have failed to hit me," Moon replied.

"Mr. Satan. Arguably one of the biggest failures on the planet, a disgrace compared to great fighters like us. It's a shame that'll he likely join us," Zarya said.

"He will, but trust me, I'll make him train hard, to become like us," Moon said. "Okay, enough talking, freaks! Help out your new friends, and use that gravity shit to get easy kills!" Moon ordered.

"Got it, boss!" Ingrid, Zarya, and Brigitte agreed in unison.

The next prison was near the ruined Galactic place. At that place, Moon removed Fang (Final Fantasy XIII), Specter (Ape Escape; human form), Looker (Pokemon), Zerosic (Pokemon), Fiona, Gilgamesh, Ki, Ishtar, Lara Croft (Tomb Raider; original version), Nathan Drake (Uncharted series), Sakura (Naruto), Tsunade (Naturo), Anju (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask), Cremia (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask), Dr. Ozel (Ape Escape), more former prisoners from Rosalina's fake institution in GTA 2, Bonnie (Pokemon), Clemont (Pokemon), Meyer (Pokemon), Bonnie and Clemont's mom, Mark, Mint, Rita, Rita's army, Sakura (Pokemon), Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Luigi, and the baby Yoshis away from their prison cell.

Bonnie, Clemont, Meyer, and Bonnie's mom had also died in the past; Meyer and his wife had died before GTA 2, and Bonnie and Clemont had died during GTA 2.The latter two's deaths had nothing to do with GTA 2's plot, but the series as a whole was revolved around substance abuse, the stuff that had murdered Bonnie. Xerosic was a former Flare admin, and the reason he, and Looker, a former international officer, had defected was because of Emma's decision.

"I can't wait for this shit to be over, Moon!" Fiona said.

Star number four just arrived, but Moon kept going and going. Suddenly, she got attention, with a giant semi-truck going after her. Koga (Pokemon), Aya's older brother, was the driver, and Lance (Pokemon), Will (Pokemon), Bruno (Pokemon), and Falkner (Pokemon), throwing a variety of grenades towards Moon. Aya, Tyra, Janine, and Roxie, too, chased Moon in an all-female monster truck. The Rocket SWAT team threw themselves into the mix, too.

Nonon and Mako (Kill La Kill), in another monster truck, just crashed into the giant semi-truck, and the big collision caused the giant semi-truck to destroy a popular candy store called Yummy Viridian, injuring Koga and murdering Falkner, Will (Pokemon), Lance, and Bruno. The reason Nonon and Mako (Kill La Kill) had done their sacrificial part was to gain respect again. Ganymede became more useful, flying inside and outside of each SWAT van, scaring the hell out of the SWAT Rocket drivers. One of the driver's passenger accidentally shot his partner, and the van collided on the one ahead. Ganymede baited Janine, Roxie, and the final GTA 7 antagonists away from Moon, and Moon headed to Team Flare's place. Only Lysandre (Pokemon), Augustine's ex-boyfriend, was here. Lysandre was still mega large.

"Squash me!" Moon shouted.

Lysandre leaped high, getting past Moon. But Moon turned around, activated her Double Damage, and then planted eight Shotgun bullets on Lysandre's head, dispatching him so easy. The short fight was way easier than the one when Ash, some of his harem, Maylene, and Fantina had to go up against Lysandre in Kalos' Lumoise City. Moon retrieved the Flare key, but the human versions of Talpa, Bowser, and Druaga came here to battle.Still having some Double Damage juice left, Moon wasted the three, but she ran out of Shotgun ammo. At one of the final few prisons, Moon, with Ganymede, FINALLY freed Hilbert, Usagi, Rei (Sailor Moon), Kayura, Linda, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Makoto, and Minako.

"Hilbert, our fellow protagonist, Ash, is locked in this world somewhere, but I'm almost done! Oh, and don't aid me until I rescue the next group of people. I've got a surprise for you all. Ganymede, guide them to the main prison, and wait for me to enter with you guys," Moon said, then Ganymede nodded.

"Whatever the surprise is, I can't wait to see it!" Usagi said.

The next place? Plasma. Moon only had to wipe out The Shadow Triad (Pokemon), Schwarz (Pokemon), Weiss (Pokemon), Togari (Pokemon), Barret (Pokemon), Gorm (Pokemon), Bronius (Pokemon), Rood (Pokemon), Zinzolin (Pokemon), Giallo (Pokemon), Ryoku (Pokemon), Colress (Pokemon), and Ghetsis (Pokemon), but it wasn't easy; Colross and Ghetsis had nearly decimated Moon with their twin RC-P90s. Unlike the other places with one past organization, this one had two special keys. Moon went to the prison next to the main one, then she released Miguel, Videl, Mai, Pan, Mr. Satan, Shu, Pilaf, Miss Piiza, Pirozhki, Jimmy Firecracker, and Caroni.

"The losers didn't want to speak to me, Moon!" Miguel reminded.

"They'll have to help us in the big war, including Mr. Satan!" Moon said.

"M-Me!? No way!" Mr. Satan didn't want to get involved.

"You've lied to the world for years! Your mandatory objective is to become a super strong warrior! Otherwise, I'll smoke you and your pathetic group!" Moon said.

"N-No! I'll do as you say!" Mr. Satan cried.

"You'd better!" Moon said.

In the main prison, Moon freed Hanzo, Genji, Sojiro, Zenyatta, Efi, Bastion, Orisa, Junkrat, Mei, Snowball, Sam (Overwatch), Roadhog, Chibiusa, Benga, Mamoru, and (Professor) Tetra (Pokemon), a new prisoner and Brendan's adopted mom, but when Hilbert and his harem came in with Ganymede, Mamoru screamed like a girl, not expecting to see twelve of his enemies. Like Junkrat, Mei, Roadhog, and Genji, Hanzo and Zenyatta had sweet abilites; Zenyatta could levitate, too.

"You've been a very bad man, Mamoru!" the angry Usagi said.

Hilbert's harem got in the same cell and proceeded to punch, kick, and slap the crap out of Mamoru for hurting Kayura and siding with Ragyo a few days ago. Moon said, "I'm about to head to my last destination! I'll see ya outside in a minute!, then everybody but the injured Mamoru, Chibiusa, Benga, and Tetra went outside. Moon asked Tetra, "Who the hell are you, lady?".

"Brendan's adopted mom, Moon," Tetra said.

"Brendan had told me about you and him bumping into each other a few years ago," Moon said.

"I know you'd killed him, according to a clip from my ex's friends. But you did the right thing, progressing through your adventure, caring about the world. He and his idiots had no business lookin' for ya. I still love Brendan, but a military guy like him is supposed to have a lot of common sense," Tetra said.

"Not every military person is equal," Moon said.

"I know that, but still. Shit, I think I've talked too much! Hurry!" Tetra said, then Moon rushed out of the prison.

"C'mon, Moon!" Efi said, standing next to two cars; Bastion was on top of one, with Hilbert and Ganymede sitting on him. Orisa was on top of another one.

Moon got in the one with Bastion, Ganymede, and Hilbert, while Efi got in the other car. Moon headed to her final destination, with Efi following her! Wanted level number five! Zenyatta used Transcedence, completely healing nearby allies, becoming faster and invincible, causing enemies to lose advantage. Genji went for Swift Strike against Rei (Kill La Kill), Danny, Dulse, and Daniela, murdering all of them. Zarya activated Gravation Surge, trapping Doomfist, Applejack, Topo, Fillet, Lola (Bully), Casey (Bully), and many enemy OCs. Then, Hanzo went for Dragonstrike, eliminating the same trapped enemies, a great combination. Aeris (Final Fantasy VII) and Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII), Ash's antagonists in GTA 2, double-attacked Sojiro, but Junkrat and Mei saved Sojiro, freezing and exploding them.

The armed Hilbert, two AK-47s, Bastion, and Orisa handled the advanced Rockets, but because of that, Moon earned wanted level number six! However, the Rocket military were no match for Orisa, Bastion, and Hilbert; Hilbert already had enough GTA experience to liquate the military, while Bastion and Orisa had vicious firepower. Near the last destination, a spooky and rainbow-like tower, Hilbert said, "We won't let any enemy follow you in there, Moon!".

"Thanks, Hilbert!" Moon said, going in.

"Kill them all, Moon!" Efi cheered.

Moon gained free health and Body Armor on the main floor. On floors two-eleventh, Moon wasted every grunt with stronger weapons while refilling ammo. On floor number twelve, Moon eliminated Sammy (OC), Helena (OC), Helen (OC), Gregory (OC), Fat Adam (OC), Xena (OC), Melrose (OC), Carlos (OC), Bernie (OC), Angel (OC), Sherri (OC), Justin (OC), Tamika (OC), John (OC), Patricia (OC), Thomas (OC), Darius (OC), Gene (OC), Ben (OC), Seymour (OC), Duke (OC), Jeremiah (OC), Alex (OC), Darren (OC), Chad (OC), Andy (OC), and Charlie (OC), Rocket Admin OCs that were killed around the world in GTA 2.

Then, Moon slaughtered Attila (Pokemon), Hun (Pokemon), James (Pokemon), Butch (Pokemon), Meowth (Pokemon), Iron-Masked Marauder (Pokemon), Pierce (Pokemon), Tyson (Pokemon), Viper (Pokemon), Dr. Fuji (Pokemon), Dr. Namba (Pokemon), Professor Sebastian (Pokemon), Dr. Zager (Pokemon), Petrel (Pokemon), Proton (Pokemon), and Archer (Pokemon) on floor number thirteen.

Next, Moon confronted almost every GTA 8 antagonist. They were Cell, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, Ivy, Krane, Rowan, Elm, Emily, Doomfist, Moira, Widowmaker, Sombra, Reaper, Ryo, both Phoebes, Xandir, Soliera, Zossie, Ambi, Cap'n, Tracey, Deathstroke, Bowser, Druaga, Talpa, Lola (Bully), Phantom Ragyo, and Phantom Big Ragyo. Madame Boss, Christopher, Birch, the real Ragyo, and the real Big Ragyo remained absent from now. Mamoru, Junkrat, Roadhog, Ingrid, Brigitte, and Zarya were the only GTA 8 antagonists to join Moon.

"You're upgraded again!" Ragyo said, giving Moon more upgrades from her DBZ-like powers, the powers Moon had used against Vegeta, Bulla, Cell, and Bulma.

"I'll show them what a feel antagonist does, Moon!" Phoebe (Magic School Bus) shouted.

But a second later, Moon went through Phoebe's (Magic School Bus) body like a super swift bullet, instantly killing the antagonist. Doomfist tried a quick Meteor Strike, but he missed, hitting Lola (Bully) instead. Moon broke Cap'n, ripped Ambi, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), Sombra, Moira, and Tracey to shreds, snapped Xandir's neck, sliced Bowser, Talpa, Soliera, and Zossie's throats, split Druaga, Emily, Widowmaker, Deathstroke, and Ryo in half, and decapitated Ivy, Krane, Elm, Rowan, Reaper, Soliera, Zossie, and Doomfist. Cell, both Phantom Ragyos, Bulla, Vegeta, and Bulma were the only antagonists left, but Moon made them look like amateurs, delivering fast kills.

In the next room, Moon saw Miyamoto in a small cage, Merilyn and Millis in another cage, and Madame Boss, Chirstopher, and Birch. Moon had her amazing powers, but what would Madame Boss do against her?

"It is my time to shine against a protagonist, AGAIN!" Madame Boss yelled before absorbing Christopher, Cell, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, Ivy, Krane, Rowan, Elm, Emily, Doomfist, Moira, Widowmaker, Sombra, Reaper, Ryo, both Phoebes, Xandir, Soliera, Zossie, Ambi, Cap'n, Tracey, Deathstroke, Bowser, Druaga, Talpa, Lola (Bully), Giovanni (Pokemon), Ghetsis, Lysandre, Cyrus, Maxie, Archie, Evice, Greevil, Gonzap, Guzma, Edward (Pokemon), Blake Hall, and Gordor. Then, she absorbed Merilyn, Millis, Clay, Brodie (Pokemon), Aya, Tyra, and Willow, previous final antagonists like her, turning her into an uncomfortable looking rainbow creature with longer hair. "TRY TO GET PAST ME!"

Moon threw some attacks at Madame Boss, but Madame Boss made this into an even match, blocking all of Moon's thrown attacks. Moon blocked all of Madame Boss' attacks, too. But moments later, Birch threw a small rock at Moon, distracted her. Madame Boss took full advantage of the distraction, slamming Moon into walls and wasting rainbow projectile attaks against her. After getting hit for the thirty-sixth time, Moon counterattacked, gripping Madame Boss' throat. Then, Moon slammed her enemy on the floor.

Madame Boss recovered, fighting back. But Moon threw a punch towards Madame Boss' head. Moon and Madame Boss fully went against each other in an all-out-war, giving each other super brutal attacks, forcing themselves not to block. Having only 3000% health left, Moon went extremely insane, throwing swift blast attacks towards Madame Boss' rainbow head, greatly lowering her health down to 100%. Mega angry, Madame Boss unleashed an ultra-dangerous rainbow blast attack at Moon, decreasing 2500% of Moon's health, nearly murdering the protagonist, wasting lots of energy.

Noticing that Madame Boss was weaker than before, Moon finished her off, a powerful blast through her foe's face. Miyamoto, in shock, said, "Y-You've killed her... She said she'd beat you so easily..." .

"She had thought wrong!" Moon said, releasing Miyamoto.

"Impressive. We'll fight soon," Birch said before exiting the castle.

Merilyn and Millis returned back to life.

"Moon, we're so happy to see you again!" Millis said, hugging Moon. Merilyn hugged Moon, too.

"We had learned about your journey from Ragyo. We knew you wouldn't ditch us for nothing," Merilyn said.

"Enough hugging. I'll have to free our main allies," Moon said, then the former final GTA 3 antagonists let go of her.

In the final room, Moon unlocked the final cell and freed Ash, Jane, Delia, Ariana, Iris, Dawn, Mars, Silver, Lusamine, Lillie, Mina, and Gladion. Ash exclaimed, "Moon, you've saved us from that incest creep!"

"She has a mother, too," Moon said.

"She's involved, too!? Does she... well... y'know... tell ya about... y'know... her personality and traits..." Ash already knew that Ragyo had a mother.

"Yeah," Moon replied.

"Gross!" Ash said.

* * *

Outside the tower...

"Ash, buddy, it's great to see you again, too!" Hilbert said; Moon's many other allies were all outside the tower as well.

"I'm back, baby, back to kill Ragyo!" Ash said.

"You're not capable enough to kill me, Ash. Moon, the last place to visit is Antartica and rescue Yamcha," Ragyo said.

"Fuckin' Antartica of all places!? I'll save him! You'll see! My Val and Oly people! Don't tell our team about the story until I rescue Yamcha!" Moon said, then she went to the coldest continent on earth.

"Ash, is that really you!?" Brock said, finally reaching to Ash.

"Brock, my man! You're back from the grave!" Ash said.

"Blaine, too!" Brock said. "Are Cheren and Suzy still alive?"

"They're dead... My friends had killed them and their partners..." Ash replied.

"Dead...!?" Brock was astounded.

"It's a long story..." Ash replied.

* * *

Antartica...

It was a hell of a snowstorm here, and it was dark. However, Ragyo's magical trail could lead the fully healed Moon to Yamcha. Sombra screamed, "HACK!", hacking Moon, disable Moon's attempts to dodge attacks and attack. "Roam, my gorgeous orbs!" Moira yelled, shoving many purple Biotic Orbs down Moon's throats, damaging her. Moon's only advantage was her natural run, but this was still a tough challenge.

Moon's health reached down to 100%, but Moon ran to another direction, evading the orbs. Then, she ducked, eluded Sombra's hack attack. Moon went back to the right direction, and after the sixth second, Moon used Super Jump, barely dodging another hack attack and more thrown biotic orbs. Moon was almost there, but she got hacked and damaged. For their allies, family, and the world, Moon forced more speed until she reached to Yamcha, who was 75% frozen.

"M-M-M-Moon..." Yamcha was shivering.

"We're home free, Yamcha," Moon said before leaving with Yamcha.

End of Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters to go!
> 
> In total, there are THIRTY-NINE ANTAGONISTS in GTA 8. Well, several of them have defected, but that's the highest amount in GTA: Pokemon history.
> 
> In the next chapter, Ragyo will revive more common characters that used to side with some members of Team Val and Oly in the past, and she'll revive the same Overwatch characters I've mentioned. 
> 
> Hanzo's Dragonstrike have combined well with Zarya's Graviton Surge! The reason I've done that is because of Overwatch's Season 10. In that Season, the only recommended characters were Hanzo, Zarya, Reinhardt, Brigitte, Mercy, and Zenyatta, but I had always picked Moira to get faster heals, damage, and eliminations. Most Overwatch players had hated Season 10, calling it cancer, blaming Hanzo's rework, complaining about Brigitte's broken kit, and disliking the Graviton Surge + Dragonstrike combo. That combo will happen again in the final war.
> 
> Again, most saved ex-prisoners won't participate in the final war.
> 
> Trivia: Madame Boss is the only antagonist to become a final antagonist twice (GTA 1 and GTA 2), and she's the only final antagonist to appear as a non-final antagonist in a later story (GTA 8). In GTA 1, Ash defeating Madame Boss didn't end the story there. The same thing will happen in GTA 8's Chapter 40, where Moon will fight against Birch. BTW, A LOT of tragic deaths from both Team Moon and Team Ragyo will happen after Chapter 40, but Moon will become one of the few members from both groups to live after the forced merger.
> 
> Adding on, the bigger threats' MAIN targets are Moon, both Ragyos, both Phoebes, Hanzo, Ash, Madame Boss, other previous final antagonists, other previous protagonists, Valerie, Olympia, leaders of past criminal organizations like Reaper and Emily, and many more.


	39. Reuniting and training

Viridian City...

"*call*

"Valerie," Moon was talking to Valerie on the phone.

"Are you finally finished, Moon?" Valerie asked.

"Give me your location, Val, and call all of our allies. I. am. done," Moon smiled.

"Anistar City, the usual spot," Valerie said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Anistar City/Near the ruined mansion...

"MOON, YOU'RE BACK!" Plumeria screamed with joy; everybody else, except for the ones that was captured by Ragyo before and during the apocalypse, was happy. Only Yamcha was behind Moon; the additional members hadn't revealed themselves yet.

"Oh, my baby, I've missed you! We all did!" Moon's mom said, getting ready to cry.

Red, with a rare smile on his face, hugged Moon, happy to see his best criminal friend again. Then, more of Moon's allies talked about how much they had missed her. After that, Valerie asked, "Why were you absent for two days?"

"Ragyo," Moon replied.

"RAGYO!?" everybody was stupified; they couldn't believe that Ragyo was back from the dead.

"She's alive, again!? Damn it, she's supposed to stay dead!" Olympia said.

"Five scientists had finished another scientist's creation, the revival orbs. The head scientist is Brendan's adopted father," Moon explaied.

"We hadn't contacted Brendan and his posee during the first day of the apocalypse..." Burnet said.

"I was forced into murdering him, to move forward to save the world.... Onox and his group, Veran and her group, Nightwing and his group, Brendan's girls, and Spike and his group... I had to kill them, too... All of them had planned on looking for me..." Moon said.

"Fuckin' morons..." Daisy (Pallet) said.

"That's what I had thought. But they weren't the only ones that assumed I had deserted Team Val and Oly. After freeing Flannery, Tate, Liza (Hoenn), Lenora, Burgh, Morty, Eusine, Balthier, Cloud, Ashe, Serah, Lightning, and Basch, the morons had told me that they had quit on the team because they thought I had quit!" Moon said.

"It's true..." Morty admitted.

"Moon, I have to confess... Nita, Dana, and I had quit and assumed the same reason..." Morgan said, feeling super ashamed.

"Fuck you and your two sisters, Morgan!" Moon cursed.

"You fools should be ashamed of yourselves, going out of character like imbeciles!" Valerie said.

"W-W-We'll make it up for our mistakes, miss Val! We'll treat Moon like a real Queen!" Nita said.

"Fuck off! You shouldn't be talking!" Moon shouted.

"G-Got it!" Nita agreed.

"By the way, the other reason I was doing Ragyo's missions was to revive my grandparents," Moon said.

"M-M-My parents!? T-T-T-They're c-coming back to earth!?" Moon's mom exclaimed.

"Not just them, mom. The old school and reborn Overwatch gang, and more people are joining us, too," Moon said.

"While Mei and I were captured, Ragyo had told us the same thing," Tracer said.

"Minus Yamcha and the quitters, the ones I had rescued had to stay silent until my return, to not ruin my adventure," Moon said.

"They and Yamcha do not count as imbeciles," Olympia said.

"My enemies," Ragyo said, then most of Team Val and Oly armed themselves.

"RAGYO!" Burnet hollered. "Where the fuck are you!?"

"I am nowhere in sight, Burnet," Ragyo replied. "How was the apolcalypse, my enemies?"

"Shit was wack as a mothafucka, hoe!" Brawly replied.

"Atrocious is one of the many key words to describe it, you piece of shit!" Casey (Pokemon) replied, too.

"No more predictable replies. Moon. This is for overcoming the impossible," Ragyo then revived Moon's grandparents.

"MOM! DAD!" Moon's mom squealed with joy, rushing towards them, hugging them.

"Daughter," Moon's granddad said, hugging his daughter.

"It's good to be alive, dear," Moon's grandmom said, hugging her daughter as well.

"Your granddaughter had went through thick and thin to revive you two!" Moon's mom reminded.

"Here I am, grandparents!" Moon waved, then her grandparents stopped hugging their daughter.

"Moon, you've grown!" Moon's grandfather said.

"And you're quite... buff, I must say!" Moon's grandmother said.

"I've been working out a lot, grandmom!" Moon said.

"More shall be revived, Moon. They are familiar foes," Ragyo then revived Moon's dad, who had died in prison two years ago, and his secret lover, who was beaten to a pulp by Moon in front of her family in late 2016 and killed by Red in 2017. Before Moon and her family were cursed for years, Moon's dad had a secret affair with the woman, a former stripper, Moon's grandparents had caught the two getting it on, and Moon's dad had killed them.

"Ragyo, no! Not them!" Moon's mom was pissed; so was her daughter and parents.

"Why the fuck did you revive them!? They're better off dead!" Moon screamed.

"Moon, I...-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T SAY A FUCKIN' WORD TO US!" Moon cut her father off.

"Wait, you again!? The same little shit that beat me up infront of my husband and kids and got me killed!? Fuck you!" the former stripper yelled at Moon.

Suddenly, Plumeria jumped on the former stripper. Moon's mom joined the action, giving the former stripper two nasty black eyes. After fifteen seconds of assaulting the poor woman, Plumeria and Moon's mom raised her bruised body, then Moon said, "You and my pathetic excuse of a father are part of this war, bitch, and the only way to live is to train hard with the rest of us. Other than that, don't say anything to us. Got it? Good. Bitch.", before bitch-slapped her fifteen times. "Let her go," Moon commanded, then Moon's mom and Plumeria released the crying woman. Moon's dad tried to comforted her, but the former stripper slapped him before crying some more.

"Now, who will be revived next? The same allies you had murdered in Brazil," Ragyo said before reviving Brendan, Brendan's girls, Team Veran, Team Onox, Team Nightwing, and Team Ape Escape.

"Now that you morons are back, I'll have to explain the whole fuckin' story," Moon said before telling them the story.

"Moon, it was our mistake to-"

"And you had called yourself a great leader?! Real leaders don't make shit assumptions, and they don't waste time making stupid decisions!" Moon cut Nightwing off. "Who else is next, Ragyo?"

"Them," Ragyo replied, reviving Ira, Mako (The Legend of Korra), Houka, Uzu, Bolin, Katharine, Aikuro, Tsumugu, Cliff, Henny, Weston, Beatrice (Pokemon), Nico, Kayleigh, Keaton, Chester, Zargabaath, Maylene, Fantina, Ben (Pokemon), Summer (Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs), Kate, Kellyn, Lunick, Solana, Drew, Michael (Pokemon), Wes, Rui, Kevin, and Charles, making Nonon, Mako (Kill La KIll), and Nonon and Mako's (Kill La Kill) family appear.

"Keep on rolling with the revives!" Moon said, then Ragyo turned Kiawe, David, Alexa, Viola, Alexa and Viola's sluts, and Hapu and Olivia's sluts back to life. Next, Ragyo revived Hapu, pissing Olivia off.

"You've revived Hapu, too, Ragyo!? I hate her!" Olivia shouted before walking off.

"Olivia, wait! I'm sorry!" Hapu apologized, but Olivia kept walking.

"They are next," Ragyo said, reviving Sidney (Pokemon), Wallace (Pokemon), and Steven (Pokemon), Lorelei and Clair's best friends. The latter two and Ash emotionally reunited with the former. Then, Ragyo revived Yumi (Ape Escape), Kei (Ape Escape), and Yumi and Kei's father, members of Team Ape Escape, the people she had tragically murdered in GTA 2.

"YUMI!" Ash said excitingly.

"ASH!" the happy Yumi embraced Ash with a hug.

Afterwards, Ragyo revived Diantha (Pokemon) and Korrina (Pokemon) next, Kathi Lee's victims in GTA 2 and more of Ash's friends with benefits. They hugged Ash, and Ash hugged them in return. "Make room for more," Ragyo then revived (DJ) Mary (Pokemon), Karen (Pokemon), Fran (Final Fantasy XII), Penelo (Final Fantasy XII), Jote (Final Fantasy XII), and Mjrn (Final Fantasy XII), Ash's bosses and Ragyo's victims in GTA 2, and Mary and Karen's OC workers, and Arc (Final Fantasy III), Rydia (Final Fantasy IV), Maria (Final Fantasy II), Leila (Final Fantasy II), Krile Mayer Baldesion (Final Fantasy V), Locke Cole (Final Fantasy VI), Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII), Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy IX), Alphinaud Leveilleur (Final Fantasy XIV), and Alisaie Leveilleur (Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn), Jote and Mjrn's employees. Ragyo also revived Vaan, Fran and Penelo's employee and another victim in GTA 2.

"I've got plenty more to go," Ragyo said, reviving Wulfric and his OC workers, the same OC workers that were killed in GTA 3's first mission. Then, she resurrected Dr. Mason.

Next up, Cheren, Suzy, Kuvira, Korra, and Asami.

"Wait, Ragyo!" Moon said angrily, going towards the five.

"What's going on, Moon? Is this a big party?" Cheren asked confusingly, but Moon kicked his groin. and he fell, groaning in pain. Cheren's harem raised their arms, not wanting to go against Team Val and Oly again.

"We're sorry..." Kuvira apologized, but Moon shot her right leg, pistol-whipped Asami and Korra, and punched Suzy's throat. Like Cheren, they were on the ground, in pain.

"Apology accepted, and don't go out of character ever again!" Moon forgave them. "Heal, Ragyo," Moon ordered, then Ragyo healed Cheren and Cheren's girls.

"The animals have returned," Ragyo said, reviving Arcanine, Mega Houndoom, Seviper, Munna, Pikachu, Persian, Stoutland, and the Octopussior. "New allies," Ragyo then brought Din, Naryu, Atsuko, Laptrap, Spark, Spark's father, Nanu, Acerola, Kahili, Kahili's father, Bastion, Ganymede, Orisa, Efi, Genji, Hanzo, Sojiro, Zenyatta, Junkrat, Roadhog, Sam (Overwatch), Snowball, Benga, Chibiusa, Mamoru, Kuvira's biological parents, both revived, Fiona, Fang, Gilgamesh, Ki, Ishtar, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, the baby Yoshis, Sam (Totally Spies), Alex (Totally Spies), Donna, Clover, Marley, Caitlin, Ingrid, Zarya, Brigitte, Brigitte's older brothers and sisters, Brigitte's nieces and nephews, Miguel, Videl, Mai, Pan, Mr. Satan, Shu, Pilaf, Miss Piiza, Pirozhki, Jimmy Firecracker, Caroni, Sakura (Naruto), Tsunade, Baatar Jr., Baatar Jr.'s favorite porn star, Miyamoto, Mark, Mint, Pepe (Michiko and Hatchin), Lulu (Michiko and Hatchin), Anju, Cremia, and Tetra. Michiko and Hatchin had known Pepe and Lulu (Michiko and Hatchin); the latter two had died during the former two's adventure.

"Old school and reborn Overwatch characters, including non-members," Ragyo said, reviving Mercy, D.Va, Soldier: 76, Ana, Gerard (Overwatch) Symmetra, Pharah, Lucio, McCree, Winston, Dr. Harold Winston (Overwatch), Liao (Overwatch), Torbjorn, and Reinhardt. "And the last four to be revived," Ragyo then revived Goku, Goten (Dragon Ball series), Puar (Dragon Ball series), and Joe (Pokemon). "Kelly. I will expand your World Fitness facility, and my team will train there. And Moon, our teams shouldn't harm one another for a whole week, but shit-talking is allowed."

"Got it," Kelly and Moon said in unison.

"Now, enjoy the reunion. I'll grant half of you some powers (the same ones from Overwatch, Kill La Kill, Sailor Moon, etc.) before the training begins," Ragyo said.

* * *

A few minutes later...

There were plenty of reunions! Yamcha and Puar were talking to each other. Gohan and Chi-Chi were happy to reunite with Goku and Goten. Joni, Leslie, Laptrap, Owen, and Santiago had talked about old times. Kuvira was shocked to see her real parents, with Cheren, Suzy, Asami, and Korra by her side. Soldier: 76, Ana, Reinhardt, Liao, and Torbjorn, the old school Overwatch members, and Winston, Gerard, Junkrat, Mei, Tracer, Roadhog, McCree, Lucio, and Zarya, the reborn Overwatch members, were having a big Overwatch reunion, with Ingrid, Brigitte, Torbjorn's other children and grandchildren, Sam (Overwatch), Snowball, Pharah, Symmetra, and Dr. Harold by their side. Rosalina and Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) were emotionally reuniting with Mario, Peach, and Luigi, with Yoshi and the baby Yoshis by their side. Marley and Caitlin were having a little ride on Arcanine and Mega Houndoom, respectively, with Shauntal and Amanita glaring at their enemies, still being upset at Marley for nearly murdering them in GTA 2.

Din and Naryu had repeatedly apologized to Veran while fondling and kissing her massive breasts despite the latter already forgiving them in GTA 6. Spike, Helga (Ape Escape), Jake, Jimmy (Ape Escape), and Natalie were happy to see Yumi and Kei back. Tetra was being disappointed in Brendan for acting like an idiot during Moon's adventure. Cliff, Heidi, Jay, Kye, Henny, Weston, Beatrice (Pokemon), Nico, Kayleigh, Keaton, Chester, Valerie, Olympia, Grant (Pokemon), Orson, Red's mom, and Red had happily reunited with Wulfric, also reminiscing their pre-GTA 3 and GTA 3 days. Mercy, D.Va, Giselle, Casey (Pokemon), Johnny, Gary (Bully), and Joe had talked about their GTA 7 days.

Mark and Mint tearfully reunited with their father-figure, Dr. Mason. Jessie and Miyamoto had a talk for the first time in many years; the conversation was about Ash. Atsuko told Michiko, Hatchin, Farore, and Bumblebee that she wanted to be in Brendan's harem, with Lulu (Michiko and Hatchin) and Pepe being by their side.. And Lenora, Burgh, Morty, Eusine, Balthier, Cloud, Ashe, Serah, Lightning, Basch, Ash, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Yellow, Sabrina, Erika, Tifa, Yuffie, and Yuna had a reunited chat with Vaan, Mary, Karen, Jote, Mjrn, Fran, Penelo, and Jote and Mjrn's employees, just like in GTA 2.

* * *

More minutes later...

"Jack..." Ana said, touching Soldier: 76's right arm, distracting him. D.Va, Mercy, Lucio, Pharah, Symmetra, Moon, Red, Giselle, Casey (Pokemon), Ganymede, Bastion, Hanzo, Sam (Overwatch), and the unseen Reaper were near them. Speaking of Sam (Overwatch), he couldn't talk to Ana longer; their conversation had lasted for a minute, but it wasn't about Ana's true feelings towards Soldier: 76.

"Oh, shit, here it comes!" Lucio said.

"Shut up, Lucio!" Pharah said.

"Need anything before we train together, Ana?" Soldier: 76 asked.

"Yes, Jack... I... I... I love you..." Ana replied. D.Va and Mercy gasped in shock, Sam (Overwatch) turned the other way, Lucio looked like he was about to laugh at Soldier: 76 and Ana, and Hanzo just folded his arms.

"Y-You do?" Soldier: 76 said confusingly.

"Yes, ever since the day we had first met. Please fuck my old brains out! Add me to your harem!" Ana said before hugging and french-kissing Soldier: 76. Soldier: 76 responded to Ana's actions, rubbing Ana's old ass and kissing back. Lucio immediately threw up, Sam (Overwatch) sighed with sadness, Pharah and Symmetra thanked Ana for finally confessing, D.Va and Mercy were speechless and still shocked, Red shook his head, and Hanzo scoffed.

"Sometimes, humanity can be so objectionable with such outlandish behavior..." Hanzo said, then Symmetra and Pharah glared at him.

"I'm with you, man!" Lucio agreed, just to piss Symmetra and Pharah off.

"It ain't bad compared to Ragyo's bullshit," Moon said.

"Moon, take me to this "World Fitness" facility. I want to keep my code of honor, like in the past, and during that war in Viridian," Hanzo said.

"What code of honor?" Moon asked.

"Being above all of my allies, even my family. And my enemies," Hanzo replied.

"Has arrogance ever bite you in the ass before?" Moon asked.

"I do not have the time to talk more about my persona," Hanzo replied.

"But we're a team, and arrogance isn't the answer!" Moon said.

"After the war ends, you, father, Genji, and our allies will thank me for slaying Ragyo. Now, take me to the facility. Do not bother interrupting me while I am training, unless I want you to," Hanzo said.

"Alright, but think about what I said," Moon said.

* * *

Castelia City/Inside the mega-upgraded World Fitness/Two hours later...

"C'mon, an old hag bein' a part of 76's harem ain't that bad for y'all!" Giselle said; she, Mercy, D.Va, Casey (Pokemon), Johnny, Joe, Chopper, Aya, Tyra, Lila (Pokemon), Jeanette, and Gary (Bully) were training in the same room. Despite this scene looking like an old GTA 7 reunion, Aya, Tyra, Jeanette, Chopper, and Lila (Pokemon), Ragyo's bitches, still hated their enemies.

"We know, but.. it feels weird..." D.Va said.

"We're not disrespecting Ana... It's just... Oh, God..." Mercy said.

"The two of you just ask for an orgy! Things will work out!" Lila (Pokemon) suggested.

"We'll give it a try," Mercy said.

* * *

In another room/Nine minutes later...

"Oh, not again!" in one of the many rooms, Moon was catching Symmetra and Pharah arguing with Lucio, again; Joni, Red, Anna, Elsa, Ryuko, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Morty, and Eusine were watching it. "STOP!" Moon screamed, and they did. "Tell me what happened this time."

"Symmetra had trolled me with her Teleporter, and it nearly killed me, yo!" Lucio complained.

"He was teasing mum and Jack again! He deserves to die!" Pharah whined.

"Shut up with yo "I have no personality 'cuz I'm Symmetra's biatch!"!" Lucio yelled.

"You've asked for it, ruffian! Let's murder this fucker with our lethal weapons, Pharah!" Symmetra said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Pharah agreed.

But Moon fired up the air twice, threatening, "Either three of you idiots get along or I'll terminate with extreme predijuce!"

"You the boss, Moon!" Lucio said, glaring at his super-hated rivals.

"We cannot die again," Symmetra said.

"We won't take the bait again," Pharah said.

* * *

In another room/Twelve minutes later...

"Work those goddamn muscules, goddamnit!" Moon hollered at Mr. Satan, who had done a lot more training than allies.

"I'm trying!" Mr. Satan was training under one of the most ruthless sections in this facility; dodging sharp objects like knives for ten minutes was the only thing he had to do.

"Brilliant!" Miguel was excited to see Mr. Satan get tortured like this.

* * *

In a secret break room/Five minutes later...

"What the...!?" Reinhardt was amazed to see Zarya, Ingrid, and Brigitte having a naked threesome with each other; his loudness had stopped them.

"I'm glad you've caught us, godfather," Brigitte said sweetly, walking seductively towards her godfather. "Take off that armor of yours and fuck me."

"I-I can't! I refuse to betray my best friend!" Reinhardt didn't want to fuck Brigitte behind Torbjorn's back.

"It's okay, Rein. We need a big and handsome guy like you," Ingrid said in a dirty tone, still wanting to have sex with other people behind her husband's back.

"Drop the hammer and armor, old man, and make our Brigitte proud!" Zarya said.

* * *

In another room/One minute and fifty-eight seconds later...

"It's so good...! It's so friggin' good...!" Atsuko moaned loud, bouncing on Brendan's thick cock; only Din, Naryu, Veran, Michiko, Hatchin, Bumblebee, Farore, Lulu (Michiko and Hatchin), and Pepe were watching it, while Brodie, Brendan's military rival, was training.

"What a great tight pussy you have!" Brendan moaned.

* * *

In another room/Three minutes later...

"Still hurt?" Reaper asked Sam (Overwatch), who was training.

"I'm over it. Survival is the only thing I have to worry about," Sam (Overwatch) replied.

* * *

In another room/Two minutes and thirty-three seconds later...

"Damn it... Let's train in another room, dad..." Chibiusa said before leaving the room with Mamoru; Hilbert, Ami, Usagi, Kayura, Linda, Hotaru, Rei (Sailor Moon), Michiru, Minako, Haruka, Setsuna, and Makoto were in the room, having a giant orgy.

* * *

In another room/Ten minutes later...

"It's not too late to join our side, Surge," Ash said, taking a break with Jessie and Miyamoto; the rest of his harem were in the next room.

"But I love my Queen! I can't walk away from her!" Surge said, lifitng Twilight Sparkle like a weigh, making her happy.

"Okay, then," Ash couldn't think of other words to say to Surge.

* * *

In another room/Four minutes and twenty-nine seconds later...

"I win!" Burnet just beat Kukui in an arm-wrestling match.

"Ah, hell naw! You cheating and shit!" Guzma complained.

"No, she didn't! Accept the loss!" Brigette said.

"I want a rematch!" Kukui suggested.

"Rematch accepted!" Burnet agreed.

* * *

In another room/Five minutes and a second later...

"You and Millis should consider switching sides again, Merilyn," Madame Boss was in the same room with Merilyn, Millis, Clay, Willow, Brodie, Aya, Tyra, and Birch; Meriyln's parents and Red's infamous dad were taking a smoke break.

"Joining Red and Moon three years ago was the right move for us. We won't make a stupid decision today," Merilyn said, doing sit-ups; Millis was holding her feet.

"Just leave us alone and train," Millis said.

"Pathetic so-called "final antagonsts"," Madame Boss said.

* * *

In another room/Two minutes and forty-nine minutes later...

"How was your reunion with your biologicial parents?" Kuvira's fake mother asked.

"That's none of your concern," Kuvira replied, meditating with Cheren, Suzy, Korra, and Asami.

* * *

In another room/Twenty-five minutes later...

"I would wager on my bow against your rifle any day," Hanzo said to Widowmaker, doing target practice.

"That would be the last mistake you ever made," Widowmaker said, also doing target practice.

"Just ignore him, love. He won't do a damn thing," Emily said, taking a break, eating shrimp.

"A misproportioned face like yours causes a being to perpetrate Seppuku," Hanzo was being an asshole again.

"Fuck you!" Emily cursed.

"After I weaken him in the war, I will let you execute him, my pulchritudinous Emily," Widowmaker said.

"We will see about that," Hanzo said.

Ça fait un bail (It's been a long time), Amelie," Gerard spoke in French, just heading in. Moon, too.

"Gerard... Je te tuerai à nouveau (I will kill you again)," Widowmaker spoke in French, too, ending her practice, looking at Gerard.

"Care to tell me your story between you and him, Widowmaker?" Moon asked.

"Très bien (Very well), Moon," Widowmaker replied. "When I was a wee enfant (child), I was intrigued into ballet dancing. The moves... everything... I had wanted to become like a professionnel (professsional) ballet dancer, and I was réussi (successful). After my eleventh event on my eight birthday, the young Gerard had met me backstage, and said that I was impressionnant (impressive), better than any other ballet dancers he had ever seen. His words caused me to fall in love with him... Such belle (beautiful) words... When we were teenagers, an original Overwatch member, Liao, had wanted us to join the team, but Gerard declined... But a few days later, Doomfist had convinced us into joining Talon, and Gerard agreed..."

"Outside of assassin-related missions, Amelie had done ballet events for Talon, to earn them millions of cash. When Moira was temporary used as Talon's scientific genius, she had subjected Amelie to an intense program of neural reconditioning, turning her into an expert and imparable (unstoppable) killer, Amelie's other wish to earn more money. We were married in '96, and it was merveilleux (wonderful). Everything in the Talon world was great, until one day... In 1998... Amelie.. She had murdered my beloved parents in Lumoise City, Kalos, trying to eliminate a target..." Gerard said.

"Your parents had no one to blame but themselves for being at the wrong place at the wrong time, Gerard. So stupide (foolish) of you to betray Talon and join the reborn Overwatch," Widowmaker said.

"I did the right thing..." Gerard said.

"But after June 5, 2000, I had sniped you, teaching you for not les côtés de commutation (switching sides)," Widowmaker said.

"Rather that than remaining on the same side with you," Gerard said.

"Gerard. During your relationship with Widowmaker, had she ever told you she was bisexual?" Moon asked.

"Yes, but I didn't care," Gerard replied. "Pity that her lesbian lover is unattractive."

"I am not ugly!" Emily whined.

"We meet again, Hanzo," Doomfist said, going inside the same room, stopping Hanzo from training. "You should've joined Talon. Had you joined Talon, you and Widowmaker would be an unkillable sniper duo," Doomfist had attempted to recruit Hanzo after mid-1998, but Hanzo declined.

"Moon. I had told him, "I would have little to gain from such an arrangement.", refusing to join," Hanzo said.

"Ah," Moon said. "Who else had tried to recruit you before your death?"

"Nobody," Hanzo replied.

* * *

In another room/At night...

"What!?" Moon asked Ragyo, Ragyo's mother, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Rei (Kill La Kill), Ryuko, and Nui.

"We'll initiate our training in here," Ragyo's mother replied.

"Whatever, but if I see one single incest move, I'm leaving!" Moon said.

End of Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more Chapter to go!
> 
> Look at the large amount of Team Moon members, and look at the fairly amount of reunions! Speaking of Team Moon, Team Moon has officially taken over Team Val and Oly. In GTA 2, Team Furisode was the prime group antagonist, but after Ragyo's first death and before GTA 5's storyline, Ragyo had taken over the group, renaming it Team Ragyo. BTW, there are a shit ton of Team Ragyo members as well.
> 
> Lucio's complaint about Symmetra's Teleporter shit is a reference to the Overwatch game. Before Symmetra 3.0 had existed in June of this year, a Symmetra player could place a Teleporter near cliffs, and if a teammate of theirs unintentionally move forward after going through the Teleporter, they'd die. I was a victim of this shit three times, and it wasn't funny. I'm glad that Blizzard had fixed that problem.
> 
> I'll make a couple of more interactions before the war starts. 
> 
> Brendan has six new girlfriends! I'm thinking about paying more commissions of Brendan getting it on with them. 
> 
> And speaking of commissions, I'm planning on paying one of Brigitte X Zarya X Ingrid X Reinhardt, with betrayal and heartbreaking in the mix.
> 
> Errors were fixed in the previous chapter.
> 
> Widowmaker and Gerard were speaking some French during their conversation with Moon. I had to translate the words.
> 
> Hanzo's a fuckin' asshole, ain't he? Originally, he and McCree were supposed to be a gay couple, after meeting each other for the first time in heaven. But because I had wanted to developed more of Hanzo's personality and traits, the plan was scrapped. And besides, I think Hanzo's better off as a loner than being with anybody. Oh, and I'll make sure that Hanzo gets the most kills in Chapter 40.
> 
> Like GTA 5, this is a semi-focused Pokémon + Kill La Kill + Overwatch + Dragon Ball series pic, with other anime/cartoon shows and games being below them.


	40. The final war

The last day to train/Early in the morning/In another room...

"Breakfast is ready, Mr. Satan," Moon reminded.

"Later," Mr. Satan said, wearing a blindfold, dodging Shotgun bullets.

"My dad won't ever be the same because of you, Moon! He was a funny, caring person to his family! Now, you've turned him into a boring, survival expert!" Videl whined.

"Are you that fuckin' slow, Videl!?" Moon asked.

"No, I am not!" Videl replied.

"Your dad was a loser, and he knew it! He knew he wasn't one of the greatest fighters of all time, and he knew he wasn't the one that ended Cell's rampage when you and Gohan were fuckin' preteens! But despite learning about the truth, you and your posse, not counting your ugly midget friends, didn't have the balls to criticize him! That's why Ragyo and her team had dumped you idiots for good! At least Mr. Satan had regretted making idiotic choices! But you, and the others!? Fantard-ism up the fuckin' ying-yang! Oh, and hear this shit! Three days ago, Mr. Satan admitted that he was already sick and tired of you slow fucks supporting the old him! I'll say this on his behalf! Leave him the fuck alone, all of you! The only reason I'm letting you fucks stay on my team is because I feel sorry for you losers! If it was the other way around, your decaying corpses would be shitted on at this time!" Moon ranted.

"..." Videl didn't say anything back. Instead, she started crying, running out of the room.

"That was extreme and harsh, Moon!" Goku said; he and Miguel were watching Mr. Satan training like a madman.

"Fuck her! The cunt deserves it!" Miguel said.

"Don't feel bad for her, Goku! Hell, you shouldn't be! She and Mai were the ones that killed you, killed most of your friends, and caused Chi-Chi and Goten to kill themselves fourteen years ago!" Moon said.

"I'm not defending her, Moon, but your words are so powerful, they'll make most people cry! She deserved it, though!" Goku said.

"I had learned a lot about you, by the way! You used to be a rapid, violent badass as a little kid, and you used to be a non-killable, protective, goody-two shoes before Mai and Videl had smoked you!" Moon said.

"My past was wild overall, as a kid and an adult! Haha!" Goku said.

"But had Gohan ever confessed his violent history as a gang member to you a while ago?" Moon asked.

"He did! He even said he had murdered Mai and Videl twice! But regardless of his current state, he's still my son, and I'll support him all the way!" Goku replied. "After we win this war, can you revive my dear friends and family?"

"No problem, Goku!" Moon happily agreed.

"My stomach's growling!" Goku could feel it. "I'm hungry!"

"I'm hungry, too! I've watched long enough!" Miguel said.

* * *

In another room/An hour and thirty-nine minutes later...

"The fuck is this? A nerd convention?" Moon was seeing Bill, Amanita, Shauntal, Houka, Bebe, Hayley, Cassius, Celio, Gohan, Cheren, Baatar Jr., Birch, Elm, Brigette, Burnet, Willow, Rowan, Ivy, Krane, Moira, Giselle, Winston, and Dr. Harold arguing with each other in the same training room.

"Yep! Now, with new nerds!" Nonon replied, eating popcorn, being herself again; Mako (Kill La Kill) and Hanzo were next to her and Moon.

"Plaintive display of behavior," Hanzo said.

* * *

In another room/An hour and nine minutes later...

"You will never amount to anything! I'll be the only one to carry Team Moon throughout the war!" Hanzo was also being an asshole towards his own brother, like in the past; he and Genji had a sibling rivalry during the Shimada Clan's heyday.

"We shall see, brother," Genji said.

When they entered a familiar secret break room, they caught Reinhardt, Ingrid, Zarya, and Brigitte having a naked foursome with each other, and the latter four startled. Genji was shocked, but Hanzo had a deadpanned expression, shaking his head and folding his arms.

"Please do not tell papa Torbjorn and my other family about this!" Brigitte begged.

"Your activity with others is none of my business," Genji said.

"You are all unrepresentative individuals with eccentric behavior," Hanzo continued being a douchebag.

* * *

In another room/Ten minutes later...

"Go away, motherfucker!" Blossom scowled at Reaper.

"Can't get over it, I see," Reaper said.

"I loved you, Gabriel, but you didn't love me! You had called me a cunt because Moon was too smart and powerful, and I made a mistake! Our other teammates had made mistakes, too! You're better off dead!" Blossom yelled.

"Is that the best you can do?" Reaper taunted.

"Just die!" Blossom screamed before exiting the room.

* * *

Outside/At night...

"Hanzo," Moon said, seeing Hanzo standing inches away from the facility.

"Tomorrow is an essential day, Moon, for our freedom. I won't fail you, and I won't fail our allies," Hanzo said. "But..."

"But what, Hanzo?" Moon said.

"I am not sure about my future... After Team Ragyo dies, what else should I do? After father had died in mid-1998, I had replaced his role as the Shimada Clan leader.... I thought I'd help it stay alive for many years to come... But... I had made one of the biggest mistakes of my life..." Hanzo said.

"Attacking your own brother?" Moon asked. "He's a lot different compared to you."

"The clan's elders had instructed me to convincing Genji into becoming like me, taking more responsibility of the clan..." Hanzo replied. "Genji has a frail body... I thought I had murdered him during our battle... But before we were both slain by Aya, we had unexpectedly met each other, and he had forgave me..."

"Do you miss your old gang?" Moon asked.

"Sometimes...." Hanzo replied.

"What was Sojiro's relationship with Genji like?" Moon asked.

"In spite of the elders' wishes, Sojiro had allowed Genji to be himself. He had nicknamed him "Sparrow", Hanzo replied.

"Have enough rest for tomorrow, Team Moon," Ragyo said.

"Oh, we will! Sick bitch!" Moon said.

"Moon. Look at the past. 2010-2019. Despite my powers, I am unable to predict the future," Ragyo said before fast forwarding a long clip of GTA 7, GTA 6, GTA 4, GTA 3, GTA 1, GTA 2, GTA 5, and 99% of GTA 8's events. There were many characters Moon hadn't interacted with before, although she had seen, released, fought, and killed some of them, mostly the OCs, "Our Grand Theft Auto world is wild, isn't it?"

"It is..." Moon said.

"The chosen city for the big war? San Antonio, Texas. I will see you tomorrow, Moon," Ragyo said.

* * *

The next morning/San Antonio, Texas...

Moon and her gang came here! Team Moon confronted Team Ragyo at the deserted part of the city, the same part where Moon had rescued Mina for Lillie in GTA 5. Everybody on both sides were ready to fight.

"Make the best team win, Moon," Ragyo said.

"Bloodbath of the century," Moon said.

After Ragyo and Moon's respectable words, both of their teams began to assault and kill one another, spreading so much blood and gore. Mercy quickly revived Pikachu, Gary (Bully), Yoshi, Burgh, Sojiro, Morgan, Krile, Digdogger, and Octogon, getting them back into the fight. Because of her history with non-criminal and criminals, Mercy's the only person of Team Moon that could revive any ally. However, Ragyo and Ragyo's mother could revive their bitches at any time as well.

"Don't worry, my friends! I am your shield" Reinhardt said, using his Barrier Field to protect his allies.

"Payback's a bitch!" Daniela got revenge on Katharine for getting her murdered in GTA 2, but seconds later, Aikuro shot Daniela's neck three times.

"You are nothing!" Hanzo said, murdering Yuli. Then, he killed Kali, saying, "So predictable."

"SPIN, SPIN, SPIN!" Moon hollered, holding Bastion up high: Bastion was spinning his turret like a maniac, getting loads of kills.

Elm damaged both Bastion and Moon with two Rocket Launcher ammos, but Tetra grabbed his neck from behind before stabbing the hell out of his midriff. Using Elm as a dead shield, Tetra murdered Casey (Bully) and a couple of OCs.

"My baby!" Torbjorn cried, after Phoebe (Hey Arnold) destroyed his turret.

"I'm not injured or dead, papa!" Brigitte said, holding her shield, defending Zarya, Ingrid, and herself from Katherine's AK-47s and Madame Boss' M249s.

"Unworthy," Hanzo just liquated Buttercup Raiko, Raiko, Chopper, Ramos (Pokemon), Professor Sebastian, and Alder with six Storm Arrows.

"That's for murdering me!" Dr. Mason got a revenge kill on Ronald.

"Sailor girls! NOW!" Usagi shouted, then she, Ami, Hotaru, Rei (Sailor Moon), Haruka, Setsuna, Minako, Makoto, and Michiru unleashed their Sailor-power combo towards the Cell Jrs., killing them all. But moments later, Cell swiftly attacked the Sailor Moon characters. The flying Yamcha interfered, using his special Shotgun bullet against Cell, decreasing a lot of his health. But Bulma got into the fight, giving Yamcha two vicious low blows, making him drop his signature Shotgun by accident.

"You're powered up, get in there!" Ana said to Soldier: 76, giving him a Nano Boost effect, increasing his damage and speed.

"I'm feeling unstoppable!" Soldier: 76 yelled, getting easy kills towards Kento Rei Fang, six OCs, Mia, Danny, Jack, Courtney (Trading Card Game), and Jeanette with Tactical Visor.

Ryo decapitated Hilbert's legs, but Hilbert responded by shooting Ryo's, who had reformed his friendship with Kento Kei Fang, Mia, Yuli, White Blaze, Rowen, Sage, and Cye four days before the war, right eye and lungs. Mercy came to Hilbert's aid, healing him 100% and getting him back into the fight. Rowen surprised Hilbert from behind, planting four Collapsible Bow arrows on his enemy's back. Ryo, retaliated, stabbing Hilbert's midriff. But Mercy saved Hilbert from near death. Hilbert dodged two arrows before blowing Rowen's head off with a Grenade Launcher ammo, but Ryo slashed Hilbert's neck, almost killing him again. Seeing that their man was in danger, Kayura and Linda came to Hilbert's aid. Seeing Kayura near him, Ryo screamed like a pussy.

White Blaze savagely attacked Mercy, biting her face, scratching her chest. Hilbert, Linda, and Kayura triple-killed Ryo, slicing his body to death. Mercy screamed, "I can use some assistance!", then D.Va, with a mech (the same one from Overwatch), shoved her missiles down White Blaze's throat. White Blaze barely survived the assault, but Mercy used her Caduceus Blaster, her emergency weapon, to finish White Blaze off.

"You've been discharged, fucker!" Mercy taunted the dead White Blaze, regenerating her own health.

"Good one, love!" D.Va said.

"Thanks, beauty!" Mercy said.

Doomfist used Rocket Punch against his number one enemy, Efi, knocking her off Orisa. Reaper flanked both Ana and Soldier: 76 with his powerful Hellfire Shotguns, killing them for the second time in a fourteen-year span. After that, Reaper went on a rampage, killing Morty, Serah, Sophocles, Amanita, Sevipier, Lillie, Mina, Wicke, Medusa Head, Vire, and Kevin. Then, Valerie and Olympia both shot Reaper's head, ending the scary rampage.

"Surrender to my will!" Moira said, spreading her Coalescence, healing allies, damaging enemies.

"OH, LET'S BREAK IT DOWN!" Lucio shouted, activating Barrier Bash for his nearby allies and himself, saving Efi, Orisa, Kuvira, Cheren, Chibiusa, Snowball, Mei, Junkrat, and Fiora.

Vegeta and Bulla killed Musashi, Liao, half of Brigitte's older siblings, Atsuko, and Hatchin with their blast attacks, but Moon stopped them from furthering their rampage, kicking Vegeta's neck and eradicating Bulla's heart. Panchy and Dr. Brief saved their son-in-law, using their ship against Moon's head, a surprise attack. Onox smashed the ship twice with his heavy signature weapon, and the ship collided on Linnea, Riot (Pokemon), and several Skull grunts, murdering them.

"My shield's gone!" Brigitte reminded, after Frizzle and Wanda completely destroyed it. But Ingrid fried both Wanda and Frizzle with her Flamethrower.

"I've trapped our enemies!" Zarya said, trapping most of Ragyo's OC female friends from Ragyo's sex orgies in the past.

"Let the dragon consume you!" Hanzo yelled, going for Dragonstrike, murdering the trap foes. "My enemies fall like... heh, cherry blossoms, and destroyed pinatas!" Hanzo displayed more personality, having some sense of humor.

Inside the wrecked ship, Moon ripped Panchy and Dr. Brief's hearts out. Mr. Satan pulled out some killer moves, fighting well against Guzma, Kukui, Blanche's parents, and Rootrick on his own. Willow came close into murdering Sun, puncturing his former boyfriend's chest. Then, Spark, Spark's father, Moon's mom, and Augustine aided Sun, shooting Willow to death. Next, Mercy and Lucio double-healed the wounded Sun.

Rei (Kill La Kill) slaughtered Roadhog, Mas y Menos, Aqualad, Pharah, Symmetra, Owen, Laptrap, Grant (Pokemon), Cliff, and Chili, having her own little rampage. Seconds later, Rei (Sailor Moon) knocked Rei (Kill La Kill) to the ground, then Reinhardt went for his Charge attack towards Rei (Kill La Kill). Rei (Kill La Kill) got crushed to death, after the Charge attack caused her to collide towards a large rock. Din and Nayru protected Veran from Cye's attack, sacrificing themselves for their taller and sexier lover. Veran transformed into a scary looking turtle, killed Cye, and then turned back to normal. But Veran got murdered by Doomfist's Meteor Strike attack. Onox, Efi, and Orisa triple-murdered Doomfist, but Ralph, Irene, and Maple burned Orisa, Efi, and Onox with Molotov Cocktails. Snowball froze Irene, Maple, and Ralph, allowing Junkrat and Mei to get cheap kills.

"You've been a bad person!" Goku yelled, punching the back of Bulma's head, saving Yamcha. Like Moon, Gohan, Yamcha, and more allies, he was allowed to fly.

"Oh, you've asked for it, Goku!" Bulma said.

Bulma beat the shit out of Goku, not letting him hit her back. Yamcha tried to help Goku, but Bulma owned him again. Ganymede commenced a charging peck attack towards Bulma's left eye! Bulma cried and screamed. Goku and Yamcha double-attacked Bulma, but Vegeta aided his wife, then the revived Bulla came to help her parents. However, Gohan and Puar threw themselves into the battle, and Gohan started dominating Vegeta and Bulma. It lasted shorted, as Cell got involved. Cell got the upperhand, but Goten aided his friends and family, punching Cell's gut like a madman.

Nearly got murdered by Moira, Sombra, Vanye, and Larsa, Tracer used Recall, recovering her lost health. But a second later, Widowmaker sniped her head. Then, Widowmaker sniped Johnny, Blue, Suzy, N, Bumblebee, Helga (Ape Escape), and Cress. Behind Widowmaker, Gerard revenge-killed Widowmaker, stabbing the back of her neck six times.

"Pour mes parents morts, chienne (For my dead parents, bitch!)!" Gerard said, but he got blown up by Lulu's (Final Fantasy X) Rocket Launcher ammo moments later.

Emily and Trunks, with a Baseball Bat and a sword, respectively, massacred the fuck out of Alexa, Viola, Leslie, Sojiro, Junkrat, Mei, Snowball, Lorelei, Clair, Molayne, Farore, Michiko, Dodongo, Mothula, Kafei, Gohma, Jote, Mjrn, Spike. Dr. Harold, and Stoutland, then Genji sliced Trunks and Emily with Dragonblade. Blossom unintentionally saved the revived Reaper from Rosalina, Daisy (Super Mario Bros.), Luigi, and the baby Yoshis, burning them all.

Mercy revived half of her allies, but Ragyo did the same for her own allies. In Tank mode, Bastion blew up Giovanni, both Satsukis, Ryuko, Nui, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), Keesha, Sombra, and Argus (Pokemon). But Lysandre crushed Bastion. Then, Emma, Sina, Xerosic, Looker, Sina's old teacher, and Dexio annihilated Lysandre with explosive weapons. Speaking of which, Ben (Brave Fencer Musashi) and Brodie blew Sina's old teacher, Xerosic, Emma, Looker, Sina, Korra, Asami, and Cloud to smithereens. Tetra mercilessly cut Brodie and Ben (Brave Fencer Musashi) with her Chainsaw, but Blossom used one against Tetra.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peach screeched, going extremely ballistic with her Minigun, getting carrying by the flying Moon, murdering Bowser, Bowser Jr., Larry, Wendy, Lemmy, Ludwig, Iggy (Super Mario Bros.), Roy, Morton, Succubus, Zossie, Soliera, Moira, Ivy, Rowan, and Gingerelle. Winston went for Primal Rage, hurting and killing Cyrus, Saturn, Yellosix, Blusix, Clay's nephew, Eldes, Meowth, James, Zook, Terra, and Dorothy Ann. But after Winston returned to his regular self, Madame Boss, Aya, and Tyra killed him. Next, Hanzo used his own Dragonblade attack against Tyra, Madame Boss, Aya, Dulse, and Phyco.

"Hardly a challenge," Hanzo said.

Mercy revived Musashi, but Topo and Fillet double-murdered their main enemy, four Shotgun bullets to the chest. However, Mercy and Lanette murdered both, and Mercy revived Musashi again. Ambi, Cap'n, Talpa, Druaga, Lola (Bully), Bubbles, Lila (Pokemon), Rod, Steve, Marshall, Grimsley, Reaper, Ragyo's other OC friends from the orgies, Ghetsis, Maxie, and Archie ganged up on Ki, Ishtar, Gilgamesh, Hanzo, and Moon's grandparents. Only Hanzo survived the brutal and deadly ouslaught. Hanzo sliced his enemies in a gruesomely, graphic way, but only Reaper barely survived; only Reaper's legs and right arm were sliced.

Back to the fight, Ana and Soldier: 76 got their revenge on the weakened Reaper, stealing a kill from Hanzo. Then, Ana healed Hanzo.

"NERF THIS!" D.VA shouted, launching her Self-destruct ability up the air. It exploded four seconds later, but Bulma, Vegeta, Cell, and Bulla survived the high-damaged explosion. Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Goten, and Ganymede got aided by Pharah and Mercy; Mercy was increasing Pharah's damage rate.

"Experience tranquility," Zenyatta said, healing allies with Transcendence, allowing Red's mom and Joni to get easy kills against Red's dad, Merilyn's parents, Hope, Lenna, Bergan, Rudy, Luana, Xandir's parents (Drawn Together), Captain Hero's parents (Drawn Together), Sabin, and Edgar (Final Fantasy VI).

"It's high noon," McCree said, activating Deadeye. Then, he one-hit killed Ghis, Wakka, Cissy, Sazh, Drace, Gabranth, Galuf, Drayden, and most OC members of Ragyo's Perish group.

Hatchin's son, Ash, Delia, and Jane killed Archer, the Team Rocket member that had raped Jane before GTA 1's events. Both revived again, Emily and Widowmaker wiped out Hilbert, Usagi, Rei (Sailor Moon), Linda, Kayura, Manhandla, Head Thwomp, Shadow Hag, Plasmarine, Eyesoar, Gleeok, Pumpkin Head, Smog, and Ramrock.

"Pow, pow, motherfuckas!" Giselle, and Chi-Chi, eliminated Wooldoor's parents (Drawn Together), Toot's father, Wooldoor, Toot, Ling-Ling, Spanky, Dr. Namba, Iron-Mask Marauder, Petrel, and Proton.

"PHARAH!" Symmetra cried, after witnessing her Pharah's death; Vegeta had murdered Pharah.

Bulma killed Goten, Ganymede, and Puar. Blackfire, Starfire, and Nightwing, who was carried by Starfire, aided their flying allies, but Bulla murdered the threesome couple. Holding his signature weapon again, Yamcha killed Vegeta and Bulla, one Shotgun blast to the face, Bulma almost killed Yamcha, a vicious and deep stab towards the gut. But Gohan saved Yamcha's life, decapitating Bulma's head with one deadly enegy blast. Then, Mercy revived Pharah, Blackfire, Nightwing, Starfire, Ganymede, Goten, and Puar before healing her already-alive allies.

"Keep it up, Gohan," Goku said.

"I won't lose my confidence, dad," Gohan said.

"Barrier won't hold forever!" Reinhardt reminded; Kento Rei Fang was about to destroy his barrier for good.

Kento Rei Fang completely eradicated the barrier, but Reinhardt stunned Kento Rei Fang with Earthshatter before using Firestrike, murdering Kento Rei Fang. "Precision German engineering!" Reinhardt said, then he killed Fluttershy with a Charge attack.

"Sorry, old buddy, but that's what you get for staying on the wrong side of the field," Ash said, after killing Surge, and Twilight Sparkle.

Widowmaker and Emily struck again, slaughtering Rei (Sailor Moon), Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Guts, Mako's (Kill La Kill) family, Plumeria's brother and sisters, Plumeria's parents, Sakura (Naruto), Tsunade, Wulfric, Valerie, and Olympia. But Plumeria, Burnet, Red, Cheren, Giselle, Casey (Pokemon), and Brendan killed the two. Then, Mamoru, Benga, and Chibiusa ripped Blanche and Candela to shreds.

"I'm the one who gets even," Roadhog said, getting a revenge-kill on Rei (Kill La Kill). "EAT THIS!" Roadhog used Whole Hog against Captain Hero, Xandir, Butch, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Zager, Phoebe (Magic School Bus), John (OC), Patricia (OC), Thomas (OC), Darius (OC), Gene (OC), Ben (OC), Seymour (OC), Duke (OC), Jeremiah (OC), Alex (OC), Darren (OC), Chad (OC), Andy (OC), and Charlie (OC), killing them all.

Zelda, Samus, and Female Wii Trainer triple-killed Pierce, Krane, Tyson, and Viper. Speaking of which, Blackfire, Nightwing, and Starfire did the same against Deathstroke, Grant (Dstroke Jr.), and Ravanger.

Genji went for Dragonblade against Tracey, ??????'s (Pokemon) mother, Bergan, Scott (Final Fantasy II), both Edwards, Gordor, and Blake Hall, but Hanzo delivered more deadly and swift kills, especially against ressurected enemies. Gohan and Moon helped, getting quick kills like Hanzo. Mercy continued to revive her allies until she couldn't revive anymore. After Moon, Hanzo, and Gohan wiped out the opposing side, Ragyo said, "This isn't over, Moon! This is between you and us!", then Birch controlled a spider-like mechanic weapon.

"RAGYO! BIG RAGYO! GET INSIDE ME!" Birch said, then both Ragyos absorbed themselves inside Birch, giving him more speed and power. "GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT, MOON!"

Birch launched at Moon before turning himself into a human-like spider with vicious powers and self-healing. Birch spat a nasty, poisonous acid move at Moon, taking away a lot of her health. Moon failed to counterattack, not landing any of her moves. All of Moon's allies, even Hanzo, were cheering for her to free the entire world.

Gaining confidence from the cheers, Moon jabbed Birch deep inside before squishing his heart. But Birch grew a new heart before flying Moon away with a venomous laser attack. Birch launched another one, but Moon deflected it, sending the fast attack towards Birch, damaging him again. Now desperate, Birch changed back into the mechanic form before creating mini-venomous bombs. Birch threw them at Moon, but Moon evaded all of them. Getting serious, Moon charged straight inside the mechanic weapon, reducing its damage. Then, Moon wasted 85% of her energy, decimating it. Birch lived, but Moon used her remaining energy against the final GTA 8 antagonist, killing him and both Ragyos.

Everybody congratulated the hell out of Moon for freeing them all; Hanzo gave Moon a round of applause, a respectable-looking clap. Gaining possession of the revival orbs, Moon was able to restore the world and revive other people.

But...

An unseen person made an evil and sick laugh, distracting everybody. Then, Ragyo, Ragyo's mother, Birch, and every common member of Team Ragyo and Team Big Ragyo, including Jimmy (Bully), Beatrice (Bully), Mandy, Pinky, Zoe, Sheila, Pryce, Kitten, Killer Moth, Trigon, and Pedro, former GTA antagonists, somehow came back to life. Team Moon's enemies were shocked that they had came back from the dead.

"How the fuck...!?" Moon was still astonished.

"It wasn't us, Moon, I swear!" Ragyo wasn't lying.

"Then, who was fuck was it!?" Moon said.

"That laugh...! I remember that laugh...!" Ash said, then everybody looked at him.

"Who's fuckin' laughing, Ash!?" Moon asked.

"No... It cannot be..." Ash thought that the laughing person who last in hell forever.

"WHO, ASH!?" Moon yelled with much force.

"It's.. it's..." Ash was so shocked, he couldn't finish his sentence.

"ME!" Phoebe (Pokemon) revealed herself, holding the ancient balls.

"NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Ragyo cried.

"Oh, fuck no!" Moon cursed. "No, no, no!"

"You're supposed to stay dead!" Phoebe's (Pokemon) mother said.

"We're back, TO GET REVENGE ON BOTH SIDES!" Phoebe (Pokemon) yelled, then she made Princess Clara (Drawn Together), Drake (Pokemon; Hoenn), The King (Drawn Together), Glacia (Pokemon), and Foxxy Love (Drawn Together) appear by her side. "REMEMBER THEM, TOO!?"

End of Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO JUST APPEARED AT THE END OF CHAPTER 40! In previous chapters, I had hinted on who the bigger threats were, especially in Chapter 1 and the two chapters where both Phoebe (Hey Arnold) and Phoebe (Magic School Bus) had insulted and mocked the hell out of Phoebe (Pokémon). In a previous end note, I had mentioned the biggest targets for the bigger threats. Drake (Orange Islands), Mercy, D.Va, other previous and current GTA antagonists, Gohan, and others are also targets. 
> 
> Also, again, most characters from both sides would end up dead, but who would live? Moon is already confirmed to live, but who else? I'll just reveal three more characters. Plumeria, Gohan, and Hanzo. 
> 
> A hell of a deadly war, wasn't it? Oh, and I had already promised that Hanzo would get more kills than anybody else. The reason I had done that was because of the large amount of Overwatch players constantly crying, complaining, and bitching about Hanzo being extremely overpowered in the Overwatch games. Could he, and his allies, fare well against the bigger threats?
> 
> BTW, I'll add a lot of deleted scenes in two (or three bonus chapters), especially the ones from Chapters 38 and 39. But before that, I'll add two bonus chapters on both Team Ragyo and Team Moon, revealing which side a common (and OC) characters is in.
> 
> Between Chapters 41-50, this story will become more of a DBZ-like story like few of the previous chapters and in GTA 5.


	41. Bigger threats

"Goddamnit, no... You can't be back..." Sidney said.

"It's been a long ass time, enemy!" Phoebe (Pokemon) had murdered Sidney, Steven (Pokemon), and Wallace in GTA 1.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING RETURN FROM THE DEAD!?" Moon asked.

"Um, the ancient balls!? The items I am holding!?" Phoebe (Pokemon) replied.

"But how was it possible for you and them to retrieve them!?" Ragyo asked.

"Oh, we did not retrieve them, mega pedophile! Foxxy's racist friends, Drawn Together characters, had gotten them from another dimension, two weeks before the apocalypse had begun! But they weren't the only ones! The King and Clara's racist family had aided them! Their first wish was to make dummies of us, fooling you, your pedophile mother, and everybody else! The dummies are no longer in hell! They're inside the six of us bigger threats! Anyway, the second wish was the dummies to swap places with us, with us turning back to life!" Phoebe explained.

"And the third wish was for us to become stronger than any of you! Had Moon failed any of your missions, we'd decimate you and your mother, and the universe!" Clara explained, too.

"Here are the people that helped us!" Phoebe (Pokemon) said, showing Bleh (Drawn Together), L'il Foxxy (Drawn Together), Yella Foxxy (Drawn Together), Phat Foxxy (Drawn Together), Dark Foxxy (Drawn Together), the guy from the Spelling Bee episode (Drawn Together), the Child Protective Services woman (Drawn Together), Timmy, the adult that pretend to be Foxxy's unseen "biological" son", and Clara and The King's racist family, the same family Ash had brutally murdered in GTA 2, to Team Moon and Team Ragyo. But Ash had spared three of the racist members, due to them being under eighteen.

"We, again, appreciate the help, our people, but you guys are no longer welcomed to our world!" Clara said.

"Clara, you bitch!" Bleh shouted; her people and other allies were shocked by the betrayal, too.. Bleh was orginally mentally retarded when she was alive.

"Stupid cousin. Tata!" Clara said, then Phoebe (Pokemon) trapped them in a gas rectangle before slowly slicing their bodies into pieces, a disgusting, terrifying graphic scene. It even terrified most of Team Ragyo and most of Team Moon.

"FINAL ANTAGONISTS!" Phoebe (Pokemon) shouted.

"She's talking to Madame Boss, Aya, Tyra, Millis, Merilyn, Clay, Willow, Brodie, and Birch!" Drake (Hoenn) said.

"Especially Madame Boss!" The King said.

"Ragyo had officially made her as the final antagonist in Ash's first GTA quest, not our Drake (Hoenn), our Phoebe (Pokemon), and me!" Glacia said.

"Fuck the six of you!" Madame Boss cursed.

"My grandmother hadn't done much during my first adventure. But overall, she's more of a vicious enemy than you fucks will ever be!" Ash defended Madame Boss for the first time, his own enemy.

"Ash, even if you're one of my main enemies, you, and other enemies of Team Moon, are an acceptable foe, unlike the rapists and their pitiful racist friends!" Madame Boss said.

"Aww, how cute, enemy relatives sticking up together! By the way, Ash, you, Moon, and the other protagonists are on the list!" Phoebe (Pokemon) said.

"And the pseudo final antagonists! You're also our biggest targets!" The King said.

"Christopher, Lila (Pokemon), Jeanette, Lola (Bully), Usagi, Din, Naryu, Joni, Kuvira, Linnea, Kali, Katherine, Blossom, Emily, Widowmaker, and both Ragyos!" Glacia confirmed, then Veran held both Din and Naryu, both afraid, protecting them..

"Other antagonists as well!" Clara said.

"Leaders of old gangs on both Team Moon and Team Ragyo!" Drake (Hoenn) said.

"Any goddamn nigger, other minority races, nationalities, and ethnic groups that look like niggers, other races that are part nigger, biracial niggers, nigger lovers, and things that niggers invented!" Foxxy, the self-hating cunt bitch, said, pissing off Moon, who was part black due to ancestry stuff, and many others.

"Other targets like Gohan, Ryo, and Yamcha!" Drake (Hoenn) said.

"Both Phoebes and the Drake (Orange Islands) from Japan's Orange Islands!" Phoebe (Pokemon) said.

"And Hanzo!" Glacia said.

"Remember me, Hanzo, the young child you had almost murdered two decades and a fuckin' year ago!?" Phoebe (Pokemon) screamed.

"I had regretted sparing you!" Hanzo yelled.

"My bitch of a mother, too! But all of a sudden, you and her are friends!" Phoebe (Pokemon) said.

"We are not friends, but she is a kindred spirit that should've aborted you!" Hanzo said.

"Oh, and I had recently found out that you had wished death upon Foxxy, insulted Clara and The King, refused to deal drugs with Glacia, and called my Drake (Hoenn) an inhuman father figure in the late 90s! It's not their goddamn fault that you had nearly killed your pathetic little brother, Genji!" Phoebe (Pokemon) said.

"Leave me and my brother alone, and go away!" Genji screamed.

"We won't go away as long as we live! Before my old men get started, LET ME DO THIS!" Phoebe (Pokemon) said before showing a video of a familiar stadium in San Antonio and magically destroying it. "Over one-thousand people were in that stadium, Moon! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!"

"NO!" Moon cried.

"Whiny cunt, always crying about Game 1 of 2017's Western Conference Finals and four/five all-star teams! Watching clips of you and the other whiny fans of other NBA fans had given me a bit of a headache! That's why I had destroyed that fuckin' building! Oh, shit, I've forgot to destroy SOMETHING ELSE! ROCKSTAR GAMES INC. HEADQUARTERS!" Phoebe (Pokemon) said, then she displayed the right video, blowed up the headquarters and people inside, and shocking most of both sides. "GRAND THEFT AUTO SUCKS! Now, then. Let us begin!"

End of Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outside of graphic violent content throughout this series, this chapter is one of the most controversial chapters ever, due to the ugly, self-hating cunt bitch saying the N-word a lot. 
> 
> Pseudo final antagonists! Yeah, I had to make a list of them, including non-Pokémon characters. Note that Usagi, Kuvira, and Joni are the only pseudo final antagonists to go against Team Ragyo during GTA 5. And Din and Nayru have jumped ship in GTA 8. 
> 
> Hanzo had encountered the other outcasts in the past, too!
> 
> BTW, after Chapter 43, Phoebe (Pokemon) will occur the mass murdering.


	42. Merged threat

"MY OLD MEN! I SHALL TRANSFORM YOU TO... KING DRAKE!" Phoebe (Pokemon) shouted, merging The King and Drake (Hoenn) into a super elderly, bearded man with a mega large captain-like sword, large boots, a cape, and a merged crown and captain hat."FRIENDLY REMINDER! THE REVIVAL ORBS ARE DISABLED UNTIL I DIE!" Phoebe (Pokemon) then disabled it. "ANYWAY, ANYONE'S UP FOR THE CHALLENGE?! THE CHALLENGERS ARE SEPARATED FROM THEIR ALLIES AND ENEMIES!"

"The old fucks won't make you happy!" Moon said. 

Ragyo touched Moon's shoulder, saying, "I'll help you, Moon! 

"I hate your guts to the extreme, Ragyo, but at this time, a partner like you is needed!" Moon accepted Ragyo as a partner.

"I'll participate!" Ragyo's mother said. 

Vegeta, Bulma, Hanzo, Yamcha, Gohan, Widowmaker, Emily, Cell, Ganymede, and Goku also participated. Phoebe (Pokemon) split the area into two halves, then her old men begin to attack, creating an earthquake, stunning the ones on foot. Then, King Drake threw sword projectiles, damaging Vegeta, Moon, Bulma, Gohan, and Yamcha. Unlike the latter four, Yamcha didn't have the endurance, getting injurued so greatly, losing his right leg. But despite the injury, Yamcha threw projectiles from his own signature weapon, weakening King Drake so fast.

But eight seconds later, King Drake spread cannonball projectiles, hurting everybody expect for Ganymede and Hanzo. Hanzo used Scatter Arrow on the ground, and the arrow hit King Drake's face. Ganymede pecked King Drake's face, Vegeta and Bulma double-punched King Drake, and Widowmaker sniped King Drake's face. Gohan and Goku both slammed King Drake to the ground, then Emily bashed King Drake's head with her Baseball Bat. King Drake launched a projectile crown at Emily, but Moon and both Ragyos occurred a triple-beam attack towards the two oldest outcasts.

King Drake hurled more projectile crowns, hurting everybody except for Emily. Tired of getting hurt, Yamcha went crazy, wasting eight of his ammo, harming the merged old men. With King Drake's knees on the ground again, Emily, Widowmaker, Ganymede, and Hanzo assaulted the living fuck out of King Drake. Eleven seconds later, Phoebe (Pokemon) interfered, restoring all of King Drake's health. Both mega angry at Phoebe's (Pokemon) cheap move, Ragyo and Ragyo's mother merged together. But Phoebe (Pokemon) awarded King Drake more tremedous power. 

"WE FEEL INVUNERABLE!" King Drake shouted.

King Drake sliced both Ragyos to near death, losing the relatives' merger power. Moon threw a charged punch towards the outcasts, then Cell and Gohan hurled devastating energy blasts at them. But King Drake suddenly went on a rampage, using both sword and crown projectiles around the battle spot, Only Ganymede, who was flying above the outcasts, didn't get hit. Yamcha was near death, losing his left arm and most of his blood.

Hanzo caught King Drake off guard, hurling his large Dragonblades at them. That move made them collide to the ground. After getting his Dragonblades back, Hanzo slashed King Drake's throat numerous times before stabbing King Drake's throat and heart deep inside, savagingly weakening them. Each participant ally then took turns damaging King Drake, then Hanzo went for the final hit, a Dragonstrike to the head.

After the participants were able to return to their allies, the allies cheered like crazy and sweared at Phoebe (Pokemon), with Mercy and Moira healing the injured participants, especially Yamcha. Clara screamed, "SILENCE!", then all of Team Moon and Team Ragyo did. Phoebe (Pokemon) said, "Glacia Love is NEXT!"

End of Chapter 42


	43. Frozen fight

"FOXXY AND GLACIA! MERGE!" Phoebe (Pokemon) screamed before merging the older women into a frozen-covered woman with a frozen hat and fox ears, a frozen fox tail, frozen short shorts with a frozen thong underneath it, a frozen, no bra, and a frozen launcher with projectile homing missiles. "PARTICIPANTS! GO!" 

Both Ragyos, Yamcha, Cell, Goku, Hanzo, Vegeta, Moon, Gohan, Emily, Widowmaker, Ganymede, and Moon charged towards their merged enemies, but after they got close, Glacia Love launched twenty icicle projectiles, hitting Yamcha, Emily, Moon, Cell, Gohan, Vegeta, and Bulma. The latter six suffered bad injuries; Yamcha had suffered twenty times times worse, with both of his legs and right arm being decapitated, and his right eye gone. 

Glacia Love then used her homing missiles, hitting the rest except for Goku and Ganymede. Ganymede pecked Glacia Love, distracting the merged enemies, letting Goku get a free punch against the heart. Goku punched her in the same area three more times, then she wasted an ice bomb on Goku, damaging and freezing his body

"FATHER!" Gohan cried. 

Gohan ragingly threw energy blasts towards Glacia Love, but the latter retaliated, throwing an ice beam attack at Gohan, freezing him. Yamcha attempted to retaliate, but Glacia Love froze his signature weapon. Everybody else threw their attacks at their enemies, but the outcasts unleashed a harsh blizzard. However, both Ragyos pulled a desperate move, using an overheat attack. The attack worked, weakening Glacia Love, thawing everybody and Yamcha's weapon. Hanzo went for Scatter Arrow on the ground, then the arrow hit Glacia Love's face. It happened again and again until Glacia Love dropped down. 

"TAKE THIS!" Phoebe (Pokemon) yelled, healing Glacia Love, giving her immunity to fire. 

All better, Glacia Love caused a hail storm, slowly freezing and damaging her enemies, laughing so evilly. Refusing to be defeated so easily, Vegeta got up close to Glacia Love before throwing a punch. But the punch instantly froze Vegeta. All but Ganymede hurled their non-combat attacks, but Glacia Love used a giant ice barrier, blocking her enemies' attacks. Desperate, Ganymede took one for the team, flying infront of Glacia Love's face. Then, Ganymede's non-frozen allies attacked their enemy from behind. But that part didn't work; their attacks were deflected.

"FUCK OFF, YOU STUPID BIRD!" Glacia Love screamed.

Glacia Love tried a frost breath attack, but Ganymede barely dodged the deadly attack. Ignoring Ganymede, Glacia Love ice punched Bulma, Cell, Emily, Widowmaker, both Ragyos, and Yamcha, freezing them. Mega angry, Gohan armed himself with two swords before boosting his SSJ3 energy to the maximum. Then, he charged towards his enemies like a super missile before slicing them. 

"Carry me quick, Moon!" Hanzo said. 

"I'm with you, Hanzo!" Moon agreed.

Glacia Love tried multiple attacks, but Gohan deflected all of them. High enough, Moon let go of Hanzo, and Hanzo grabbed the back of Glacia Love's neck. Then, Hanzo used Dragonblade against Glacia Love's frozen heart eight times. The savage attacks caused Glacia Love to collapse. Together, Moon and Hanzo murdered the merged women. 

Yamcha, Widowmaker, Cell, Bulma, Emily, Vegeta, and both Ragyo thawed, as their allies cheered for them again. Goku patted Gohan's back, complimenting, "You did great, son!", and Gohan replied, "We all did, father.", as Moira and Mercy occurred healing on their injured allies. Phoebe (Pokemon) and Clara, both mad, were the only ones left, but what should they do?

End of Chapter 43


	44. The genocide begins

"ENOUGH, ENOUGH, ENOUGH!" Phoebe (Pokemon) screamed so loud, her enemies stopped cheering. 

"PREPARE FOR THE END OF THE WORLD!" Clara screamed, too. 

"CLARA!" Phoebe (Pokemon) screamed more.

"PHOEBE (Pokemon)!" Clara screamed again. 

"MERGING TIME!" Phoebe (Pokemon) and Clara screamed in unison. 

Kissing each other, Clara and Phoebe (Pokemon) absorbed their dead comrades, glowing, feeling extremely powerful and almost unstoppable. Both Team Moon and Team Ragyo launched their firepower and projectiles at their enemies, but Phoebe (Pokemon) and Clara barely suffered damage. Realizing that they couldn't stop the two, both teams stopped firing. Thirty seconds later, Clara and Phoebe (Pokemon) transformed into a goddess-like humanoid with smooth brown skin, a blue left eye, a pink right eye, a pink crown, two pink flowers on the arms, legs, and head, and a blue and light purple dress. The merged name was Princess Phoebe.

"Before we begin..." Princess Phoebe said, showing the two groups six live clips of North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, and Australia. "WE SHALL DECIMATE 99% OF EARTH!" Princess Phoebe then pierced almost all of North America to death with blades, burning all of South America, freezing and hammering all of Europe, cutting all of Asia with Chainsaws, gunning down and killing all of Africa with machine guns, and smashing all of Australia to death with giant icicles; most of Team Moon and Team Ragyo's friends and family, and the ones Moon had saved in Viridian died, too, astonishing almost everyone of their enemies the extreme, making some of them shed tears.

"LET US BEGIN!" Princess Phoebe said.

End of Chapter 44


	45. Losing many members in battle

"By the way, reviving is disabled, and only limited healing are allowed!" Princess Phoebe said, disabling Ragyo, Ragyo's mother, and Mercy's reviving powers, cutting the former three and Moira, Lucio, Zenyatta, and Brigitte's healing abilities. "NOW DIE!"

Team Ragyo and Team Moon resumed the attacking, but Princess Phoebe activated a shiny version of themselves, gaining 5,000% armor. Princess Phoebe exploded the ground four times, murdering Lulu (Final Fantasy X), Pedro, Hope, Larsa, Gorigan, Professor Sebastian, Kahili's father, Edward (Pokemon), Jimmy (Case Closed), Katharine, Buttercup Raiko, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, Ghis, Resix, Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix, Browsix, Zook, Exol, Naps, Fein, Folly, Trudly, Agnol, Bluno, Verde, Rosso, Skrub, Mirakle B., Dakim, Ein, Snatte, Gorigan, Ardos, Eldes, Nascour, Walkin, Biden, Agrev, Miror. B, Gonzap, Evice, Greevil, The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki (Pokemon), Tamao, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Lance, Will (Pokemon), Bruno, Koga, Roxie, Janine, Falkner, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphemia Li Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Villetta Nu, Cornelia Li Brittannia, Milly Ashford, Cecile Croomy, Cloe, Jade, Sasha,Yasmin, Katie, Sadie, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, Tecna, Ramos, Argus, Riot, and Wulfric's old OC workers.

A few members of Team Moon had died, but Team Ragyo had lost a lot. Together, Moon, Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta, Bulla, Cell, and both Ragyos assaulted Princess Phoebe, but their combination weren't enough to weaken their enemies. Princess Phoebe exploded, flying their opponents away, damaging them. Ryuko, Nui, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), and Rei (Kill La Kill) desperately wasted their sick powers against Princess Phoebe, but the latter nearly murdered them with one punch to the head. Usagi, Rei (Sailor Moon), Hotaru, Setsuna, Kayura, Michiru, Haruka, Ami, Makoto, and Minako also tried a desperate attempt to murder Princess Phoebe with their combined powers. Despite the combined powers knocking Princess Phoebe to the ground, it dealt little damage. 

Princess Phoebe retaliated against Kayura and the Sailor Moon girls, coming close into killing them pink energy blast projectiles. Hilbert and Linda used their Rocket Launcher and Grenade Launcher projectiles from behind, then Princess Phoebe hurt both with the same move. Both Ragyos went at full charge, but they got hurt by a bigger explosion. 

"SWIFT ATTACK FOR ONE MINUTE!" Princess Phoebe shouted, holding two large pink blades.

At full speed, Princess Phoebe sliced and slaughtered Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, Pierce, Tyson, Viper, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba, Dr. Zager, Petrel, Proton, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Xerosic, Looker, Emma, Sina, Sina's old teacher, Digdogger, Gleeok, Aquamentus, Mothula, Medusa Head, Manhandla, Dodongo, Gohma, Shadow Hag, Head Thwomp, Smog, Ramrock, Eyesoar, Pumpkin Head, Plasmarine, Octogon, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas y Menos, Charles, Maylene, Fantina, Zargabaath, Bill, Celio, Bebe, Hayley, Sophocles, Molayne, Cassius, Houka, Shauntal, Amanita, Ira, Uzu, Aikuro, Tsumugu, Guts, Mako's (Kill La Kill) family, Nonon's father, Kevin, Ben (Pokemon), Summer (Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs), Solana, Lunick, Kellyn, Kate, Drew, Zane, Chili, Cress, Cilan, David, Kiawe, N, Lorelei, Clair, Mako (The Legend of Korra), Bolin, Sakura (Naruto), Tsunade, Baatar Jr., Baatar Jr's favorite porn star, Yoshi, the baby Yoshis, Fang (Final Fantasy XIII), Anju, Cremia, and Kafei. 

Emily used her Baseball Bat, putting Princess Phoebe on a chokehold, making an extremely risky move. Widowmaker sniped Princess Phoebe's head, and the other survivors threw their attacks at Princess Phoebe like hell. But six seconds later, Princess Phoebe flew Emily far away from them, screaming in total rage, turning their eyes into dark red. Arcanine, Mega Houndoom, White Blaze, Pikachu, Persian, Seviper, Octopussior, Stoutland, and Munna all ganged up on Princess Phoebe, trying to murder them by eating them to death. Their plan failed, getting killed by electrocution.

"TRY AGAIN!" Princess Phoebe screamed, setting their own body on fire, gaining immunity to water moves.

Princess Phoebe hurled fireballs all over the place, murdering Shiro, Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward (Final Fantasy IV), Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, Vayne, Mary and Karen's old OC workers, Arc, Rydia, Maria, Leila, Krile, Locke, Squall, Zidane Tribal, Alphinaud, Alisaie, Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy (SMB), Morton, Roy, Iggy (SMB), Bowser Jr., Succubus, Matt, Tabitha, Charon, Saturn, Toot, Wooldoor, Captain Hero, Spanky, Ling-Ling, Toot's father, Wooldoor's parents, Captain Hero's parents, Xandir's parents, Daniela, Allegra, Sheena (Pokemon), Ravanger, Grant (Dstroke Jr.), Alexa and Viola's sluts, Hapu and Olivia's sluts, Kylan, Michael (Pokemon), Wes, and Rui.

Near Princess Phoebe, Genji and Hanzo double-attacked them with their Dragonblades, then Emily arrived back in battle, hitting the back of Princess Phoebe's head in rage. Everybody else tried their best, but after eight seconds, Princess Phoebe turned into a small and spiky rollerball before hitting and murdering IIima, Cynthia, Leaf, Zoey, Jupiter, Silver, Ariana, Iris, Mars, Dawn, Nightwing, Blackfire, Starfire, Vire, Spike, Helga (Ape Escape), Natalie, Jimmy (Ape Escape), Jake, Ray-Ray, both Lizas, Flannery, Emmy, Tate, Nita, Dana, Morgan, Zinnia, Lisia, Sidney, Wallace, Steven (Pokemon), Sam (Totally Spies), Alex (Totally Spies), Donna, Clover, Mark, Mint, Dr. Mason, Ronald, Courtney (Trading Card Game), Steve, Rod, and Jack (Trading Card Game). 

After getting out of the spike ball form, Princess Phoebe used her projectile, sharp pink flowers against Raiko, Cryus, Lysandere, Guzma, Kukui, Maxie, Archie, Dexio, Augustine, Dulse, Phyco, Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, Jimmy Firecracker, Shu, Pilaf, Tights, Panchy, Dr. Brief, Trunks, Wheeler, Ice, Heath, Kincaid, Blake Hall, Red Eyes, Purple Eyes, Kasa, Hocus, Arley, Garret, Clyde, Billy, Gordor, all of Ragyo's Perish members and female friends from her sex orgies, all of Madame Boss' OC admins, Chopper, Celestia, Luna, Frizzle, Liz, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, Anna, Elsa, Panty, Stocking, Scanty, Kneesocks, Ben (Brave Fencer Musashi), Ed, Rootrick, Cissy, Danny, Ruby, Luana, Shiela, Pryce, Killer Moth, Kitten, Trigon, Yuli, and Mia. 

Princess Phoebe flew high, laughing so loud at her exhausted and frustrated enemies. "YOU FOOLS WILL NEVER KILL ME!" Princess Phoebe shouted.

End of Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, Clara and Phoebe (Pokémon) ain't fuckin' around!
> 
> After the final fight in Chapter 40, I had forgotten to make Trigon, Killer Moth, and Kitten, former GTA 6 antagonists, come back to life. The error's fixed. Also, in Chapter 39, I had completely ignored a few members from Team Jote and Mjrn, forgetting to revive them. But I've fixed that error as well.
> 
> Who'll die next? Find out in the next chapter!
> 
> BTW, notice that all Overwatch characters had lived in Chapter 45? Well, that's gonna change after Chapter 46.


	46. Harem killers

"Hmmm... What the fuck should I do next!? Ah! I know! DESTROY ALL HAREM MEMBERS AND THEIR FORMER PROTAGONIST BOYFRIENDS!" Princess Phoebe said.

"YOU'RE NOT EXTENDING YOUR KILL COUNT, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Moon grew in rage, increasing her powers. 

Moon quickly moved herself behind Princess Phoebe. Moon forced the front part of her left arm inside Princess Phoebe, stabbing the heart. Stunned, Princess Phoebe attempted to kill Moon, using her full-laser attack from her eyes, hitting Moon's chest. Gohan got near Princess Phoebe, double-chopped her body off, then her entire head. Hanzo got the finishing blow, a Dragonstrike towards the remains Dead. Everybody immediately celebrated, thinking that Princess Phoebe had died. 

But wait! 

The premature celebration ended because all of Princess Phoebe's body parts magically attached to each other so fast, staggering the hell out of everybody. But how? How the hell did Princess Phoebe live through that savage combination? 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IDIOTS!" Princess Phoebe laughed and mocked at their foes.

"But...! No...!" Moon said.

"Our special core's inside us! It regenerates our bodies, and it halves damage from enemy attacks! Using weak attacks to slice and blow our body to bits on the outside don't work!" Princess Phoebe explained. "Try entering inside us! Now, where were we!?" 

Princess Phoebe waved their hands and blew their breath, initiating a triple Flamethrower attack, hitting Gohan and Moon, almost burning Hanzo, killing Beatrice (Bully), Zoe, Pinky, Mandy, Ki, Ishtar, Gilgamesh, Druaga, Bowser, Malva, Drasna, Talpa, Ambi, Cap'n, Ralph, Maple, Irene, Mitzuno, Kei, Yumi and Kei's father, Kuvira's biological parents, Onox, Mario, Peach, Daisy (SMB), Luigi, Gladion, Hatchin's son, Rita, Rita's army, Wikstrom, and Siebold. 

Now focusing on their real objective, Princess Phoebe went at full speed, decimating Alexa, Viola, Daisy (Cerulean), Lily, Violet, Macy, Carlita, Lizabeth, Erika, Sabrina, Kelly, Shelly, Courtney (Hoenn), Aldith, Domino, Jessie, Cassidy, Wendy (Pokemon), Matori, Annie, Oakley, Diantha, Korrina, Yumi, Grace, Serena, Shauna, Mable, Aliana, Celosia, Bryony, Lillie, Mina, Lusamine, Wicke, Yellow, Tifa, Yuffie, Jote, Mjrn, Karen, Mary, Fran, Penelo, Ursula, Hilda, Hilda's mother, Aurea, Concordia, Anthea, Lovrina, Reath, Ferma, Exinn, Venus, Blue Eyes, Tiffany, Lavana, Miyamoto, Lana, Mallow, Jasmine, Whitney, Audrey, Kathryn, Rosalina, Delia, and Jane.

"MY GIRLS! MY PARENTS!" Ash cried loud, very hurt. The only harem member that lived was Lanette, but not for long. 

"Which former male protagonist should cry next!?" Princess Phoebe said.

Princess Phoebe chose Brendan next, eliminating Farore, Veran, Din, Naryu, Bumblebee, Atsuko, Michiko, Hatchin, Lulu (Michiko and Hatchin), and Pepe. In tears, Brendan attempted to go after Princess Phoebe, but Tetra and Birch grabbed Brendan, not wanting to lose their adopted son. 

"Your tears look so tasty, Brendan!" Princess Phoebe taunted.

Resuming their mission, Princess Phoebe single-handledly killed Suzy, Cheren, Korra, Kuvira, and Asami. Trying something new, Princess Phoebe created a larger pink flower, sucked Hilbert, Kayura, Linda, Usagi, Rei (Sailor Moon), Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, turned the flower into dark green, and then spat their victims back out, revealing their acid-filled corpses.

"THE REST OF YOU FORMER PROTAGONISTS DIE!" Princess Phoebe screamed.

Princess Phoebe's enemies tried so hard to stop them, but Princess Phoebe snatched Brendan away from his adopted parents before arkwardly stretching his body a few times and blowing him up. A flying, explosive projectile came directly at Red, but Owen, Santiago, and Laptrap took the hit for Red, getting killed. Ignoring Red, Princess Phoebe slashed both Burnet and Brigette midriffs and necks, murdering both. Then, Princess Phoebe finally murdered Lanette, a stab towards the heart and left eye. Princess Phoebe gripped Ash by the throat, but Giovanni intervened, piercing Princess Phoebe's throat, finally acting like a real father.

"RELEASE MY SON!" Giovanni cried.

"SO FOOLISH OF YOU TO LET YOUR OWN ENEMY SON LIVE FROM NOW!" Princess Phoebe shouted before murdering Giovanni with a simple laser attack to the throat. 

"Father..." Ash kept crying, looking at Giovanni's corpse.

"Why should we target next!? FIND OUT IN A FEW SECONDS!" Princess Phoebe said.

End of Chapter 46


	47. Sound Barrier

"I CHOOSE... PHARAH AND SYMMETRA!" Princess Phoebe finally chose her next targets.

Pharah and Symmetra shook in fear, but suddenly, Lucio screamed, Let's drop the beat!", activating Sound Barrier, saving his enemies from a deadly projectile pink missile attack, using his speed boost to run off and distract Princess Phoebe, pissing off Princess Phoebe. Princess Phoebe's enemies took brief advantage of the distraction, attacking them. Symmetra and Pharah, however, were shocked that Lucio, their number one enemy, had saved their lives.

After wiping out Ghetsis and Tracey, Princess Phoebe launched a rain of rocket barrages, but Lucio used another Sound Barrier, making another hero move. Having enough of Lucio, Princess Phoebe floated Lucio very high before ripping his body in half and throwing his corpse towards the terrified Pharah and Symmetra. 

"Your boyfriend won't annoy the shit out of us anymore! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Princess Phoebe said.

"We're sorry..." Symmetra and Pharah, in tears, apologized to the dead Lucio.

End of Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but the next chapter will be longer, darker, and more tragic. Plus, a new transformation from a Team Moon member will commence.


	48. A new transformation

""We're sorry, Lucio."", Princess Phoebe mocked both Symmetra and Pharah. "Anyway, who the fuck is next!? Ah! The ones with the same fuckin' name!"

Princess Phoebe floated the opposing Phoebes with one hand, and they cried for their lives. Moon, Gohan, and Cell intervened, but Princess Phoebe used the other hand against them, damaging them with dangerous Shadow Ball attacks. Ryo cried, "Let my girl go!", but Princess Phoebe responded, eradicating his entire armor with a darker Shadow Ball attack. Then, she scratched Ryo's neck with a Shadow Claw move, paralyzing him, making him scream in agony.

"ANYBODY ELSE WANT TO PLAY HERO!?" Princess Phoebe asked.

Because their best friend was hurt very bad, Kento Rei Fang, Sage, Cye, and Rowen combined their powers together, surprisingly lowering Princess Phoebe's health. In Tank mode, Bastion blasted the hell out of Princess Phoebe, then Cell, Bulma, Bulla, Vegeta, Yamcha, Moon, Gohan, Goku, Goten both Ragyos, and Hanzo combined theirs powers against their biggest targets, weakening her a lot more than before. Everybody else desperately fought again. Despite this, however, both Phoebes were still controlled.

After teasing their enemies a little, Princess Phoebe released many homing arrows, murdering Nanu, Blue, Jimmy (Bully), Lola (Bully), Casey (Bully), both Garys, Johnny, Daisy (Pallet), all of Brigitte's brothers and sisters, all of Brigitte's nieces and nephews, Winston, McCree, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Liao, Sam (Overwatch), Gerard, Roadhog, Bastion, Clay's nephew, Kali, Katherine, Linnea, Mako (Kill La Kill), Nonon, Hapu, Olivia, Cliff, Heidi, Jay, Kye, Henny, Weston, Beatrice (Pokemon), Nico, Kayleigh, Keaton, Chester, Grant (Pokemon), Orson, and Wulfric injuring Yamcha, Doomfist, Soldier: 76, Junkrat, Drake (Orange Islands), and Reaper.

Princess Phoebe tried to murder Efi and Orisa nearby, but the injured Doomfist Rocket Punch'd Princess Phoebe, forcing them away from his enemies. Then, Doomfist used his Seismic Slam + Rising Uppercut combo. Taking advantage of the combo, Moon, Gohan, and both Ragyos deliver more damage against Princess Phoebe. But after letting both Phoebes go, Princess Phoebe went in full rage, slicing both Ragyo's legs off, ripping Doomfist's head off, one-hit killing Sage, Cye, Rowen, and Kento Rei Fang with a simple laser attack from their middle finger, and burning Sun, Rowan, Ivy, Krane, and Elm with a Fire Blast symbol.

Both severely weakened, both Ragyo's were unable to battle. And because of them getting hurt like that, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Rei (Kill La Kill), Nui, and Ryuko ragingly unleashed a destructive combination, wrapping Princess Phoebe and slashing her to death for twenty seconds, hoping to end this nightmare for good. However, the devastating combo ended up failing, with Princess Phoebe laughing at the Kill La Kill characters. After laughing, Princess Phoebe got the four out of the way, blowing their bodies to pieces with a destructive Shadow Force move.

"MY GRANDCHILDREN!" Ragyo's mother cried.

"MY PRECIOUS BABIES!" Ragyo cried, too.

Zenyatta attempted to completely heal both Ragyo's with Transcedence, with Moira, Mercy, and Brigitte helping him. But Princess Phoebe stopped the attempt, disabling the healing and murdering Zenyatta with a larger Dragonblade, shocking Genji. Then, Princess Phoebe furthered the tragedy, killing Sojiro.

"FATHER!" Genji and Hanzo cried in unison.

Princess Phoebe almost killed Reaper, cutting his midriff. Princess Phoebe went for another attempt, but Blossom put Princess Phoebe on a chokehold before stabbing the hell out of their heart. Reaper went for Death Blossom in close range, but after that, Pricness Phoebe exploded herself, killing Reaper and Blossom. With some health left, both Ragyos went for a deadly blizzard storm attack, freezing Princess Phoebe. Due to the nature of the move, Mei and Snowball assisted them.

The remaining survivors pulled out their attacks, but it wasn't enough. Moon's father's former partner, Benga, Chibiusa, Alder, Marshal, Brycen, Mamoru, Soliera, Zossie, Valerie, Olympia, Lenora, Burgh, Morty, Eusine, Balthier, Cloud, Ashe, Serah, Lightning, Basch, Vaan, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Efi, and Orisa died from a killer magma storm move. Moon's mom, Moon's grandparents, Plumeria's brothers and sisters, and Plumeria's parents became the next victims, getting trapped and killed by a bloody tornado.

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" Plumeria screamed in tears.

Princess Phoebe picked Plumeria as the next victim, but Moon's father jumped infront of Plumeria, saving her from a quick and small laser attack. Plumeria and Moon were both shocked, with Moon saying, "F-Father...?"

"I owe you, Moon..." Moon's father said, his final words. What he meant was that he had regretted his past.

Princess Phoebe went after Red, Merilyn, Millis, Red's mom, Leslie, and Joni, but Red's dad and Merilyn's parents shielded the six, sacrificing themselves. Princess Phoebe then killed Marley, Caitlin, Bubbles, Gingerelle, Topo, Fillet, Musashi, Puar, Xandir, Videl, Mai, Pan, Soichiro, Tetra, Giselle, Casey (Pokemon), Joe, Tyra, Aya, Lila (Pokemon), and Jeanette. After that, she brutally slashed and killed Clay, Willow, Brodie, and Birch before injuring Madame Boss with the same attack.

"Stupid final antagonists!" Princess Phoebe shouted.

After floating Ragyo's mother, Princess Phoebe made a fist, exploding the old woman in pieces. Ragyo cried, "MOTHER!", then Princess Phoebe got rid of Ragyo's lower half of her body, making her cry very loud. Hanzo, Moon, and Gohan got close to the dying Ragyo as most of their allies focused on Princess Phoebe.

"Moon... They won't stop..." Ragyo kept crying.

"We'll find a way to beat them, Ragyo!" Moon said.

"Moon... I've made you... Gohan... and Hanzo... The three of you... are the only people... that can save humanity... Please save us all..." Ragyo said weakly.

"We will..." Moon said.

"Please revive Team Ragyo after this... All of this chaos.. is my fault... and I'm sorry for all... the damage I've caused... I want all of humanity... to start a new life... No more real life Grand Theft Auto... and no more 2008..." Ragyo was getting close to death.

"I forgive you..." Moon said.

"One more thing... There's one final hi-"

Dead.

"Damn it, she didn't finish..." Gohan said.

Moon, Hanzo, and Gohan returned back to action, but sixteen seconds later, Princess Phoebe glowed in blue and pink, feeling more unstoppable than ever. Princess Phoebe partially paralyzed Gohan, greatly harming his critical areas, nearly murdering him. He could barely move, but he felt weaker than before. Princess Phoebe overpowered Moon, Hanzo, Cell, Vegeta, Bulma, and Bulla, wiping out the latter four and critically injuring the former two. Then, they weakened their weaker opponents.

"No...!" Gohan wanted to help, but something inside him wouldn't let him, almost as if Princess Phoebe had planted something on him.

"DIE ALREADY, YOU FUCKIN' FINAL ANTAGONIST!" Princess Phoebe screamed at Madame Boss, but Madame Boss was protecting Ash, suffering more savage attacks, refusing to let them harm her grandson.

"FUCK YOU TWO!" Madame Boss cursed, wasting her M249 ammo.

Princess Phoebe finally wasted Madame Boss, and then sang, "Oh, Gohan!", floating Chi-Chi, Goten, and Goku.

"MY FAMILY!" Gohan shouted, with tears rolling from his eyes.

"You can't save them!" Princess Phoebe sang again, then she blew up Goten and Chi-Chi.

"STOP IT!" Gohan shedded more tears.

"I CANNOT BE STOPPED!" Princess Phoebe shouted.

"I love you, son..." Goku was in tears, too.

"FATHER!" Gohan cried again, witnessing his father's gruesome death, a deadly decapitation.

Near the broken Gohan, Princess Phoebe held Goku's lifeless head and said, "SAY GOOD-BYE TO YOUR FATHER'S HEAD!", before crushing it into pieces.

Gohan's mind suddenly snapped! He grew angry. Princess Phoebe laughed at him, calling him weak and pathetic. But Gohan's anger grew every second, causing a massive earthquake around the world, astonishing his allies and two enemies. The increasing anger allowed him to move well again, as well as eradicating the object Princess Phoebe had planted on him. The world shook more violently than ever, and Princess Phoebe ordered the super angry Gohan to stop. But seconds later, Gohan successfully transformed into Super Saiyan 4 as the earthquake ended, causing Princess Phoebe to gasp in great shock and fear. SSJ4 Gohan was bigger than his SSJ3 version, he had longer and darker gold hair, he was covered in unharmed electricity, and had insane-looking eyes. That's the hidden power Ragyo was trying to explain before her death.

"T-T-This cannot be...!" Princess Phoebe still looked scared.

"YOU'RE NOW DEAD!" Gohan shouted, getting ready to murder Princess Phoebe.

End of Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The SSJ4 transformation in the GTA: Pokémon series is different from the one in Dragon Ball: GT. 
> 
> Three more characters will die before the nightmare really ends in Chapter 50.
> 
> BTW, if I accidentally forgot a few characters that was supposed to die during Clara and Phoebe's massive rampage, I'd add them.


	49. Unstoppable transformation

Princess Phoebe desperately launched an explosion beam towards Gohan, but Gohan deflected it. Princess Phoebe teleported behind Gohan, but Gohan jabbed their head, stunning and scaring them. Next, Princess Phoebe teleported far away from Gohan and then rapidly created a deadly and fiery energy ball. After enough energy, the merged outcasts raised it high, and the energy ball spread into tiny, explosive pieces. However, Gohan managed to shred all small projectiles, saving his surviving team. 

"THIS CANNOT BE!" Princess Phoebe cried in fear. 

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT, COWARDS!?" Gohan taunted, sounding like a true psychotic murderer on the loose, intimidating Princess Phoebe so greatly.

"WE'RE NOT COWARDS!" Princess Phoebe denied. 

More desperate, Princess Phoebe secretly set a timer inside themselves, planning on blowing up the entire universe. However, Gohan realized this. Gohan got behind them, shoved his right arm inside Princess Phoebe, pulled out the small bomb, and then crushed it.

"NICE TRY!" Gohan yelled. 

Gohan seized Princess Phoebe before slamming them into the ground, a brutal move. Princess Phoebe eluded Gohan's incoming swift elbow attack, but seconds laer, Gohan grabbed Princess Phoebe's head before choking and headbutting her. Everybody rooted the hell out of Gohan. Thirteen seconds later, Princess Phoebe finally retaliated, a laser-spit attack against the forehead. However, it had little effect, astonishing Princess Phoebe. 

"YOU IDIOTS THOUGHT THAT'D WORK, HUH!?" Gohan taunted more.

Now, Gohan crushed Princess Phoebe's throat and split their body into half. That didn't gain entry inside Princess Phoebe. But instead, it ended Clara and Phoebe's (Pokemon) merging, as well as freeing Drake (Hoenn), The King, Glacia, and Foxxy. Very scared, Phoebe (Pokemon) and Clara agreed to flee elsewhere and use their ancient balls to plan a better attack, ditching their own family and sex partners.

"WELL, LOOK DO WE HAVE HERE!?" the insane Gohan glared at the four outcasts. 

Because of Gohan's new and insane appearance, Glacia, The King, Foxxy, and Drake (Hoenn) got scared. Glacia fearfully asked, "G-G-G-Gohan...!? Y-Y-You're different...!". 

"WORTHLESS WEAKLINGS, BEING LEFT BEHIND BY YOUR OWN PARTNERS!" Gohan insulted the four.

The four outcasts were obviously defenseless, due to Phoebe (Pokemon) and Clara already having their powers during the latter two's merge. Moon hollered, MURDER THEM, GOHAN!", then Gohan ripped The King's head apart, committing elderly abuse. Then, Gohan occurred more eldery abuse, slashing Drake's (Hoenn) entire body. Foxxy and Glacia held on to each other, sobbing. After laughing at them for a bit, Gohan blew them up, turning their bodies into ashes. 

End of Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	50. Final fight

"Where the fuck did the two go!?" Gohan yelled.

Out out nowhere, Princess Phoebe, with a new and final transformation, slammed Gohan to the ground, greatly damaging his entire body. Then, they laughed like a maniac, almost like SSJ4 Gohan. The transformation? A giant, ghostly dragon creature with two pink flowers on their head, a crown on their head, dark blue skin, light purple claws, and a large tail with pink spikes.

"You've gotta by fuckin' kiddin' me!" Moon cursed.

"FUCKERS!" Gohan cursed as well.

Gohan charged at Princess Phoebe with blazing speed, but Princess Phoebe swiftly pierced through Gohan's chest, staggering him and his allies. The other survivors desperately attacked Princess Phoebe, but outside of Moon, Hanzo, and Yamcha's attacks, the rest had no to little effect. After throwing the badly injured Gohan far away, Princess Phoebe targeted Yamcha, piercing his midsection, seemingly murdering him. Then, Princess Phoebe finally murdered Ash, piercing his heart.

With Gohan out, it was up to Moon and Hanzo to stop Princess Phoebe. Moon screamed loud, unleashing a wave of fiery energy, harming Princes Phoebe a little. Close to her enemies, Moon furiously kicked their neck, breaking it a bit. Princess Phoebe spat out fire, but Moon spinned to her left as Hanzo planted Storm Arrows against Princess Phoebe's head. Hanzo climbed on Princess Phoebe as Princess Phoebe slashed Moon to the ground.

Hanzo used Dragonblade, stabbing the shit out of Princess Phoebe's head, causing them to shriek extremely loud. Moon rushed to Hanzo's aid, targeting Princess Phoebe's head as well. But Princess Phoebe surprised both seconds later, releasing spike projectiles on her head, nearly killed them. With both Hanzo and Moon, weakened, on the ground, Princess Phoebe picked the former to die first. They attempted to stomp Hanzo to death, but Genji intervened, barely holding their large foot.

"Brother, no!" Hanzo cried, not wanting his brother to die.

"I won't let them kill you and Moon, brother!" Genji said, still holding the foot.

"YOU'VE JUST MADE AN EARLY DEATH WISH, GENJI, YOU IDIOT!" Princess Phoebe yelled.

"I am already dead!" Genji shouted.

With more surprising strength, Genji barely threw Princess Phoebe. Then, Genji pulled out his Dragonblade before cutting Princess Phoebe deep inside. Princess Phoebe threw more spike projectiles, but Genji deflected all projectiles, sending the projectiles to Princess Phoebe. Surprised to get beaten by an inferior enemy, Princess Phoebe ascended fast. However, Genji ascended with Swift Strike, reaching Princess Phoebe.

Genji stabbed Princess Phoebe's throat, but Princes Phoebe retaliated, punctering Genji's lungs. Despite near death, Genji fought more, targeting the same area, weakening Princess Phoebe a lot more. Princess Phoebe tossed Genji, but Genji went for Swift Strike again, hurting them again. Princess Phoebe suffered more damage from Dragonblade, but seven seconds later, Princess Phoebe used one of their pink flowers, cutting off Genji's legs and right arm, causing him to scream in serious pain and fall down.

"SAY GOOD-BYE TO YOUR ONLY FAMILY, HANZO!" Princess Phoebe yelled, then she stomped Genji to death.

"BROTHER!" the weakened Hanzo cried.

"Damn it..." Moon looked like she was fucked.

"LOOK AT YOU ALL! WORTHLESS, AND DEAD! BYE-BYE!" Princess Phoebe yelled.

But suddenly!

"Phoebe (Pokemon)!" Phoebe's (Pokemon) mother surprisingly got up, getting a lot of attention.

"MOTHER...!? I THOUGHT I HAD MURDERED YOU...!" the shocked Princess Phoebe hollered.

"As your mother, I want you to stop this madness RIGHT NOW! OR I'LL TRY TO MURDER YOU LIKE IN 2009!" Phoebe's (Pokemon) mother yelled.

"YOU WON'T!" Princess Phoebe hollered more.

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD A BIOLOGICIAL FAMILY, PHOEBE (Pokemon)! I SHOULD'VE LET HANZO MURDERED YOU A LONG TIME AGO! HAD HE MURDERED YOU, MY FAMILY AND I WOULD'VE HAD A BETTER LIFE WITHOUT YOU, AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THE SAME MEDDLING FRIENDS TODAY!" Phoebe's (Pokemon) mother screamed through the top of her lungs.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Princess Phoebe lost it, rapidly shaking her head like a rabid, infected psychopath in a movie. Then, Phoebe (Pokemon) returned to her normal appearance. However, Clara was still inside her, keeping the Princess Phoebe merger. "YOU'RE THE WORST MOTHER EVER!"

Princess Phoebe reached towards Phoebe's (Pokemon) mother, but the latter blew herself up, tricking and hurting the former. A powered-up Gohan came back! Gohan immediately attacked Princess Phoebe, but Princess Phoebe overpowered Gohan once again, damaging his weak areas.

Everybody was down.

"NICE TRY, GOHAN!" Princess Phoebe said.

But an explosive bullet hit Princess Phoebe's left eye, startling them! The one-eyed foe glanced at Yamcha, who was floating far away from her! Now, Gohan got close, gripped Princess Phoebe's heart and throat, and then crushed both. Both at the same time, Gohan charged up fast, getting ready to blast his foe. Moon barely got up, charging.

"NOW!" Gohan shouted.

Together, Moon and Gohan unleashed their combined energy, the most powerful one, towards Princess Phoebe's body, FINALLY splitting their body the right way as the the damaged body started glowing. Moon said, "I think we've done it! Come with me, Hanzo!", then she and Hanzo got inside Princess Phoebe.

Inside, Hanzo and Moon found the core, inside Princess Phoebe's brain. Moon's strongest enegy blast and Hanzo's Dragonstrike combination deciminated the core, then they headed out fast afterwards as Princess Phoebe's inside started to selfdestruct. After Moon and Hanzo successfully escaped, Princess Phoebe head blew up, forcing Phoebe (Pokemon) and Clara to permanently end the merger and lose all of their powers.

"I'll take those!" Moon yelled, snatching the ancient balls off Phoebe (Pokemon).

Phoebe (Pokemon) and Clara cried only, knowing that they were 100% fucked.

"Crying fools. You two have no one to blame but yourselves," Hanzo said.

"Hanzo's right! You fucks should've never fucked up! We won't spare you!" Moon said.

"Rest in piss!" Gohan said.

Moon went for the double-kill, finally ending the crisis, saving the world.

"We've done it, all. Let's restore earth and humanity," Moon said, smiling. She, Hanzo, Gohan, Yamcha, Gayemade, Ryo, both Phoebes, Drake (Orange Islands), Ana, Soldier: 76, Mercy, D.Va, Moira, Sombra, Widowmaker, Emily, Brigitte, Zarya, Ingrid, Junkrat, Mei, Tracer, Snowball, Mr. Satan, Miguel, Surge, Twilight Sparkle, Plumeria, Red, Red's mom, Leslie, Joni, Merilyn, Millis, Pharah, Symmetra, Brawly, Marlon, Maron, Evelyn, Wally, Acerola, Kahili,  and Fiona were the only characters that survived Princess Phoebe's MASSIVE terror of rampage.

End of Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, it's finally over! Well, there are two more chapters to finish, the aftermath. After Chapter 52, I'll initiate the bonus chapters. 
> 
> Sorry for being extremely lazy to post Chapter 50. I've been doing a lot of shit on the internet and in real life, and that includes re-writing Douchebag Ash and focusing on Wrestling Frenzy: Pokémon. Speaking of that latter, Hanzo's the #1 S-Tier antagonist in that mega crossover story, a heel (bad guy) wrestler. Karen, also a heel, is an S-Tier antagonist as well. Ragyo, the #1 S-Tier antagonist in the Grand Theft Auto: Pokémon stories, is just the owner of her wrestling world, wanting various Pokémon and non-Pokémon to give her lots of energy. Why? To rule her own universe. Some other face (good guy) characters like Emily, the Overwatch character, are protagonists, and some other heel characters like Gary, the Pokémon character, are antagonists. 
> 
> BTW, I hope to friggin' God that I didn't forget about other characters surviving and being dead through Princess Phoebe's wrath. Oh, wait! I've forgot to mention this! Foxxy and Glacia are tag team partners and lovers in the wrestling story, having a storyline rivalry with Phoebe (Pokémon) and Clara. The latter tag team won't get along with each other until the sixth PPV event.


	51. Post-crisis and a new world

"Ancient balls and revival orbs... Revive Team Moon and Team Ragyo!" Moon said, making her wish. Then, the Team Moon and Team Ragyo members that died just got back to life.

"You did it, Moon," Ragyo said as the other revived beings congratulated Moon, Gohan, and Hanzo for saving the entire world.

"But promise me, no 2008. No super serious shit," Moon said.

"I promise," Ragyo said. 

"Now, for my next wish... Revive God and Satan!" Moon said, then she made the wish, reviving both afterlife guardians.

God and Satan appeared.

"Moon. You've done it again. Thank you," God said.

"God. Satan. If you two are thinking about punishing Team Ragyo because of Ragyo and her mother, don't do it. The six outcasts are the ones you two should punish," Moon said.

"Team Ragyo are spared, Moon," Satan said, then almost every one of Team Ragyo got very happy.

"Moon, we'll permanently hold possession of the ancient balls and revival orbs, but you're allowed to make one wish," God said.

"Very well. I wish... for better humanity. No more crimes. No more Grand Theft Auto behavior. No more bad things overall. Just a normal life. Revive almost every being from the past. Our victims, family, friends, allies, enemies, everybody," Moon said. 

"Your wish is accepted," God said, granting the wish, making the world a lot different than before. 

Clara, Foxxy, and The King's former family and former racist allies appeared infront of Team Moon and Team Ragyo. 

"W-W-We're alive...?" Bleh, and the rest, couldn't believe it.

"I'm responsible for it. You guys are in a better world," Moon said.

"W-We are? Thanks. We need it. We're sorry for being awful people before, and we're sorry for reviving your enemies," Bleh said.

"I forgive you all," Moon forgave them. 

"Moon. You and the rest of the world are allowed to go anywhere at anytime. Farewell," God said, then he and Satan went back to their afterlife worlds.

Many began to talk about their new and normal lives as Hanzo walked away from them. Moon noticed this, then she followed Hanzo, asking, "Where are you going, Hanzo?", then Hanzo stopped before looking at Moon.

"I am not sure, Moon, but I think it is best for me to part ways with everybody. The Shimada Clan is permanently gone, the fight against our enemies is over, and we're in a different and peaceful world," Hanzo replied.

"I respect your decision, Hanzo," Moon accepted.

"If Genji and father ask you where I am, tell them do not worry about me. Farewell," Hanzo said. 

Gone.

"Good-bye, Hanzo," Moon said.

End of Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while. I'm a busy guy on the internet and in real life.
> 
> This chapter was meant to be short, so fuck it.
> 
> The last chapter? Many scenes around the new world, with many common characters, and some OCs, involved. Also, Hanzo and Moon will unexpectedly bump into each other for the very last time. 
> 
> BTW, some errors from the previous chapter were fixed.


	52. Safe world and an end of a long era

December 12, 2019/Rome/An unguarded, hidden temple/9:23 a.m....

"Hey, you old fucker!" Moon yelled, standing next to Willow, Madame Boss, both Ragyos, Clay, Brodie, Merilyn, Millis, Birch, Aya, Tyra, Burnet, Ash, Red, Brendan, Casey (Pokemon), Giselle, Hilbert, and Cheren, distracting an old fellow, the same one Willow had interacted about the ancient balls four years ago.

"We meet again, old one," Willow said.

"You again... and more guests," the old man said. "Why are you all here? Is it about the ancient balls?"

"No shit! If there are more similar shit like the ancient balls, they're obviously gone. We're in a better world, with no crime involved," Moon replied before leaving with her fellow former protagonists, both Ragyos, and former final antagonists.

December 19, 2019/The first hell/12:00 p.m....

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, MOON?!" Phoebe (Pokemon) screamed. She, the only one, was permanently trapped in a torture ball, with chains wrapping around 95% of her body. Clara, Drake (Hoenn), The King, Glacia, and Foxxy were trapped in a different torture ball; they weren't able to have fun with each other anymore.

"Just here for a brief visit, you unworthy piece of shit!" Moon replied.

"I am here as well, you bloody cunt bitch!" Emily said, appearing.

"You, too!? Why!? What are you going to tell me!?" Phoebe (Pokemon) asked.

"Your current status and your partners' current status are infinite times worse than my past, but unlike your fuckin' current status, more than five people have cared about me in my past! Now, my old enemies and I are even, being friends! I doubt that each and every enemy of yours would forgive you bloody fucks!" Emily replied.

"Piss the fuck off!" Phoebe (Pokemon) yelled.

"Say whatever you want to me, but you know it's the goddamn truth! I'm outta here!" Emily said.

"Me, too! By the way, you've got a few more visitors!" Moon said. Then, she and Emily left hell as the other two Phoebes arrived.

"Awww, look at outcast and sad Phoebe (Pokemon). All locked up forever and ever," Phoebe (Magic School Bus) taunted.

"A failure of a Phoebe (Pokemon). As for us two Phoebes and the other living Phoebes, we'll enjoy our new world! Tata!" Phoebe (Hey Arnold) said.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Phoebe (Pokemon) cried as the two Phoebes exited hell.

December 25, 2019/Saffron City/In a wonderful sharehouse/7:04 a.m...

"Merry Christmas, Hilbert, our beautiful, sexy sunshine," Usagi said in a sweet tone, caressing Hilbert's left cheek so softly, waking the latter up, with Kayura, Linda, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Hotaru, Rei (Sailor Moon), Michiru, and Haruka all on their giant bed, naked, smiling. Hilbert and his girls had requested to look younger than ever; they weren't the only ones to request the same wish.

"Morning, my sexy angels," Hilbert said with a smile on his face.

"We've got a special present for you, Hilbert," Rei (Sailor Moon) said seductively, showing Hilbert a special spray bottle with hearts surrounding it.

"What does it do, love?" Hilbert asked.

"It allows anyone to never get tired during sex for twenty-four hours," Rei (Sailor Moon) replied in the same tone, spraying the special spray. Then, she stopped seven seconds later. "Let's get our fucking started, shall we?"

Rei (Sailor Moon) and Hilbert began kissing and holding each other as Hilbert's other girls rubbed all over him and Rei (Sailor Moon). Outside the wonderful sharehouse, Chibiusa, Mamoru, and Benga took a peak, looking at the action.

"They're friggin' at it again! So predictable, those twelve!" Chibiusa said.

"They're fucking, am I right?" Ash asked, being with Misty, distracting Chibiusa, Benga, and Mamoru.

"Duh, you pervert!" Chibiusa replied rudely.

"Oh, man, I've gotta see this!" Ash said as he and Misty rushed to the house. Then, he and Misty took a peak. "Hell yes!"

"Wait, don't you already have a harem?" Mamoru asked.

"He does, but Ash also loves to explore outside of it!" Misty replied for Ash.

"Ash weird pervert!" Benga said.

"Ashe! Chibi U-S-A! HI!" Maron said as she Brawly, Marlon, Ray-Ray, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner caught the five peaking. "What's going on!?"

"Take a look!" Ash said, then the seven joined the five.

"Folks finna bone each other up in there, y'all!" Marlon said.

"Yeah, they're just getting started..." Mamoru said.

"In case you guys didn't know, my dad used to marry Usagi, the slut," Chibiusa said.

"Umm... Which one is Usagi again?" Maron asked.

"The one with the twintails!" Ash replied.

"HI, USAGI!" Maron unintentionally shouted, distracting the ones inside, happily waving.

"Folks saw us! Bounce y'all!" Brawly said.

Ash, Misty, Benga, Mamoru, Ray-Ray, Maron, Janine, Falkner, Roxie, Marlon, and Brawly dashed away. But as for Chibiusa, she gave Hilbert and his harem the double middle finger before running away.

December 31, 2019/Fuchsia City/In the streets/11:42 p.m....

"It's about to be a fuckin' new year, y'all!" Giselle said, being drunk as hell. Her lover, Casey (Pokemon), and buddies, Aya, Tyra, Joe, Johnny, Gary (Bully), Lila (Pokemon), Jeanette, D.Va, Mercy, Chopper, Soliera, and Zossie, were drunk, too, and many OCs on the streets were also drunk, but not much compared to her.

"2020 here we fuckin' come, motherfuckers!" Casey said loudly.

January 7, 2020/Yellowknife/In a normal looking house/5:44 p.m....

"Like old times, our Queen," Din and Nayru said in unison, licking and kissing Veran's nipples.

"Nothing will separate us forever, my sex slaves," Veran moaning, holding a double leash, having her legs crossed.

Aside of the three, Brendan, Atsuko, Farore, Michiko, Hatchin, Bumblebee, Lulu (Michiko and Hatchin), Pepe, Zelda, Samus, and Wii Fit Trainer were here as well, in their own little world. Speaking of the latter three, they joined Brendan's harem group shortly after the crisis ended.

April 3, 2020/Honolulu/Guzma and Kukui's old mansion/1:01 p.m....

"Naw, bruh! We wanna rematch!" Guzma whined, after losing to Brigette in an arm-wrestling match.

"So I can beat you for the seventh straight time!? No thanks! You're boring! Wannabe gangsta motherfucker!" Brigette said.

"Just one more match. Please?" Kukui begged.

"Fuck off, both of ya! We're wasting our time here! Oh, and turn that stereo off and learn how to rap for shit's sake!" Burnet said before leaving with Brigette.

November 21, 2020/Gothenburg, Sweden/Brigitte's house/11:32 p.m....

"WHAT THE FUCK...!?" Torbjorn yelled, after catching Brigitte, Reinhardt, Zarya, and Ingrid having sex with each other from below.

December 31, 2020/Snowbelle City/Wulfric's old palace/11:29 p.m....

"Are you sure you don't want to party and drink for the new year, Red?" Red's mom asked, then Red nodded once. "Alright, then."

Everybody was having fun except for Red, who was reading a giant glossary of Grand Theft Auto's video game history. Wulfric, Grant (Pokemon), Valerie, Olympia, Kye, Heidi, Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice (Pokemon), Nico, Orson, Kayleigh, Laptrap, Joni, Leslie, Santiago, Owen, Red's mom, Wulfric's father, Ramos, Argus, Riot, Mei, Tracer, Junkrat, Roadhog, Snowball, Marlon, Brawly, Ray-Ray, Maron, Janine, Falkner, Roxie, Tracey, Merliyn, Millis, Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, Baraz, Katherine, Linnea, Kali, Blossom, Moon, Plumeria, Sun, and Wulfric's old OC employees were partying and stuff.

May 19, 2021/Republic City/Cheren and Kuvira's house/12:05 p.m....

"Kuvira, baby," Cheren said, laying next to Kuvira on their bed, with Suzy and Korra passionately double-penetrating Asami's private areas with strapons.

"Yes, Cheren?" Kuvira said calmly.

"How long have we stayed in our lovely world?" Cheren asked.

"A year and five months," Kuvira replied.

August 29, 2021/Honolulu/Near Gohan's house/10:59 a.m....

"Gohan..." Videl said, having Mai and Pan by her side, disrupting Gohan's reading.

"Go. Don't bother me again," Gohan said.

"We're just here to say-"

"Sorry? The past's the past. Now leave," Gohan said.

Videl sighed as Mai and Pan left. "If you're still mad at us, then I don't blame you. Take care," Videl said before finally leaving.

November 30, 2021/London/Emily's house/11:50 p.m....

"My, Widowmaker. You just beat my speed run record. Impressive!" Emily said, after watching Widowmaker completing The Getaway, a Playstation 2 game, one of Emily's favorite games of all time.

"Practice makes perfect," Widowmaker said.

December 31, 2021/Somewhere in Northern Alaska/2:38 p.m....

"Hanzo!?" Moon said, unexpectingly bumping into Hanzo, who was doing nothing.

"Moon. It's been two years," Hanzo said.

"Hanzo. I had learned more of your past in the late 80s and throughout the 90s. You had slaughtered many people. You were nearly unstoppable," Moon said.

"I don't want to think about the past anymore. I don't want to talk about it anymore. But... I am not angry at you for mentioning it. You... You're the only friend I have. And... I'm glad to see you again," Hanzo said.

"Many other people have mentioned you in a two-year span, calling you, along with me and Gohan, a hero. But I won't tell anyone we've met again," Moon said.

"Thank you," Hanzo said, smiling a little.

"You are welcome," Moon said, smiling as well.

"I shall go," Hanzo said.

Gone.

"Farewell, legend," Moon said.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of GTA 8 and GTA as a whole!
> 
> Bonus chapters will be made whenever I feel like it, and that includes more post-crisis scenes. But all extra scenes will take place before December 31, 2021.
> 
> I'll also make more bonus chapters of more pre-GTA events. 
> 
> I might not work on the bonus chapters a lot because I've gotta finish re-writing Douchebag Ash, and I've gotta finish Wrestling Frenzy, again, another massive crossover story. 
> 
> One more thing, happy new year!


End file.
